Lost and Found: Love
by AngelK
Summary: A story of two stubborn lovers. The storm of Yumeji is approaching. Hiei is haunted by a reoccuring nightmare or is it a premonition of events to come? His Jagan eye is using new powers that he can't control. What happens if one's soul leaves its body?
1. A Search Ended A Love Rediscovered

A Past Love

Chapter 1: A Search Ended; A Love Rediscovered

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A small and petite figure stood near the crowd of departing demons, partially shadowed by forest trees. "Hiei... you're here."

* * *

Hiei's head jerked up.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I heard someone." The Koorime grunted in reply.

Kurama listened.

"Not approaching. Looking for me."

* * *

"Akihabara! What are you doing in Makai?" Yusuke exclaimed as he spotted a familiar face.

The petite figure turned. "Urameshi?" The speaker was small and petite. With black hair and onyx colored eyes, tan skin and a slim figure, a smile and a pretty face, it was surprising that no demons had attacked her yet.

"It is you, Akita. What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Enjoying the scenery. What are you doing around here? I didn't expect to see anyone I knew around this place," Akita stated.

"I was fighting in the Makai Tournament," Yusuke informed his classmate.

"Oh, I've come too late. It's over, isn't it?" Akita questioned.

"Yup. Won't begin for another three years-Hey, wait a second. How'd you get to Makai?" Yusuke queried, confusion settling in.

"I was born here."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Then, that means..."

"I am a demon. A hybrid truthfully," Akita explained.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." Yusuke said as he led her in the direction where Kurama had gone.

* * *

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey! You didn't think you'd leave without a good-bye, did you! Anyways, let me introduce you to someone. Her name is Ak-"

Hiei's eyes widened as he saw the girl approach. "...Akita.."

Yusuke looked over at Hiei in surprise. "That's her name. How'd you know?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "Ah, it's my sister. The Master Thief of Makai. And Ningenkai."

Yusuke looked between Kurama and Hiei in utter consternation. "Alright, this is too weird. How the hell do you two know my classmate, Akita Akihabara?"

"She's my sister. Well, Youko's half-sister," Kurama explained, bemused as Akita approached.

Akita's eyes lit up as she sped up her pace and embraced Kurama.

Kurama returned the hug.

"Since when did you turn into a human coward like your intelligent half-sibling?" Hiei asked.

Akita glared at him. "Since when do you run from another demon, let alone one in their human form? You're the coward it seems. Hiding like a wild wounded animal."

"Do not judge me." Hiei snapped, eyes flashing angrily.

"Hiei, I only speak the truth. I NEVER judge." Akita retorted, her ki flaring.

"Before you two tear into one another, will you at least tell me how you know her, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I am interested as well. You never told me that you two were acquaintances. You never told me you even knew her," Kurama said.

"She's a half-Koorime. I am a full blooded Koorime. There are few of us. She and I met when our paths crossed at a large burglary. We were opposing teams after the same item. She was the leader of her squad. I was likewise for my own. We-" Hiei paused, looking over at Akita.

"I see. Thank you, Akita. I understand much better."

"What do you mean, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"She sent me memories. About her period of service to a demon master thief. You took an interest in one another. Of course, the master thief was not pleased. His leading associate had taken an interest in the opposite side. He wanted you dead, didn't he, Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes. Murdered by Akita herself." Hiei said in reply.

"She couldn't bear to carry through with it. She helped you escape. To kill the one she loved would've destroyed her very spirit in the process. It would've been the same for Hiei as well." Kurama completed, looking at Hiei.

The small demon did not deny the statement.

"You two were in love? But, Mukuro-" Yusuke was interrupted yet again.

"She was wrong. But, no one knew of our relations so it is understandable. After he disappeared, taking on a job that would take him far away, he and I did not meet again until the fall of the crime ring." Akita explained to Yusuke.

"So, all this time, you two haven't seen one another?" The Spirit Detective asked.

"No. Like I said, our last meeting was after the crime ring I was a member of fell apart. Hiei and I met soon after. I remember as if it were only yesterday..."

* * *

"Hiei? Is it really you?" The female demon looked at the Koorime in disbelief. He wore a black cloak and a white bandana on his forehead.

"I'm glad to see you still don't trust anything without caution. I always did like that about you." The male demon smirked.

Akita smiled. "Hiei! It's like a dream come true. I'm just waiting to wake up from my dream like I always do."

The Koorime blurred out of sight and was beside her in a moment. "It's not a dream."

The demon hybrid sunk to the ground. She couldn't stand. Her muscles were refusing to cooperate. She wept silently.

"I still make you cry. You did this the last time I saw you." Hiei reminded her as he knelt on one knee.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just- I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Akita murmured softly.

Hiei wiped away the rest of her tears and his hand rested against her cheek lightly. "It's strange. I haven't seen you in person for a long time. But...you're just as I remembered."

"It's just not the same using only your Jagan, is it?" Akita asked solemnly, half-smiling.

Hiei looked at her in surprise. "How did you... know about that?"

Akita tapped her finger against her skull. "I always know." She smiled sweetly at him.

The corner of Hiei's mouth twitched. "Naturally. That shouldn't surpri-" He stopped as he felt silken lips brush his palm.

"You're so easy to distract. What would happen if I was the opposition and you were my selected interest?" The half-breed ran her fingers through Hiei's dark hair.

"Be seduced and captured I suppose."

This drew a laugh from Akita. "Oh, Hiei, I've missed you so much."

"Don't worry. You won't ever have to miss me again. We can stay together. With you no longer apart of that crime ring, it's fine." Hiei smiled as he stroked her cheek.

Akita threw her arms around him. "Then, we'll always be together..."

* * *

"So, that's the whole story. Are you both going back to Ningenkai now?" The question was directed to Yusuke and Kurama.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile. I'll eventually go back but there are some things I need to do first." Yusuke grinned.

"And you, Kurama?"

"I promised my mother I'd be back. I'm going now," Kurama told Akita.

"Too bad. I was hoping we could be together for at least a little while. You'll come back soon though, right?" Akita smiled.

"Of course."

"Next time, I'll expect you to stay and eat with me. You know where I hang out and where I live, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I'll be sure to come by. Well, good-bye then, Hiei and Yusuke. Akita, for you."

A pink blossom landed in her palm. "A sakura flower? Thank you, Kurama."

Kurama departed.

"Well, Yusuke, I'm sure you could use some food. Why don't you eat dinner with me? You can spare at least a bit of time before you attend to your personal matters." Akita looked at Yusuke expectantly.

"I could. Anyway, I'm starved! Lead the way! I still remember the last thing you brought me for lunch. It was pretty damn good. Hiei, are you going to come along?" Yusuke looked at the remaining demon.

"Yes, I think I will." Hiei responded, glancing at Akita, who was smiling at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Yusuke exclaimed.

* * *

"You live in a house? It's pretty nice," Yusuke commented.

"Ya think? Yeah, I guess it is. I like it so that's all that really matters." Akita opened the door. "Just make yourselves comfortable. The sitting room is over there. I'll start cooking." She left the pair in the hall and went towards the kitchen.

* * *

Yusuke settled down onto the couch.

Hiei stood near the window. "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" Yusuke turned his gaze from the ceiling to Hiei.

"What is Akita like now? You went to school with her."

"She's probably like you remember. She's a loner. She skips classes a lot and is pretty much a delinquent. She and I've talked quite a bit. I like her- Hey, don't give me that look. I love Keiko. I like Akita. She and I spend most of our time on the roof, skipping class. I was wondering, Hiei. How exactly did you take an interest to her?" Yusuke wondered if Hiei would even answer.

"The night of the burglary, we had to enter into a heavily guarded mansion. The crime syndicate I was a part of had only received information the day before. We took a back entrance. There was only one other syndicate interested in this particular treasure. Anyway, they had gotten there ahead of us. They were on their way out. Of course, we engaged into battle."

* * *

_Hiei had decapitated another of the opposition._

_"He fights quite well," The leader of the mission commented._

_"That demon leads this group that we are now fighting."_

_"I think I shall go and entice him to fight. He looks like a worthy opponent. Delicious looking too." The leader started towards the demon._

_"Fighter, you spark my interest. Would I be so selfish as to ask for a dance?" The voice was feminine._

_The two stood face to face._

_"Leaders should fight leaders. It's only fair. So, let's go." Hiei attacked first, lunging with his sword. He stabbed empty air. **Where did she go?**_

_"Up here she went." The fighter had taken refuge amongst the hanging chandeliers._

_"You're so fast. Working off some precious little treasure?"_

_The masked female tensed. "It is nothing but my Koorime blood and strength. How dare you degrade me by thinking I'd use some petty item!" She shot downward, her blade directed at him._

_Hiei blurred out of the way._

_"Ah...a Koorime. This will be fun." She shot forward, slashing with her sword, catching some skin on Hiei's neck and drawing a bit of blood. "Only a little knick. We can't accept that..." She paused as she licked the blade of her sword. "You taste sweet, my lovely adversary. Tell me. What is your name, Fighter?"_

_Hiei smirked. "Why tell you? You won't be around long enough to remember it anyway!"_

_"We must retreat with the crystal, Akita. The potion's effect is wearing off of the guards."_

_"That's too bad. I really was enjoying myself. Fighter, we shall meet again. Perhaps it will be on friendlier terms next time. Blue Rose Tears!" A barrage of blue-tinted, petal-shaped ice shot at him.  
**An ice attack?** Hiei dodged as the female demon vanished._

_"Hiei, we have to get out quickly. Hiei? Hiei!"

* * *

_

_Hiei entered into the mostly dark room._

_"Hiei, I have not heard a good thing about you on this last mission. You failed to kill the leader of the opposing pursuers. And, therefore, the Crystal of a Thousand Spells was not captured." The demon sat in a high back chair, awaiting Hiei's response._

_"I'm sorry, Atashi. We fought for only a short time. I didn't-"_

_"You usually have well enough time when you fight for only a moment. You are the most cut-throat demon I have working for me. Please, do not allow me to have this conversation again. Tell me, what was this fighter's name?" Atashi asked._

_"They called her Akita." Hiei replied._

_"Ah, Akita. She is a very lovely demon. It was unfortunate that her father owed a debt to that syndicate. My niece would've worked for me otherwise."_

_"She was a worthy adversary, Atashi. We will fight again. I won't fail to kill her next time..."

* * *

_

"Unfortunately, I did fail Atashi again. I was able to gain treasures but I could never kill her. After I saw her face, her presence haunted me. I told Atashi I would never be able to kill her. He accepted it. As long as I got what he wanted, he was satisfied." Hiei explained to Yusuke.

"Hiei, Yusuke, food's done!"

Yusuke jumped up from the couch. "Alright! I'm starving!" He headed for the kitchen.

Hiei followed Yusuke into the kitchen.

* * *

"WOW!" Yusuke exclaimed as he took in the table with five platters piled high with food.

"I knew you'd be hungry, Yusuke. You eat like a horse." Akita gestured to the places set for them. "Won't you two sit down?"

Yusuke sat down immediately and began piling things onto his plate.

Hiei sat down but hesitated as he watched Yusuke stuffing food hurriedly into his mouth.

"Yusuke, the food will still be here if you want to take some time to breathe," Akita remarked with a giggle. "Hiei, aren't you hungry? I remembered that you always did like ramen so I made that especially for you. But, if you don't hurry, Yusuke will consume that along with the dishes and the table."

"I will not!" Yusuke said through a mouthful of food.

Akita giggled again.

Hiei served some ramen into a bowl and began to eat that.

Akita continued to sip her tea as Hiei worked his way through a few bowls of ramen and Yusuke went through everything else.

"If only I didn't have stuff to do, I'd eat every meal at your house, Akita. This is fantastic!" Yusuke continued praising Akita's cooking in between bites.

"And what do you think, Hiei? Is the ramen up to your standards?" Akita asked as she sampled some of the food Yusuke had not yet eaten.

Hiei gave his nod of approval as he continued on another bowl of ramen.

* * *

"Well, I'm stuffed. The dishes are empty. I'll help you wash the dishes and Hiei can go clean himself up." Yusuke suggested.

Hiei looked at Yusuke suspiciously as Akita smiled widely and thanked Yusuke for the offer.

"Well, Hiei, why don't you go on upstairs to the bathroom? Akita and I have everything covered down here so you're free to go." Yusuke shooed the demon out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"Yusuke, Hiei's not stupid. Neither am I. What are you up to?" Akita questioned.

"Is it so wrong to want to talk to a friend as I help her clean up from the delicious meal she graciously made?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"Yusuke..." Akita gave him a look.

"Okay, so maybe they weren't exactly that but they were good intentions. So while Hiei's upstairs, I can talk with you. I wanted to hear your story about Hiei." Yusuke confessed.

Akita smiled as she started a pot of tea and they began to clean up.

* * *

After they were done cleaning up, Yusuke and Akita went into the sitting room again and as Akita served Yusuke a cup of tea, he asked her his first question. "Akita, what was Hiei like when you two were in love? I mean, Hiei does not look like the type of person I'd picture as being affectionate to another being."

"He does have some of those more aggressive qualities. But, he's incredibly protective. Once you make a bond with him, you will always have him. I loved him all the time." Akita smiled faintly.

"What did you do when you couldn't find him? From what you said earlier, it sounds like you were looking for him. You once told me that you had lost someone and you would search for him to the end of time. And then, I remember the one day you got detention because you hadn't been paying attention to class. You'd been "doodling" was how the teacher had put it. That picture, I caught a glimpse of it. A three eyed, black haired, short person. I didn't know at the time, but, that was Hiei, wasn't it?" Yusuke looked at Akita who was listening to him attentively.

"Yes, I searched for him for at least five years before I met you. I got so many different accounts. Some said he was dead. Some said he was on a dangerous mission. Some said he had gone off with some sweet thing and she had killed him. Some said he was in Ningenkai. Others recalled seeing him in Makai. No one knew where to find him. By the end of those five years, I was about to give up. I thought perhaps he was dead. Every day, I woke up, hoping I'd get some information on him. I was half-crazy. I had little sanity left. I had searched half of Makai for him. I knew I had to start over. I went to Ningenkai. I had lost contact with any relatives of mine so I had nowhere else to go. Then, one day while I was walking the streets of the city, I met someone..."

* * *

Akita walked through the streets of Ningenkai. She had gotten used to the humans for the most part. They weren't much better than demons. Many of them had no manners and no respect for others. Suddenly, she walked right into someone. She fell backwards and ended up on the pavement.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. Are you alright?"

Akita looked up into the face of an emerald green eyed, red-haired male. He offered his hand to her. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Akita took his hand and he helped her stand. "What's your name? I'm Akita Akhiabara."

"Shuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled kindly at her.

"Again, I'm sorry I knocked into you," Akita apologized.

Shuichi was giving her a strange look.

"What? Is something wrong?" Akita looked at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"Akita? Kitsune-Koorime demon Akita?" Shuichi asked.

"How do you know about me, Shuichi?" The girl questioned.

"Are you related to a demon known as Youko Kurama?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. How do you know of him?" Akita looked at the male suspiciously.

"I am his human form. That makes you my half-sister."

Akita looked at this human in shock. "Kurama? Is it really you?" She hugged him tightly.

"I imagine you are happy to see me. Tell me, why are you here? In this form. I didn't think you were ever too fond of humans." Kurama commented.

"I'm not here because I like humans. I'm looking for someone dear to me. His name is Hiei. Do you know him by chance, Kurama?" Akita looked at him, eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry to say I have not. Did you fall in love with him?" Kurama gazed at his younger half-sibling.

Akita nodded sorrowfully. "We planned to be together. But...he disappeared one day. He hasn't come back since." Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"If I ever happen to meet him, I will tell you. Stop those tears now. Do you plan to stay in Ningenkai now?" Kurama wiped her tears away with his index finger.

"Yes. There is nothing left but old and sad memories in Makai. I can build a new life here and build up my strength again. I've fought too many battles with opposing thieves." Akita said as they began walking together.

"You have left the thief business?" Kurama queried.

"Never. Being a thief is a large part of me. The crime ring collapsed after the disappearance of Sakamoya. It's nice to go back to living quiet though. I'd forgotten that lifestyle." Akita smiled genuinely at Kurama as they continued walking.

"Yes, it is nice and peaceful most of the time here. You will adjust to it."

* * *

"Kurama was the one who told me about Hiei still alive. I did not go looking for him. I had begun to adapt to my new lifestyle. It worked fine for me. I had school to deal with. I had made friends. Like you, Keiko, and Kazuma. There was no reason to return to the life I once knew. So, I traveled between Makai and Ningenkai without worrying about Hiei. That was until I felt him looking for me. So, I decided to come back for a little. Anyway, you're always welcome here, Yusuke. My door is always open to you."

Akita smiled and for the first time, Yusuke realized how sad and empty her smile had seemed whenever he had seen her smile before. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. If anything ever happened to him...I would die on the spot. He's my soul mate. My life wouldn't be worth living if I lost Hiei again."

"He's coming downstairs. Would you ever tell him that?" Yusuke looked at Akita.

"When the time is right, he will know."

Hiei pushed the swinging door open, wearing his black pants and a light blue tank top. "You can go and shower, Yusuke." The demon continued to towel dry his still wet hair.

"Thanks, Hiei. I'll be back in a bit. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Yusuke called over his shoulder as he left.

"What are your plans now, Hiei? Do you have to go somewhere?" Akita asked, staring into her teacup.

"What does it matter? I go where I please. I don't account to anyone anymore." Hiei said simply.

"You never accounted to anyone!" Akita stood abruptly and left the room through the swinging door.

"Wait! Akita!"

She climbed the stairs, went to the door at the very end of the hall, opened it, and continued up another flight of stairs. She opened the window at the edge of the room and crawled out onto the roof.

Hiei followed after her. He stayed inside the house though. "I think I can manage to stay around here. You'd like that, right? If you'll have me, I can even stay here. If you want me to, that is," Hiei hesitated. He didn't know if he'd said too much.

"You're welcome to stay in one of the two spare bedrooms. But, don't do me any favors, Hiei. Go and do whatever you want." Akita turned her face completely away from the Koorime.

"Akita, I'm sorry. What I've done to you over these years, I don't know if I can ever atone for them. But I couldn't-"

Akita turned her gaze back to him instantly. "Then why did you start looking for me again! Tell me! Why, Hiei...why?" A tear crept down her cheek. "You never told me where you were going. You just left me without a word. I nearly went crazy. Finally when I gave up searching, I had begun a life in Ningenkai, and you had to start looking for me with your Jagan. I looked for five years in Makai. Hiei..." Akita broke off into sobs. "You just never cared enough..."

Hiei said nothing for a moment until he found his voice again. "I looked for you so I could apologize. I looked for you because your face was in all my dreams. Your voice was in every place I traveled. And yet... I could never find your love. No treasure could hold your beauty. No being could have your personality." He turned and went towards the stairs. Hiei paused for a moment as he reached the first step. "I'm staying here. End of discussion."

"Hiei?"

The Koorime turned slowly.

In a moment, Akita was in his arms again. She trembled as tears fell from behind her closed eyelids.

Hiei stroked her hair with rough fingers. "It was sad for you..."

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think. 


	2. Kidnapped!

A Past Love

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Night had come and the dawn would soon arrive. It was silent in the twilight.

Yusuke had decided it was too late to start off and he had taken the bedroom nearest the stairs leading to the first floor.

Akita slept peacefully, her face seeming to glow in the pale moonlight.

Hiei was not sleeping. He stood by the window, occasionally looking at the beautiful creature who slept only a few feet from him. He had felt that same presence again. It may not be identical to the last one but it was close. He thought it had been safe. "I am a fool." Hiei snarled at himself. How could he have been so stupid? He'd led them to her. They'd used him.

"Cowardly bastards..." Could he lead them away again? There was a good chance they hadn't seen Akita yet. Would it work? He'd vanish into the night and they'd follow him. "Damn leeches." No, it wouldn't work. He'd done it before. They'd trailed him for three years, carefully monitoring him. He'd always known they followed. They wouldn't be stupid enough to only follow him. Some would stay at the house. Yusuke would leave unharmed. Akita would not. "She'd never forgive me if I left again anyway."

Hiei left and went to the room he was to be staying in. He put on his shirt and cloak. He was going to see if he could kill the pursuer. Hiei walked past Akita's room again to make sure she was alright. He went outside. All was silent.

It hit him abruptly. Instantly he knew his mistake. He raced towards Akita's window. It was wide open, the curtains fluttering uselessly in the wind. The presence had vanished. They had all already gone.

* * *

Hiei went in through Akita's window and sped straight into Yusuke's room. "Yusuke! Yusuke, wake up!"

"What's...the...deal?" Yusuke muttered sleepily.

"Akita's gone! They took her."

Yusuke looked at the Koorime. Hiei looked rather worried and panicked.

"We're going to go find her. Kurama and the ningen are on their way." Hiei explained as Yusuke washed up.

"Alright, I get it. Now, who are the bad boys we're after?" Yusuke asked.

"Sakamoya and whoever he has working for him."

"Akita's old boss? This is interesting." Yusuke commented sarcastically.

A knock came at the door.

"Our guests have arrived. Let's go down and greet them." Yusuke said with a grin.

Kuwabara and Kurama stood on the doorstep.

"C'mon in, boys, the party's about to start. We're the entertainment."

"Listen, Urameshi, it's been pretty boring back home. I'm all ready for a good fight." Kuwabara commented.

"Hiei, they've taken Akita? Sakamoya's henchmen are behind it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Kurama. We'll have to go and accept the terms of her return. They'll want a precious treasure I'm sure. Our job will be to kill all of them, keep the treasure, and rescue Akita." Hiei explained to the three gathered.

"Us four against a whole big group of demons. That really doesn't sound very fair. To them that is. But, it's only fair since they started it. We'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Yusuke grinned.

"I don't get something, Half-Pint. How do you know, Akita?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's a long story, Fool. Perhaps, if there's time, Yusuke or Kurama can tell you. Let's go then." Hiei declared as he went outside.

* * *

"Tell me, will you join us again?" Sakamoya asked.

Akita's hands and feet were bound together by metal cuffs connected by chain links. "I'd rather die."

"Don't give us suggestions, my dear. Your death can be arranged." Sakamoya said, a hideous grin on her face.

"I don't give a damn if you kill me. It's what your thugs do for a living. Well, the stupid ones. The smart one steal things while people are sleeping, Otherwise, they'd be called cowards." Akita snapped angrily. A fist bashed into the back of her skull. She saw stars in her head.

"If only you hadn't been so stupid. You were obedient and skilled. You're still beautiful. But, this sudden bit of mouthing off, I believe you got this from the scum you hang out with. He'll die, naturally. If only you had never been involved with that bastard, you could have had everything. I would've had it given to you on a silver platter." Sakamoya stated.

"You're the damn scum bastard. You're lower than scum. You should kiss the ground Hiei walks on when compared to yourself!" She cried out in pain as she received another blow to the head.

"Shut up, bitch! Show respect to Master Sakamoya." A demon had seized her by her hair.

"Gag her and throw her in a cell. Give her the injection. I'll tell you when to bring her out once Hiei arrives," Sakamoya ordered.

"Yes, Master Sakamoya." The demons all bent down onto one knee and bowed their heads, showing respect and utter loyalty. Two lifted Akita up under the arms and took her down to her cell.

"Enjoy your stay." The pair threw her into the cell roughly and left.

* * *

"Nice mansion. Do all crime lords have these?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, they all get rich off of everyone else. Hiei, do you want us to wait outside?" Yusuke looked at the Koorime.

"Yes, wait outside. I want him to think I'm the only one. Kurama...I know you want to see her but-"

"Don't worry, Hiei. I might just end up endangering her if I see her hurt. Just don't let your anger get the best of you. We can't afford to do anything stupid or foolish. We will all take revenge on them for this heinous act." Kurama gave him a strained smile.

* * *

Hiei went through the double doors.

"Are you the one they call Hiei? Sakamoya's been waiting for you. He's in through there."

Hiei glared at the large, green, muscular, horned demon. He pushed through the doors. "Give me the terms, Sakamoya. I'm in no mood to tolerate your lovely company."

"So impatient, aren't you, Hiei? I'll put this in simple terms. You are to get me the Jewel of Chaos. It is located in the pits of Spirit World, in the home of the Dragon of Cursed Flame. You have exactly six days. Otherwise, your prize...she'll be dead. Return here at sunset of the sixth day. Akita will die if you return empty-handed. That is of course if this liquid doesn't kill her first. Develop an antidote for it as well. It is called the Spirit Killer. It will make her spirit energy unusable unless she can use it without channeling it. After her spirit energy becomes dormant, her life energy will begin to be drained. She will become nothing but a corpse. Otherwise, at sunset, she will be beheaded and you may gaze upon her fear stricken face for the rest of your life." Sakamoya laughed wickedly.

"Let me see her." Hiei demanded.

"Bring her out, men," Sakamoya ordered.

Two demons came out, resembling the demon who had directed Hiei to Sakamoya's room. They held a limp girl between them.

"You bastards..." Hiei held himself back as he looked at her. Her head was trickling blood. Her hands and feet were chained together. Her body was covered in bruises. Yet, her face... that was the only thing that was free of bruises. She seemed in a deep slumber just like the last time he had seen her. "I'll bring you your damn jewel as well as an antidote for Akita in six days if not less."

"Farewell, Hiei. I always do enjoy your visits." Sakamoya declared snidely, a disgusting smirk settling onto his features.

"I hate them more than you can imagine. Hurt her, and when I come back, your heads will be displayed on the wall." Hiei swept out of the room, leaving Sakamoya clenching and unclenching his fists.

* * *

"Well, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the Koorime anxiously.

"We're going to be doing some traveling. Kurama, can you develop an antidote for something called the Spirit Killer?" Hiei looked at the redhead in question.

"I've heard legends tell of it. I believe I can manage to. What is Sakamoya requesting?"

"The Jewel of Chaos. It can be found in the pits of Spirit World within the cave of the Dragon of the Cursed Flame. I've heard of the Cursed Flame Dragon. Legend has it that the dragon lost the one he loved and developed an attack that he could channel his rage into to become an explosive energy. So, Yusuke, you and the fool will have to be on high alert." Hiei warned.

Kuwabara shook his fist at the short demon. "Shut-up, Shrimp! I'll make you go cry to your mom!"

"Children, fight nicely. So, how we supposed to get to the pits of Spirit World, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll have to take one of the tunnels. Kurama, do we have to make any detours?" Hiei looked at his usual partner.

"No, go on ahead without me. It will take you at least a day to reach the tunnel and another day to reach the Cursed Flame Dragon. I will not be gone for over a day and a half. I will return with the antidote. My speed does not even meet Hiei's in the slightest. That is why I give myself the half a day. Farewell, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei, use your telepathy. If you have enough spirit energy, you will be able to reach her in spirit. Akita's mind is still greatly active. She and I both inherited a very intelligent brain, attuned over many years. She and I have partnered on quite a few missions. Her mind is sharp." Kurama departed from them.

* * *

"Now, where's this tunnel, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"It's getting late. Think we should stop and rest for the night?" Kuwabara asked.

"What? Scared of the dark?" Yusuke mocked, grinning.

"Shut-up, Urameshi! I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm just tired. I had to go to school today and I woke up very early." Kuwabara snapped.

"All right. Quit your whining. We'll stop here. Do what you need to." Yusuke yawned as he immediately collapsed into a sitting position, leaning against a large tree.

Kuwabara muttered inaudibly and laid down with his head resting against the right side of the tree Yusuke was leaning against. He was asleep in moments.

The Koorime leaned against the trunk of a different tree. He closed his eyes with no intention of dozing off. Hiei slowly began channeling his spirit energy into communicating with Akita. To any observer, Hiei had seemed to have drifted off to sleep. That was not the case. The demon was making a link between his spirit and Akita herself.

* * *

Hiei was jarred back into a slight bit of consciousness. He stood within a stone cell. Water dripped from somewhere above and a cot was set up against the wall. Hiei approached the cot to find Akita resting peacefully.

Hiei?

Hiei's eyes shifted quickly. He saw Akita staring at him, her eyes were narrow slits.

****

**_Akita? Are you alright? Have they done anything else to you?_**

_Not so many questions. It hurts to think too much. My head's on the verge of breaking. _Akita tried to smile but failed miserably. Her lips barely even curved in the slightest.

Hiei rested his transparent hand on hers. Akita was pale. Too pale. She looked ghostly, as if she'd fade away at any moment. That worried him greatly.

The Cursed Flame Dragon will talk with you, Hiei. Do not fight him. He has no physical weaknesses. His skin is harder than any known material. It cannot be penetrated. His size can barely be challenged. His Cursed Flame cannot be matched. It will destroy not only your body but your spirit and mind as well. His heart is the only way he will allow you to pass. Promise to return his treasure to him. The Jewel of Chaos is all he has left of...his beloved. Hi...ei...

Hiei's eyes widened in alarm as Akita's mind speech faltered for a moment. He wanted to hold her tightly to him. Protect her. Even some contact would be better than being a ghost at her bedside.

"Hi...ei..."

****

**_Don't talk! Save your strength. Hold on a little while longer. I'll save you. Kurama is developing an antidote for you at this very moment._**

_Hiei...I know. Please come back for me. Don't...abandon... _Akita was abruptly cut off as she fell back into her restless slumber.

The Koorime stroked her hair, smoothing it out of her eyes with see through fingers. **_Never will you sleep after this without me beside you...

* * *

_**

"Hiei, wake up."

"Here, Urameshi, I'll wake him up!"

"Put that damn thing away, Kuwabara. You're not slicing and dicing Hiei."

Hiei opened his eyes.

"You're awake. Ready to leave now?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei gave a slight nod and then began off at a brisk pace. The sky was still painted with the sun's rays; the sun was peeking over the horizon.

* * *

The trio quickly made progress.

"Is this the tunnel we have to use? It's kind of like a demon subway station," Yusuke commented.

"I don't trust any of these demons. What if they try and attack us?" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

"They won't. They're too busy to be interested in two humans with a demon escort. Yes, we need three passes for Tunnel #4." Hiei spoke at the window where a female demon sat on a chair, facing the window in which to order passes.

"Aw, it's my favorite Koorime. Hiei, what are you doing with two humans?" The demon looked Hiei over. She licked her lips.

"Didn't you hear him? Three passes!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Shut-up. Hiei, why don't you ditch those humans and go out with me tonight? Otherwise, we can go over my place and..."

"Not at all interested, Masuka. I have other plans. Besides, you can't compare to Akita." Hiei smirked.

Masuka pouted. "Why do you like her so much? What's so special about her? Here's your three passes..." She slid three plastic covered pieces to Hiei. "Let me know if anything ever happens to Akita. Call me if you need any comforting..."

"Hiei getting hit on by some hot looking demon. I never thought I'd see that," Yusuke said with a chuckle.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei!"

"Hey! Kurama's back!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

The redhead ran up to the group, a small bottle of liquid in his hand.

"Is that the antidote?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it will take affect as soon as it is given. Now, we have to pass by the Dragon of Cursed Flame. Tunnel #4? Masuka gave me my pass already." Kurama explained.

"This is the one. It will lead to the pits of Spirit World and to our dragon. Let's go," Hiei strode forward into the open doorway after slipping his pass through the slot.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama followed suit. The door closed behind Kurama.

* * *

"It's like an oven in here. Kind of feels what it was like in Byakko's lair." Kuwabara gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I have to agree with you there, Kuwabara. I think we could cook something on those glowing rocks over there. The red tint is from heat." Yusuke said, walking in front of Kuwabara.

"It is a form of spirit energy. You can tell because it hangs in the air. It does not move. The dragon is close," Kurama commented. He was taking up the end of the line.

"Who dares trespass into my home!" A voice boomed nearby.

"Looks like it's time to fight. Kuwabara, ready?"

A blade of energy instantly came forth from Kuwabara's sword hilt. "All ready here, Urameshi!"

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and it immediately transformed into his Rose Whip.

"We might not necessarily have to fight a hard battle. Trust me on this. Dragon of the Cursed Flame, we have come to speak with you!" Hiei shouted.

The ground began to rumble.

"He's emerging. Get ready to dodge his attacks." Kurama warned Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The volcanic rock suddenly began to explode.

"Run!" Kurama exclaimed.

"None of you will escape with your lives! Cursed Flame!" An attack of red fire came from out of nowhere.

Yusuke dodged the blast.

"Dragon, we come to seek wisdom! Please, hear our plea." Hiei requested.

"Little man, how dare you address me. What do you seek? My treasure?" The dragon attacked again.

"There he is!" Kuwabara gestured wildly as the dragon fully revealed himself.

The dragon was gargantuan. He glowed red. His wings were red orange.

"Dragon of the Cursed Flame, I speak to you with similar feelings of rage. Someone has stolen the one I love. She is very important to me. The only way she will be returned is if I bring them your Jewel of Chaos. Would you help me?" Hiei asked.

"I want proof of her existence before I will aid you at all." The dragon demanded.

Hiei slowly linked his mind to the dragon's. He built a picture of Akita, sending him not only a picture but her essence...the things that made her different and distinct.

Suddenly, he felt other things enter the dragon's mind.

Kurama sent the warmth of her smile and his memory of when he'd met her as Shuichi.

Kuwabara sent a memory of a street fight when she had fought as well as Kuwabara himself and a memory of when he first felt a strange yet special aura about her.

Yusuke sent memories of when he'd first met her along with times they'd spent together.

Hiei then sent his last time with her. Akita's pale face looked ghastly when compared to the other memories of her. He closed the link and waited for the dragon's reply.

"She is special to all of you. Particularly to you, little man. She is a potential mate, correct?" The dragon had dropped all hostility. He seemed to understand completely.

Hiei faintly smiled. "I prefer her to be a living mate above all. Nothing else will matter if she dies."

"Then, I give this to you. The jewel is very important to me. Please, return it. Bring this mate of yours as well. I would like to meet one that is like you have told me." The dragon held a clawed paw out to the Koorime. The jewel he held was the color of onyx and there was a small ember burning within. "This belonged to my lifelong mate. She left this small treasure to me. It is capable of destroying and creating. Because it has these abilities, it gained the term of Jewel of Chaos. Return it to me or I will come and take your life." The dragon held the jewel out to Hiei.

The Koorime took it. "Let's get going. It'll be unexpected if we arrive two days ahead of schedule. Possibly even more. Dragon of the Cursed Flame, I am in your debt. My gratitude is immeasurable."

"Thank you, Cursed Flame Dragon. You have all of our gratitude." Kurama said.

"Return with the treasure is all I ask." The dragon then disappeared.

* * *

The four stood outside the mansion.

"I think this will be fun. Just like a street fight, eh, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara nodded his agreement.

"Rose Whip Lash!" After a series of slashes, the gate shattered into pieces.

They strode up to the door leading inside.

"Let's knock a little louder, shall we?" Kuwabara sliced a hole right through the door.

"Damn it, Kuwabara. Now, we're going to have to buy them a new door," Yusuke muttered.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Yusuke. They'll all be dead. We can even keep the door as a souvenir if we want. Kurama, you find Akita. Make sure she is safe and give her that antidote immediately. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two can take the demons. I insist Sakamoya as well his bodyguards be mine. If you get done early, you're welcome to come and watch." Hiei drew his sword.

"C'mon, Kuwabara. We have demons to pound on." Yusuke headed off down the hallway, and turned the corner, Kuwabara falling in step alongside of him.

"Kurama, be careful. Take the Jewel of Chaos. In case anything happens, I will call you and you can send for Yusuke and Kuwabara then." Hiei passed the dark gem to Kurama.

"Since when have you been cautious, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Since Yusuke taught me a lesson in being over-confident. Tell Akita that I love her."

"I will, Hiei. Do watch your back. Akita would expect you to be alive as long as she is," Kurama left Hiei in the hall, heading in the opposite direction of where Yusuke and Kuwabara had headed.

Hiei stood alone, sword in hand. "Akita, I will make this kill for you..."

* * *

Kurama stood in the hall of cells. Bloody corpses and body parts lay behind him. Bones from humans and demons lay scattered throughout the cells. Only one cell was giving off any energy whatsoever, little at that.

Shuichi?

Kurama raced down the hall and came to a stop outside of Akita's cell. His half-sibling looked deathly pale, her skin was half-sunken, and her eyes gave off no awareness. He went to her bedside and took her hand in his.

****

**_This antidote will save you. You will have to sleep off its' affects by tonight. But, you'll remain awake until then. _**Kurama then supported her neck, and shoulders by his arm, her head settled limply in the crook of his arm. He held the glass bottle to her lips.

Akita made no action to drink it and turned her head. _Hiei? Where-_

"I will take you to him. I promised him you would drink this antidote immediately. Please, do as I request," Kurama half-pleaded.

Akita's lips moved silently. She seemed to breathe a noiseless sigh in frustration. She then lifted her head up slightly.

Kurama aided her, helping to prop her head up.

Akita drank the liquid completely.

Kurama hesitated for a moment as her eyes slid shut.

Can...you take...me to...Hi...ei?

"I will." The redhead lifted the girl easily onto his back. She had gotten so thin. At least he could sense her spirit now. Yet...her body was still slowly falling apart.

It will take a short period of time before the antidote will unlock the grip of the Spirit Killer on my body. My energy was only dormant...my body...it was not. Even if I slept, my organs and blood still continued to need life energy. They have been deprived for too long. If I can rest a bit without thinking...

Akita's voice disappeared completely and Kurama was able to feel all of her weight, no matter how little. "Akita, sleep peacefully. None of us will allow them to harm you now."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... 


	3. Sakamoya's Downfall Akita's Recovery

A Past Love

Chapter 3: Sakamoya's Downfall; Akita's Recovery

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Hey there, Kurama. Is she alright? Why isn't she awake?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara approached quickly.

"Her energy is weak, Urameshi. I can feel it." Kuwabara said as he stood next to Kurama while Yusuke looked at Akita from all angles.

"Kurama, your antidote didn't-"

"It will take affect soon, Yusuke. She's just been without enough life energy to be stronger. When I found her, her heart was barely beating. If we had come tomorrow, she would've been dead," Kurama confessed.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked stunned.

"Are all of the demons here dead?" Kurama asked.

"As dead as we can make them without removing their inner organs. Only Sakamoya and his few bodyguards are left." Yusuke explained.

"Well, let's go and watch, shall we?" Kurama asked.

* * *

Hiei sliced through the last of Sakamoya's bodyguards emotionlessly. He pointed his blade at Sakamoya. "You are last to taste defeat, Sakamoya. I will enjoy the time in killing you."

"Spheres of Hell!" Red flaming spheres flew at Hiei from Sakamoya's open hands.

The Koorime did not move. His ki flared and a barrier protected him. "Do you think your pathetic attacks will stop me? If so, you are a fool."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" The demon lord began to laugh.

Hiei turned and immediately saw Kurama and Akita, accompanied by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The ningen immediately stood in front of the trio and destroyed the fireballs with his sword, knocking them towards the walls. They fizzled out uselessly.

"This is the end for you." Hiei stated simply.

Sakamoya collapsed to the ground, quivering in fear. He looked up at the Koorime in fear.

In the blink of an eye, Hiei was pulling his sword from the demon's chest. Another moment and Sakamoya's head was detached from his body. He looked over at Kurama.

The redhead smiled.

Yusuke flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Nice job, Shorty." Kuwabara commented.

Hiei hurried to Kurama. He was no longer the tense, bloodthirsty, and vengeful fighter. He smiled lightly as he relieved Kurama of Akita's body. The Koorime cradled his love tenderly, kneeling on one knee.

"_Hi...ei?_"

Kuwabara looked at the girl, shocked.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

Kurama just continued to smile.

"_I...didn't die... I knew...you'd be...waiting for me...to have me...like this..._" Akita's voice was no louder than a cracked whisper. "_I'm sorry...to have...worried..._"

Hiei shushed her gently. "It doesn't matter now. You're alive...that is all I care about."

Akita smiled faintly.

"Aw, just kiss her already!" Yusuke exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yes, do." Kurama said with a wide grin.

"Oh jeez..." Kuwabara trailed.

Hiei did not need any more encouragement. He lowered his face to Akita's. His lips were on hers in less than a moment, caressing them gently with his own. Their breath intermingled effortlessly and Hiei could taste her. He stopped the kiss after a few moments, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"You've never kissed me like that before..." Akita said softly.

"Well, you never had me that worried." Hiei retorted.

Akita laughed lightly. "Perhaps, you need to be worried more often. I would enjoy kisses like that."

"As a lover, I can try. But..." His voice trailed off. **_As your soul mate...I promise to worry. After I'm through worrying, I'll want to always kiss you like that._** He then stood, lifting her ever so slightly so her face was nearer. He claimed her lips again.

"Let's go. I'm sure you want to go home and get all nice and cozy together. But, try and keep it down enough so that the three of us can sleep." Yusuke joked.

"Definitely, I'm exhausted. Can we just go to Akita's house then?" Kuwabara asked, yawning.

Hiei...you promised. So, I suppose you'll keep that promise?

My vow that you would never sleep after this without me beside you? You'll see when we return home.

Akita nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling against Hiei's body.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara had already passed out, taking the two spare bedrooms. Kuwabara had happily taken Hiei's room after Hiei had moved his things into Akita's room.

Akita was tucked safely under the bedcovers, resting on her right side.

Hiei stood outside the room, beyond the closed door while Kurama sat at Akita's bedside.

"Kurama...thank you. I love you, my brother..."

The redhead took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "You had us all worried. If something had happened to you, Hiei would have gone berserk. Sleep well and dream peacefully knowing your love is beside you, your brother is watching, your friends are near, and your life is safe." Kurama kissed her forehead before he bid her good night.

Hiei re-entered the room. He removed his cloak and settled it over Akita. He then took off his shirt and joined her in bed, holding her tightly to himself.

"Hiei?"

The Koorime had his face buried deeply into her hair. He breathed in.

"Hiei..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for saving me."

"I wasn't the one who saved you in the end. Kurama was the one who saved your life." Hiei said; he was still able to smell the scent of her blood from the wound on her scalp. The wound had stopped bleeding and Kurama had begun to heal it. Akita had objected. She wanted to have it heal naturally. Hiei knew it would scar; it would be a reminder to him.

"But...you killed Sakamoya. I'm free from him now." Akita turned her body slightly in order to kiss Hiei.

The Koorime met her, fiery passion flowing through the connection of their locked lips.

After the kiss, Akita's head settled into the hollow of Hiei's neck. She cuddled against him.

For a moment, Hiei thought she had fallen asleep. He brushed her fingertips under the covers and her fingers immediately weaved their way into his hand. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Akita rolled onto her right side so Hiei couldn't see her face. "...you'll go away again."

Hiei paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Akita...I didn't want to leave you. Akita... Look at me."

Akita did not respond at all. She would not speak nor look at him. Her mind was completely closed to him.

The Koorime sighed in defeat as he rolled onto his back. "I left to protect you. Sakamoya's men were looking for you about six years ago. They tracked me for three of those years after I left you. If I had stayed with you, I would've only endangered you... I never wanted to stay away. I knew if I returned that you would have faced danger if I was with you. Akita...please, don't look like that. The only time I could look upon your face without fear was when I saw you through my Jagan. I'm telling you the truth, so, please, believe me. I didn't want you to be in pain. I wanted you to have happiness."

"Was mourning the loss of you what you consider happiness? Or the loneliness and sadness of knowing you wouldn't return to me no matter how hard I tried? Are those what you consider happiness? It wasn't... Nothing from that time was happiness. I only knew pain and suffering." Akita tried to quiet her crying. She willed herself not to cry aloud.

A hand brushed her tears away with tenderness and gentleness. It paused, stroking her cheek and it cupped her chin before it reluctantly left her.

Akita slowly turned to face him again; tears still forming in her eyes.

"I always have made you cry. I hated myself for that. To be so sad as to cry when at the sight of someone... Akita, answer me truthfully. Do you hate me because I make you cry?" The Koorime would not make eye contact with her.

Akita could not read his thoughts. They were scrambled, mixed together, and somehow broken. There was regret... sadness. "Is that what you think? That... that I hate you?"

Hiei nodded. Suddenly, weight hit his chest, arms encircling him into an enveloping embrace of warmth.

"I-I-I... I could never hate you, Hiei..."

He could feel her tears slowly sliding down his skin as she buried her face into his chest. Hiei tightened the embrace, one hand stroking her hair. "Coming from you... it must mean you love me very much. Well, I love you just as much if not more..."

Soon, Akita was asleep in Hiei's arms.

* * *

When Hiei opened his eyes, it was still dark out. The space beside him was empty and the covers had been tucked around him.

"Akita!" He panicked instantly at the fact that Akita was gone once more. Hiei could sense that she was still somewhere nearby. He left the room and went down the hall, the presence growing stronger.

The Koorime continued past the heavy snoring and went through the door at the end of the hall. He slowly walked up the stairs and saw Akita with her head leaning against the window in peaceful slumber. She was wrapped in Hiei's black cloak and a discarded blanket lay at the top of the stairs.

Hiei didn't have the heart to lift her up and carry her back to the warm bed, in chance of disturbing her sleep. He picked up the blanket and slowly and silently walked over to Akita. The Koorime sat down beside her. Carefully, he nudged nearer, pulling her closer to him until he wrapped his arms around her. He draped the blanket over her, covering his body with it as well. His cloak had kept her body warm. He was glad for that. He closed his eyes and went to sleep once more.

* * *

The Koorime woke again with the sun's rays just beginning to paint the sky. Akita was still soundly asleep.

Hiei smiled at her peaceful features and tenderly kissed the area behind her ear.

Akita shivered lightly.

"Want to go back downstairs? It's warmer down in bed. Yes? Well, let's get downstairs." Hiei lifted the girl with ease, blanket and all. "You need more nutrition...you'll fade away soon." He went to the stairs and returned to their room and tucked her in bed before laying beside her and pulling the covers up.

* * *

Yusuke peeked into Akita's room on his way to shower. He smiled at what he saw.

Akita was curled up slightly, wrapped in Hiei's cloak, half-smiling in her sleep.

The Koorime had his arms wrapped snugly around Akita's lower abdomen, his face buried into her dark hair. He had her pulled tightly to his chest.

"Just like they should be," Yusuke commented.

"I agree completely." Kurama said, surprising Yusuke from behind. "Let us give them some privacy." The redhead closed the door quietly.

"You're happy for Hiei and Akita, aren't you?" Yusuke asked as he observed Kurama.

"Naturally. Aren't you?" Kurama asked as he headed down the hall towards the staircase leading to the first floor.

Yusuke smiled as he continued on his way to the shower.

* * *

Later that morning, Akita slowly woke. She opened her eyes, blinking to get used to the light. She stretched her arms and went to sit up when she felt a strong pair of arms holding her. The half-breed turned slightly and felt Hiei's warm breath against her cheek. "Hiei love..."

The Koorime did not stir. He breathed in and out in a slow rhythm.

Akita nudged him slightly. "Aren't you going to wake up?" After a few more moments, she sighed in defeat. She stroked the side of his face with gentle fingers, occasionally kissing him with soft touch.

"Akita...is that you?" Hiei asked, keeping his eyes shut.

"No, my love. It's Kuwabara..."

Hiei opened his eyes with reluctance. "Oh, is that so?"

Akita pressed herself against him. She ran a slender finger down the side of his neck and kissed the skin covering his Adam's apple, the tip of her tongue lingered for a few moments. "You taste so sweet, Hiei." With eyes closed, she nuzzled him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Did you stay warm? Are you feeling weak? You should probably eat..."

"Don't fuss so much over me. I'll be fine. Yes, I stayed quite warm. Your cloak is very cozy. A good cup of herbal tea will do me some good. Otherwise, I'm just fine. Please, don't worry about me." Akita said softly, stroking Hiei's cheek with a small smile.

"But, Akita-" Hiei began.

A finger went to his lips. "No 'buts' out of you."

The Koorime kissed her finger before it could drop and gathered her fingers into his. "Let's see if Kurama will make you some strong herbal tea. Now, no objections. If I'm not to worry, which I still will, you aren't to object, but you will."

Akita giggled as she kissed his cheek and he helped her out of bed. She was slightly wobbly but took no extra guidance he offered. Akita stubbornly refused, only allowing him to hold her hand and nothing else.

They took to the stairs, hand in hand. Every now and then, Akita would tremble and Hiei finally placed her hand on his arm as he helped her down the stairs. "After Kurama makes you some tea, you're going straight back to bed. You're straining the way it is. Your body is exhausted even if you won't admit it."

"You just want to sleep some more. Just promise me that Yusuke can spar with me before he leaves. He'll be leaving soon and I'd like to spar with him at least once." Akita pleaded.

"Only if you promise to rest for the remainder of the afternoon." Hiei said firmly.

"I promise. You promise?" Akita asked innocently.

"Yes, I do." Hiei pushed the kitchen door open.

"Hey, look who're finally awake!" Yusuke smiled.

"You two sure sleep long. It's already late morning, nearly noon." Kuwabara stated.

"Be quiet, Kuwabara. You only woke up an hour ago." Yusuke retorted.

"Shut-up, Urameshi. I'll punch your face in!" Kuwabara snapped.

"I'd like to see you try, Feather-punch!" Yusuke mocked with a grin.

"Akita, tea? I made it with specific herbs for you to regain your energy." Kurama said as he poured his younger sister a cup.

"You read my mind, Kurama. You always do," Akita commented as she accepted the tea cup as she sat down. She sipped it slowly. "It's very good."

"What kind of food have you got around here? I'm starving." Kuwabara declared.

"Me too. At least that's one thing we can always agree upon," Yusuke said.

"There's some food in the refrigerator. There's cereal in the cupboard. Help yourselves," Akita said. She yawned as she continued to drink her tea. After she was finished, her head rested upon Hiei's shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that your cloak, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, gesturing to the black cloak that was still draped around Akita's thin shoulders.

"Yes, it is. It will be hers for now though." The Koorime smiled as he brushed stray strands of hair out of Akita's face.

"You two look so adorable. Just like a married couple," Yusuke commented.

"Will you three be remaining? Akita would like to have you stay. I know she would. At least until that Jewel of Chaos is returned. She could use her friends and family until she regains her strength..." Hiei trailed.

"No need for persuasion, Hiei. We'll gladly stay." Kurama said.

"Then, excuse me while I tuck my charge into bed. Find something to amuse yourselves with until she wakes again." Hiei lifted Akita up. She didn't stir once while he carried her back to her room and put her back to bed. He crawled in after her and once again, held her close before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Hiei awoke again, Akita was gone. His cloak lay discarded on the bed. He heard the steady flow of water hitting something. He dozed for a few minutes and heard the water shut off.

Akita re-entered room, smelling clean and of some unknown but very sweet fragrance. She had changed into a white uwagi and a white hakama with a strange pattern. It had a red dragon that breathed fire circling her right arm and leg sleeves and a blue dragon emitting ice circled her left arm and leg sleeves. "I'm going to go and fight with Yusuke outside. And, no, you can't object because you promised I could fight if I rested for the remainder of the afternoon."

"So I did. Just be careful. No breaking bones and fatal wounds." Hiei said, giving Akita a serious look.

"You can step in if it gets too dangerous. Fair enough?" The mixed breed regarded the Koorime with her famous half-smile.

Hiei stood and put his shirt on.

Akita picked her sword up, testing her grip and running through a few gestures. "Thanks for your cloak. It was nice to have." She left the room, and headed down the stairs.

Hiei followed her downstairs.

* * *

"Yusuke? Are you busy?" Akita asked timidly as she popped her head into the TV room.

"HA! I win again, Kuwabara! That's how it's done, Kurama!" Yusuke said, grinning triumphantly while waving a game controller over his head.

"Damn it, Urameshi. Let's play 5 out of 7." The ningen pleaded.

"I'm not busy anymore, Akita. What's up?" The Spirit Detective asked.

"Want to spar? It's been awhile. You can use your powers and I'll use mine. It'll be fair, neither of us holding back. So, what do you say?" Akita asked.

"Sure. I'd love to spar." Yusuke stood up quickly and he followed Akita outside.

"Aren't you worried? She surely hasn't recovered." Kurama commented.

"Yeah, and Urameshi isn't a pushover. He might go easy on her but then again..." Kuwabara paused, thinking.

"Akita won't accept a spar unless they fight to the best of their ability without holding back, Kuwabara." Kurama explained.

"Let's go and watch," Hiei suggested as they headed outside.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Yusuke vs Akita Akita's Haunting Past

A Past Love

Chapter 4: Yusuke vs. Akita; Akita's Haunting Past

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Special note: This note is related to this particular chapter only. This will mean more once you read the following chapter. Yusuke is still weak from the Makai Tournament.

* * *

"Whoever goes down first loses. No stakes; just a good clean fight. Ready?" Akita asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Yup. I won't hold back one bit!" Yusuke exclaimed. He rushed at Akita.

"Jeez, it's just about impossible to keep up with them. They're moving so fast...it's like a blur." Kuwabara commented in amazement as the two fighters traveled around rapidly.

"Akita's blocking every hit from Yusuke," Hiei stated.

"Although, she can't win without counterattacking," Kurama said as he watched the pair.

"Yusuke, don't take this personally but an actual attack might be more amusing. This whole punching thing just isn't working for me," Akita admitted, grinning.

"Then take this! Spirit Gun!" A sphere of energy almost collided with Akita's face.

The demon bent at an impossible angle and elbowed Yusuke hard in the stomach. She then flipped backwards to miss any more punches. Akita back-tucked in the air so that she landed on a wide tree branch, balancing easily upon the pads of her feet.

"Shot Gun!" Multiple energy blasts were fired from Yusuke's fist.

Akita drew her sword in an instant and deflected the energy blasts while guarding herself. "Really, Yusuke, you can do better." She jumped from the tree and shot towards Yusuke amazingly fast. "Twin Dragons!" Akita thrust her arms forward.

Two dragons went for Yusuke; one a flaming red and the other was an icy blue. The Spirit Detective immediately protected himself with a barrier of spirit energy.

The dragons struggled against the barrier, finally deflecting themselves off and returning to their mistress.

Akita used her arm to stop her fall and landed on her feet. She then went at Yusuke again, her sword pointed at him. "I have you now, Yusuke!"

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke exclaimed, attacking once more with his multiple gun blasts.

Akita's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't possibly stop at this close range nor dodge.

"No! Akita!" Hiei shouted.

With demonic speed that could rival Hiei's, the female demon re-sheathed her sword and formed two balls of energy around her fists. She punched them both forward at the same time. "Energy of the Abandoned!"

The blasts made contact with their targets.

Akita was thrown back against the tree, knocking away her breath for a moment. As she slid down the tree's length, Akita thrust her sword towards the tree, catching some bark, momentarily stopping her fall and giving her time to get a breath. She dropped to the ground and did not move. Her sword fell next to her.

Yusuke caught the energy in the stomach. He tumbled backwards until he skidded to a stop.

"I believe it's a draw." Kurama declared after looking at both sides of the battlefield.

"I agree," Hiei said before he rushed over to Akita.

"Urameshi, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke pushed himself off of the ground, breathing heavily. "Bruised and probably bleeding but otherwise, I'm just fine."

Hiei picked up Akita. "What in the world do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed!"

Akita half-smiled. "Never, Hiei. It would worry you too much. I'm just sparring the way that I like to. No...holding...back..." Akita's head tilted to the side. She had lost consciousness.

"You're a little fool." Hiei muttered as he picked up her sword and placed it back into its sheath.

"Is Akita all right? I didn't mean to be so rough on her but she said for me not to hold back." Yusuke tried to feebly explain.

"She's fine. Just some bruises and cuts that will heal in a few days. She's not more worse off than you are," Hiei reassured the Spirit Detective.

"I'm glad to hear it. I think I'm going to go and take a nap right now. I'm exhausted. All those video games must've tired me out." Yusuke murmured and Kuwabara helped him back to the house.

"Put her to bed. I'll bring her some tea with healing herbs. I will be preparing Yusuke some as well. They can't afford to be in any unhealthy condition, no matter how minor," Kurama stated as he walked alongside Hiei towards the house.

Hiei went inside, leaving Kurama in the kitchen as he headed upstairs. He deposited Akita on the bed and went into the bathroom. He showered and re-entered the room, towel drying his hair. He froze.

Akita was examining herself in front of the mirror. She flexed her limbs, wincing. Her fight with Yusuke hadn't been so terrible. It had unfortunately opened wounds that she had hoped had healed. The bruises burned.

"Akita..." Hiei murmured.

The mixed breed turned and quickly turned away as she hurriedly pulled on her shredded clothes, grimacing with each movement. She bit her lip hard, drawing a few droplets of blood as she tried to cover up her show of weakness and vulnerability.

Hiei took a step forward.

"Don't come any nearer!" Akita cried out, panicking.

The Koorime strode forward and took her into his arms. "You said you didn't have any wounds besides the one on your head."

"These aren't wounds. They're bruises." Akita corrected, trying her best to force a smile.

"Akita...I'm going to bandage these for you."

The half-Koorime instantly drew back. "No. I won't let you do that..."

"You will," Hiei ordered.

"No! They'll heal. They're nothing at all. I don't want any bandages for them," Akita said softly.

The Koorime seized Akita's wrist.

Akita forced her fist in her mouth to stop her cry.

Hiei turned her arm over to see the source of the blood. There was a small yet deep cut across the vein on the underside of her wrist. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled her other hand from her mouth and turned that one over as well.

Both bore identical cuts.

"They slit your wrists!" Hiei then slid the ragged cloth from her left shoulder. The skin was raw from a burn.

"They burned much of the left side of my body as well. They left the chest area, and the lower and upper abdomen alone for the most part. Specific spells used on ice demons." Akita choked on a sob.

"That's why you changed into that scented kimono before you let Kurama examine you. You knew it would conceal the smell of your blood. Akita, damn it, no one can help you if you try so hard to conceal your weaknesses..." Hiei muttered angrily.

"Enemies use your weaknesses to their advantages. I can't risk doing that ever again," Akita said, burying her face into her hands.

Hiei took her by the shoulders. "Don't you realize we aren't your enemies! We aren't going to hurt you!" He shook her to punctuate his statement. The Koorime then placed her back into bed under the covers. Hiei kissed her swiftly and then he released her and went to the door. "I'm going to get you those bandages. Kurama will be up to heal as much damage as he can. Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Akita sat on the bed with her back to Kurama as he bandaged her remaining wounds and bruises.

Kurama was surprised to find so many bruises that hadn't been detected. After he was through bandaging, he stood. "You're angry with Hiei, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. He can't order me around like some slave!" Akita exclaimed.

"He did it for your own good. None of those bruises would've healed on their own. They were specifically inflicted and because of the time that was lost because of the Spirit Killer's effects, you would've been like that for some time." The redhead went to the door and turned the knob. "Drink that tea I made for you. The healing effects will take root immediately."

"Kurama? Can you do something for me? Hand me that cloak there." Akita requested, gesturing to the windowsill where a black cloak lay discarded.

Kurama brought the garment over and settled it onto Akita's thin frame.

His half-sister gripped the material in her tightly closed fists.

"Akita, it really isn't necessary for you to be alone anymore. Hiei...he wants to be with you. He wants to worry and take care of you like he should have those years ago. Please, allow him to. That's all I ask," Kurama completed as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

The kitsune stood outside the door for a moment. He heard heavy breathing and then a sob. The sob was followed by anguished cries that were muffled somehow. Those cries had been held inside of her for too many years. Too many sad and lonely years in the life of an orphan who had no one who she could nor would depend on.

* * *

When Hiei came back upstairs later, Akita was under the covers, asleep. He approached the bed and looked at her. Her face was bathed in pale moonlight and she looked beautiful. Hiei smiled faintly.

"...Mother...Father...please..." Akita murmured.

Hiei looked at her in surprise and his eyes widened when he saw tears trailing down her cheeks.

Akita had dreamt this dream many times before. It was always the same...

* * *

"Please, Miya, hide Akita away. Kaemon will be coming soon. I want our child to be safe," The man spoke. He had red colored eyes. His hair was thick and black and he was of average height.

"Kano...what if something happens? Who will take care of Akita then?" Miya held a small, thin girl in her arms. The young woman had silver hair and black eyes.

"Your half-brother, Atashi, will take her in. He vowed to be the child's guardian if anything ever happened..." Kano trailed as he went through his many handmade swords. "Ah, here it is. Little Sword, this will be your treasure someday when you learn to wield it." The Koorime held up a sword within a silver sheath. He placed it in Akita's outstretched fingers.

"Kano! Our daughter will not be a master of sword technique like you. Besides, she's so small and fragile. She shouldn't have a sword, especially that one..." Miya objected fiercely.

"My love, Akita was special. We knew that the day she was born. She will be an excellent swordswoman. This one is to be hers. When Akita grows up and eventually masters her attacks, this sword will aid her... Miya, he's upon us... Please, I beg of you. Take Akita away from here," Kano exclaimed.

Miya quickly left the room and went straight to Akita's bedroom. With motherly tenderness, she tucked her child into bed with care.

Akita looked up at her mother, clutching the silver sheath in her hand. She yawned and smiled contentedly.

Miya sat on the bed and took her daughter's slim fingers into her own. She squeezed the child's hand. "I don't want to lose you, Little One. I prayed that I would bear a daughter after I had my son. I'm sorry, my darling. I can't stay with you. When you are older and start to grow up, do not hold our actions against us. Your father will fight. If he dies, I will be at his side. We will always be together... Please, my little Akita, when things quiet down, take all of what is left. Your father and I give everything to you." Miya fought tears as she kissed her daughter's forehead. She stood and went to the door. "One day, you'll meet Youko. And, you'll meet your soul mate. Please, sleep peacefully, Little Sword. Your father and I will someday come back for you." She left the room, locking the door.

* * *

Akita slept for a short time until she woke to the sounds of screams.

"Please, don't... No!" A male's voice cried out.

"You don't have a say in the matter, Kano. Now, die like a good little boy," Another voice commanded sarcastically. The sound was cold and cruel.

"Rose Whip Lash!"

"Vines of Death!"

Akita burrowed underneath the covers, clamping her hands over her ears.

* * *

Much later, there was silence.

Akita crept out of her room, her sword in hand. It was heavy yet she clutched it tightly. The child slunk down the hall, blending with shadows. Finally, when she was sure that this "Kaemon" her parents had mentioned was nowhere in sight, she returned to the room where her parents' voices had come from.

The child opened the door and entered the room, stepping on something cold and clammy. She instantly jumped back, reaching to wipe her foot. She stopped.

A shadow cast nearby.

"Father..." Akita knelt beside her father's blood-soaked body... no...it was a corpse. There was no pulse. Akita fought tears as she looked at the being's bloody hand he was clutching. "Mother..." The child wiped futilely at her tears.

"Do not weep for them. They were weak. They lost their lives as they should have." A bitter voice commented.

Akita's eyes locked upon the one called Kaemon.

"Little girl, is that the Death Sword you clutch so tightly? Now, be a good little girl and give me that sword," The demon beckoned.

Akita held the sword tightly. "No."

"Excuse me, perhaps I misinterpreted your answer. But, you didn't say 'no', did you?" Kaemon asked as he took a step closer.

Akita jumped and brought her sword down upon the demon's shoulder as hard as she could. "I said 'no'."

"Brat! You've made a mistake." Kaemon shot towards her.

Akita sliced through the air as hard as she could. Her eyes were tightly shut and she heard Kaemon scream.

"Hear this, Death Child. I will come back and take your life. I will continue taking the lives of all whom you love. Your mate. Your family. Your friends. All of them will die because of you. Until you die, none of them will be safe..." His presence disappeared and Akita opened her eyes.

His arm lay at her feet. She had sliced it through. **Death Child...what did he mean?** Akita looked longingly at her parents. She should give them proper burials. The way the child wanted to do it was to bury them near their house. And that was what she'd do.

* * *

The mixed breed threw dirt as she dug. Her parents' bodies were prepared to be buried. She had cleaned them up as best as she could. Tears stung her eyes as she continued digging. "This will do. They'll be able to be side-by-side even in death." Akita had already completed a makeshift coffin which she pushed into the hole. She had built it from fresh cut trees and lined the inside with cloth and flowers.

The seven-year-old placed them in, struggling under the weight of her parents' large bodies. She kissed them each once and closed the lid. Akita reburied the coffin. She wiped her brow when she was through.

Akita reentered the house for the last time. She gathered her belongings and anything that held any value to her. She had nothing more than a pack and a blanket. Anything that she might need in case of problems, she put in a large wooden box and buried that on top of her parents' coffin.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Akita swung her pack up onto her shoulder. She lit a torch and dropped it in the middle of the floor. The flames moved quickly, spreading all over.

Soon, Akita stood outside. Her former home was in flames, burning slowly. She knelt, placing two bouquets of flowers on the fresh soil that would now house her parents for an eternity. The young demon then stood and slowly walked away into the woods. "Farewell, Mother and Father..."

* * *

The demon jolted out of her sleep, dripping in sweat. That would always haunt her. She froze. The scent of blood hung in the air.

Akita quickly stood and left her bedroom. She walked down the hall and stopped. The Koorime-kitsune walked into the bedroom to find Yusuke on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. His throat was slashed. She slowly backed away, shaking in fear.

Something gripped her ankle. She looked downward to find Kuwabara, spewing blood from his mouth. "Stop him, Akita..."

"Kuwabara! Is...there anything I can..." Akita stopped. She knew it was useless. There was nothing she could do.

The mixed breed raced from the room. She ran to the attic to find Kurama dead. A rose lay near his blood-soaked fingertips. She knelt momentarily, trying to stop her crying. Akita lifted Kurama's head into her lap, cradling him. "Sleep in blissful peace..."

"Crying over corpses? I warned you. I told you this would happen." A voice stated.

"Show yourself!" Akita demanded.

A creature stepped from the shadows. It was Kaemon.

"Why? Why have you done this!" Akita exclaimed.

"I promised you...Death Child. Here...take this as my token of sorrow. Your mate..." Kaemon threw a corpse near her.

The black hair...the dark cloak...the white bandana... "Hiei..." Akita forced the word from her trembling lips.

Nothing filled her ears but cold and cruel laughter.

"HIEI!"

* * *

"Akita!"

The female demon was shook roughly awake. "Kaemon!"

"Stop! It was only a dream!"

Akita opened her eyes. Kuwabara was near the door. Yusuke was pacing at the foot of the bed. Kurama was standing beside the bed. Hiei was hunched over her, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"You're alive... You're all okay!" Akita exclaimed with relief.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Kuwabara asked.

"I thought...Kaemon...he...killed all of you..." Akita murmured.

"I think she'll be all right. You can all go and get some rest," Hiei suggested.

"We'll discuss everything tomorrow. Pleasant dreams, Akita." Kurama took her hand and kissed it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara said their good night's and left the room.

* * *

Akita looked up at Hiei. "What happened?"

The Koorime seated himself on the bed. "I found you sleeping. You were muttering in your sleep. When I came back about a half hour later, you were struggling in your sleep. You called out many times for your parents. The others came up when they heard all the noise. Were you dreaming? Was it a nightmare?" Hiei asked.

"A reoccurring nightmare. I dream of the day my parents died...and then..." Akita stopped as she put her hand out to touch the Koorime's face. Her fingers hesitantly rested on his cheek.

Hiei covered her hand with his own. "What?"

"You're really alive..." Akita murmured, her hands trembling.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hiei asked quizzically.

"Kaemon swore he'd kill you...all of you... Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. And the last thing I remembered is I saw you...dead..." Akita collapsed into Hiei's arms. Shuddering tears fell and she sobbed without shame.

Hiei stroked her back as she cried. He cradled her and kissed her head. "Never...nothing will separate me from you. Not even death... I will always be with you. By your side, walking the path that life takes us on. I will always be here to hold your hand and be yours to have... No one will ever kill me. So, don't be afraid. Whoever this Kaemon is, nothing he says can mean anything. He's in your past... Memories cannot hurt you or the ones you love physically. Let's go to sleep now, alright, my love?" Hiei asked as he continued to stroke her back.

"I'll dream if I sleep. I can't go to sleep... at least not tonight." Akita said.

"Then, I will stay awake with you. I'll protect you with my sword and my life. I am yours...and, I hope you know that you are mine. I will let no one else harm you in any way." Hiei vowed.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill.

Special note: This pertains to this particular chapter. The reason that Yusuke doesn't defeat Akita instantly is because he still hasn't completely recovered from the Tournament. In any other case, Yusuke, if at full strength, could have beaten Akita whether or not she was in perfect fighting condition.


	5. Departure Memories of True Friends

A Past Love

Chapter 5: Departure; Memories of True Friends

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Later that night, Hiei was dozing, breathing softly.Akita sighed as she looked out the window. Perched on the sill, her onyx colored eyes took in the moonlight landscape with the awe of a child. She looked up at the perfect moon. So full and pale... For a moment, Akita saw her parents, smiling with eyes filled with laughter. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against the cushioning of her knees and allowed silent tears to slide down her cheeks. 

"You look like a phantom beauty..." A voice commented.

Akita looked up abruptly.

"The dark hair... the moonlit skin... those dark beautiful bewitching tear-filled eyes... The beauty who haunts my dreams, leaving me with those velvet kisses and those starlight tears." Hiei approached, wrapped in bed sheets from the waist down.

Akita turned her gaze to the window again.

"May I sit down?" Hiei asked.

Akita nodded.

The Koorime seated himself beside her on the sill. "What's wrong?"

Akita looked away.

Hiei brought her to meet his gaze. "Tell me..."

Akita studied him for a moment. "You know how I hate to be ordered around."

"As do I. But, it wasn't an order. It was a statement..." Hiei said.

"Have you ever not done something that was truly your fault?" Akita asked suddenly.

Hiei looked at her, bewildered.

"Well, I guess I should ask have you ever not done something that you should have?" The mixed breed queried.

"Yes. Haven't we all?" Hiei replied with a question.

"Hiei...would you be mad at me if I left? And I didn't want you to come with me?" Akita looked at the Koorime and locked gazes with him.

"Perhaps. Depends whether or not you'd 'order' me to stay behind." Hiei replied.

"What if I told you I need to leave in order to protect your life?"

Hiei turned his gaze back to the room. "What is it that you have to do?"

"I have to kill again..."

Hiei instantly looked at her. "Kill who?"

Akita bit her lip. "It's my destiny. I have read in the Book of Legends. The Child of Death will kill and die at the hands of the one who killed those from which she came. It was foretold that my fate was decided. Hiei, look at my sword." Akita unsheathed her sword and laid it across his lap.

The Koorime lifted the sword. There was an inscription near the hilt. It read_ 'Fear not Death.'_

"You're the Child of Death?" Hiei asked in amazement.

"Yes. At first, when Kaemon addressed me as the Child of Death, I thought he was mistaken or just trying to scare me. All beings, human and demon alike, know the legend of the Child of Death. As legend tells, there is a child who can bring death instantly by just a touch that takes only a moment if willed. The child would grow into an adult that would not fear the thought of the unknowing of death. To kill or to be killed, there is no difference. Either way, life is taken. When I found out that I was truly the Child of Death, I knew what would happen..." Akita explained.

"Yet...you don't care?" Hiei asked.

"Of course I care! But, does it really matter! Will I live for caring? Whether or not if I care, nevertheless, I will die. I'm unnatural. I am made from two extremes that should never coexist in one being. That's why...I want you to keep right on living after I die. Don't even remember me. Find someone who isn't fated to die at the hands of the one they kill. Just know this, Hiei...I love you. With my whole heart and soul, I do love you. I just wish that things would be different." Akita looked at Hiei with sad eyes.

The Koorime leaned towards the Koorime-kitsune and kissed her. After he pulled away slightly, Hiei looked at Akita with eyes of affection. "I wouldn't want things to be different. If they had been..." He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek. "I never would've probably met you."

"Tomorrow I want to go and return the Jewel of Chaos." Akita said softly.

"Together?" Hiei asked hesitantly.

Akita looked at him with smiling eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hiei leaned in again and kissed her. This time, instead of parting, the kiss deepened. Akita wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck; his snaked around her waist.

* * *

After the kiss, the pair both lay in the other's arms, back in the bed.

_I don't want to leave you, _Akita thought.

****

I do not wish to have you leave either...

Akita smiled as she kissed Hiei again, tasting his lips happily. She inhaled his scent like it was a drug. She couldn't imagine life without him. Akita didn't want to think of all those nights she had spent cold and terribly alone. Hiei was her warmth...she needed him beside her.

"...I won't promise to be happy with another being. They could never possibly replace what I feel for you. Nothing could." Hiei declared softly, his breath tickling Akita's ear.

"I could say the same thing...but you know already, so it wouldn't make a difference. And, stop talking so close to my ear. It tickles..." Akita said, closing her eyes.

"Is that an order I just heard?" Hiei asked, his breath tickling Akita's ear again, making her giggle.

"You're doing that on purpose! Stop!" Akita continued to giggle. She abruptly kissed him, catching him off guard. "Ha! You can't tickle my ear if you aren't speaking." She leapt out of bed and took off out of the room

Hiei followed her in pursuit.

Akita dodged him in the hall and ran for the door that led to the attic.

Hiei shot after her and finally cornered her by the window. "Now I've got you."

Akita squealed as she looked for an escape.

Hiei was easily able to grab her and continued to tickle her.

The Koorime-kitsune shrieked with laughter. "Stop, Hiei...I can't breathe..." Akita exclaimed, gasping for air.

Hiei relented and Akita instantly tackled him. Straddling him, she grinned triumphantly. "I win."

"Hn..." Hiei muttered.

"Sore loser..." Akita trailed as she leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

* * *

"Sleep walk much?" A voice asked.

Hiei opened his eyes instantly. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara standing above him.

"They went pretty far from their room..." Kuwabara commented.

"Who's there?" Akita asked sleepily. She rolled off of Hiei and stretched as if it was normal to wake up with people watching.

"Are you returning the Jewel of Chaos today?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"After that, I believe we'll be going our separate ways. I'm returning to Ningenkai again to be with my human family." Kurama explained. He glanced at Akita and smiled. "Not that you aren't family, Akita. I just meant the ones that I promised I'd be with after the Makai Tournament was over. So, don't pout and sulk."

"I'll be heading back home too. I don't want to spend too much time off school." Kuwabara stated.

"Like I said, I've got things to do, but, Akita, you'll probably see me periodically. You too, Hiei. But, it's time I got going. So, after this last trip, we'll all be on our way." Yusuke said with a grin.

"But, we'll be in touch if anything happens. I'm only a phone call away, Akita." Kurama reminded his half-sibling.

"Same here." Kuwabara said.

"And, if you need me, you'll be able to get my attention somehow," Yusuke declared.

Akita smiled. "I'm glad to see that I'll still be able to see you all. Let's go and visit the Dragon of the Cursed Flame!"

* * *

"Who dares trespass into my home?" A voice boomed.

"We're just here to return what's yours." Yusuke called in response.

"Ah, it is you four again. I see you have brought your potential mate, little man. Is she in good health now?" The dragon asked, settling down onto his stomach.

Hiei put an arm around her waist. "Very much so. I'm very fortunate to have her in good health. Your jewel..." He removed the onyx gem from the depths of his cloak.

The dragon took it in one of his paws and it disappeared. "My gratitude, little man." He studied Akita for a moment. "I'm very old and I can say this. You are all very lucky to know this one here. She is someone very special to each of you. I can tell."

"Thank you again for allowing us to borrow it." Hiei said.

"I thank you for your help in rescuing me, Great One. Your kindness played a large part in my rescue. I can never possibly repay you nor thank you enough." Akita smiled at the dragon.

"It was my pleasure. Be safe, and take care of this one, little man. I bid you all farewell." The dragon vanished.

* * *

Back at Akita's house, the five were gathered on the front porch.

"Akita, I hope you'll come to Ningenkai. You'll be expected back in school soon," Kuwabara stated.

"I know. I'll be back someday. Tell Yukina I say hello. Keiko and Shizuru too." Akita requested.

"Sure. See you later, Urameshi, Shrimp, and Kurama." Kuwabara called as he departed from the house.

"I might as well be on my way as well. It was good seeing you, Akita. I'll come visit you and Hiei again soon. We'll fight next time if you want." Yusuke said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He began down the path.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Akita went from the porch and gave Yusuke a hug. "See you soon, Spirit Detective."

Yusuke nodded and continued on until he was out of sight.

"Kurama, I might be back sooner than I thought. Kaemon's in Ningenkai. He might very well be my end." Akita commented.

The redhead hugged his sister. "Good-byes aren't forever. We'll be together again as families should be. Farewell, Hiei. Take good care of Akita while I'm gone."

Akita kissed Kurama's cheek. "I love you, brother."

"As do I. Good-bye then." Kurama then departed.

"Just us two for now. Want to spend the day just enjoying one another's company?" Akita asked.

"Yes, let's enjoy the time we have left together before you leave." Hiei suggested.

* * *

Akita looked out the kitchen window. She had Hiei cooking rice as she focused on the flower garden. Blossoms were just beginning to open. "Just beautiful..."

"Rice is done," Hiei said.

Akita didn't seem to hear as she continued chopping vegetables for the stir fry.

"Did you hear me?" Hiei asked as he moved the rice to another part of the stove.

Akita still didn't answer.

Hiei tilted his head as he watched her methodically slice the vegetables.

Child of Death.

Akita let out a shriek. Her trance broken, she looked at her bleeding finger.

"What happened just now?" Hiei asked.

The mixed breed didn't answer as she sucked her stinging finger.

He is your lover? The fool will meet his end after I kill you. I suggest you send him somewhere to hide that's secure.

A bone-chilling laugh paralyzed Akita in a near coma. _Get out of my thoughts, damn you! I'll come to kill you soon enough. Don't involve the innocent. This is between you and I and no one else._

**So I have found your weakness. Come to Ningenkai to play, Child of Death. I'll be waiting. **Kaemon's presence vanished instantly.

Akita's knife clattered to the counter from her hand. _He'll involve civilians...that's how he works. What if... children? Would he go that far? If he does...then-_

"Then what?" Hiei asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll utterly annihilate him for taking lives of the innocent who cannot protect themselves," Akita responded as if she had been speaking aloud the whole time. She picked up her knife and finished cutting the vegetables.

* * *

Akita sat on the window seat as she stared out through the glass panes. She looked over at Hiei and smiled faintly.

The Koorime was busy playing a video game that Akita had introduced him to. The game was themed around martial arts. She'd purchased it in Ningenkai a few days earlier.

Studying him with her dark eyes, Akita observed every detail about him. Closing her eyes, she put everything into memory. She had done it with others she had known.

Kurama's essence was one of kindness. She could relate it to a gentle, soft smile. Her vision of him was created through all of her senses. His distinct smell, hinted with roses. His voice was comforting to listen to. The touch of his brotherly kisses and his warm embraces. He was her brother, red-haired and armed with his infamous Rose Whip. Their mother had favored that weapon.

Kuwabara had a distinct presence of his own. He was courageous and a true fighter and friend. He stuck to his goals and the important people around him like glue.

Kuwabara was a true knight in shining armor, energy sword at hand. The ningen had fallen in love with the young and beautiful Yukina.

Akita chuckled at the thought of her dear ice maiden friend. Yukina and she had been together long before she'd ever met the ice apparition's half-brother, Hiei. She had such a sweet and humble personality. It was what made her so likable.

Then there was Keiko Yukemura. Keiko had been the one that had taken Akita on the tour of the school. She was the first human friend she had been able to make. Keiko was the one who had introduced her to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She had actually met Kuwabara on her way to Keiko's house.

* * *

"There's a shortcut that will take us straight to my house. If we use it, we won't be late," Keiko explained as they turned a corner in the alleyway.

"Listen, girls, you'll have to give us all the money you've got or we can't let you pass."

Akita glared at the five boys. "We're not giving trash like you anything."

"Wrong answer, little girl," declared the boy, who seemed to be the leader. "Get 'em, guys!"

"Hold it right there. Only a bunch of cowards would pick on two girls. We'll take you five down, no problem." A male with reddish orange hair spoke. Three other boys were accompanying him; all four were dressed in blue uniforms.

"Well, if it isn't Kuwabara and his thugs! We'll take care of you four and then take all of their money," The leader declared as he gestured toward Keiko and Akita.

"Keiko, you two just get on home. We'll take care of these thugs." The redhead said.

"C'mon, let's go, Akita," Keiko said.

"No way. No one calls me 'little girl' and gets away with it. It is enough to be as short as I am. I don't need stupid and foolish ningens, such as these, to point it out to me. Take this!" Akita plowed straight into a boy and began beating on him with quick punches and kicks. She was only half of the male's size. After he had collapsed, she noticed one trying to flee the alley. "You're not going anywhere!" Akita jumped and knocked the boy over, landing on his back.

After the fight was over and the five boys were left unconscious, Akita gathered up her scattered books.

"Hey, nice fighting. You can fight with me any day! What's your name?" The leader asked.

"Akita Akihabara. Pleased to fight with you. You are?" Akita questioned.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. Well, see you tomorrow in school, Keiko and Akita." Kuwabara called as the four walked away.

"Let's go to my house so we can start studying," Keiko suggested. The pair began again on their way to Keiko's home.

* * *

Yes, Keiko was a great person. She was very friendly and always did her best to help others.

Yusuke was in a league of his own. The Spirit Detective had introduced himself on one of his few days spent in school.

* * *

_"Keiko, who is that?" Yusuke Urameshi asked._

_"If you had been here three days ago, you would've known she was the new student. Her name's Akita Akihabara and she just started school here. Akita's really smart and a very good student. Unlike some people..." Keiko looked pointedly at Yusuke._

_"I had better things to do rather than be here. Anyway, I think I'm going to go and introduce myself." Yusuke walked over to where the dark haired girl was sitting. "Hey! I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I heard you're new around here and..."_

_"I don't really need a welcome wagon, you know. Keiko already showed me around and it's not at all necessary for you to be all nice and everything. Everyone else is ignoring me and I suggest you do the same." The girl replied._

_"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be friendly. Besides, Keiko's my friend and anyone she thinks is nice is worth saying hello to," Yusuke snapped._

_Akita placed her book down. "Well, if Keiko didn't find me nice, would you have said anything? I think not. Excuse me." She stood up and walked out of the room._

_"Damn, she's got a problem, doesn't she?" Yusuke muttered in question._

_"How did you manage to offend her when you just got here?" Keiko asked, aggravated.

* * *

_

_Akita looked around the classroom for Keiko. They'd promised to eat lunch together but there was no sign of her friend._

_"Akita? Are you looking for Keiko? She's up on the rooftop. Keiko said to meet her up there for lunch." A girl explained._

_"Okay, thank you very much." Akita left the room and headed to the stairwell that led to the roof. When she reached the top level, she opened the door._

_"All I'm saying is that-" Yusuke stopped when he heard the door open._

_"Akita! Did Ayame give you my message?" Keiko asked, happy to see her new friend._

_"Yeah, she did. Hello, Yusuke." Akita said, smiling at the male._

_"Hey, Akita. Having fun in hell?" Yusuke grinned at the newcomer, Akita's earlier coldness forgotten._

_"As much fun as I could expect. It's just so much to adjust to." Akita sighed._

_"You'll get used to it. Keiko told me you're new to this area. Things will get better once you've been here for about a month. But, I must admit, it must be hard for you," Yusuke commented softly._

_Akita smiled halfway. "You can't imagine. All these new things to learn and get used to...it's going to be hard."_

_"Just give a shout if you need anything. I'll do my best to help you out. Although, I suggest you go to Keiko if you need help in the scholastic department..." Yusuke said sheepishly._

_Akita laughed lightly. "Thanks for the offer, Yusuke. It's very kind of you."_

_"Hey, what are friends for?" Yusuke asked, grinning widely._

_"Friends?" Akita questioned. She had never had many true friends._

_The black-haired male offered his hand. "I think we could be."_

_Akita gripped it firmly, beaming.

* * *

_

_"Akihabara, Akita? Is Akita here?" The sensei asked._

_Keiko looked at the two empty seats in the last row. Akita and Yusuke had been there earlier. **They must be skipping class again...**_

_"So, you lost someone? How'd it happen?" Yusuke asked._

_"He left in the middle of the night. I haven't seen him since but I will keep right on searching until the end of time if necessary so I can find him. He and I met on accident but from then on..." Akita trailed._

_"You'll find him someday. I know it." Yusuke said encouragingly.

* * *

_

Yusuke became one of her best friends. He understood her where most people didn't. Yusuke acted like a punk when that's not what he truly was. The Spirit Detective was a caring person. With so much determination and so much strength, he was amazing. He may act like he didn't have worries and that nothing bothered him. But, it was untrue. Akita could say that she loved Yusuke. She really and truly loved the boy. He had been there to talk with her and just be a friend. Ever since her parents had passed away, she'd always been alone. When she'd lost Hiei, she had been left with no one. It felt good to have Yusuke to depend on.

Then there was Hiei... the legendary fighter with his Jagan and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. Akita almost had to laugh. All of those demons that thought Hiei to be nothing more than a bloodthirsty fighter were deathly wrong. Barely anyone knew of his other attributes nor cared to learn about them. She had known the black-haired demon long enough to know him very well. When she had first met the Koorime, she had known he was someone special. Over time, Akita had learned to love everything about him. He was handsome. Beautiful to her really. He had the dark hair that seemed to defy gravity itself the way it stood straight up. Her fingers loved to comb through his hair. It felt like silk to her. Hiei was muscular and surprisingly warm when Akita laid against him. His mind challenged her; his attitude intrigued her. He was sarcastic yet incredibly affectionate towards her. He was cut throat yet so tender. _Imagine what love can do to someone..._

__

Thinking again?

Akita smiled. _Reading my thoughts without my permission?_

__

Well...perhaps. You were just sitting there with that look in your eyes. I could tell what you were thinking without immersing myself too deeply in your thoughts.

This was something else she liked. Communicating telepathically was something she enjoyed doing with Hiei. He and Kurama had always been able to read her best. "How goes your game?"

"All right. I saved my game. What would you like to do?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to go and do some things upstairs. Alone if you wouldn't mind," Akita said as she left the room.

Hiei shrugged as he returned to the game once more. "Hn...she's giving me orders again..."

* * *

Akita sighed wearily. It was all going to be coming to a close. Her death was approaching and she was going to lose the one she loved most. She gazed at the weapon her father had left her with. Closing her mind to block Hiei from reading her thoughts, Akita began two written letters.

* * *

"Akita, are you going to come to sleep? Akita?" Hiei entered the silent room to find the Koorime-kitsune sound asleep. The Koorime smiled faintly as he removed his cloak so he could drape it over her shoulders. He left Akita's bedroom and went to the attic. He settled into the corner, falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Battle to the Death

A Past Love

Chapter 6: Battle to the Death; Dead or Alive?

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Akita woke up. She was surprised to find a cloth draped across her back. Fingering it with a soft smile, Akita wrapped it tightly around herself. Realizing with deep regret and sadness that it was time for her to leave, she stood. She changed into loose fitting black clothing. Tucking her sword securely on her belt, Akita frowned. She looked around her room. There was nothing for her to take besides her sword. Leaving the room, the demon ascended to the attic steps. Climbing cautiously and silently, she paused. Within her field of vision, her Koorime lover sat in the corner.

Hiei was asleep. His bangs shadowed his eyes slightly. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he looked so peaceful. Akita removed the cloak from her shoulders to leave beside him when her hand brushed his arm.

"...just keep it."

Akita's eyes widened. Was Hiei awake this whole time?

"I mean it...I have others. I'm giving you that to keep...You'll need it without me beside you. How else would you stay warm..." Hiei muttered.

"...you little punk...reading my mind again..." Akita smiled faintly though. Hiei was able to read her mind even while he was asleep. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing a light pink blush to form over the Koorime's cheeks. She then stood and left the room. When she had exited the house, she stood for a moment, looking up at the attic window. "Good-bye, Hiei. I'll never forget you nor will I ever stop loving you..."

* * *

Akita walked down the streets of Ningenkai.

Humans that passed by stared, giving her strange looks.

Akita ignored them and continued on. She walked towards the park and the playground where she would usually spend time alone.

* * *

Young children were playing on the swings while an older group were playing a game of tag.

Akita settled down onto a bench to watch.

How fortunate those children are. To be so carefree...

Akita tensed. She knew that voice.

Too bad they're all about to die...

Akita's fingers rested on the hilt of her weapon. _Why get others involved? Especially innocent children. Wouldn't you rather kill me instead?_

Of course. But, those children will be a warning to the human fools... Well, why don't we get started?

Akita's eyes widened. She knew his first targets would be the children on the swings.

Don't you see that you can't possibly win!

Akita, using her demonic speed, raced to the swings, bringing her blade up in time to meet Kaemon. She had fortunately been able to save the child. "Get out of here! Run!"

The young boy looked up at Akita in awe.

"I said, run! Damn it, kid! You've got to get out of here. Get all of these children to go home to the people that love them!" Akita exclaimed as she kept blocking Kaemon's sword.

"They'll never make it. After I kill you, every single one of them will have to die!"

Akita glowered for a moment. "I will never let that happen to them!" _Kurama...please come and protect these children... _Akita continued to run, leading Kaemon away from the children.

* * *

"Shuichi, I'll be going out to the store. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, it's not necessary, Mother, I-" Kurama stopped as he felt Akita's presence in the city's vicinity. After he heard Akita's desperate plea for help, he knew he had to go. "Mother, I just remembered something. I'll be back." Not waiting for a response, Kurama left his house at a run.

* * *

Akita jumped back, trying to avoid Kaemon's sword slashes.

"You can't keep up at this pace. Eventually, something will give and you'll die." Kaemon commented as he continued slicing through the air, hitting only afterimages of the Koorime-kitsune.

Akita continued moving swiftly, dodging without counterattacking. Kaemon hadn't changed. He was still ugly. He had light blue skin, spotted with green. The demon was currently wearing a trench coat and hat to match. The main difference since the last time she'd seen him in person was his mechanical arm.

"Why do you care so much about protecting those children? What could they possibly ever do for you!" Kaemon questioned.

Akita continued to miss all of the hits, annoying the demon even more.

"You're not even trying to fight back. You're just like your father. A cowardly scum who should die!" Kaemon exclaimed.

Akita hesitated at the mention of her father and was rewarded with a blow to her stomach. She tumbled backwards and crashed into a tree.

Kaemon spat on the ground. "Foolish girl child. That is all that you are. No great skilled demon. Just a half breed with little talent. No more swordplay. I know you've only been pretending to be fighting at your hardest. Time for me to show you what I've learned over the years." He began to glow dark blue. "Prism of Pain!"

A large energy blast shot towards Akita. The Koorime-kitsune leapt up into another tree in order to dodge. Instead of the blast continuing in the same direction, it changed course and smashed into her, knocking her from the tree. Her agonized screams filled the air.

"Your body is completely enveloped in pain, isn't it? The energy will enter your system and internally injure you if I will it to." Kaemon said.

Akita struggled to stand. "Damn you..." She cursed. The mixed breed tried to stand.

"Why don't you just stay down? I'll behead you and that as they say will be that." Kaemon declared.

"You'll have to cut my limbs off and remove my heart to keep me from moving," Akita replied.

"I suggest you don't give me any ideas. The faster you die, the faster I'll find and kill that beloved Koorime of yours. So, stay alive a bit more in order for me to torture you. You want to spare him for at least a bit, don't you?" Kaemon asked snidely.

Akita grunted as she felt blasts pummeling her insides. Her fingers closed over the hilt of her sword. Using it as a crutch, she slowly got to her feet. _If I get hit by that again...I'll be done for..._

"You're very correct. Your body wouldn't be able to handle another hit. It would hit my other energy and cause you to go 'KABOOM!' said the demon, laughing manically.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to die just yet. Maybe the child you used to know was ready to die but I've found priorities in life that are more important to me than my own life." Her mind drifted to all of the people who had been able to re-piece the broken parts of herself when she was nothing more than a rogue thief, taking orders from a scum of a boss. Memories of Hiei filled her mind, making her choke back tears. "Today is your judgment day!" She shot forward, her sword ready to pierce Kaemon's chest.

* * *

Kurama had ushered all of the children from the park, sending the small ones home with the older ones. He could smell the pungent scent of Akita's blood. "No...it can't be." Fearful that Akita was on the verge of death, Kurama began back towards the park.

* * *

"Energy of the Abandoned!" Akita's energy exploded as she attacked Kaemon, the energy channeled through her sword.

The demon went to dodge but the attack separated from the sword. So even though the attack missed him, Akita's sword didn't.

"Death Sword!"

The blade severed his non-mechanical arm completely. "You little bitch! Prism of Pain!"

The energy attack went for Akita. She closed her eyes. Nothing came to her mind but Hiei. He was slipping away from her so fast...

* * *

Kaemon waited for the attack to hit its target but the screaming never came. He looked to see that the attack had been reflected off a barrier of unknown energy back at him. Only his own screams filled the air.

* * *

Akita awaited the deathly blow but it never came. She looked around herself. She was surrounded by a strange mist, a combination of three energies. "What's going on?"

"Little Sword, did you really think we'd let him kill you?" A male voice questioned.

Akita's eyes widened. No one ever called her that besides her father.

"Sweetling, we would never let him harm you. You have your soul mate waiting for you. We couldn't possibly have Hiei lose you now." The voice that spoke now was female.

"Mother...Father...is it really you?" Akita asked, tears burning in her eyes.

"The Twin Dragon attack you use is our spirits. Ice is mine, Little Sword."

"And the fire is my own, darling."

"How am I still alive? I know you are protecting me with this spirit barrier but there is a third energy protecting me..."

"You'll have to thank your friends and your mate for that one, Akita. The cloak you're wearing is emitting Hiei's spirit energy. Strange as that may sound. Use your Death Sword to finish of Kaemon. You will be the victor but you shall not escape unscathed, I'm afraid." Her father explained.

"Do not be so confused. You didn't seem to have read the part about soul mates in the Book of Legends. When you find your soul mate, you can only die if you are with them. Just like how your father and I passed on."

The air surrounding Akita took shape to form two figures, resembling her mother and father in their demon forms.

"You've made lifelong friends. Do not ever forget it. Hiei loves you more than anything. We love you more than anything. He'll be waiting for you and always taking care of you. We'll wait for you forever, my daughter." Her father clasped his mate's hands.

"I missed you so much when you both passed away..." Akita murmured.

"Yes, love, we know. That's why we continue to aid in your protection through the Twin Dragon attack. It was so hard to leave you alone. We never wanted to. Believe us." Her mother smiled tenderly at their daughter.

"The barrier will soon disappear and we will return to our form of your attacks. Never forget we are always watching..." Her father's voice faded and the mist dissipated.

Kaemon staggered to his feet. "What was that just now? Cowardly parents protecting you?"

Akita turned to glare at him, her body pulsing with energy. "Why don't you wait and see?" She began to circle the demon, using her demonic speed.

Kaemon did his best to keep up with her movements.

"You just might need a few more eyes if you want to follow me."

Kaemon's eyes darted upward. The sun momentarily blinded him until he saw something plummeting through the air.

Hair blowing swiftly behind her, Akita shot down at Kaemon. "Die! For all of those who suffered because of you and your deeds, die!"

"I'll see you in hell, you bitch! My exploding attack will kill you. Your slate isn't any cleaner than mine so it's only justice..." Kaemon shouted.

"Angel of Death!" Black wings pushed forth from Akita's shoulder blades. Hand on her hilt, the sword transformed. The blade extended as the handle thinned, becoming a spear. "Twin Dragons!" Flames circled her right arm, ice circled her left.

Kaemon held his mechanical arm out in front of him. "Double Edge!" His arm turned into a double edged sword. "I'll cut right through you!"

Hurtling down towards the demon with speed, she prepared to attack with her spear. "So be it..." The dragons lunged ahead of Akita, racing to meet their prey.

The dragons met their target at the exact time Kaemon's arm met Akita's stomach.

Akita gagged as blood and bile filled her throat after she was run straight through. "Die..." Her spear went right through Kaemon's chest.

The male demon collapsed, bringing Akita down with him. He was still.

The mixed breed's spear reverted to its' normal form. Akita pulled his arm from her stomach. Blood fell sluggishly from the wound. "Hn...didn't think it could hurt so much... Hiei...I'm sorry. Guess I didn't live up to the legend... Or, could it be that you weren't my soul mate..." Her mind slipped into a daze.

Footsteps upon grass brought Akita back to the present. They were approaching fast.

"Please...don't be human... Don't let it be a human."

A freezing hand wrapped around Akita's wrist.

Ex...plosion... of Pain...

A nearly tangible pain filled Akita's body, ripping through her cells. Unable to even scream, she writhed in agony. _Wait, I thought he said the explosion would kill me... Guess being near death won't let him kill me. So much pain... _Akita thought nothing more as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kurama entered into the clearing. He looked around to make sure there was no one near. He then briskly walked over to the apparent battlefield where a corpse lay. The smell of blood was all over the place and a trail of red droplets led from the clearing.

The wind blew something through the air.

The kitsune reached out his hand and plucked it from the breeze's grasp. It was a black feather, soft as silk. He ran his fingers over it and sniffed it. "Akita..." The scent obviously belonged to the Koorime-kitsune but her presence had vanished completely.

Kurama turned his head and began to depart from the clearing. Twirling the feather in his fingers, he hesitated momentarily before continuing from the direction he had come.

* * *

A female demon staggered up the steps. Using her sword to drag herself forward, her progress was slow and blood dripped onto the ground as she went up the steps one at a time. "Yukina...please be here."

As the final step was reached, Akita was standing outside of a shrine of some sort. "...Yu...kina..." She collapsed face forward onto the ground. Paralyzed by agony, tears mingled with droplets of blood.

* * *

Yukina was making tea for herself and Genkai. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. Abandoning the teapot, she went into the sitting room. "Genkai? Did you call for me?"

The elderly human looked up. "No, Yukina, I didn't call you. Is the tea almost ready?"

"Yes, it will be in a few moments. Kazuma said he would come and visit us after school today. Should I prepare some extra tea for him as well?" Yukina asked pleasantly.

"Might as well. I always do enjoy that boy's company." Genkai commented.

Both Yukina and Genkai heard a shout just outside. It came again except clearer.

"Genkai! Yukina! Come quickly!"

"That's a girl's voice," Yukina observed.

"Let us go and see who it is..." Genkai suggested.

* * *

As Genkai and Yukina reached the front gate of the temple's courtyard, a strange sight beheld them.

Kuwabara had a girl's arm slung across his shoulder and he was trying to lift her.

Keiko was staring on in horror. She spotted Yukina and Genkai first. "Thank goodness you're here. Yukina, do you think you can heal Akita?"

"Of course but how bad are her injuries?" Yukina asked.

"Pretty bad it seems. I'm almost surprised she still has a pulse." Kuwabara commented.

"Well, let's take good care of her. This girl was obviously trying her best to come here. Take her inside. She is in desperate need of medical treatment just from the look of those wounds." Genkai said.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Kurama. It's so nice to see you. Won't you come in?" Yukina asked politely.

"Thank you. Is Akita able to see visitors? Or is she still in a coma?" Kurama asked worriedly.

Yukina looked down at the floor. "Unfortunately she hasn't woken up since Kuwabara and Keiko found her outside. I'm so worried about her. Even after I healed what I could and bandaged the rest, she hasn't woken up. Her spirit energy hasn't returned either. There's no presence around her at all, Kurama. It's as if-"

"As if she died and only her heart continues to pulse. It's been 6 months since she was found outside and she's been in that coma ever since. There's nothing we can do for her. She responds to nothing." Genkai shook her head. "I'm sorry to say, but, she'd be better off dead."

"Well, it can't hurt to go and sit with her. Her room's down that way and on the left, correct?" Kurama didn't wait for a response as he walked down the hall.

"Such a shame. He only found out last month that she was here and he comes daily and stays for hours at a time." Genkai continued shaking her head as she left the room.

Yukina sighed as she looked at the red-haired male walk down the hall. She hesitated but followed after him.

* * *

Kurama opened the door to find Akita still comatose. A familiar brunette had her head resting on the white sheets. "Keiko..."

The girl sat up automatically. She looked around the room in a sort of daze.

"Good afternoon, Keiko." Kurama closed the door behind himself quietly.

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Hello, Kurama. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. How is my little sister?" The redhead strode towards the bed, lifting Akita's slim hand off of the bed.

"The same way she's been for the past six months. Would you like to be alone with her?" Keiko asked.

"That's kind of you, but, no, you may stay. I'm just going to talk to her for a bit." Kurama explained as he brushed stray strands of hair from the girl's face. He smiled. "You know, Akita, it rained today. Beautiful rain. Soft and mist-like. Plenty of fog as well. You would've loved it." Kurama stroked Akita's forehead.

"That's what you talk about? The weather? That's not much of a conversation topic..." Keiko commented.

"It is to her. Just a simple weather fact gives her a link to our world and wherever she is now. Keiko, why don't you go back to school? There's still time if you'd make the afternoon session. It's late morning only. Kuwabara told me you've missed at least a week of school. Your grades will suffer." Kurama began methodically checking the bandages on Akita's arm. He probed a bit of skin and then began unraveling the bandages.

"It's okay. Akita's my best friend. Missing school and lower grades is worth it. If only she would get better. Wouldn't it be better to take her to a hospital where a professional could take a look at her?" Keiko asked as she looked at Akita's ashen skin.

"If doctors were to get a hold of someone like Akita, they'd have a field day. Experimentation on someone like Akita is what some scientists dream of. Do you want Akita to be a lab experiment with nothing but a serial number? She's a demon and has a genetic make-up very unlike humans. It is better for her to be comatose than to be experimented on." Kurama examined Akita's wounds. "They look as if she had received them only yesterday."

"I know this isn't my place but doesn't Hiei care about Akita at all? He loves her and yet he hasn't even come to visit her and-"

Kurama gave her a fierce look, catching her off guard.

"Sorry. It isn't my place..." Keiko quieted down. "I think I will return to the school." She stood and went towards the door.

"Hiei won't come. He doesn't even know. As far as I was aware with use of my knowledge, Akita had died. Her presence vanished over six months ago. I only found out from Kuwabara that she was here in a coma. Please don't judge Hiei because of his absence. He would be here if he only knew."

Keiko bowed her head. "Good-bye, Kurama. I'll see you after school lets out for the day. Kuwabara should be with me." She opened the door only to find Yukina there. "I'm going to school. I will be back later. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You were no trouble at all, Keiko. Please tell Kazuma hello for me." Yukina requested shyly.

Keiko nodded with a slight smile. She walked down the hall and, after a farewell to Genkai, left.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch some fresh gauze and bandages?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh, of course. I'll be only a few minutes." Yukina turned and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"So...you must miss Hiei. Maybe Keiko's right. Maybe it would be best if I brought him the next time I came." Kurama commented softly.

"Here are the bandages and gauze. I'll help you change them." Yukina offered as she returned to the room.

"Thank you." Kurama replied as he began to rewrap Akita's arm. He reached her fingers when he felt something strange. "Yukina...do you feel that?"

The ice apparition shivered. "I felt something. I'm not sure what it was though."

"It was Akita. I think she's on her way back to us..." Kurama commented. With a slight smile, he moved onto bandage another wound.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Returned from the Dead

A Past Love

Chapter 7: Returned from the Dead; Anniversary

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Hiei was seated on a wide branch of a tree, dozing lightly.

Hiei...

Jolting up from his sleep, his eyes widened at the creature balancing easily on the branch in front of him. "A-Akita... how... what are you doing here?"

I look awful, don't I?

Hiei shook his head. "Even if you went through a war and you were mostly mutilated, you'd still be the most beautiful creature in this life."

Akita smiled. _You know, I'm only here for a short time. I have to return to my body and start to heal. I love you, Hiei...meet me in the human world in approximately six months. I don't want you to see me as I am now... I look absolutely terrible.. Don't try and use sweet compliments on me either..._

"But your presence...it vanished half a year ago. That meant you died..." Hiei stated.

Well, that is true if I was human or a mere mortal. I am not. I am the Child of Death...well, the Angel of Death now that I am no longer a child. Nevertheless, I was in the Spirit World. My parents have a pretty decent cottage there. I've been trying to recover my spirit energy since my battle with Kaemon. No luck. Fortunately enough, Koenma has agreed to give me another chance. I had to do a lot of community service but I've been granted a return to my body.

"Hn...if the toddler had not allowed you to live, I would've given him the choice of a slow or quick death. Either way, I would've used my katana." Hiei said coldly.

Anyway...please, say you'll wait for me.

"I will wait. For an eternity if I must." Hiei responded.

I'm glad to hear that. May I kiss you farewell?

Hiei nodded.

Akita bent down and kissed his lips thoroughly.

Even if she was only a ghost or a wandering soul, it felt like a real kiss to the Koorime.

"Akita, are you ready? Time to return to your body. Genkai and Yukina have been taking good care of it." The blue-haired ferry girl, actually known as the Grim Reaper, sat on her wooden oar, hovering in front of the large tree. She paused. "Oh, it's you, Hiei. No wonder Akita's soul wanted to stop here first."

"Yukina's been taking care of her body?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. You will be in quite a bit of pain when you re-emerge with your body. Your soul left but your pain hasn't yet subsided." Botan explained.

I was prepared for that. I'm ready though to be flesh and blood once more. Even if that means having to experience pain and suffering once more.

"That's the spirit. Off we go then. Hop on beside me!" Botan exclaimed.

Akita's soul settled behind Botan. As they flew upward, Akita looked back. _I'll be waiting for you in Ningenkai. Six months from today. Don't you dare forget!_

Hiei smiled slightly. "I won't forget."

* * *

"Any change, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

The kitsune shook his head. "Unfortunately, she remains in a coma-like state, I'm afraid."

Keiko bit her lip. "I'm worried. What if she doesn't make it through all of this..."

Shizuru, Kuwbara's older sister, placed a reassuring hand on Keiko's shoulders. "From everything I heard about this girl, she's no pushover. She needs you to believe she'll make it through. And, I'm sure she will."

Keiko sighed.

"Shizuru is correct. Have faith." Genkai encouraged.

"I made the tea. It's in the other room. Won't you all come and have a bit?" Yukina asked softly.

"Sure thing. We're on our way, right?" Kuwabara called as he accompanied Yukina back to the room. Genkai and Shizuru followed suit.

Keiko hesitated.

"Go on. I'll stay here. She needs some company." Kurama assured the concerned brunette.

Keiko forced a strained smile. "I'll bring some tea back for you."

"I am grateful for the offer. Thank you." Kurama turned his attention back to Akita as Keiko departed from the room.

* * *

"Botan!" Kuwabara asked in amazement.

The ferry girl calmly sipped her cup of tea.

"It's ever so good to see you." Yukina said with a bright smile.

"Yes, pleasant surprise, but, exactly why are you here, Botan? We haven't seen you in ages." Shizuru commented bluntly.

"Is Yukina the only one happy to see me? You could at least not be so rude about it!" Botan exclaimed.

"We know but I'd like to know why you are here too, Botan." Keiko said as she entered the room.

"Oh my goodness! Can't anyone be happy with a friendly visit! I even brought a special friend of yours so I thought you'd all have the decency to be happy! Hiei was plenty happy," Botan declared.

"So...you brought her back, did you? I knew it was only a matter of time." Genkai commented.

"What special friend?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

"She should be regaining consciousness right about now. Check for yourselves," Botan murmured.

"Let's wait. Kurama could use some time with her alone." Shizuru stated.

"Besides, the tea will surely get cold by then. Let's wait a few minutes." Yukina suggested.

* * *

Kurama held Akita's hand in his own. "Where are you? Why won't you come back to us? Akita...everyone here loves you and misses you..." He froze. Focusing on the silence, he heard the noise again. He then realized what it was. "...Soft yet shallow breathing..."

"Kur-ama?"

The redhead looked at Akita's face. Was he delirious?

Akita's eyelashes fluttered open.

"Akita...you're awake." Kurama said.

The mixed breed grimaced and winced.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

Akita gazed at him. "Bruises haven't healed..."

Kurama looked at her pained expression. "Would it help if I healed some of your wounds?"

"Thank you for your concern but no. My body has to heal on its' own..." Akita slowly sat up. Her muscles screamed in agony but she forced it out of her mind. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

Kurama gently hugged the girl.

Akita tightened her grip on her older brother. "I missed you so much..."

Kurama brushed her hair from her face as he released her. "And I did you. Would you like me to bring Hiei the next time I come?"

Akita's eyes seemed to get brighter for a moment at the mention of Hiei's name but the light faded. "And let him see me this hideous? I looked much worse physically then I did spiritually. I told him I'd be waiting for him in six months time."

"Well, I'm sure the others will want to come visit you now. Shall I call them in?" Kurama asked.

"Um...no. I've had enough excitement. Give me until tomorrow afternoon after the school session ends. Then visiting hours can begin." Akita smiled at Kurama wryly.

"As you wish. Then, I will leave you to rest in peace." Kurama went to stand when he felt pressure against his fingers.

"Another hug?" Akita pleaded.

Kurama reached down and hugged Akita lightly.

"I'm not going to break. If my body comes accustomed to this pain, it'll heal faster."

Kurama embraced her slightly tighter. When he released her, he saw Akita smiling lightly with her eyes closed.

"You smell like the rain, Kurama. You didn't have an umbrella when it rained today?" Akita asked.

"No, I forgot to take one along and I got caught in the drizzle. It was refreshing." Kurama said. "Now, please rest and take care."

"I will. Good night, Kurama." Akita whispered as she sank back heavily against the pillows with a sigh. Her eyes closed and she was sleeping in moments.

Kurama smiled as he opened the door and slipped silently from the room. He walked down the hall to the sitting room to find everyone waiting for him expectantly. "Good evening, Botan. I see you are the one who brought Akita back from Spirit World."

"Hello, Kurama. How is she doing?" Botan asked.

"Asleep now. She said she'll accept visitors tomorrow after the school session ends." Kurama explained.

"So, we can't visit her now?" Kuwabara asked.

"It would be a bad idea." Kurama replied.

"But, she's asleep. We couldn't possibly wake her if we just peek in." Keiko stated.

"She's a demon. Plus she's a light sleeper. She's exhausted so at least let her have this time to rest." Kurama said.

"Well, it's time to go home then. Let's go, baby bro. It's past your bedtime and I don't want to deprive you of your rest." Shizuru said as she stood.

"Jeez, Shizuru, why do you have to treat me like such a little kid!" Kuwabara demanded.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still a kid. You'll always be that way, little brother. Keiko, will you be joining us? We can walk home together." Shizuru looked to the brunette.

Keiko hesitated. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Would you like to stay and keep me company? I'll probably go and sit in Akita's room later on. I know you've been wanting to see her." Kurama smiled.

"Genkai? Would it be alright if I stayed the night?" Keiko asked.

"Might as well. Somehow I know you'll all be staying here. Good thing that Yukina just cleaned up those rooms. I do hope you don't mind having roommates. If so, you can sleep outside." Genkai said.

"No complaints here with roommates." Keiko declared.

"Kuwabara, you and Kurama can share a room. Keiko and Shizuru can-"

"That's not necessary. I'll be sleeping near Akita." Kurama interrupted.

"I'll be observing Akita as well. No need to worry about me one teeny tiny bit. I'll be returning to Spirit World in a few hours. As long as I know that Akita is stabilized, I have to return." Botan interjected.

"Well, do whatever you're planning to do." Genkai said as she left the room.

"Good night, everyone." Botan said cheerfully as she and Kurama went to Akita's room.

Keiko and Yukina were sharing a room and Shizuru and Kuwabara had their own rooms.

Everyone settled down for the night.

* * *

Hiei sat high up in a tree. He looked up at the moon. "It's full tonight. It's strange. I've never felt alone until I met Akita. Now, I wish she was nearby. I always scoffed at humans and their petty relationships. Now, I'm acting just like some lovesick human..."

A passing image of Akita entered his thoughts. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He was better off dreaming of her rather than thinking of her.

* * *

"It's been two weeks and Akita's still bedridden. At this rate, she'll fail this school term." Kuwabara commented.

"Since when are you so interested in someone else's grades? You should place that concern in your own grades." Shizuru said, reprimanding her brother.

"Akita's very smart. I've been helping her keep up in her classes. She's going to try and come to school next week for finals. Just because she isn't in school doesn't mean anything. She absorbs information like a sponge. Both you and Yusuke could've taken pointers from her in junior high school." Keiko interceded in the argument as she looked up momentarily from her books.

"Well, I'm just saying it cause I'm worried. It would be nice if she finished up school with the rest of us." Kuwabara said.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Kurama asked.

"Much better. Pain's almost gone and these wounds are starting to go away. Changing into my demon form helped." Akita responded, her black kitsune ears twitching.

"Why exactly were you so anxious to be healed by today?" Kurama asked curiously.

Akita looked down at her folded hands. She fidgeted for a moment. "I have to be better by today. I...I have to go somewhere. That's all I can say. Besides, if I'm to take my finals, I have to go to school tomorrow." She slowly got out of bed. Standing slowly, her legs wobbled. Taking a few tentative steps forward, she stumbled and grasped for the bedpost.

"You're obviously weak. There's no way you can go anywhere. You're barely walking." Kurama said as he stood.

"No."

Kurama looked over at Akita in surprise.

"I don't care how bad I am. I have to go. I'm not going to go anywhere dangerous. As my brother, promise to stay behind." Akita collected her sword and opened a bureau drawer. With care, she unfolded a dark cloth and put it over her shoulders. "I have Hiei protecting me. What more could I ask for?"

Kurama came over and took her hand. "A healed body would've been something nice to have."

"Well, there's plenty of things I'd like. But, Hiei's presence will do." Akita smiled.

Kurama returned the smile hesitantly.

"Now, promise me." Akita said.

"I promise as your brother to stay here."

* * *

"Where are you going? You're in no condition to go out!" Keiko exclaimed as soon as she saw Akita enter the room, accompanied by Kurama.

"Keiko, today is a very significant day. I can't spend it lounging in bed. I'm going to Makai. To...fulfill a simple task. I should only be gone a few hours. Back by sunset if I'm lucky." Akita explained.

"That's three and a half hours! Kurama, please say you're going with her." Kuwabara looked to the redhead.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm staying behind at request. I promised."

Akita smiled. "I'll be heading off now. Try not to worry." She left the room.

Genkai entered the room. "Where is she off to?"

"Makai." Keiko replied.

"She's been bedridden for over 6 months and she's already off to Makai. I'm amazed she can even walk on her own..." Genkai muttered.

"I'm surprised at how well she healed. She has many scars but her wounds have mostly repaired themselves." Yukina stated.

"Well, of course she's healed. She had you taking such good care of her!" Kuwabara declared.

"Would you please be quiet, Kuwabara? I'm trying to study for my math final." Keiko said, eyes scanning a notebook. She flipped a page and opened a textbook.

"Jeez, Keiko. Are you really studying everything?" Kuwabara asked in amazement.

* * *

"Genkai, I'll be leaving. I'll be back in a few hours." Kurama said as he headed to leave.

"Following after her?" Genkai asked.

Kurama nodded. "I am. It worries me that she's going to Makai with such little spirit energy. It's suicidal really."

"Hey, I thought she said you promised to stay here." Kuwabara said in confusion.

"I promised as only a brother. Never as her friend. I'll only keep an eye out for danger. Good-bye." Kurama left and headed after Akita's scent.

* * *

Akita hurried through demon world as fast as she could. Her pace was slowed by her low energy. "If only I had more spirit energy. I would've ran there, spent an hour at the site, and been back an hour before sundown." She continued through a quiet forest.

Unknown to Akita, two figures followed. One by ground. The other was farther back and leapt from tree to tree. Both blended flawlessly with the shadows.

Akita parted some overhanging tree branches. Inhaling, her nose was filled with scents. With a sad smile, she took in the scene. "It smells like home. Water is near. Cross the bridge and I'll be a few steps from the house." Hope renewed, the girl tried her best to hurry towards the wooden bridge.

After crossing the bridge, Akita anxiously continued on. "I'm nearly there. I can make it without running out of energy." As she came to the clearing, she smiled. Snowflakes swirled around the area, some melting upon the large bush of flowers that grew over a good-sized amount of earth.

There was crunching of snow before a large white wolf lumbered out of the bushes surrounding the west side of the clearing.

Akita opened her arms and the wolf leapt up, placing his paws on Akita's shoulders. With a giggle, she threw her arms around the white creature. Burying her face into the wolf's thick coat, she wept tears of joy. "Comp...I've missed you so much..."

* * *

Akita knelt before the gravesite, her eyes closed and her hands folded.

The white wolf had settled beside her and his tail thumped upon the snow-covered ground.

"This is their resting place then?" A voice asked.

Akita bowed her head in respect and turned towards the voice.

Kurama stepped out from behind a large tree trunk. "May I come near? Or does your friend plan to try and chew me up?"

Akita looked at the wolf who lay beside her in a protective manner. With ears flat against his skull, a low growl rumbled from deep in his throat. "He is one of the pack, Comp. My pack." She repeated it once more sternly.

The wolf growled another time, seeming to test Akita's words. Then, after another moment, he did not growl and regarded Kurama with clear blue eyes.

"You may come nearer. Please, pay your respects to our mother's grave." Akita gestured to the area in front of her with an expressionless face.

Kurama approached and knelt in the snow. "I would think to do nothing before." He bowed his head for a moment and all was silent. After he was through paying his respects, he turned his emerald-eyed gaze to his younger sibling. "Tell me why today it was so important for you to be well. It is obvious that you had a specific reason in coming here."

Akita looked away. "Today is the day my father and our mother died."

Kurama nodded with understanding. "But that isn't all, is it?"

"You know me too well, Kurama...That isn't the only significance this day holds." Akita's hand rested in the wolf's thick coat.

The wolf looked at her and whined.

"...he's right, you know. It's hard for me to tell you. If you'd give me a few moments to contemplate an answer. By the way, Comp and I go way back. He befriended me one night soon after my parents had passed away. I was raised as one of his pack mates. I can howl with the best of them." Akita grinned.

"Why do you call him 'Comp?' That doesn't sound like a suitable name for a creature such as him." Kurama commented.

"The name 'Comp' is short for the word 'companion.' When I was young, I couldn't remember the full word and resorted to call my new friend Comp. He's been a true companion since I first met him." Akita scratched the wolf behind the ears.

"A fine companion indeed. He suits you," Kurama stated.

"Now, looking back, the word 'companion' doesn't even do him justice. He's too fine of a creature for that. But, 'Comp' grew on him, didn't it?" Akita asked the wolf.

He howled his agreement.

"Well, back to the alternative reason as to why I am here. Seven years before the day that my parents passed away...I was born. If I knew that they'd die, I would've wished to have never been born. No one knows what day I was born. I never told anyone. Humans believe birthdays are to be celebrated. I mourn on the day of my birth. Because of me, my parents were unable to rest in peace..." Snow swirled around Akita as if the flakes were dancing.

"So, you return here to mourn?" Kurama asked bluntly.

"Not only that. I return because it is tranquil here. I am filled with serenity and peace when I am near my parents. Their resting place has become my haven. I connect with them in this place. I take care of it as best I can. Comp comes here every year. To mourn my loss and be my comfort. As a child, he was my only friend. My companion..." Akita petted the wolf's head.

Kurama nodded. Sadness and regret hung around Akita like a cloak. It surrounded her as if it were a blanket.

"Anyway, how did you find me? Besides tracking my scent." Akita asked.

"Your blood led me here. Did you know that there was a trail of red droplets leading all the way here?" Kurama looked pointedly at Akita.

"Careless of me, wasn't it? I had to hide the fact I'm not completely healed enough to be going at the pace I was. Quite foolish..." Akita trailed.

"Not only is it foolish but suicidal. Demons could pick up on you and hunt you down," Kurama scolded.

"You came against my request, Kurama...Why?" Akita asked quizzically.

"It's obvious, is it not? You are my sister as well as my friend. I couldn't let you come here without protection. I'll carry you back."

Akita sighed in defeat as she slowly stood.

Comp rose to his feet. He seemed to study Kurama for a moment. He leaned against Akita's leg.

"He's very protective of you, isn't he?" Kurama asked.

"We're pack. Of course he's protective of me." Akita suddenly fell to her knees.

Kurama rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Just dizzy mixed with some draining fatigue. I think I should go home, don't you?" Akita smiled faintly.

"You look nauseous. Are you going to be sick?" Kurama put his hand to Akita's forehead. "You have a slight temperature. You pushed yourself too much..." He lifted her onto his back and stood. "You're like a bird. I think you have bones that are hollow. Akita?"

There was light breath against his neck and he shook his head as he began walking. After crossing the bridge into a forest with green trees, Kurama abruptly stopped.

Comp looked at him expectantly.

"Will you be accompanying me back to Ningenkai? I'm not sure you'll fit in there too well but you're welcome." Kurama said to the wolf.

Comp cocked his head to the side and continued on looking at Kurama. He then turned his gaze to the trees and growled when there was a rustle of leaves overhead.

"Show yourself. There's no point in trying to hide anymore."

A blur jumped down from the tree. Landing on the ground, the figure looked up.

"Hiei? I should've gotten your scent but I guess I was too pre-occupied... Hiei?" Kurama paused.

The Koorime looked down at the ground. "Her parents died on the day of her birth-I never knew."

"No one knew, Hiei. Akita doesn't tell anyone much. She expects whatever she revealed to someone to somehow return someday and attack her mercilessly. Comp...Hiei is pack as well. Stop giving him those looks." Kurama reprimanded.

"I'll carry her," Hiei said.

"She'll probably wake up. I don't think it's a- Hiei?" Kurama turned to only see intense red colored eyes that wanted to be boring holes into him.

"It wasn't an offer, Kurama. I said I would." Hiei took Akita from Kurama. Cradling her snugly to his chest, he began walking.

Kurama and Comp watched Hiei continue through the forest.

Suddenly, Hiei stopped when he felt Akita shift slightly.

Akita opened her eyes. Everything was blurry to her. _I must be worse off than I thought... _She looked up, trying to make out the features of this unknown person carrying her. It wasn't Kurama...she couldn't distinguish whose scent it was really. It felt as if all of her senses had been muffled somehow. The grip was strong and she had no strength to fight whoever it was. She reached a shaky hand out towards the face. Akita paused as her head began to spin and she blacked out once more.

Hiei felt the girl relax again. He stroked her hair gently. "It's okay, Akita. Everything will be alright... Kurama, her temperature has risen. We should return her to Genkai's..."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, we should go immediately."

"...but I wish I had more time with her. I'm not ready to give her back yet. It was foolish of her to come here and leave a clearly visible trail. The blood left her to be a vulnerable target. But, if she hadn't come, I never would've found her. It's impossible to track her spirit energy. Her energy's at an all-time low. You're fortunate that you can track her scent. When her mind's closed, I can't reach her. She makes me act so much like a human, Kurama. I don't understand these feelings of fear when I don't see her...loss...loneliness..." Hiei gazed at Akita lovingly.

"Love is complicated to comprehend, Hiei. This fear when you don't see her means you worry about her. You don't want to be alone because you think you won't ever have her again and you don't want to imagine the loss you would feel. Isn't that correct?" Kurama asked from his point walking behind Hiei.

The Koorime made no effort to reply. He had been struggling with these feelings for weeks. Now that the kitsune had put in his logic, it all made sense. Yet...it made him vulnerable. If someone ever killed Akita because of him...

A sharp bark cut into his thoughts like a knife.

"Yes, this is where the barrier used to be. We'll be going onto the human world."

Another bark; this one was questioning Kurama.

"The barrier disappeared after the Makai Tournament. A battle tournament of demons. And, yes, we'll be continuing through. Hiei, why did you stop? Are you going to continue through to Genkai's temple?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei looked over at Kurama. He contemplated for a moment before nodding. He followed after the kitsune into the human world.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Understanding

A Past Love

Chapter 8: Understanding; Threads of Memories

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"It's late. Where could they be?" Keiko questioned worriedly.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry," Genkai said.

"Hey, they're back. I can sense them right outside." Kuwabara stated.

A polite knock came at the door.

"Let them in, Yukina."

The ice apparition nodded and opened the door.

Kurama and a large white wolf entered first. They were followed by Hiei, who was carrying Akita.

"Is she alright?" Keiko rushed over.

"Her bandages need to be changed. Wounds that haven't yet scarred have re-opened. Otherwise, she's just fine, Keiko." Kurama reassured the frazzled girl.

"I'll heal her wounds if you need me to." Yukina suggested softly.

Hiei left the room without a greeting, muttering a simple and blunt, "Hn," before he went down the hall. The wolf followed after the Koorime.

"That's not very polite, is it..." Kuwabara muttered.

"Why don't two head on home? This isn't a hotel nor an apartment unless you start paying for your nights here." Genkai said briskly.

"I guess you're right. It's late. Keiko, I'll walk you home." Kuwabara picked up Keiko's books and headed to the door. "Tell Akita we'll expect her to come back soon to class. C'mon, Keiko." The boy walked out the door.

Keiko bowed her head respectively. "Thank you for everything, Genkai. You too, Yukina. We'll come back tomorrow if Akita isn't able to come to school. Good night, Kurama. Do tell Hiei and Akita we said good-bye."

* * *

Kurama knocked on Akita's bedroom door. "Hiei? May I come in?"

"The door's open, Kurama." A voice replied.

The redhead opened the door. Akita was tucked into bed and Hiei was seated on the windowsill, staring out into the dark, and bleak sky.

"Do you plan to stay here tonight?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded his head. "I will be gone before she wakes. I'll come every night through this window. Please, leave it unlocked for me. I like to watch her when she sleeps."

"I will do as you request. Where have you been staying? I was at Akita's house many times during those six months when she disappeared. The house has always been completely deserted." Kurama waited for the reply.

"I have been in a forest near her home. I've seen you leave her house every time you were there." Hiei responded.

"You've missed her?" The kitsune questioned.

The Koorime glared back in response. "What sort of foolish question is that, Kurama! Of course I have missed Akita. She is the largest part of my being. It is only natural that I miss her, am I right?"

Kurama smiled. "Shall I-"

"No, you shouldn't. I'd rather observe her without her knowing." Hiei turned his gaze back to the sky. No stars were visible through the thick blanket of fog that had enveloped the shrine.

"I'm going to go and sleep. I'll be in the next room. Wake me if something happens." Kurama turned to leave.

"Have you heard from Yusuke?"

Kurama paused. "I haven't. Have you?"

"Not a word since he left almost a year ago. I can't imagine what that boy is up to." Hiei muttered.

"He had plans for things, Hiei. He might just be quite preoccupied. But, if he promised to return for Keiko and promised that Akita would see him again, he'll return someday. As long as I've known him, Yusuke is good to his word. Now, I bid you both good night." Kurama returned to Akita's bedside. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sweetest dreams, little sister..."

"Now, I'm beginning to finally understand. I recall asking you why Yusuke would risk himself and die if he was trying to save Keiko when we fought the Four Saint Beasts. When Yusuke and the ningen had passed out, I asked why Yusuke would save her even if he died in the process. I couldn't understand. Now, because of Akita, I'm beginning to..." Hiei paused.

Kurama chuckled softly. "Someday, my friend. It'll all make sense to you. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Akita opened her eyes. She slowly sat up. The scent of her blood filled her keen nose. She swung her legs over the bed and looked at the window. The curtains fluttered in the night air. Akita staggered to the window and lifted her arms to close the window. The cool breeze filtered some of the heavy smell of blood out of the window. "I guess it can't hurt to leave it be..." Akita turned back towards the bed and her vision blurred. She stumbled and groped for something to stop her fall.

Strong arms caught the girl as she fell. "You're too exhausted to be about. You need a good night's rest." The Koorime carried the girl back to her bed. "I'm glad I got back here to stop your fall." He laid her back on the mattress gently. Hiei then seated himself upon the windowsill to resume his guard over the girl once more.

* * *

Hiei looked outside. Dawn was fast approaching. Reluctant to leave his love, he sighed in frustration. "I shouldn't have to leave her. But, her wrath will wear her out and she'd surely be angry if she saw me here." He stood and walked to her bed. He planted a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his cloak more securely around her. "I love you, my Akita. I will visit you tonight and watch over you." The demon strode to the window and opened it a bit more. He vanished out the window in less than a moment.

* * *

Shortly after the dawn hour had passed, Akita rose once more. An odd scent lingered in the room. "...Hiei? Are you here?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She must really be hallucinating. Hiei wouldn't be here. He'd never set foot there in Genkai's temple. She wouldn't see him for a little over four months.

"Breakfast is ready, Kurama. Would you like to come and eat?" Yukina's voice could be heard just outside her door.

"Is Akita awake?"

"No, I just figured I'd let her sleep until she has to get ready for school. She's worn out. Would you like me to make you something to drink besides tea?" Yukina asked.

"No, tea is fine. Thank you, Yukina." Kurama replied.

Akita heard retreating footsteps. She slowly began to dress. When she had first woke up from her half year coma, Akita had asked Kurama to go to her house and bring her back some changes of clothes.

Birds chirped cheerfully, a few had perched on her windowsill.

"Hello, little ones. Will it be good weather today?" Akita pulled on the rest of her uniform over her aching body. She approached the windowsill and offered her hands to the birds. One brave one hopped forward into her palm and cheeped happily.

"Speaking with birds? Plan to fly off with them?" A sharp voice asked.

Akita smiled softly. "If only I could. If I was able to shed this skin...this human skin and fly away...I would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately for me, Genkai, my feet are bound to the ground for now. When I have enough energy, I'll fly again."

Genkai chuckled. "You are the strangest demon I have ever met. From what I've heard from Kurama, you've been an assassin, a professional thief, a murderer, and the gentlest person that Kurama has ever met."

"He's required to say the gentle part. I'm his younger sister." Akita set the bird down on the sill. "I'm not gentle in the least. I'm a rogue and a once convicted criminal who was on the run from Spirit Detectives, and Spirit World officials. Do I look gentle to you?"

"No. But, you're a gentle, kind, and sweet girl in your heart. Our actions do not change what we truly are. That is obvious for you." Genkai observed.

Akita bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Kurama and Yukina want you to come down for breakfast. I suggest you get some nourishment in you." Genkai left the room.

Akita stretched her tired limbs after neatening the room. She yawned and walked out into the hall.

* * *

Akita sauntered into the dining room.

Kurama was staring into his cup of tea. He looked up to meet his younger sibling's pensive gaze. "Akita, good morning. I'm glad to see you awake. You look well."

Akita nodded. "I'm a tad bit woozy. Thank you for bringing me home last night. I doubt I could've made it on my own." She pushed the memory of the scent that had certainly not belonged to her older brother.

"It was a pleasure. I do believe I should start calling you 'bird-child.' Was there bird blood in your heritage?" Kurama asked, failing to hide the smile that had snuck up onto his handsome features.

"Sometimes I wish I was a bird. But, there is not a drop of bird in me." Akita said.

"No! Why did you do such a horrible thing!" A female's voice exclaimed.

Akita left the room and went into the kitchen. She saw tears forming in the ice apparition's eyes. "Oh, Yukina, what's the matter?" She walked quickly over to embrace the girl lightly.

"Akita, it's that wolf...he killed a-" Yukina broke off into soft crying, trembling.

"Why don't you go and have some tea? It'll clear your mind. I'll see to Comp." Akita pushed the girl gently to the next room. She turned to the door. She walked outside and saw Comp digging. Akita sighed sadly. "Comp, it's alright. I'll tell Yukina that it's your nature. She'll understand. You just caught her off guard." Akita knelt and took the wolf's muzzle in her grip. She stroked his face. "It's not your fault you are a born hunter. Just don't be seen next time. I'll whistle for you when I get up from now on. Unless you're in my room with me. Then, I'll come and hunt with you."

Comp whined and looked at Akita with sad eyes.

"You miss the pack..." The demon hybrid found herself often also missing the pack. Romping with the pups and hunting with the adults. Singing the pack-song and having a family.

* * *

A young child roamed the streets of Japan in the dark of night. She walked into the street. A horn blared out and the girl looked up. Red eyes flared and an animal-like sound filled the air as the car hit the child.

The driver was a tense male teenager. He got out of the car. Why was this happening to him? He was at least an hour over curfew. Why the hell was a little girl wandering the street anyways? He went to the front and was surprised to see nothing. "How is that possible! Is it that late that I'm seeing things? No..." He paused. That girl had been real.

Panting from exertion, the girl examined her wound. Blood covered her small palm. The smell of blood was sickening. After vomiting in a nearby bin that smelled vile, she settled beside a very large green container.

"I leave you to empty the trash, Haruki." A female's voice said.

A man walked out the backdoor of the apartment, trash bag in hand. His eyes widened to see a small child who had tucked herself into the corner where the dumpster and the alleyway met.

The human male tossed the garbage into the dumpster and picked up the child. "Miyo, come quickly. I think there's something you should see."

* * *

After the girl had been bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, Miyo gave her something to eat. She set a plate before the child.

The little girl remained motionless.

"Aren't you hungry?" Miyo scooped some of the rice onto the chopsticks and held it out towards the child's mouth.

"I want no food."

"Well, I would like you to eat something, um... little dear, you never told me your name." Miyo commented as she helped herself to a cup of tea.

The child's dark eyes locked on Miyo's gray colored ones. "Akita."

"What happened to your parents, Miss Akita?" Miyo asked gently.

Akita poked at the food with her finger. It didn't smell bad. "They were killed."

Miyo's hand went instantly to cover her mouth. She recovered quickly and smiled sincerely. "When Haruki comes home, we'll take you to see someone who will allow us to adopt you. We'd hate for such a dear thing like you to end up in an orphanage."

* * *

For about three years, Akita had lived with Haruki and Miyo Matsumachi. They had treated her as their own daughter. One day, when Akita had been home alone, robbers had entered the house. Retrieving her sword hidden in her room, she had slain the man before his female companion had time to realize what had happened. They were left soaked in their own blood and Akita was forced to flee again or be caught.

That was how she found herself in an orphanage. Surrounded by other orphans, Akita was the only one who wasn't a part of a group. She sat and occupied herself with avoiding trouble. Her sword was **obvious** trouble...she had hidden it outside near the dumpster. Remaining in her chair that was beside the window, she watched the activity that went on outside.

"Aki? Will you tell us a story?" A pair of fraternal twin toddlers had wandered over. They settled near her feet.

Akita smiled and nodded. Kyoko and Toshi were the two youngsters who were the newest inhabitants of the orphanage. "Well, my little dears. What sort of story shall I tell?"

"Happily ever after!" Kyoko exclaimed, black button eyes shining hopefully.

"No! Adventure with demons and beasts!" Toshi said, running fingers through his dark hair.

"Demons are stupid. Princesses are better." Kyoko snapped.

"Well, Aki tells better demon stories." Toshi stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Akita sighed with a grin. "Once upon a time in the land of demons..."

Kyoko and Toshi hushed and listened intently to a story of a demon princess named Miya and an adventurous human swordsman named Kano.

* * *

For the time when she had been placed in that orphanage, the older children had shunned her completely. She was too different for humans. Kyoko and Toshi had been the ones who had taught her the importance of children in life. The twins had grown while she had remained at the orphanage. They were models for children older and younger than them. They had shown Akita what role children played in the future of everything. "The pack showed me that too, Comp. Humans are just too stupid to understand. Little children are a gift. They have the ability to change what mortals screw up." Akita kissed his nose and stood.

Comp abandoned his burden and nestled his head against her leg.

"Why don't we go in so you can apologize to Yukina?" Akita suggested. She walked towards the shrine again.

The wolf kept pace with her. Plumed tail waving, he followed her back inside.

* * *

Akita walked through the gates into the schoolyard. Keiko chattered excitedly beside her. Kuwabara was walking behind them, greeting friends of his.

"Akihabara!"

Akita turned to see a few of her friends rushing over to her.

"It's been so long, Akita! Have you recovered?" Saiyo asked.

"Everyone's missed you so much! Especially us!" Kali commented.

"Good morning, Keiko. Akita, I've my notes in case you need anything." Leila offered.

Akita tried her very best to keep smiling. The sound of all these voices was hard on her ears. "Yeah, for the most part, Saiyo. It's nice to hear that I've been missed, Kali. And any notes I didn't get from Keiko are much appreciated, Leila."

"Akita, how are you?" A male voice questioned.

Akita turned to face a boy a bit taller than Kuwabara with dark hair and dark eyes. "Hello, Yukio..." She replied icily.

"Hey, baby. Want to go out sometime?" Yukio asked with a smirk.

Akita waved him off. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last piece of scum on earth. You're less than scum in comparison to who I know."

"Keep your eyes off, Yukio. Otherwise, her boyfriend might shred you to pieces." Kuwabara commented. He and his friends had wandered over.

"Oh, save it, Kuwabara. No one's going to have Akita as their own except for me." Yukio declared as he put an arm around Akita's shoulders.

Crimson eyes flared from somewhere nearby.

"What the hell is this!" Yukio exclaimed. He jumped back with a yelp.

Akita looked at him in surprise. She then felt a strangely pleasant sensation around her shoulders.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Akita, but you're on fire!" Kali exclaimed.

"What the heck is that presence... I've felt it before..." Kuwabara muttered, no one else hearing him.

Akita did hear Kuwabara though. She smiled inwardly. It had definitely been Hiei. "C'mon. Let's go inside before we're late for class."

The five girls walked inside together.

"Wow, those exams were easy. It was like I never left." Akita said, grinning wildly.

"Speak for yourself. Those were horrible." Kuwabara muttered, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"What say you, Keiko?" Akita turned her gaze to her dear friend.

"I think I should've studied more for the science exam." Keiko managed a meager smile.

"At least they're done with. We don't have to worry about those for awhile." Kuwabara commented as they ascended the stairs leading to Genkai's temple.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Reunions Sweet Snow, and Shopping Trips

A Past Love

Chapter 9: Reunions; Sweet Snow and Shopping Trips

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It had been a half year since Akita had returned from Spirit World. Rain poured down upon the streets of Japan. People rushed back and forth on the streets; colorful umbrellas shielding them from the rain. The sound of windshield wipers from cars filled the air. 

A dark figure rested upon the top of a street lamp. He glanced down at all of the hurrying humans trying to escape the damp and chilling rain. He was unnoticed by all. Gazing towards the sky, water droplets splattered against the young man's face. _It's been a half a year. I wonder if Kurama will tell her to meet me here...

* * *

_

Akita left Genkai's temple sprinting. She raced down the stairs and headed towards the city.

"Wait, Akita! You didn't take an umbrella! You'll get the chills!" Yukina called but it was futile. The Koorime-kitsune had disappeared into the rain.

* * *

Hiei stood atop the street lamp. The street was emptying quickly. Only a solitary car sped by every now and then. The people had all vanished into a shelter of some sort. "Perhaps she wasn't told by Kurama..."

* * *

Akita ran down the streets, raindrops hitting her back. "Will I find him in time?" She looked wildly around. The whole city was almost completely deserted. "If only I hadn't been my usual defiant self..."

* * *

"_Where do you think I'll find Hiei? It's been six months and I promised I'd come see him." Akita murmured to herself and her older brother._

"_He's close by. He's been for some time now." Kurama replied as he seemed to be studying the weather outside._

_Akita stopped writing. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Kurama looked up in surprise. "I didn't mean anything by it."_

_Akita knew better. She's caught him hiding his thoughts. "I'd appreciate you not lying to me, Kurama. Has Hiei come to see you and you haven't told me?"_

_Kurama looked away. "Yes...he's been coming to see you at night. He really misses you, Akita. He really and truly does love-"_

_Akita stood up quickly. "I don't want to hear another word. I'm not sure what's worse. You not telling me or Hiei betraying my trust. How long has he been coming?"_

"_Since your birthday." Kurama replied quietly._

_Akita fled from the room with tears streaking her cheeks and went outside. Comp quickly caught up and they raced off into the forest.

* * *

_

_Akita sat on a rock under a large shaded tree._

_Comp sat beside the boulder and looked at Akita expectantly._

"_I can't believe Kurama never told me. Hiei promised me he wouldn't come see me. Now, I never want to see him again!" Akita snapped angrily._

_Comp gazed at her with sorrowful eyes. _

"_Stop looking at me like that! What would you do in my position if your mate betrayed you!" Akita asked._

_Comp licked her hand._

"_You'd forgive? Just because?" Akita sighed and wiped her face. "How can I be mad at him? I love him so much and I've missed him so much...I'll go then. I'll search until I find him."

* * *

_

Akita felt Hiei's presence. "Hiei! Hiei?"

No response. The presence had vanished from her mind.

"Please...don't be gone yet." Akita pleaded as she looked to the dark heavens.

* * *

Hours later, there was no sign of Hiei and the rain was still pouring down, showing no sign of letting up anytime soon. 

Akita touched the cold stone gravestone. She looked at the names inscribed on the surface and read softly to herself.

_Haruki and Miyo Matsumachi-Never shall they part._

"You both died over a hundred years ago. I never got to thank you for being my adoptive parents. I was so grateful. I would've been more than happy to have lived with you for an eternity." Akita smiled sadly. She knelt by the grave for a few more minutes. A raindrop dripped off the edge of her nose and fell onto the cold stone. Suddenly a cloth settled over her shoulders. She touched it with numb fingers and looked up.

Blood colored eyes met her in an intense gaze. They softened and shone with affection and love for her.

"H...Hiei?"

The Koorime smiled softly.

Akita stood, whipping around as if he might disappear in a moment. She showered him with an array of water droplets in the process.

Hiei took her hands into his. "Are you mad at me?"

Akita's composure crumbled instantly. Raindrops slid down her cheeks; tears joining them effortlessly. "Mad? I'm furious with you. I'm so mad I could kiss you to death." She pressed herself to Hiei, wrapping her arms around his neck snugly. She clung to him for the warmth that radiated from his skin and just for the sake of touching and holding him.

"A threat...plan to carry it out?" Hiei asked, his chin resting on her wet head. His arms wrapped around her, encircling her rain-soaked body.

Akita looked up, eyes sparking with love and mischief. "Would you wish for such a death?"

"If I am able to die in your arms, I do not care whether you kill me or not," Hiei murmured.

Akita kissed him fully on the lips. His warm breath mingled with her own, sending chills down her spine. Hiei nibbled her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance and his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly.

Hiei broke the kiss off, breathless. "I love you, Akita. I never stopped thinking of you for a moment."

Akita nuzzled against Hiei's strong chest and breathed out softly, tickling him. "You never left me for a moment. I thought of only you and how much I loved you."

Hiei leaned in and brushed her forehead with his lips.

The pair kissed with hunger and desperation as the rains poured down. They had both been wanting one another. Above all, they had needed the other.

* * *

Akita walked back to Genkai's temple with Hiei's warm hand clasping her own. She knocked at the door and Yukina answered and let them in. The pair stood in the entryway, water dripping off the rain-soaked couple. 

"I'll get you some towels. Some soup too. Just stay right here." Yukina said as she hurried off.

Akita turned to face Hiei with a light smile.

He returned the smile as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Eh-hem."

They broke the kiss off slowly to see Genkai standing in the next room.

"My, don't you two look lovely. Soaked right down to your bones. Comp has been quite worried about you, Akita." Genkai stated.

As if hearing his name being mentioned, the white wolf trotted into the room. He stood up on his hind legs to plant his forepaws firmly on Akita's shoulders. He ran his pink tongue across the girl's face, cleaning it of all rainwater.

"That's sweet and all, Comp, but I'm clean enough." Akita said in protest.

"Yes, Hiei did a fairly good job of kissing her clean." A voice declared with amusement.

Hiei blushed slightly at the comment and looked away so his wet hair fell to shadow his face.

"I imagine you also stayed quite warm from all of that show of love and affection. I'm afraid I'll have to have a talk with you two." Kurama continued.

"Stop it, Kurama. You may be my older brother but, please, stop embarrassing Hiei." Akita pleaded with flaming pink cheeks.

"Here are towels for both of you. You'd be best changing out of those wet clothes and getting a warm bath." Yukina suggested as she returned to the room.

Akita and Hiei accepted the towels and began to wipe the excess water off.

"I'll put the soup on. Akita, why don't you go and take your bath?" Yukina asked as she headed toward the kitchen.

Akita looked at Hiei hesitantly, her fingers remaining woven into his.

Hiei gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Go on. I'll be fine until you come back."

Akita left obediently but returned with the cloak Hiei had given her. "At least until I come back."

Hiei accepted the cloak and Akita went to the bathroom.

"So...she's not mad?" Kurama asked after Genkai had left the room.

"No. She isn't." Hiei replied as he sat on the couch.

The two sat in silence until Akita returned. She went instantly to Hiei and they shared yet another kiss. Hiei then went to take his own bath.

"I see you've become more public about your relationship." Kurama commented.

Akita smiled and blushed. "You could say that..."

Kurama came over to Akita, kissed her head, and sat beside her. "I'm very glad for you both. He's been pining, you know."

"I've been yearning for him too." She reached down to scratch behind Comp's ears.

"What will you do now?" Kurama asked.

"Finish school and return to my house. I think I'd like to marry and settle down like a good little human." Akita commented.

Kurama laughed. "I figured as much. Will Hiei agree?"

"Of course I will. If I'm to spend a lifetime with her, I want her happiness above all." Hiei declared as he sat beside his beloved mate. He pulled her to him gently and kissed her behind the ear.

Akita rubbed her finger against his knuckles and he whispered into her ear. She giggled. "In good time, my love. We will have a child when it is time."

"A child? You actually want a child, Hiei?" Kurama asked in bewilderment.

"Well, marriage comes first. A silly human custom but the idea behind it is well enough. To be united with the one you love through a holy ceremony that makes your two souls one is quite significant." Akita smiled joyfully.

Hiei returned the loving smile and wrapped his arms around Akita's slender waist so that Akita leaned back against his chest.

Akita closed her eyes and relaxed.

Hiei followed suit.

Kurama stood and departed from the room leaving the two alone and asleep with Akita wrapped snugly in Hiei's grip.

"The soup's done, Aki-" Yukina stopped when she felt a slight pressure on her arm from Kurama.

"Let them be. They need the rest." Kurama smiled faintly.

Yukina nodded and she began to serve the soup for Kurama, Genkai, and herself.

* * *

Akita woke to find herself tucked safely under the covers. No one was beside her. She sat up and looked around. Nothing. Her shoulders slumped and her forehead rested against the cushioning of her hands. _Has this been all a dream? A cruel possibility that it was all a dream? No...I won't believe that. I can't. It was real...wasn't it?_

There was no evidence that Hiei had been there. No warmth...not a thing.

Akita gripped the covers tightly in her fists. Her whole body trembling, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and wept in silence.

The door creaked open and someone entered the room. The door clicked shut. Footsteps approached the bed before they stopped right near Akita's left. Someone settled beside her on the bed.

Warm arms wrapped around her body to stop her trembling and a hand stroked her hair. A pair of lips occasionally kissed her head. "Don't cry. I'm right here. I haven't left you..."

Akita burrowed deeper against Hiei. She felt as if she could get lost in the safety of his arms. Smelling clean skin so near her nose, she kissed his chest. Trailing kisses all across his chest, outlining well defined muscles with her lips, Akita could feel Hiei struggling to control himself. She could hear his heart racing. She was having quite an effect on him.

"Stop...please, Akita...I can't control..." Hiei was trembling.

Akita relented and Hiei guided her face up to meet his lips. They shared numerous passionate kisses, leaving them breathless.

"Why don't you want me to kiss you like I was before?" Akita asked with curiosity at the one point when they had come up for air.

Hiei breathed in for a few moments. "I don't want to lose control over myself. You would make me do just that. There's so many emotions that have filled me, Akita. They are all because of you. I've had control of my emotions all my life. I could lose that with you," he confessed.

"Hiei..." Akita kissed his cheek. "Do you think that these new emotions are horrible things? Is it possible that if you do lose yourself that it won't be a bad thing? I love you, my darling. If you lose yourself, I will be here to find you again and again. I will not allow you to stay lost. If you tell me to stop, I will."

Hiei kissed her and held her close. "I trust you, Akita. I love you. Without these new emotions, I never would've loved you. Maybe it won't be so bad to lose myself with you. You make me feel ready to melt from your kisses. I just don't know how to describe how you make me feel... It's just..."

"I make you feel burning with cold. You feel like you could float right to sleep and you won't ever want to wake again or you might have the horrible chance of leaving this paradise..." Akita looked at Hiei with eyes spilling over with love and devotion.

"How'd you know?" The Koorime questioned.

"I feel the exact same way..." Akita kissed his neck soft and gentle. Her kisses trailed down his neck, past his collarbone, and continued to map their way throughout the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Hiei moaned in response to the treatment Akita was giving him. "Come back..."

Akita obeyed and returned to meet his lips in dozens of kisses. Some were deep while others were light as air.

"You taste like candy to my taste buds, Akita. Sweet, sweet sugar coated lips..." Hiei breathed and kissed Akita long and fierce, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Only to please you, my dear..." Akita whispered softly.

Hiei kissed her nose, eyelids, and forehead, always returning to her lips. He wandered down to her neck, collarbone, and shoulders.

Akita moaned softly and responded with numerous kisses to his face and the exposed skin of his neck, shoulders, and chest.

The two kissed with passion and love. They were desperate for things that only the other could bring.

"I need you, Akita..." Hiei murmured huskily.

Akita kissed his ear, nibbling it lightly. "And I need you, my love..." She closed her eyes and allowed Hiei to continue kissing her with much enthusiasm.

He stopped and stroked her brow. "You're tired, my little love. Have I worn you out?"

"I just need some rest. My body hasn't quite recovered from that fight that took place over a year ago between myself and Kaemon. You may kiss me and caress me if you wish but allow me to rest for a few hours..." Akita trailed as her eyes slid shut against her will. She collapsed against Hiei from exhaustion that her body hadn't been accustomed to.

"Love is quite tiring for you..." Hiei commented as he kissed her forehead. He pulled the covers over the both of them and dozed contently.

The two shared dreams of one another and they slept in a blissful peace undisturbed.

* * *

"Hey, Akita!" Leila exclaimed as Akita walked in through the school gates. 

"Who is that hottie?" Kali asked, nodding towards Hiei.

Hiei, who had been keeping a protective arm around Akita's waist and holding her hand in his other, ducked his head, a light pink blush beginning to develop on his cheeks.

"Don't start embarrassing him. This hottie has a name. His name is Hiei and he's the lovable guy that I'm with. In other words, he's not up for anyone besides me..." Akita said pointedly.

"Well, if things didn't work out, I'd love someone like him. Just from the way he's so protective of you..." Saiyo commented dreamily.

"Who is that?" asked Yukio, who had stormed over.

Hiei glared. "You were the one trying to force yourself upon Akita," he growled.

"Alright, Akita, who's this loser?" Yukio questioned with a smirk.

Akita ran her fingers gently across Hiei's knuckles as she felt him tense. "He's my boyfriend. I've been seeing him for a long time."

"How long could've you been seeing him? You were single when you first transferred here when we were in junior high school. I've never even seen this guy with you up until now." Yukio stated as he glared at Hiei.

Hiei answered with a fierce growl.

Akita continued stroking Hiei's hand. "We were separated for awhile. He had to go elsewhere and I've only started seeing him for a year since he returned. Now, excuse me." Akita walked past Yukio with her fingers still intertwined with Hiei's. They walked towards the side of the school building.

"Yukio's been dissed." Kali said with a giggle.

"He's the loser," Leila commented.

"I'm glad Akita has Hiei. He's much better than Yukio." Saiyo declared.

"I totally agree." Keiko stated.

Kuwabara nodded his agreement and the girls along with Kuwabara and his friends went into the building, leaving Yukio fuming.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to skip? You skipped enough in your junior high school years. Why not now?" Hiei asked. 

Akita was detecting a sort of hope in his voice. "Hiei, I can't. I have to maintain near perfect, if not perfect, scores until the end of the semester. Only then can I request to take my exams early in order to complete my education. And I can't have any unexcused days. You know that I would spend the rest of the day with you if I could. But, if you want me to spend the rest of my life with you, I want a completed education. After that, I have no ties to this world besides our human friends and we can always visit after we get settled. Please, don't be difficult," Akita ended her plea with a light kiss to Hiei's lips.

"Only if you promise that when you come home later, we can enjoy one another's company." Hiei gathered Akita into his strong grip. He held her close and kissed her long and hard. When he finally released her, Akita clung to him, trembling.

"Don't do that..." Akita muttered. "You act more like a human every day now. With passion corrupting your thoughts, you're impossible to deal with."

"Who says you don't want to deal with me?" Hiei kissed her swiftly; his lips lingered upon hers until he broke the kiss. "I'll be outside the gate waiting for you." He lifted her face so he could kiss her cheek and she could glimpse his wide smile. Hiei walked to the school's wall that surrounded the courtyard and jumped it, disappearing.

Akita stood in a stunned silence, her hand resting against where Hiei had kissed her. Her face was covered in a light blush as she hurried into the building.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The schoolyard emptied quickly; everyone racing to get home. 

"Jeez, does everyone want to get out of here that bad?" Keiko asked as she and Akita were left in the dust kicked up from the fleeing students.

"Damn baka ningens...they are very irritating. Why go to school if the only thing you want to do is leave?" Akita snapped. Her day wasn't going the greatest. Everywhere she had gone, Yukio was a few steps behind, breathing down her neck. As the school day had ended, she had managed to avoid him.

"I'll see you both later!" Kuwabara called.

Akita rolled her eyes and muttered incoherently as Kuwabara was swept up in the flow of students.

"Well, do you still want to go shopping? Or are you meeting Hiei?" Keiko asked. She knew the answer as she watched Akita's face light up.

"Hiei! I missed you!" The demon hybrid raced to Hiei who returned her embrace.

"No shopping then?" Keiko questioned.

After Akita had kissed Hiei lightly on the lips, she turned and faced Keiko. "Shopping sounds great, Keiko. It's been a long time since we've gone. Do you mind coming, Hiei?"

"Um, I think I might rather go and visit Kurama. Yusuke tells me how horrible that shopping is." Hiei commented as he wandered down the street in the direction of Kurama's home.

* * *

Yukio watched from a nearby alley. "He's the one, Sakashi. If you kill him, you'll be paid in full." 

"Yes. You remember our wager. I get you that girl, you give me that girl." The demon gestured to Keiko.

"I remember precisely. Now, be quick about it." Sakashi vanished from Yukio's side and Yukio grinned maliciously. "You'll pay dearly, Akita. Yes, my dear, you shall..."

* * *

"Wait, Hiei, why don't you meet us for ice cream? Tell Kurama he's invited as well." Akita smiled pleasantly. 

"Hn...I'll tell the kitsune. Enjoy." Hiei leapt up into the air and vanished.

Akita turned to Keiko with a gentle smile. "Well, shall we go?"

Keiko nodded and they began to walk to the stores located in the inner city.

* * *

As the two girls passed window displays, they were followed unknowingly by someone that appeared to be a teenager their age. 

"Let's go in there. They always have nice things." Keiko suggested. She went through the door with Akita behind her.

Keiko sorted through the clothing eagerly.

Akita was just wandering around the store, stopping to look at stuff but not bothering with the price tags. She admired the styles and the materials but never stopped. She didn't really care for beautiful expensive clothes.

"Akita, come look at this!" Keiko exclaimed excitedly.

When Akita finally found Keiko, she looked at the outfit she held.

"It's perfect for you, Akita. You'll look stunning." Keiko commented sincerely.

"It's probably too expensive. Besides, I don't really need anything..." Akita trailed.

"Well, at least try it on," Keiko urged.

Akita obeyed and went into the dressing room. She changed and came out from behind the curtained cubicle.

"You look beautiful..." Keiko said.

Akita smoothed the dark blue silk skirt with white trim at the edges that stopped a few inches above the knee. The top was white and had flowing sleeves. She turned to admire herself in the mirror.

"You look like incredibly elegant and sophisticated." Keiko nodded her approval.

"But I couldn't buy it. It's much too frivolous and impractical..." Akita said.

"Well, it's something you'd definitely wear on a date. Why don't you get it?" Keiko suggested.

Akita thought it over, reading the tag. The price was reasonable. "I could spare some money for it. It'll be cutting out on my video games but I guess I'm willing to sacrifice."

Keiko grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure that Hiei and Kurama are coming?" Keiko asked. 

"I know schoolwork's calling, but enjoy yourself for a bit, Keiko." Akita chided.

Keiko glared at Akita briefly and turned her attention to the list above the counter that contained the variety of ice cream flavors.

Akita stared out the window and watched for a sign of her brother's or her lover's approach.

"Fancy seeing you two here." A female's voice commented.

Akita turned to see Leila and Saiyo enter the ice cream shop.

"Hey, you two. Where's Kali?" Keiko queried.

It was out of place when the three girls were apart. Leila, Saiyo, and Kali had been best friends since their 4th year of elementary school. They'd been together ever since Kali had moved from the States to Japan.

"She had a piano lesson and she was also going to work at her parents' antique store," Saiyo explained.

"Would you like to get some ice cream with us?" Leila questioned.

"Well, we're waiting for some people. If you don't mind waiting, we'd be happy to join you." Akita said, her annoyance and irritability that she had towards all of her classmates had evaporated.

Leila smiled. "That'll be wonderful."

"You're not still annoyed, are you?" Saiyo asked.

"Nah. I'm out of school and I don't have to worry about Yukio." Akita responded.

"Until tomorrow," Leila quipped with a grin.

"Unfortunately." Akita said with an exasperated sigh, drawing giggles from Keiko, Leila, and Saiyo.

* * *

The bell above the door that served as an entrance and exit rang out as it opened. Kurama and Hiei stepped inside as the door swung shut.

"Is he your boyfriend, Keiko?" Saiyo asked in a whisper, nodding towards the redhead.

Keiko immediately blushed from embarrassment. "Of course not. I love someone else. He's only a friend." She hissed back in reply.

"Well, I figured you'd go for his type. He looks intelligent and very intellectual." Saiyo whispered.

Kurama cleared his throat; he'd heard the conversation between Saiyo and Keiko. "Good afternoon, Akita, Keiko. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your companions? I don't believe we've met."

Akita nodded. Figuring it best to introduce him by his human first name, she continued with the introductions. "Shuichi, these are friends of Keiko and I. Saiyo Atsumaka is the one with the brown hair and the light green eyes. Leila Onami is the one with the black hair and the blue eyes. Leila, Saiyo, meet my half-brother, Shuichi."

"If introductions are done, leave them to swoon. I'd like some sweet snow." Hiei muttered.

The six approached the counter. Chocolate cones for Keiko, Hiei, and Akita, vanilla for Saiyo, and strawberry flavored for Kurama and Leila. After they received their cones, they ventured outdoors.

They walked for about a block before Leila and Saiyo had to say their good-byes. The two girls were planning on stopping by Kali's family antique shop and they'd planned to window shop along the way.

* * *

Kurama talked with Keiko as they walked, leaving Hiei and Akita to walk behind them. "So, how are things for you, Keiko?"

"Stop!" Akita trailed off into a fit of giggles.

Keiko and Kurama cast glances over their shoulders. Akita had a bit of chocolate ice cream on her face and she was trying to avoid being kissed clean by Hiei.

"I am capable of cleaning my own face. You just want another excuse to kiss me..." Akita accused.

"Guilty." Hiei replied as he made another attempt to remove the ice cream with his lips.

Keiko shook her head at the two as Kurama chuckled. "I'm fine, Kurama. It's been kind of rough for me lately though."

Kurama looked at Keiko with concern. "For what reason?"

Keiko continued licking her melting ice cream before she replied softly. "I miss Yusuke..."

Kurama nodded gravely.

"I would wait for him forever but sometimes it's very hard to wait patiently. Is he really going to come back?" Keiko questioned.

"When he does come back, he'll come visit you first." Kurama stated as they continued down the street.

"He had better. He owes me." Keiko murmured.

Kurama glanced back to see Hiei holding two ice cream cones, eating from both, with a triumphant grin on his face. Kurama just shook his head.

"That was my sweet snow first!" Akita exclaimed. "Give it back now!"

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it 


	10. Attack of the Zombie Puppets

A Past Love

Chapter 10: Attack of the Zombie Puppets; Wolf Hunt for Sakashi

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

As the four neared Genkai's temple, Kurama suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"I smell something foul. I've smelled it for quite some time. Someone's been following us." Kurama looked around.

Hiei's arm tensed around Akita. "Keiko, you keep going down that path. Akita, go with her," Hiei ordered, also watching for any sign of movement.

"They have us surrounded..." Akita murmured.

Hiei nodded.

Akita and Keiko continued down the path, leaving Kurama and Hiei to remain waiting. Hiei slid his hand back beneath his cloak near his waist, his hand gripping his sword hilt firmly as his fingers curled tightly around the weapon. Kurama pulled a rose from under his red locks.

"No use hiding, cowards. Come and fight us if you have the courage." Hiei taunted.

Instantly a group of about ten demons had surrounded them. They were dressed to be easily camouflaged.

"Two against ten. Shall we even the odds, Kurama?" Hiei ran at one of the demons and sliced him right through.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama's rose transformed into his usual green whip. He slashed through two demons at once.

"Rebuild!" The parts of the three demons copied and, instead of only the three fallen demons returning, there were now nine demons in their places.

"So, you cut through one demon and it makes a triple copy. How wonderful." Hiei commented sarcastically as he continued to cut through the demons, not caring their amount continued to triple with each slice.

"Hiei, we have to destroy the master behind these demons. They are just puppets whose strings need to be cut." Kurama commented as he used his Thorn Wheel.

"But, they're after the girls. If we go and look for the puppet master, they'll go after Akita and Keiko," Hiei said.

"Unless you plan on dying from old age fighting these demons, then you'll leave and defeat the master." Kurama began to run in the direction the girls had gone.

Hiei grumbled and left as well.

The demons followed after them slowly.

Hiei was easily able to keep pace with the taller kitsune.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air.

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "That was one of the girls."

* * *

"We've got to stay calm, Keiko. I really wish that there wasn't a cliff here. It kind of makes escape kind of difficult." Akita cracked a branch off of a nearby tree. It was her only weapon. She couldn't really call upon her dragons. That took too much energy.

Zombie-like demons continued their sluggish pursuit towards them.

"Keiko, just stay behind me." She wouldn't let them harm Keiko. She'd die defending her friend.

Keiko obeyed and continued backing up.

"Give us Keiko. We'll go quietly then." A male voice said.

"A newcomer to join the party? And who might we have the pleasure of meeting?" Akita asked, venomous sarcasm thick in her voice.

"You could kill a snake with venom like that, Yukio's love. It doesn't suit you though." The speaker was a human looking demon of average height. He was about as tall as Kurama with dark green hair. He held strings tangled in his fingers. He bowed graciously.

"Well, bastard, I don't agree in the least. You can't have Keiko nor am I Yukio's anything. What are the strings for? Happen to be a puppet who got his threads cut?" Akita snapped, searching for a plan to formulate. She'd been in worse positions.

"Silly girl. I am the master behind all of these." He swept his arm across the demons that walked stiffly toward the girls.

"Well, Puppet Master, I still would like a name to go with your annoyance." Akita said. She'd have enough energy to call on at least one of her dragons. Or...

"I'm Sakashi, the demon puppet master. Former servant of the deceased Suzaku, leader of the Four Saint Beasts. Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, killed him during the invasion of the Makai insects. I want revenge. I will have it by carrying out the task Suzaku had been trying to accomplish. That was killing that human wench." Sakashi pointed to Keiko.

"Over my dead body, Sakashi." Akita said, holding the branch in her hand like a sword.

"As you wish!" Sakashi pulled a whistle out of his pants pocket. He blew the noiseless whistle but instantly, more zombie demon puppets appeared everywhere.

"See if your little trinket can match this pitch!" Akita tipped her head back and began to howl the pack song. Even if Comp could not answer her call, the wolves that inhabited Genkai's forest would. She had been hunting with them over her period of time when she had recovered enough to leave her bed.

Sakashi's lip curled back in a snarl and began to voice a chant when he abruptly stopped to see some of his threads had snapped suddenly. "What the hell is this? No one can defeat my demons. How have these strings been cut?"

"Well, arrogant fool, your threads were much too easy to follow when you leave such a clear and visible trail." Hiei growled, holding the frayed pieces of thread in his hand.

"You're the one I was sent to kill by Yukio. I might as well kill you and the girl. Weapons appear!"

Battle axes, swords, knives, and daggers appeared in mid-air which the demons easily grasped. The demon zombies separated from the large group into two other groups; half headed for Hiei and Kurama while the others went for Akita and Keiko.

"It is hopeless for escape. I'll kill all of you! Attack!" Sakashi commanded.

The demons obeyed.

Akita managed to remove weapons from the approaching demons by breaking their grips. One finally got smart and sliced through her branch. Akita grinned maliciously. "Hmph, I'd rather kill you with my bare hands anyway. Keiko, don't worry, I'll get us out of this somehow."

Keiko swung her school bag at one of them, knocking him down. "I'm not completely defenseless. Just had to get over my initial shock." She swung again, knocking demons over with each swing.

"Sakashi, looks like you're plan is failing. Your demons are too stupid for their own good." Akita picked up one of the dropped weapons, a sword. "You should know never to leave your weapons fall like that." Akita sliced through a demon. More surged upon her and she continued to cut them down.

Kurama and Hiei were cutting through demons as well.

"No matter how many times we cut..." Akita trailed as she sliced through triple of what she had just been fighting.

"Time to get rid of some more strings. Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama sent numerous cuts towards the tree where Sakashi was perched.

Sakashi leapt from the tree but more strings were cut through. The demons Akita had been fighting hesitated.

"Die!" Akita exclaimed. She slashed through a row and jumped back to escape being splattered with blood.

"Well, it's time to take my leave." Sakashi leapt down and picked up Keiko, gripping her around the waist. "Farewell! Demons, descend!"

Demons surrounded the trio and Sakashi vanished.

"Damn it to hell. I'll kill you bastards for taking Keiko." Akita charged and slashed through the demons.

"It's too overwhelming. Even though strings have been cut, the master still has enough that their forces will triple. We have to retreat." Kurama coaxed.

"No! I won't." Akita snapped fiercely.

"I don't surrender. Death comes before surrender. I thought you would understand that by now, kitsune." Hiei said.

"Don't force me to knock both of you out and drag you away from here. If you're both killed here, who will be left to save Keiko?" Kurama asked logically.

Akita bit her lip. Of course her brother was right. "Hiei...we've got to retreat." She leapt up into the tree branches and rushed off.

Kurama followed and Hiei reluctantly did as well.

* * *

Akita was sulking in her bedroom at Genkai's temple. She was constantly pacing before the window in her room. The wolves that she sometimes hunted with had lost Sakashi's scent. They had come to the temple soon after Akita had called for them during the fight with Sakashi.

Comp whined as he watched Akita growl and mutter curses under her breath.

A knock came at the door.

Akita's eyes flared red and the door flew open.

Hiei stood in the doorway. His hand was ready to turn the knob. "You're angry."

Akita glared at Hiei. "Damn right. Those bastards will pay."

"Sometimes it's best just to let her vent all her anger out without anyone in the near vicinity. She can explode at any given time." Kurama commented from his point on the opposite side of the hall.

"I'll burn you where you stand, Kurama. Don't think I won't." Akita growled and she turned back to the window. The scent of the zombie demons still lingered in the air but the creatures themselves were gone. She had checked herself. Her new outfit lay on the chair, somehow clean even after the bloodshed from earlier.

"Hn." Hiei walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"You're also quite hostile. Your fire half drives your anger, doesn't it?" Kurama queried from his point in the doorway.

Akita muttered something and her ki flared as the door and window slammed shut.

"Sit down. It's not good for you to be so full of rage." Hiei commented.

Akita whirled wildly to face the Koorime. "Don't you **dare** begin to lecture me about anger and fits of rage. I'll turn my power on you, Hiei. I promise you that." She began to neaten up the room by putting stuff away. "You of all people shouldn't be giving my lectures on rage..." She muttered to herself.

"Don't make promises you aren't capable of keeping. If you do something drastic, I can always force it back and we both know that would not be good." His Jagan eye glowed blue briefly beneath his white bandana.

Akita finally dropped down to the ground in a fit of sobbing. "I failed Yusuke. I couldn't protect Keiko in the end. I lost to a sorry excuse for a demon. That arrogant weakling..."

Hiei gathered Akita into his arms and lifted her body up that was convulsing from sobs. He carried her to the bed and sat, cradling her and stroking her hair.

Akita continued to tremble and shudder. How could she have been so stupid? She should've taken Keiko from there as soon as she read Sakashi's intentions.

"You're too much like your half-sibling. You both have that beyond irritating habit of understanding your opponent before planning your attack." Hiei commented as he continued to stroke her back.

"But I usually don't do that. As an assassin, I was trained to destroy my target without waiting. As a master thief, I went into any sort of place and stole whatever treasure without wasting precious time. That's what the point is. Kill those before they can kill you. It's the object of everything. And you can never trust time because it is fickle." Akita managed to quiet her sobbing and slow her tears to a trickle.

"Better now?" Hiei asked softly.

Akita nodded. "Much. Sorry I worried you, Comp." She rolled over in Hiei's arms so that she could see the wolf sitting by the window. "He hates when I get so frustrated."

"Kurama was worried as well. It is annoying when you're impossible to communicate with," Hiei commented.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I worried the both of you and that I'm so annoying to you, Hiei." Akita looked out the window. The moon was barely visible that night.

"I didn't say you were annoying. I just said how you behave is annoying..." Hiei muttered.

"Same difference. Can you...let go of me now?" Akita asked softly.

His grip tightened. "No..."

Akita shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?"

Akita nodded. She couldn't answer because of her chattering teeth. It felt as if her whole body was slowly going numb.

Hiei moved one arm from supporting her. He took a blanket and wrapped both of them in it.

Akita gradually warmed up from the heat radiating from Hiei's body. "Thanks..."

The fire demon didn't respond.

Akita looked up to see him hunched over her, sound asleep. Akita cuddled against the Koorime for warmth and went to sleep.

* * *

"_Where the hell am I?" Hiei snapped irritably. He rarely dreamed of a place he didn't know. It was dark without moonlight and he was surrounded by trees._

"_Hiei! Help me!" Akita screamed._

_The Koorime's eyes darted back to see an army of shadows pursuing Akita. She was strangely in her demon form and was clutching a sapphire in her claws._

_Akita continued to race through the forest._

_Hiei went to draw his sword and realized he couldn't move. He couldn't speak either. _

_A scream filled the air from somewhere nearby. _

_Hiei was unable to move his body but he knew it was Akita's voice. His Jagan opened and glowed. He watched as the shadows plunged weapons into Akita's flesh, leaving open wounds that bled profusely._

_The shadows vanished, melting into thin air._

_When he was finally capable of movement, Hiei walked over to the female demon. Her body was punctured right through. The weapon that had led to her death was plunged right through her back into the ground so she couldn't move. It was his katana._

_Akita laid face down, motionless._

_His eyes widened in horror and he knelt beside her. His heart was brimming with grief. A solitary tear fell from his eye. It dropped and formed a single hiruiseki stone. "Akita!"

* * *

_

_Akita dangled over an edge of a cliff. Waves crashed a few hundred feet below her. Her body was filled with wounds that bled heavily. Whoever had done this had left her for dead._

_Suddenly a pair of crimson colored eyes bore down into her onyx ones. An unnatural eye was open on his forehead. The Jagan..._

"_Hiei?" Akita asked with a raspy voice._

_The Koorime did not answer. Those eyes were so emotionless and blank. _

"_Won't you help me?" Akita pleaded._

_Hiei stood and turned away. "I will not aid you. You have lied to me and stolen from me. I will not forgive you." He walked out of view._

_Akita's grip gave way and she plummeted through the seemingly endless abyss of loneliness and betrayal._

_The waves roared with fury, smashing mercilessly into the cliff._

"_Hiei...Hiei...Hi...ei..."

* * *

_

Akita and Hiei opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Akita?" The Koorime looked at her in surprise. He could feel fear filling her. "What's wrong?" Had she dreamed nightmares like he had?

"...the treasure you seek. Would you betray me?" Akita asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded.

"I saw inside your mind for the brief moment when I looked into your eyes. I hung helpless but because I had kept something from you, you refused to spare my life." Akita looked away. She went to remove herself from Hiei's arms. His grip automatically tightened.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei repeated his question.

"I dreamt that I barely clung to the cliff above a raging ocean. I barely clung to my life. You came and saw me. You stared deep into my eyes and refused to help me. I screamed for you as I fell through the air. But, to no avail, you left me to die and drown. That's what I've always been left to do. I've had the life beaten out of me and then I'm left for the dead." Akita removed herself from Hiei's tight grip and approached the window. Would Hiei ever betray her? Was that dream a premonition of some sort?

Hiei had caught her fleeing thoughts. "I would never-"

Akita cut him off. "I know." Pulling the window open so some air could enter the room, Akita smiled softly with eyes closed. "...I miss it..."

"Miss what?" Hiei stood and came to join Akita at the window. He put an arm around her waist and nipped at the skin of Akita's neck.

"The ocean...in my dream, I could hear and smell the ocean. I still remember when I hadn't a place to call my own, I lived near the ocean in Makai. That was when I wasn't needed as an assassin..." Akita trailed as she breathed in the cool and crisp air. She was positive it was going to rain. A torrential rain would pour down. It was certain. Sakashi wouldn't be able to be tracked by scent alone. "Yusuke...he will come if I call him..."

"Will you go to him? Tell him about Keiko?" Hiei questioned.

"Not to tell him. He already knows. I will go to hunt. Change back to what I once was. To the form best suited for hunting." Akita looked at Hiei, feeling the love she felt for him surge within her heart. She knew she would freely give herself entirely to the jaganshi. The half-kitsune looked at Hiei, faintly smiling. "You know, wolves mate for life..."

"Mating is painful for demons. You know that." Hiei commented, avoiding Akita's dark eyes.

"Am I not worth the pain?" Akita asked softly, not allowing her eyes to reflect the hurt she was feeling.

"If something were to happen to either of us..." Hiei began, trying to avoid answering.

Akita removed herself from Hiei's grip. She listened to the thunder and picked up her sword. "Farewell, Hiei." She raced from the temple, vanishing into the thickening fog and the pelting rain, leaving Hiei to stand emotionlessly at the window.

"...good-bye, Akita..."

* * *

_Yusuke was once again in Maze Castle. There, he had watched the TV screen that he had watched before. _

_Keiko was fleeing; this time she was alone in the halls of her former junior high school._

_True legendary zombies moved sluggishly behind her. They looked like they struggled to stay together; all of their limbs hung by threads as if, at any moment, they would drop into a pile of bones._

_Chilling laughter followed the running girl. "You cannot flee, Yukemura. I will do what Suzaku couldn't. I will kill you! I will bring about Yusuke Urameshi's suffering!"_

_Zombies finally cornered Keiko at the end of the corridor._

_A figure, shadowed all but his hands, with strings wound about his fingers, wiggled his fingers, making the zombies move. "Weapons appear!"_

"_...Yusuke..." Keiko whispered desperately as tears slid down her cheeks._

_Armed with sharp, gleaming weapons, the zombies raised their arms._

"_Die, Keiko!" The voice exclaimed._

_An ear-piercing shriek filled Yusuke's very being, ripping through him like a scythe.

* * *

_

Yusuke shot out of his sound slumber, smashing his head off of an overhanging branch in the process. "Damn it!" He snapped in fury, rubbing a lump that now throbbed fiercely. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. He was burning with fever. The Spirit Detective wearily leaned back against the tree trunk. What a nightmare... He hadn't felt that helpless since he had been forced to watch Keiko being pursued by his former teacher during his battle with Suzaku. That nightmare had been enough to force Yusuke awake. Something was wrong. He had to return to Ningenkai immediately.

* * *

Akita raced down the street on all fours. She was transforming. It had been a long time since she had taken this form. She usually favored her demonic form as a kitsune over this one. Her human form is the one she stayed in. The average human might be a bit overwhelmed by a female with fox ears and a tail with claws and fangs to match. But, the streets were empty. No one would notice.

The lights in the streetlamps shattered, leaving the streets dark as Akita raced past.

Fur was growing all over Akita's body. Water was beginning to weigh her black coat down. Finally, she skidded to a stop. The one that pack called "Kit" had finally emerged. Showing her sharp, long fangs, her muzzle was pulled back into a wolfish smirk. She bayed at the moon, sending shivers down the animals roaming the streets. _Sakashi...I'm coming for you... _

Kit felt something stirring at the back of her mind. Comp was fast approaching with the family pack. She continued running through the forest of the park until she was in an open space. She waited patiently.

Suddenly, about ten demon wolves came out of the shadows. The leading wolf was Comp's father and her own adoptive father, Hunter.

Kit saw her pack-mother, Nightsong. She recognized her brothers and sisters of the pack whose scents she knew by heart. When she had been wandering the forests of the Makai as a young child, she had been befriended by Comp. He brought her to his family's wolf pack. They had adopted her and she had eventually been able to take on their form.

They raced to greet her, nipping at her playfully. **_Where have you been hiding, Kit? _**

Voices echoed in the black wolf's mind. _Living in another form..._

**_Again? _**Hunter queried. **_So foolish, aren't you, Kit?_**

**_Comp tells us you've been taking on human form. Is it fun? _**asked Forest.

**_Daughter, meet the pups you once knew. They are still young. They still make many mistakes... Leaper... _**Hunter nodded to each in turn.

A gray and white wolf barked. She butted Kit playfully.

_**Scar...**_

A black wolf with a pale white scar running from his left eye down to the tip of his muzzle growled.

Kit looked puzzled. _Pack-father, where are the rest? Like Short-wind, Venom, Short Snout, Long-legged, Loner..._

**_They had no urge to see the human world. They stayed behind along with the pups. I brought the ones who were best suited in tracking this string master of yours. _**Hunter replied.

_There will be a human joining our hunt. He has reason to. The human that Sakashi stole is dear to him and close to his heart. _Kit left the clearing, blending into the underbrush.

The wolves did so as well.

* * *

Kit trotted on the wooden planks of the docks. She could smell demon zombies everywhere. The scent was enough to make her wretch. Standing at the edge of the dock, gazing out onto the water, was Yusuke Urameshi.

The transformation happened quicker this time. In a few moments, a human approached the teenager. "Yusuke..."

The dark haired boy turned, looking tired. "What happened?"

Akita looked away as unwanted tears sprang into her eyes. "Keiko was kidnapped. I'm not sure whether Sakashi, the Puppet Master, will kill her or use her as bait to lure you in."

"Was he the one I dreamed of? He manipulates demon puppets?" Yusuke asked, anxiety made his voice rise.

Akita nodded. "It is. My pack is out searching for him now. We are blessed that it is raining and fog covers the city. We move best that way."

"We? You mean, that is the form you've been using? Not your human nor your demon form?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm in my demon wolf form. It is best suited for hunting and bringing down my prey. I most go and join the pack. Will you run with us or shall I come back to get you?" Akita queried. Her body was already beginning to shift.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to find Keiko." Yusuke stated.

Thunder rumbled after a lightning bolt cracked the dark sky.

"Since you have no preference, will you do me a favor? My sword...it's near Genkai's temple. At the bottom of the staircase that leads upward. Will you get it for me? I can smell the zombie scent everywhere. Until I get a clear whiff of Keiko, it won't be any good. Just come back here when you've got my sword." Transformation complete, a black wolf sat on her haunches, scratching her shoulders. She was itching for a good run.

"That suits you, Akita. Or, am I to be calling you something different? Well, tell me later. I'll be off then." Yusuke took off at a sprint, disappearing into the fog.

Kit stood still as she let the rain soak her thoroughly. Trotting down the docks, she kept her nose to the wooden planks.

A howl pierced the air. Forest had found something.

Kit bounded off into the mist.

* * *

The wolf pack sniffed what had been found cautiously. Black cords of some sort that reeked of zombies littered the spot.

**_Could the fool have left a clearer path? This will be an easy kill. _**Forest commented arrogantly.

**_Arrogance is for the conceited, Cousin. He obviously wants someone to follow. _**Leaper rebuked him.

The wolves followed the trail of frayed strands to a warehouse near the docks.

Kit saw Yusuke approaching. She barked to get his attention.

The Spirit Detective stopped, Akita's sword in his hand.

Kit shifted skins. She decided upon Akita's demon form. The transformation took less than a breath. Immediately, black kitsune ears and tail twitched. "Yusuke, I will take my Death Sword." She took her weapon and settled it into its' place on her belt. "Pack, we run now. To make our kill. Remember, the girl is to be spared." Akita knew that if the kill was fun enough, all of them might lose themselves in the fun. "I leave rescuing Keiko and taking her to safety up to you, Yusuke. Don't worry about me returning. There is no point..."

Surprise registered on Yusuke's face. He was confused.

"Hiei and I will not mate nor marry. It is best to part ways rather than speak of it." Akita looked to the pack. They would take care of her like they had before.

**_We are ready, our Kit. Lead the way, _**said Hunter.

Akita nodded. With a howl of triumph, she took off down the path, Yusuke beside her and the wolves running behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	11. Cut Strings

A Past Love

Chapter 11: Cut Strings; Are Goodbyes Really Forever?

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A redhead accompanied by a dark haired male ran swiftly from Genkai's temple. "You wounded Akita with your refusal. Why have you reason to say no?" 

"It is none of your concern, kitsune. Besides, the foolish girl was the one who chose to take it that way. I never said no." Hiei replied snippily.

"You didn't agree. What would you expect her to think?" Kurama asked.

"I'd expect her to accept what I said. There are more important things to deal with..." Hiei muttered.

"You plan to return to Mukuro, don't you?" The kitsune had caught Hiei's fleeing thought.

Hiei growled. "If you don't keep out of my thoughts..."

* * *

Akita drew her sword. She was ready to attack Sakashi. "Are you ready, Yusuke?"

The Spirit Detective nodded and pushed open the doors of the warehouse.

They stepped inside, closely followed by the wolves. Spotlight hit them, momentarily blinding them. The wolves whined as the light hit their sensitive eyes.

"Hush...close your eyes. Trust me...It'll be alright." Akita soothed as she held up her sword to shield her eyes, reflecting the blinding light back.

"I got bored waiting for you. I didn't think you'd walk so willingly into the trap, Yusuke Urameshi. Women will only lead to failure." Sakashi commented from his seat atop a mountain of crates.

Akita bristled at the comment. A growl rose from deep in her throat. "...bastard.."

"No need for name-calling after I took such good care of your dear friend." Sakashi pointed to another space.

As the spotlight hit it, Yusuke held himself back.

Keiko dangled by threads, seeming unconscious. She was guarded by zombie guards.

Rage boiled within Akita. She shot towards Sakashi with her sword drawn. "I'll kill you!"

Sakashi was surprised and jerked his hand, leaving the zombies confused. Their strings had gone lax.

The wolves took their chance. They attacked the zombies that were guarding Keiko. Shredding through the demons, blood splattered everywhere.

"Shot Gun!" The blasts of spirit energy tore through the cords binding Keiko. Yusuke caught the limp girl and held her tightly. "Keiko?"

The girl remained motionless.

Suddenly, two more demons burst through the door.

"Kurama! Hiei! Boy, am I ever glad to see you both." Yusuke said with a sigh of relief.

"Behind you, Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed.

Hiei rushed forward and sliced through the demon.

"Thanks a lot, Hiei." Yusuke spoke with a voice filled with gratitude.

"Hn..." Hiei replied as he looked up.

Akita fought with Sakashi with all she had. Swinging her sword, she cut another string each time. "I will kill you, Sakashi!"

"Not if I kill you first! One of us must die!" Sakashi shouted as the strings detached from the demons shot forward. They pierced Akita right through. He smashed her body down through the mountain of wooden crates, sending splinters flying.

Akita's body convulsed in spasms of pain. "There's...toxins...coating these strings..."

"Very good, Puppet. You will die now and nothing will save you. Those poisons will melt your insides!" Sakashi exclaimed triumphantly.

"Comp..." Akita croaked.

Instantly, the wolf was at her side. He licked her face and Akita smiled with eyes glazed over from agony. Figures faded in and out of her vision.

"Akita, can you hear me?" Someone picked her up, strings dangling from the female's body.

Akita's smile was faint. "Is that you, Hiei love?"

The black haired Koorime nodded. "Yes, my beloved, it is me..."

"Rose Whip Lash!" Another person landed down beside Akita. "Sakashi is dead. I just killed him. Akita, do you think you can wait until we get to my house? My garden...there's something that will be able to counter this poison. Will you last? Or is the pain too much?"

"Hiei...I'm glad we hadn't mated... I would not want you to feel this pain... Go to her... Mukuro..." Akita's head listed to the side. She had lost consciousness.

The wolves came over to inspect the damage that had been done to their Kit.

"She's not going to live, is she?" Yusuke asked. His voice was choked with emotion. Keiko still lay limp in his arms.

"It isn't good. I don't think she's going to make it to your house, Kurama." Hiei stated. His heart ached at having to lose Akita.

**_Hiei...transfer enough energy to make her a wolf. We are a different breed of demon. We can live through encounters with toxins. She will be able to heal if we take her back with us to Makai and to our caves. _**The lead wolf, named Hunter, was the speaker.

_How are you able to communicate with me?_ Hiei asked in reply.

**_Our breed of demons are especially gifted in telepathy. Will you save her?_**

Hiei nodded gravely. Calling upon his Jagan, which began to glow blue, Hiei wrapped his arms tightly around Akita's body. Channeling his spirit energy into a form of heat, he felt it being absorbed into Akita's flesh.

**_Daughter Kit, rejoin us in the form of a wolf... We'll take you home. To where you belong. Far from this despair into seclusion once more. You can be with your brothers and sisters. Will you come willingly?_**

The wolves joined in the pack song.

Linked to Akita spiritually, the Koorime understood the words of the wolves' song.

Akita's body began to transform. Hiei placed her gently on the ground.

Kit opened her eyes. She lurched to her feet, wobbling as she did so.

**_Well, Kit? It's time to go home. Are you ready?_** The wolf that spoke was black in color with white patches over each eye. She came over and nuzzled the black wolf.

_Mother...I'm ready. _Kit cast one look at Hiei.

The other wolves were already outside. Comp and his mother, Nightsong, were the ones that remained at the entrance of the warehouse.

Kit hobbled after them, obviously still in pain but not to such an extent as she had been when in Akita's demon form.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke followed her outside.

Kit paused, staring at each of them in turn, avoiding Hiei's eyes. She vanished with Comp and Nightsong into the fog.

"She's free again." Kurama commented wistfully.

"Akita's happier that way I'm sure. I don't think she will ever come back." Yusuke said. He had grown to know Akita's personality well.

Hiei said nothing. He turned and began to walk away without so much as a good-bye.

"Hiei-"

"Let it be, Yusuke. He hadn't planned to stick around once Akita left. Maybe one day he'll come back to her. For now, he's going to Mukuro..." Kurama stated. The two stood, Kurama with wind blowing through his red hair and Yusuke holding Keiko close.

"I'm going to take Keiko home. I'll see you around, Kurama." Yusuke said.

* * *

About two weeks later, there was a knock at Yusuke's apartment door. His mother was at work and the teenager had the place to himself.

The pounding on the door was incessant. Yusuke muttered a roll of swear words under his breath. He shuffled to the door and unlocked it before yanking it open. "Look, this had better be important or I'll-Keiko?"

The brunette was panting on his doorstep. "Yusuke? You have to come down to the high school right now! It's urgent. Akihabara...she was just there. She was coming to take the final exams to finish up her high school education."

Yusuke's brown eyes widened. He knew what that meant. Akita was finishing the only business that tied her to Ningenkai-school. "Give me about five minutes to get dressed. You can come in if you want. It's a bit untidy but there's space on the couch to sit."

Keiko accepted the offer. She removed her shoes and set her schoolbag near the door. She walked into the kitchen area. Keiko immediately began to tidy up.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Yusuke was ready to go and Keiko had neatened the sitting room and the kitchen.

"Jeez, Keiko, you didn't have to clean up when you walked in," commented Yusuke as he waited for Keiko to put her shoes on.

"I couldn't help it. It's not really healthy to live like a slob, Yusuke. Just cause your mother isn't around to pester you doesn't mean I'm not." Keiko reprimanded.

They walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped inside.

"Do you plan to come back to school?" Keiko asked earnestly.

Yusuke shook his head. "You know school was never my scene. I'm not all that smart. What's the point of going back now? It's too late in the term anyway. You're the brains, Keiko. Not me."

Keiko sighed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless, Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged as they reached the ground floor and began on their way to the school.

* * *

After entering through the main entrance, Keiko led the way down through the halls, past classrooms, glancing to see if there was any sign of Akita.

"Thank you very much, Sensei. I appreciate your kindness. No, I'm really all finished. There's no need to worry. I'll come to pick up my scores tomorrow." Akita slid the door open and bowed before she stepped out of the classroom and slid the door shut.

"Akita!"

Akita froze. It was Yusuke's voice, no doubt accompanied by Keiko. The first thought that came to mind was to flee. She decided against it. She pasted a smile onto her face. "Yusuke, Keiko, it's good to see you."

Yusuke stopped right in front of her. "Smile like that too much and your face might break, Akihabara."

Akita's cheeks were instantly stained with pink blush. She scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"You're not happy to see us, right?" Keiko asked.

Akita shook her head. She was actually glad to see Keiko and Yusuke. "Not at all unhappy, Keiko. Truly. I'm just here finishing up schooling. I'm going back to Makai now. Would you mind picking up my grades tomorrow, Keiko? They'll be in the main office. I'll come back for them sometime. Take care, you two." Akita smiled once more, a sincere one this time. She turned and walked down the hall towards the exit.

Yusuke and Keiko stood in a stunned silence.

"Good-bye, Akita." Yusuke murmured.

Keiko's eyes watered and Yusuke put a comforting arm around her. "Let's go, Keiko. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Kit rolled in the grass. The newborn pups who had just gotten accustomed to walking were jumping on top of her, nipping at her. She easily sent them all flying. Kit had been left in charge of the pups while the adults hunted. Continuing to romp with them, Kit's mind drifted. She loved being home. This was the only home she had been raised to know. And she adored the caves and the pack.

A howl of triumph filled the air.

Kit got to her feet. The hunt had been successful.

Comp came first to greet her. The other wolves trailed behind him.

The pups raced to meet the adults, well, as fast as their newly used legs could carry them.

After, Kit, Comp, Nightsong, and Hunter were gathered near the mouth of the cave while the other adults played with the pups.

**_Too bad you missed out. It was a cunning demon that we took down today. The fool might have gotten away if he hadn't chosen to taunt us. Forest and Scar brought the demon down easily. _**Comp yawned, full from the demon meat.

**_You may take the pups with you to go and eat or you may go alone if you wish, _**Nightsong suggested after agreement from Hunter.

_Was it another trespasser on our territory?_

**_Yes, another of Mukuro's. No one trespasses here. That's the fourth one this moon. I wish the fools would understand that they are not welcome here. _**Hunter settled down on the cave floor.

Kit knew better. The demon called Hiei was looking for her. He was testing their limits. _Keep killing them, Father. They would do the same to us. Just remember to leave me to hide the remains. My tricks will keep them from finding us._

**_That is all we ask of you, my Kit. _**Hunter yawned as he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Nightsong lay beside her mate and went to sleep.

Kit stretched and stood.

**_Shall I come with you, Sister?_**

_Not necessary, Comp. I'm just going to go eat. I'll bring back the carcass for the pups._ Kit trotted out of the cave and into the forest.

* * *

"Hiei, we lost another one. Number 6-7-5-0 did not return." The informer knelt on bended knee before the Koorime.

Hiei spat on the floor in disgust. "Another? What are these fools doing? Don't send anymore. Tell the idiots that if they can't fight a few wolves that they aren't any use to me whatsoever."

"Yes, sir." The informer quickly left to leave the infuriated Koorime alone.

Hiei sighed after the demon had departed. Those damn wolves... _You're trespassing... _That thought echoed through his mind. Immediately, Akita came to mind. He tried to block out the memory of her but it was like an overpowering wave in the ocean of his thoughts. He winced as the memories poured into his skull.

"Master Hiei, Mukuro wishes to see you." A guard at the door had entered.

"Tell her I'm coming."

* * *

That night, Hiei sat up in a tree waiting to sleep. His thoughts drifted and they settled upon Hiei's least favorite thought. Akita. Drifting between Mukuro and Akita, Hiei sighed. He cared greatly for Mukuro. He had slowed his feelings for Akita to a tiny trickle. The Koorime could handle that tiny amount. The times when he was alone, the tiny amount became a powerful and strong flowing river that burst through the wall around his heart and filled him with feelings he had never felt before or ones he didn't want to feel again.

As the wind settled and everything was quiet, Hiei sighed. He recalled a memory that broke that dam around his feelings every time.

* * *

_Akita looked at Hiei, faintly smiling. "You know, wolves mate for life..."_

_"Mating is painful for demons. You know that." Hiei commented, avoiding Akita's dark eyes._

_"Am I not worth the pain?" Akita asked softly, not allowing her eyes to reflect the hurt she was feeling._

_"If something were to happen to either of us..." Hiei began, trying to avoid answering._

_Akita removed herself from Hiei's grip. She listened to the thunder and picked up her sword. "Farewell, Hiei." She raced from the temple, vanishing into the thickening fog and the pelting rain, leaving Hiei to stand emotionlessly at the window._

_"...good-bye, Akita..."

* * *

_

The pain and hurt he had glimpsed in the girl's eyes hurt him every time he thought of it. Why had his rejection caused the one he loved so much pain? Secretly, he understood. He knew Akita would never forgive him for it. He'd eventually have to accept it fully. The Koorime-kitsune would never return to him. His potential mate, the only one he wanted to spend his life with, was lost to him forever. That very thought broke the part that Akita had made up of him.

Forcing his eyes shut, the Koorime made himself go to sleep. To forget...to dream...to hope he'd never wake again...without her by his side.

* * *

Kit curled and uncurled. She was unable to sleep. She ventured from the cave and her sleeping pack to gaze upward at the moon. She often glimpsed crimson orbs boring back into her. She hated it...

A low growl echoed nearby.

Kit looked up to the ledge that overlooked the cave. A gray wolf was nestled there. _Loner..._

**_It's only you, Kit. What's wrong? Is something bothering you? You shouldn't be out here... _**Loner leapt down to land softly on the ground. He trotted up to Kit and nudged her.

_I was...remembering. It hurts to have memories. Loner...did you ever have a mate? _

The gray wolf regarded her cautiously. **_Yes, I did. She was a beautiful as the moon itself. After we had mated, something happened. She betrayed me. Moon had tried to find another mate. By our custom, the only way you can choose a different mate is if the mate you already have is killed. Another pack, whose leader had chosen her for his own, was after my blood. If I was killed, there would be no shame in taking my mate. _**

**_One night, Moon and I were hunting. She lured me into an area where that enemy pack was waiting. I killed two wolves after I had heard of Moon's betrayal. With blood dripping from my muzzle and my eyes glowing red, the opposing pack fled, Moon with them. _**Loner had a melancholy look in his eyes. **_Our pups would have been beautiful...as Moon was. Would you ever find another like Hiei? Someone worthy enough to be your mate?_**

Kit regarded the lone wolf for a moment. _Would you find another Moon? Another wolf who shone with the beauty she possessed? No, Loner, never would I find a mate such as Hiei. Maybe other possible mates...but never one I could love as I did him...No, that isn't right. I do still. With all my heart I still love him. I will never stop. If only I could...perhaps this misery would end..._

Loner nodded his agreement. **_Moon's spirit can and will never leave me. I gave her a part of myself. A part that I wish I could take back._**

Kit was again filled with emptiness. _I'll take over the watch, Loner. Get some rest now._

Loner licked Kit's muzzle. **_We all love you, Kit. Including myself. Never hesitate to talk with me again. _**The wolf trotted back to the cave, leaving the confused wolf to sort out her mind.

Kit stared up at the moon. She had glimpsed something in Loner's green eyes. It wasn't the love all the pack shared for one another. It was the sort of love she had seen in Hiei's eyes. Circling once, she flopped down into the grass. Looking at the moon, she let forth a howl, one of mourning. One mourning the one she loved.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	12. Unforgettable Memory

A Past Love

Chapter 12: Unforgettable Memory; An Unlikely Kidnapper

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Five years had passed in this painful manner of brooding and mourning.

Hiei had decided to return to Ningenkai to see how everyone had been.

A knock came at the door.

"I'll answer it, Mother." A red-haired male opened the door. "Hiei?"

The Koorime glared at Kurama for a moment. Then, the corner his mouth twitched upward. "Hello, kitsune. I assume you've been well?"

Kurama smiled. "Won't you come in, Hiei?"

The dark-haired demon agreed and entered into Kurama's house. After removing his boots at the door, Hiei stood uncomfortably in the hall.

"Want anything to eat? Or drink?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged.

"Why don't we just talk? It's been awhile." The redhead suggested.

Hiei nodded and followed Kurama into the sitting room. He sat on an easy chair opposite of the couch that Kurama sat on.

"So, how's Makai? Have you been living the way you want to?" Kurama queried.

"It's fine. I enjoy myself. Don't have to account to anyone besides Mukuro..." Hiei was lost in thought for a moment.  
"Then why do you look so sad?"

Hiei snapped back to the conversation. "How can you-"

"It's on your face. You miss Akita, don't you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei's temper flared. "Why must everything always be because of her? What makes you think I still care!"

Kurama smiled.

"Stop your smiling. You're acting like I'm inferior to you..." Hiei grumbled.

"If you didn't care, it wouldn't agitate you if I asked you. So, you already answered my question. Have you seen her lately? She hasn't been seen by anyone since Keiko and Yusuke saw her at the school. That was about five years ago."

Hiei changed topic quickly. "So, how are Yusuke and Keiko by the way? And Yukina? The fool as well..."

"Yusuke and Keiko...they're planning on getting married this summer. Kuwabara visits Yukina daily after he gets done with college classes and work. He really loves her. But, he'd never ask her to marry him. Their love is the pure and simple kind. Besides, you'd butcher him if he asked her, wouldn't you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei smirked. "I'd consider it...but, Yukina would be sad over it. I would never want that."

"Why don't we go and visit Yusuke? We can even visit Yukina if you'd like." Kurama offered.

"I'd like that. I haven't seen the detective in a long time. I wonder if he's changed..."

"Mother, I'm going out to visit some friends. I'll be back by dinnertime." Kurama went to the door and put his shoes on.

Hiei followed suit and they departed from the house.

* * *

Soon, the two stood outside Yusuke's door. Kurama knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" asked a male's voice.

"Just come and open the door, Detective." Hiei called.

The door opened abruptly.

Yusuke grinned widely. "Come on in, guys. I was just cleaning up the place."

Kurama and Hiei obliged and entered.

"Don't mind the mess. I just moved into this apartment. Rented a bigger one for Keiko and I. More space, ya know? We're supposed to be going to the movies later but I'm free until about seven. So, let's catch up. I haven't seen either of you in awhile. Move whatever you want so you can sit down." Yusuke said. He traveled over to the refrigerator, picking his way through boxes and got a couple cans of soda. He tossed one to Hiei and another to Kurama. He popped it open and took a long drink. "So, how have you been? Kurama? Hiei?"

"Things have been fine." Kurama replied.

"How's your mom? She alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Very well. Thank you for asking." Kurama smiled.

"How about it, Hiei? Makai better than here?" Yusuke queried.

"Yes, immensely. But, you humans...and demons masquerading as humans... don't share my agreement." Hiei muttered as he looked at the sliding glass doors that led to a balcony.

"How's Keiko? You're still planning to get married, right?" Kurama questioned.

Yusuke grinned happily. "Yup. Only a few more months before we tie the knot. I can't wait. I love her so much. It's not too bad. I work days and get off in time to spend the night with her."

Hiei growled and stormed out onto the balcony.

Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other. Yusuke continued, "How about Akita? You haven't heard from her, Kurama, have you?"

"Nothing. And Hiei's incredibly agitated at the sound of her name. But, truthfully, I think he just misses her." Kurama commented.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he tried to block out the conversation going on indoors. "Stupid kitsune...always right..." He crushed his aluminum can in his grip and continued to mutter irritably. He should've never come to the human world. At least brooding alone was better than to have everyone know why he was brooding.

Another knock came at the door. "Urameshi, it's me!"

Yusuke groaned. "Kuwabara, the door's open."

The young male came into the room, grinning goofily. "Hey, Kurama. Didn't realize Urameshi had company. Guess I'm not paying too much attention to sensing stuff anymore. I was just gonna head over to Genkai's. Want to come?"

Hiei shuffled back into the room, pausing to glare at Kuwabara. "Hello, Fool. Brain cell number reduce again?"

"Listen here, Shrimp. You haven't gotten any taller and I can still pound you into the ground if I wanted to." Kuwabara remarked.

"Don't act like such an idiot. I could cut you down from where you stand, you big oaf." Hiei responded coolly.

"How's Akita? Been a man and talk to her yet?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei glowered.

"Akita is not a good conversation topic. How about we head out now? Let's go." Yusuke pushed Kuwabara from the room, followed by Kurama with Hiei taking up the rear.

"Damn ningens..." Hiei muttered.

* * *

Kit rolled over onto her feet. Shaking the sleep from her body, she stretched lazily. She was still warm from the sun and felt like running. Deciding on her destination, the wolf took off.

The wolf slunk close around where Mukuro and her followers lived. Keeping her nose close to the ground to shift through scents, she finally picked up the one she needed.

Guards patrolled around everywhere. But, they didn't notice a shadow colored wolf slink past them.

The scent was heavy in the air and Kit raced through the halls, the smell clogging her senses. She finally found the room.

The walls were dark and there was only a single bed and a wooden trunk at the foot of the bed.

Kit trotted inside and quickly transformed. Akita lifted the lid of the trunk. She removed a dark cloak from inside. Lifting it to her nose, she breathed in the scent. Tears sprang up in her eyes. She wiped her eyes. "I didn't think coming here would make this ache so much worse..." Wrapping the cloak about her, Akita wept silently. An all-consuming ache filled her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk. Sleep overwhelmed her and she was out in moments.

* * *

Hiei made his way back from Ningenkai. He had seen everyone of importance. _...Except for Akita..._ The Koorime growled inwardly. Why was even his mind against him lately? He was tempted to stop that trickle of emotion completely.

"Welcome back, Hiei," commented the guard on duty.

Hiei held up his hand in greeting and continued to his room. He paused. There was a different scent in the air. It smelled like rain and a hint of flowers. He knew that scent all too well.

* * *

Akita opened her eyes abruptly. It had been awhile since she had dreamed of anything besides hunting. She had been wandering through a darkness...a nothingness. Then, she had smelled fire and clean. It was Hiei. Quickly bolting from the room, she forced the window up. Shifting skins, Kit, her thin and lithe body very flexible, scrambled through the opening into the pelting rain. She blended with the shadows and did her best to disappear.

* * *

Hiei burst into his room. The window was wide open with rain splattering the floor. He closed it and looked around the room. No one was there. He picked up a cloak and opened his trunk, placing it inside absently. Then he realized that the cloak hadn't been out. "Akita...were you here?" Tired, he closed the trunk and collapsed into the bed, not removing his boots.

* * *

Kit once again approached where Hiei had been living. She paused outside the gate, checking for guards. When she saw no one, she entered onto the grounds. Instantly, something hit her in the side. She lashed out, struggling against someone. Fatigue overtook her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Did it work? That tranquilizer wasn't too strong, was it?" A male voice asked.

"Perfect. Mukuro will be pleased we caught her. Hiei as well." His companion replied.

* * *

Hiei meandered through the forest. Pine needles carpeted the ground and made his footsteps nearly inaudible. He felt something tugging at his mind. Something was uneasy around here. It was much too quiet. No...that wasn't it. Something was just out of place.

**_Akita..._**

It was as if the forest rang with her essence. The very wind carried her spirit.

**_Danger..._**

The Koorime took off out of the forest, running from some unknown and unseen enemy.

Loner left the area of underbrush. He had planted the idea firmly in the fleeing demon's mind. Kit...the one he had grown to love...was in danger...

* * *

Akita opened her eyes groggily. Her side burned and her head ached. Where was she exactly?

"You're in my chambers, Wolf Girl." A voice said in reply to her question.

Akita tugged at her restraints. _Metal...no good. Not with someone watching... _She quickly scrambled her thoughts and glared at the young woman watching her. "And do I have the pleasure of meeting the one called Mukuro?"

Before Mukuro had time to answer, a very irritated fire demon stormed inside. "What the hell is the meaning of this, Mukuro!" Hiei demanded after he saw Akita strapped to the wall.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite being in the universe. Did you hire them to catch me? Or is this an added bonus for you!" Akita snapped harshly, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Hiei growled with an equal rage. "Do you think I'm glad to see your damn face? I was going to step in for you but I might as well let them kill you. Your **_pack _**slaughtered enough of ours."

"My pack did what they know best. Hunting trespassers is a part of our duty." Akita replied.

"And I suppose making their remains disappear is a habit they picked up from you?" Hiei asked.

Akita ignored Hiei's last comment and looked at Mukuro. Anger and rage filled her mind. This was who Hiei had chosen over her? What kind of idiot was he? She wanted answers. She wanted them now. The Koorime-kitsune would have to play her cards carefully to get what she wanted. "Well, I'm one of the pack. I give them some things that help. Besides, your men would have killed me if they had the chance. You were looking for me. It's written all over your face and all of your thoughts too. Any other thoughts you'd like me to broadcast for Mukuro? Or, should we continue squabbling back and forth? It is fair lovely."

Hiei glared at Akita, wishing he could pierce her with his red eyes.

"Mind reading coming easier for me? Wonderful deduction, ignoramus. I've been living in the demon wolf form for the past five years. Oh, did I mention these wolves communicate only through telepathy? By the way, toxins barely have any effect on me..." Akita paused as she turned her flashing eyes upon Mukuro. "Although, this tranquilizer you shot me with has a very odd sort of combination of poisons. At least I'm immune to it now. Shall I answer anything else you two have in mind? Or I can keep pulling random thoughts from your mind." Akita grinned, pleased she had irritated them both.

"Why don't we just dispose of this girl? She's painfully annoying and if you don't kill her, I will." Mukuro said to Hiei.

"That's what I was afraid of. Sorry, Mukuro and Hiei, but I won't allow you to kill me. I'm afraid it's time for me to leave. I've gotten all I need from you." Akita nodded towards Mukuro. "Which, I may add, was next to nothing. But..."

The dimly lit room was filled with white light.

"...you are coming with me. I need answers out of you, Koorime..."

When the light vanished, Hiei was gone. Akita as well as her chains had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Wake up, Sunshine. We're here. Besides, you've had enough sleep for the both of us."

Hiei opened his eyes only to close them in pain as they were blasted with bright sunlight. He went to sit up and found himself unable to. His arms and legs were restrained. Hiei relied upon his Jagan to see what was wrong. There were restraints along with thick cord around his ankles and his wrists. He swore. He could've melted both things. Only problem: spirit energy was woven into the items as a third binding. Well, his wrists were in a lot of pain at the moment. He could burn through the two others. Focusing, he put all his energy into melting through the metal and the cord.

"Hold that thought, Hiei."

The cords and restraints were loosened slightly. Hiei was now capable of flexing his hands. Another moment and his legs were freed.

Gentle hands wrapped around his wrists. With a grunt, the female hauled the Koorime to his feet. "Stop being dead weight. Unless you want to burn in the sun, you'll start walking like normal."

Hiei took a step forward, still letting his weight drag.

"Damn it, Hiei..." She groaned but began to drag him. She continued some mild swearing until she let Hiei's body slump to the ground. "Pain in my ass. I would've been better coming here myself..." Akita gazed out towards the ocean.

Blue-green waves lapped at the sandy shore. Salty air blew through on a light breeze.

Akita smiled as she closed her eyes. The sun kissed her closed eyelids. Leaving Hiei in the shade of a palm tree, she ran for the water, splattering herself with ocean droplets in the process.

Hiei relaxed against the palm tree and watched as Akita threw herself into the water with a shriek of happiness. A light smile crossed his face momentarily until the usual scowl replaced it. He was with her for a short time and she was making him go soft already. The Koorime decided upon sleep and settled into a calm and serene sleep.

* * *

When Hiei opened his eyes, the light was much softer. The sun was sinking below the watery horizon and the air was getting chilly. He gazed farther down the beach until he saw a figure wrapped in a blanket seated upon the white sand. Straining his hearing, he heard crying. As he watched Akita's shoulders rise and fall with soft sobs, he looked away.

The waves washed gently up onto the shore. The water looked reddish orange with a hint of pink from the setting sun and the sky's reflection. It was a truly beautiful place.

"Blanket?" A voice offered.

Hiei's garnet colored eyes met Akita's onyx ones. She held his gaze for a few minutes. He glimpsed something deep inside of Akita until she let out a squeak.

"Ouch! Just cause I offer you a blanket doesn't mean you can burn me." Akita snapped. She rubbed at her delicate eyes. He had pierced her mind...and now her eyes were burning.

Hiei shook his head to try and soothe his headache but only made the pain worse. "Well, your mind just gave me enough a shock to give me a painful headache."

"If you hadn't been trying to pry into my brain with your damn Jagan, my mind wouldn't have given you such a jolt. That stupid thing is like a Peeping Tom in my brain." Akita muttered angrily. Blinking a few more times and periods of closing her eyes was enough so she was capable of seeing again. She re-offered the blanket to Hiei, avoiding his piercing eyes. "Here, it's yours. Either you can sleep here or go and sleep in there on the bed." Akita jerked her thumb back over her shoulder.

Hiei could see a small shack behind the girl. "That your summer house?"

Akita glared at him. "For your information, that was my old house. I used to live there when I was younger. Maybe about a hundred years ago. I'm surprised it's still standing. I wasn't too great of a builder then. Just something that would keep me from getting soaked in a downpour." She paused.

"In there, I guess." Hiei replied before Akita could continue upon a lecture which he could feel would follow.

"Suit yourself. Shall I carry you again?" The Koorime-kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"I'll walk willingly." Hiei responded curtly.

"Good. On your feet then." Akita gently pulled him to his feet.

Hiei stood and walked after the girl slowly. His muscles hurt from sitting so long and his head still ached.

Akita pushed the door open.

Hiei walked inside. There was a candle burning on a table. There was a bare cot in one corner and a chair near the table.

"It's not much."

Hiei shrugged and wished he could stretch his aching shoulders as he continued to look around, not paying attention to Akita. That's when he felt his restraints being loosened with the slice of a dagger. A whistle and the chains crumbled.

"Good night..." A whisper and the door closed.

Hiei looked around the room. He looked at the table where the folded blanket lay beside the candle. He was hungry and still strangely tired. The Koorime made his way to the cot after extinguishing the candle and let the darkness envelop him into more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Akita stood outside the door, trembling. Fighting the start of tears, she walked down near the water. Laying her blanket far enough from the waves when the tide came in, she laid on it and looked up at the stars. Tracing the air with a fingertip, only one thought resounded through her head. **_"Do you think I'm glad to see your damn face? I was going to step in for you but I might as well let them kill you..." _**

The waves lapped gently upon the shore in a soothing manner.

Akita bit her lip as tears started to sting her eyes. It had hurt when he had said that. Had he said it out of rage? Or did he really mean it? She fought the surge of tears, biting her lip hard enough that it bled.

The full moon shone brightly, reflecting off of the ocean's surface. After another moment of quiet, even the soft music of the ocean couldn't ease Akita into sleep. She was too restless. Akita sat up. _I need to see Kurama... _She stood, folding her blanket. Cautiously, she went towards where Hiei was probably asleep. Opening the door noiselessly, she peered inside.

Hiei lay on the cot, sound asleep.

Akita silently placed the blanket, Hiei's katana, and a folded piece of paper on top of the other blanket that still was on the table. She touched a fingertip to the candle and a small ember instantly began burning. Exiting quickly, Akita went back to the beach. She placed her hand, palm facing down, into the sand and pressed hard, leaving an imprint. Transforming into a wolf, she left a paw print and trotted along the shore, vanishing into the maze of coves and cliffs.

* * *

Akita had made good time. She had been traveling for less than two days. She had stopped at the pack caves and said her good-byes and made promises to return. Traveling back in her demon form was easiest. She was much more agile and easily leapt from tree to tree. She'd make it to Ningenkai in a couple more hours. Pausing on a sturdy branch to rest and catch her breath, Akita sighed. Hiei had probably made his way back to Mukuro's by now. _You're the one who chose to leave him... _Her conscience chided her. Akita growled to her conscience and again took up her journey, flying through the trees with ease.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	13. A Life Without Hiei

A Past Love

Chapter 13: A Life Without Hiei; Final Farewell

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It was late and the streets were empty.

Akita remained in her demon form. She enjoyed scaring the drunks and the prostitutes. If they ever reported her, the police wouldn't give it a second thought. Walking nonchalantly down the streets, she continued on until she entered an area populated with homes. Looking for any home that looked familiar to her, she spotted the one where Kurama lived. After leaping over the wall that surrounded his house, she surveyed the house, looking for Kurama's spirit energy and scent. Finding it, she began to climb up the large weeping cherry tree, swinging easily up onto a branch level with his bedroom window.

A lock barred the window shut.

Akita smirked at the simplicity. When she had been a thief, locks had been her specialty. Searching out the treasure came fairly easy but she had been the only one able to pick locks, open closed doors, and create keys. She'd often prided herself in being what some called an Opener. Whistling softly, the lock glowed gold but remained stubbornly shut. Akita extended a finger and worked at the mechanism with a claw.

The lock clicked.

With satisfaction, Akita slid the window open and crawled through the space. Turning, she closed the window and surveyed the bedroom.

Kurama lay on his side, asleep.

Akita didn't want to disturb him when he was this peaceful. Sleep was often rare for people and she nor her brother were an exception to the rule. She noticed a closet. Opening it, she crawled inside. Making space among some books, she boxed herself in cozily and fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Akita." A voice commented softly.

Akita sat up abruptly and made the walls of books she had created around herself tumble all over the floor. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I'll clean it up." She quickly began picking up the scattered books and stacking them neatly again.

Kurama laughed lightly. He was dressed and he handed Akita a cup of tea. "To wake you up." He explained kindly.

Akita accepted the cup with her claws and sipped it gently. The tea cleared her mind and she finished putting the books away and closed the closet. "Did your mother already leave for work?"

"Yes, early this morning. Smart of you to hide in the closet. I'm to be meeting Yusuke for lunch when he's on his work break. Would you care to join me?" Kurama asked.

Akita's eyes widened. "Did I sleep that late? I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you this morning when I came...it was twilight only and you were sleeping..."

"It's alright. Obviously you haven't been getting much sleep. Why don't you take a shower? The bathroom's down the hallway." Kurama suggested.

Akita shook her head. "I can't stand changing back into these clothes. When are you meeting Yusuke? I'll go home and come back. I haven't had a chance to shampoo my hair in so long. I'll look a wreck if I don't go and clean up."

"Around 1 o'clock. It's 10:30 now. Why don't you come back at 11:30? We can talk for awhile. Would you like that?" Kurama asked.

"Very much." Akita then walked towards the window.

"Um...Akita...you can use the front door. And, I suggest changing back into your human form." Kurama commented.

"But I look horrible. My hair's all matted...and I've gotten much thinner. The clothes will hang on me..." Akita whined.

Kurama sighed. "Then just be careful..."

Akita grinned and left through the window.

* * *

A polite knock came at the door.

Kurama opened the door and smiled. "You look better."

With her dark hair groomed to shining perfection, her onyx eyes sparkling, and her skin glowing from cleanliness, Akita returned the smile. "I feel better too. I don't look like I crawled out of a pit." She walked inside wearing the outfit she had bought with Keiko on their long ago shopping trip.

"You look very nice. Dressing up for anyone in particular?" Kurama teased.

Akita blushed. "Only you and Yusuke. Who else would there be?"

"Perhaps you have an old human acquaintance that you were planning on meeting. What do you need to talk about?" Kurama queried as they settled down in the kitchen.

"It's about Hiei..." Akita began.

Kurama nodded.

"I don't know if I should love him anymore... It's apparent he doesn't love me much anymore if at all. It just hurts to think of him. I just have this nagging ache inside of my heart. Kurama...what should I do?" Akita asked softly. She had never been able to forgive Hiei. Too many times he had left her...could she bring herself to forgive him? All the times she'd cried...She'd teleported Hiei and herself to the beach just so she could see him after so long. The questions that she had wanted to ask him...every one had been forgotten when Hiei had treated her with anger, bitterness, and even strong dislike and hatred.

"Oh, Akita..." Kurama smiled. "What do you think you should do?"

Akita stuttered. "T-Th-That's...that's what I'm...asking...you. I don't know what to do."

"It's in your heart, Akita. The answer that is. You just haven't been looking hard enough for it." Kurama extended his hand and cupped her chin. "The answer lies in your feelings, Akita. How do you feel?" He withdrew his hand and studied her.

"Confused...afraid...sad... all because of Hiei. But...I love him more than any other being in the universe. I really truly do."

"Then answer your own question. What should you do?" Kurama questioned.

"I shouldn't stop loving him. I couldn't...even if I tried. I miss him so much..." Akita murmured.

"We'd better go and meet Yusuke. Come on." Kurama said.

Akita nodded feebly and followed Kurama outside.

* * *

A black haired young man scuffed his shoe on the sidewalk. Kurama was late. His friend never was late...Yusuke was usually the one racing to meet the redhead cause he was running late. Truthfully, Yusuke had been fifteen minutes late and he'd been waiting for ten minutes.

"Yusuke! Sorry we're late." Kurama called.

"It's fine...wait a second... 'we'!" Yusuke asked, bewildered.

"Don't you recognize me, Yusuke Urameshi?" A quizzical voice asked.

Yusuke looked at Kurama's companion and his eyes grew wide. "A...Akita!"

Akita's grin couldn't possibly get wider without breaking her face. "Yusuke!" She hugged him tightly. "I hoped you hadn't forgotten your old friend."

"Forgotten you? Jeez, what have you been doing all these years? How are you? I've missed seeing you. How is everything? The wolves? Are they all doing okay? I'm still grateful for what they did for Keiko." Yusuke rambled.

"Um...I've been living with the pack who are all very well. I'm doing fairly well and things are good." Akita's eyes clouded over with an emotion that Yusuke recognized as grief.

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "And Hiei?"

Akita wouldn't meet his gaze. "I left him on a beach. He's back with Mukuro now I imagine. Can we go and get some lunch? I'm starving." She looked up and met Yusuke's brown eyes with her sad black ones.

"Sure thing. I can't wait until I tell Keiko that you're back. I'm so glad." Yusuke grinned widely.

"Me too, Yusuke. Me too..." Akita said softly.

After an enjoyable lunch, Akita extended an invitation for Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and anyone else who wanted to come to her house for dinner.

"Sounds great. I haven't had your cooking in ages. You still cook good, right?" Yusuke asked anxiously.

"Yup, so get ready to drool. I'll make all my specialty dishes." Akita declared with a wink.

"Can't wait. Around 7, okay? I've got to head back to work or I might get fired. It'll be the third time I've been late this month. See you both later!" Yusuke called as he left his share of the bill and quickly exited.

Akita smiled contentedly. "I'm glad he's still the same. Things wouldn't be okay if Yusuke had changed..."

"You're right about that. Shall we go?" Kurama asked.

Akita paid her part of the bill. "I'm going to run grocery shopping for food for tonight. If you want to come, you're more than welcome. I'll need help carrying the bags."

* * *

"Do I look alright, Akita?" Keiko smoothed back her brown hair.

"Beautiful and breath taking, Keiko. Yusuke's going to have a heart attack..." Akita replied with a smile as she helped her best friend continue to dress.

"Someday, at your wedding day, this will be you. Hopefully I'll be the one helping you get ready," Keiko wiped a teary eye.

Akita embraced her dear friend warmly. "I wouldn't have anyone else, Keiko."

A knock came at the door.

"Girls? It's Mrs. Yukemura. May I come in?" A female voice asked.

"Your mom. You two need some time alone. I have to go and find Kurama anyways." Akita patted Keiko's arm. "I'll be outside. I'll come back soon, okay? Have your mother come and tell me to come back." Akita opened the door and Mrs. Yukemura entered.

"Keiko sweetheart, let me finish getting you all ready..." Keiko's mother insisted.

Akita slipped noiselessly from the room. Closing the door silently, she rested against it for support. Her wedding day...it was laughable. _Like that will ever happen... At least Keiko has someone like Yusuke to look beautiful for in that white kimono... _With that as her last thought, she left to find Kurama.

* * *

Hiei traveled to Ningenkai at a steady pace. He was deep in thought and noticed nothing. _How dare Mukuro think that I'd take orders... How does she think that I can choose!

* * *

_

_"Ah, Hiei, the very person I needed to see. I needed to speak with you." Mukuro stated._

_"You summoned me in the first place." Hiei responded._

_"Oh, quite right. Are you completely loyal to me, Hiei?" Mukuro questioned._

_Hiei's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'm disloyal? Who has been telling you lies?" He asked with rising anger._

_"It's just a curiosity of mine. Would you choose to remain with me rather than to go with that wolf girl?" The female asked thoughtfully._

_Hiei opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He himself didn't have an answer as to what he would do. Finally, he managed to get his voice box working. "...I...I really do not know, Mukuro..."_

_Mukuro looked surprised. "Really? Well, you have one week to decide. A week from today you must tell me your decision in person or by messenger. Whatever the choice, I will not hold it against you."_

_Hiei gritted his teeth but nodded in agreement and left Mukuro's chambers.

* * *

_

Hiei again gritted his teeth. What kind of choice was there? The person he was loyal to or the person he loved? Akita...every time he thought of her...it hurt his heart. He needed to see her again without being seen himself. Then, the decision could be made. If she saw him, hostile words would be exchanged as they usually were. He didn't want that anymore.

Hiei didn't hold grudges...he just had a tendency to let his temper get the better of him.

Continuing on, he passed through the forest and raced toward Ningenkai.

* * *

"I finally tracked you two down. Hiding out?" Akita parted the overhanging tree branches to peer inside the shaded area.

"Kurama got the tree to hide us. I just couldn't stay with all the noise. Makes me wish Keiko and I had eloped or we had just invited our closest friends rather than family." Yusuke sighed.

"But family is so important, Yusuke. Would you really not want your mother here?" Kurama asked gently.

Yusuke smiled a little. "Well, when you put it that way...she was the one who brought me up...bad as it was...but it's still my mom. When's this thing start anyways?"

Akita laughed lightly. "You don't know when your own wedding starts?"

"Be serious now. You've gone to school with me for how many years. Do you really think I pay attention to details yet?" Yusuke asked with a quizzical brow raised.

Hiei leaned his back against the tree, letting his head rest against the trunk, his hands linked behind his head. He missed hearing Akita's laugh. Looking down, he saw the tree branches part again and Akita, followed by Yusuke, walked out into the sun.

A few moments later and the branches parted naturally and Kurama entered out into the open air. He looked up and saw Hiei instantly. "Ah, Hiei, I see you've decided to come. It's good to see you."

Hiei jumped down to the ground. "Yes, I'm here. Any other inquiries from you?"

"Why?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glowered for a moment, steam beginning to rise from his body. "Excuse me, fox? I was invited here. Why else would I be here?"

"You specifically refused the invitation. You told the messenger to be gone from your sight or you'd crisp him on the spot," Kurama commented with a smile.

Hiei opened his mouth and closed it again, his lips forming a thin, straight line. He calmed down and gathered his composure. "So I did. But, I'm here now. Kurama..." Hiei averted his eyes. "Your sister. Where has she gone?"

"To get married." Kurama replied with a straight face.

"What sort of joke is that? I know that this is for Keiko and Yusuke." Hiei said sharply.

"Haven't you ever heard of a double wedding?" Kurama asked.

Hiei's face paled slightly and he turned away, muttering. "I'm leaving then. What's the sense of coming? These ningen affairs are completely pointless."

"You should at least stay for Yusuke. He really would like you here." Kurama smiled.

Hiei began to walk away.

"And I'm sure Akita would be happy to see you too." Kurama said softly.

Hiei turned back around slowly.

"I just wanted to see your reaction if Akita was getting married. She's loved no one else but you. You have nothing to worry about. Except for Akita's wrath perhaps." Kurama grinned.

"Fox...when will you ever stop making me guess about everything? Is it just because you're being protective of your little sister?" Hiei snapped.

"If she wasn't worth waiting for, Hiei, you would never come back." Kurama reminded the Koorime.

Hiei turned and began to walk away, leaving Kurama under the shade of the tree.

"Something's changed within him. He seems different." Kurama observed as he watched the demon's slow and deliberate pace.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony, a reception followed. Akita departed from the guests with a soft "Be back soon" to Kurama. She walked out past the gardens and the grove of trees. Entering into a large meadow of wildflowers, Akita threw herself back against the soft and sweet smelling cushion. Petals blew past her towards the sky and the wind ruffled her hair and her lavender colored kimono.

Hiei watched Akita from his point in a tree. He went to change his position as he felt something itch his back and a branch cracked off.

Akita's head snapped up to look at the large, leafy tree. "Who's there!" She demanded.

Hiei mentally muttered a bunch of words, cursing himself.

"I'm going to slice this tree down if you don't show yourself." Akita's voice was right beneath the tree.

Hiei sighed and dropped down from the tree to the ground. He looked down, blushing lightly. He had landed right at Akita's feet.

"Hiei? Is that you?" Akita raised a curious eyebrow.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Hiei snapped irritably as he looked up to meet her eyes. He instantly regretted answering in a snippy manner when Akita was being quite civilized with him.

"I'm just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting you to be here. Sorry if I disturbed you." A sad smile was across Akita's face.

Hiei tilted his head. "What's the matter? You look troubled."

Akita turned away from him, her hair fell to shadow her face. "You won't ever see me again."

Hiei froze, stunned. "What!"

Akita balled her fists up. "I'm going away. I'm going to Makai to stay. An old comrade of mine needs some assistance in her next raid. I've known her for too many years. I can't abandon her now. Nariko came to me a few months ago. She's desperate for an Opener. I promised after Keiko and Yusuke's wedding that I'd come and work with her permanently. I'm just glad I got to see you once more." Akita turned to face him full on. Wind blew through her raven colored tresses and her lower lip trembled as she walked towards him. Resting her hands gently on his shoulders, she smiled. "I'm just glad I got to say good-bye. I'm happy I was able to meet you. Anyway, I just wanted to say-"

Her words were abruptly cut off as Hiei pulled her into a kiss.

Akita struggled against him for a moment but then relaxed into the kiss. She moved her hands so that her arms settled softly upon his shoulders.

Hiei released her. "You have no idea as to how long I've wanted to kiss you like that."

Akita smiled crookedly. "I think I can imagine somewhat. If you've felt like I have. But...Hiei...this doesn't change things. You're still loyal to Mukuro. I'm loyal to my comrade, Nariko. There is no in between. We have to return to reality no matter what." She ran her smooth hand up Hiei's cheek. "I love you. I want what you want. But, I also know it would be pointless for you to wait for me. I could be gone for at least ten years. Things can change a lot in that time. Yusuke and Keiko could have kids by then. You could be with someone else by then. And I don't want you to wait for me. I just want your happiness." Akita smiled with glistening eyes.

Hiei calmly wiped her tears away. "Please, don't shed any tears. You've done too much of that for me. I want your happiness too. And I know deep down I'd break your heart if I loved another. I never will though. Your memory is engraved upon my heart, mate or not. You will always be mine. Forever."

Akita threw her arms around Hiei. "Forever."

Hiei drew her close and kissed her hair. "...forever..." He whispered huskily.

Akita looked up into his garnet colored orbs.

Hiei kissed her nose and claimed her lips again into a long, drawn-out kiss. He then released her from his arms. "I'm going to come looking for you."

"Don't bother. I'll know where to find you. Well, we'll find each other nevertheless." She kissed his cheek and walked away slowly. Stopping a few yards away, she blew a phantom kiss towards him.

The kiss touched his lips, leaving an icy cold upon them but a warm fire within his heart. "Until we meet again, Akita. Until then."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	14. Nariko and her Band of Thieves

A Past Love

Chapter 14: Nariko and Her Band of Thieves; Death Trap

by AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Akita blew a breath into the lock.

There was a hissing sound and then there was silence.

"You think these fools would learn how to lock their valuables in tighter. Especially when Akita, the legendary thief with a list of victims longer than any other apparition's, is the Opener. You're really amazing, you know." A voice commented.

"You're going to give me a big head, Kaori. I'm just your average Opener. There, the lock is completely useless. Tell Jin he's on door duty. A little gust of his wind should blow that thing down no problem. Just remember to melt the hinges." Akita stood up from her kneeling position and grinned. "Tell him to try and keep it down too. Removing a vault door is very loud business and I'd like to get an item without a big commotion. I'm really tired." Akita then sat down and leaned against the wall that surrounded the vault.

Kaori placed her hand on the hinge of the vault. The hinge glowed red-hot and began to melt. "Jin, I've done my part."

The red-haired former Shinobi grinned. "Time for some fun. Tornado Fist!"

The vault door was easily knocked through, hitting the wall opposite from where it had once rested.

Akita shot up out of her sound sleep. "Keep it down! Do you want to get caught?" The tired Koorime-kitsune dropped back against the wall, asleep once more.

"She's a weird one, that one is. Just like her half-brother in more ways than by blood. She makes my ears go nearly as pointy as Yusuke did." Jin commented.

Kaori had retrieved the nearly transparent gem with a hint of silver color. "Yusuke, the Spirit Detective? You actually fought with him?"

"I fought against him in the Dark Tournament before you were born. C'mon, wake Akita up. We need to get this back before we get caught." Jin said.

"I was waiting for you two to be ready to go. Tell all your life story after we get back." Akita smirked as she left, followed by Jin and Kaori.

* * *

"Well done. Jin, Akita, may I speak with you in private? Kaori, please give that gem to Magasui. He'll tell you where to place it." Nariko smiled pleasantly at the young fire demon.

"Yes, Mistress Nariko." With a polite bow, Kaori quickly departed.

"I think it is necessary that we let Kaori go on her own." Nariko stated as soon as the child had left.

"What!" Akita asked, in disbelief.

"Akita, she's a phoenix demon for heaven's sake. Do you know how much damage she can cause when she gets older?" Nariko demanded.

"She's only five years old and she can control her power better than any demon I've known. You can't be serious about having her leave." Jin blurted.

Nariko stared at him sharply. "Exactly. Magasui suggested to me that she be let go."

"I won't let you!" Akita exclaimed. "I won't allow you to put that child out into the world of cruel and heartless demons. At least not until she can defend herself properly!"

"Jin said she is strong for her age. I'm sure she can manage." Nariko responded curtly.  
"You must have more compassion than that, Nariko. Putting a child out to only be eaten alive by demons? She'll grow to be a fantastic fighter with the right training. You won't need an Opener when she's old enough to melt things without physical contact." Akita pointed out.

"Are you that eager to leave me, Akita? Surely the ningens will survive fine without you. The human world hasn't stopped for you before. Things will not change now." Nariko snapped.

"I have other things that I value. Friendship...love... I can't have that if I live my life as a thief, constantly on the run from rival bandits and victims of thievery. I have someone waiting for me. That's why I was hesitant at first to come and work. He is what I value above all." Akita exclaimed, emotion filling her voice.

"She is right about Kaori, Nariko. With proper training, she'd be nearly invincible. Anyway, you can at least let her stay until she can fend for herself. She is too young to be thrown out to the demons who'd certainly devour her." Jin suggested.

Akita glared at the wind master and opened her mouth to comment in Kaori's defense but pressure on her shoulder from Jin's hand stopped her.

"Akita named the girl Kaori for a reason. I'm sure Akita will stick around long enough to see that our little phoenix gets the right amount of training." Jin continued with a slight smile.

Nariko sighed, defeated. "If you're both going to be so difficult about it and will agree to take full responsibility for Kaori, I can't have any say in the matter. She is yours to keep and take care of."

Akita and Jin smiled at one another and left Nariko's presence. As they opened the door, they saw Kaori sitting on the floor. She appeared to be crying tears of flames rather than tears of water.

Akita took the young child in her arms and stroked her hair. "What's the matter, my little phoenix?"

"Don't cry, Kaori. Things are going to be alright." Jin said reassuringly.

"I...I..."

"Deep breaths, Kaori. That's a good girl." Akita soothed.

"I'm so sorry!" The child exclaimed.

"Whatever for?" Jin asked.

"I'm sorry you two have to be responsible for me. I'm sorry I'm such a problem for Mistress Nariko." Kaori said between sobs.

Akita cooled her hand and wiped the flames from the child's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my little sister. I want to take care of you."

"Same goes for me. I'm like your older brother and I'm supposed to watch out for you," Jin declared.

* * *

"This mission will be dangerous but nevertheless, we need this item. Kaori, Jin, Akita, Kaida, Jiro, and Hoshi will be going on this particular raid. Everyone else will be on standby outside of the vicinity. Akita, you'll be leading this mission. Kaida, Jin, and Jiro will be partnered. You'll be making sure to keep the area clean of obstacles. Hoshi and Kaori, you two will be on the melting part. You'll be accompanying Akita to get our treasure." Nariko explained.

"What exactly is this treasure anyways?" Kaida asked, leaning back against the wall.

"It's called the Flute of Purity." A female's voice commented.

Everyone gathered turned their attention to the speaker, the part computer-android, part wind demon named Akizoko.

"Of course you'd be the one to know about this. Tell us what's so great about this item." Kaida demanded.

"I know." A shy voice piped up.

All eyes turned to look at Kaori.

"It opens to another dimension. But, it's worthless unless you have the key to play it with. I just thought it had been destroyed." Kaori explained.

"Well, we'll have to look for that key after we get the item. Anyway, get to work. The raid will begin in five hours. I suggest you get into position." Nariko advised.

The others agreed and departed from the briefing room.

* * *

"Tonight's the first night you've gone on a raid since you've perfected some techniques. You'll get a chance to prove yourself. Just don't be nervous. Akita and I both believe in you, little one." Jin patted Kaori on the head.

"I know. I'm still scared though. Is that okay?" The child asked innocently.

"'Course it is! We all have fears after all. It's natural." Jin grinned.

"Where's Akita?" Kaori questioned.

"Eh, who knows? She said she had to run an errand. Think she went to see her brother." Jin commented with his hands in his pants pockets.

"What's her brother like? Did you ever meet him?" Kaori queried earnestly.

"His demon form is Youko Kurama."

"I've heard about him. He's that legendary thief, right? Wow, Akita sure knows a lot of interesting people. Tell me more about people she knows." Kaori exclaimed as she trotted to keep up with Jin.

"Let's see...there's Hiei. He's something, alright. I heard rumors that those two were in love." Jin explained as they walked together.

"Hiei? Mukuro's heir? Her loyal follower? The controller of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique and also holder of the Jagan?" Kaori asked, eyes wide with awe.

Jin sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Oi, what did you do before this, Kaori? You know about almost every single demon I can think of! You knew all about me, Yusuke, Youko Kurama, Hiei..."

"I knew a lot about you from stories I've heard. I used to work as someone who carried out odd jobs. I heard stories of when you and Team Masho fought in the Dark Tournament. I heard all about Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective, and the two supposed demon traitors, Kurama and Hiei. Some ningen named Kazuma Kuwabara also worked with those three for Koenma." Kaori paused and looked up at Jin who was staring down in amazement.

"You're only a child. How could you possibly know that much!" Jin exclaimed.

Kaori shrugged.

"Well, never mind that. Let's work some more upon your hand-to-hand combat. You won't get better without practice." Jin walked outside with Kaori following faithfully after.

* * *

"Good, you're here." A young man commented.

Akita smiled and took a seat across from her older brother. "I'm glad you could meet me here, Kurama."

A waitress sauntered over and Akita shook her head when asked what she wanted.

"I see you aren't eating either." Kurama commented as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"You saw Hiei?" Akita asked anxiously with her eyes practically glowing.  
"Yes. Excuse me for saying so, but you both look terrible. He looks tired and appears haggard and almost gaunt looking. You look as if you haven't slept in years. You apparently haven't eaten in awhile either." Kurama continued to watch her.

Akita propped her head up by resting her chin on her folded arms. "I haven't eaten since I've seen him last."

"Two weeks!" Kurama asked, eyes wide.

Akita barely nodded and stared off into space. "I can't go and see him tonight either. There's a big raid. I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"You're going to have to. Otherwise..." Kurama trailed.

"Otherwise, I'll die. At least I'd get to see him if I died..." Akita sighed.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk. Are you up to it?" Kurama offered a hand to help Akita stand.

She gratefully accepted the extended hand and struggled to her feet.

Kurama easily pulled her up. "You're so easy to lift. Almost like a flower petal upon the wind and just as fragile."

"I'll have to take a rain check on that walk offer. I have to get back. I'll come and visit you one of the days you're off of work." Akita called as she left the cafe and began on her way back to Makai.

* * *

"Hey, Akita's back!" Kaori exclaimed as she rushed to meet the half-Koorime.

Akita managed a tired smile at the excited youth. "Ready for our big raid?"

"Yup. I've been doing some last minute fighting with Jin. Jin! Let me show you how well I've been fighting, Akita." Kaori looked up with pleading fire colored orbs.

"Of course, little dear. Just allow me some time to rest myself. I'll watch gladly." Akita requested.

"All ready, Kaori? Tornado Fist!" Jin attacked.

Kaori jumped high up, gracefully dodging.

Jin took to the air, circling his arms rapidly. "I won't miss this time! Tornado Fists!" He shot down towards her.

Kaori's flame colored eyes glowed like red-hot coals. Opening her mouth, she filled the air with a bird like screech. Bomb sized fireballs appeared in midair, shielding her from Jin's attack. "Fists of Phoenix Flame!" Collecting the fireballs to form two massive ones in the palms of her hands, she hurled them at Jin.

Jin evaded them and looked over at Akita. "Will she do?"

Kaori turned to Akita anxiously.

Akita applauded with a large grin on her face. "Of course. I knew she would!"

* * *

"Big Fire Bomb!" Hoshi threw a flaming sphere of red spirit energy at a door. "This is too easy. Something isn't right here."

Akita looked around warily. Letting her eyes shift to wolf vision, she watched for signs of danger. A flash of vibrant color caught her eye for a second and she turned.

Instantly, a wall of vines came up through the floor and connected to the ceiling.

"Akita!" Kaori screamed, rushing up to the wall.

"Want us to burn through?" Hoshi asked, flames sparking at his fingertips.

"Go and find Jin, Kaida, and Jiro. Get out of here. I'll get that flute for you, Kaori. Please take care of Kaori, Hoshi, and, Kaori, tell Jin to watch over you." Akita ordered.

Kaori knelt before the vines, peering at Akita through the holes. "Akita...I love you, big sister. We'll come back for you. Jin loves you too. So, don't worry." She coughed, fighting tears.

Akita placed her hand on the wall and gripped Kaori's fingers. "Take care, little phoenix. Hoshi, good luck."

Hoshi nodded and took Kaori with him.

* * *

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself." Akita demanded. She jumped, somersaulted, and landed a few feet away. Returning her gaze back to where she had just previously been standing, she saw a large slash in the ground. "Swift... well, let's play some tag. You can be IT!" Akita then shot off, sensing for the flute's magical aura.

A crash resounded throughout the halls.

Akita ducked, dodging falling ceiling debris. "Gee, someone's a tad bit pissed off..."

A line of earth shaped spikes with deadly points shot out of the floor.

Black wings spread and Akita was airborne. "I guess if I don't want to be impaled or crushed, I'd best use dodging tactics."

At the end of the hall, vines were beginning to grow to block the doorway.

Akita strained, shooting as fast as she could toward the door. She squeezed through just as the vines sealed the entrance. Landing, she heard silence all around her. "Guess my dear adversary wants me to come and meet face to face. I'm overjoyed to oblige. Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Akita called.

Suddenly, something shot out of the wall, pinning Akita against the wall.

"I'm sorry, have we met? Well, pardon my rudeness!" Akita grunted as she sliced through the thick vine like structure that had nearly impaled her. She dropped down to the ground.

Applause echoed throughout the room.

Akita's head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Bravo... bravo, my dear little thief. You've faired much better than anyone else who has ever pursued the flute." A female's voice commented in a mocking tone of voice.

Akita gritted her teeth. "Who do I have the pleasure of having the chance to massacre?"

"On our first meeting? Dear, dear Akita, I hoped you had more class than that. Someone so beautiful. It's a pity I must kill you." The female demon approached, a silver flute dangling in her grip.

"Aw, does it really have to end that way? Now that we've met, couldn't we just be friends?" Akita asked, grinning maliciously.

Laughter filled the air.

Akita shuddered. No matter how sweet that laugh was supposed to sound, it sent chills throughout her body. This was going to be difficult.

"Please, call me Sada. Shall we begin then?" Sada asked, swinging the flute back and forth in her grip.

"Of course. I'll go first!" Akita sprinted forward, drawing her sword in one fluent motion.

Sada easily dodged.

Akita swung at Sada rapidly. Stopping to catch her breath, she fell to one knee.

"Tired, are you? I haven't even broken a sweat. My claws are craving to have some of your blood though." Sada tossed her periwinkle colored locks with one hand, her claws glittering in the light.

Akita gritted her teeth and got back to her feet. She returned her sword to its sheath.

"Giving up so soon?" Sada asked, now examining her fingernails.

Akita let her sword fall to the ground. "Never. This is just slowing me down. Shall we go again?"

"My move." Sada rushed forward, something resembling Kurama's Rose Whip in her hand. "Vine Whip!"

Akita dodged the whip but something else hit her as it rose up from the ground. She saw it coming and tried to twist out of the way. Her reflexes weren't fast enough.

Clay stakes shot out of the ground, puncturing Akita's skin over her ribs.

Her screams filled the air as she crashed into the ground, cringing in pain.

* * *

Hiei gasped. It felt as if something had cracked his ribs. _Akita must be in danger... I have to get to her..._ His Jagan glowed blue as he saw what had just occurred. He watched as Akita dodged a vine like whip but didn't realize the wall of earth spikes that shot from the ground to meet her rib cage. With a considerable amount of force, she went flying in an almost slow motion before crashing to the ground.

"Master Hiei, Mukuro needs to speak with you. She said it is necessary that you come at once." An imp messenger stood in the doorway of Hiei's bedchamber.

Hiei turned instantly, fixing his glare upon the intruder. "Get out of my sight. Tell Mukuro I have an urgent errand to run. I may not be back for a day or so."

The imp obediently departed and Hiei raced from Mukuro's palace, searching for Akita with his Jagan. _Let her live. If anything happens to her...you should expect a last visit from me in your Reikai office, Koenma, _Hiei thought darkly, hoping he wouldn't have to carry out his hastily made threat as he raced towards Nariko's hide-out.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" A smug voice asked.

Akita's eyes flew open as she quickly she sat up. Instantly, she regretted the action. Her ribcage throbbed with pain. She placed a hand lightly on her side. She'd cracked at least two ribs when she'd crashed into the ground and those clay stakes had seriously bruised a couple others. As soon as she got out of this place, she'd go straight to Hiei and drag him to her home. Even if she had to take on every one of Mukuro's guards. Loss of nutrition had slowed her down completely. Broken and battered ribs surely wouldn't help her movement much either.

"Little kitsune, do you give up? If you're tired already, I might as well kill you now. Weak creatures like you should not be permitted to live," Sada said.

The half-Koorime growled. Unsheathing her sword, she stood, gripping it tightly in her shaky hands. _Damn it all..._ Akita shot forward, her weapon's sharp point intent to stab the taunting demoness who seemed to be enjoying herself.

* * *

"I hope she's alright." Kaori whispered. Since she and Hoshi had left Akita, the whole entire building had erupted with vines and other earth and plantlike growth shooting in all directions. They had barely escaped the labyrinth. The exit had nearly been sealed with thick vines before they had burned their way through.

Jin placed his hand upon her shoulder protectively. "Akita will pull through. She always has before."

Kaori trembled as flames welled up in her eyes. "I really hope so. No treasure is worth her life..."

The team that had been sent to get the item watched silently. They could all see the large amounts of energy illuminating from the building. Jiro had rushed back to fetch Nariko.

* * *

Akita cried out as Sada landed another kick to her injured ribcage.

"You're...just...so...weak!" Her next kick sent the tired girl into the wall.

Leaving a bodily imprint, Akita fell face forward onto the ground limply. She just didn't have any strength. Her sword was useless, wrapped so thickly in vines from Sada's last assault. The weak female just didn't have anything left in her to even attempt to fight with.

Sada strode forward, lifting Akita up by the collar of her shirt. "I'll end this quickly." She pulled back her fist. Manipulating her energy, her arm transformed into something similar to the spikes that had bruised Akita earlier. "This is my Earth Sword. It'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

Akita balled up her fist. She'd have to tap into life energy now. A small sphere of white light formed in her palm. With as much force as she could, she slammed her fist into Sada's gut, releasing the energy into her skin.

The demoness stumbled back in pain, dropping Akita with a thud. "Damn you. Now, I'll show no mercy. I just want to keep your head to remember you beauty always, my lovely."

Akita desperately tried to formulate a plan. She couldn't manipulate plants like her mother or brother could. She didn't have the energy to speed away like Hiei. Damn, she didn't even have enough energy to form...well, anything! _This is it...I'll accept it. Death had to catch up with me sometime..._

Sada leapt forward, her arm aimed to pierce Akita's chest.

Akita gritted her teeth. She wouldn't go down without a fight. What had she been thinking just then! _Of a coward's death, _Her mind nagged. Gathering an explosive amount of energy into her open hands, she thrust her arms forward and hit the plant demoness square in the chest.

Sada tumbled back and hit the wall with a painful crash.

Akita, renewed with some unknown power, held up her glowing fist and aimed it at the fallen demon. A burst of energy shot for Sada, forcing her through the thick wall. Hopefully, this energy would keep her going for a bit longer.

* * *

Hiei closed his eyes and his Jagan returned to its normal color. He had channeled enough energy to Akita until he could get there.

Vines and large shards of earth littered the ground. This demon was apparently no match for his Sword of the Darkness Flame.

Hiei walked confidently down the hall. Thick vines that shot out of the walls were determined to strangle him and were burnt when they made contact with the Koorime's fingers. "Akita, I'm coming."

More plants and earthen spikes shot from the walls, floor, and ceiling. All were targeting the diminutive fire apparition.

Hiei held up his hand and everything was instantly incinerated.

* * *

Akita panted softly.

Sada remained motionless, buried under rubble.

"Did I actually...win?" Akita asked, staring down at the fallen demoness.

Sada's lilac colored eyes shot open, flashing angrily. "Damn you, foolish little kitsune." She gradually got back to her feet.

Vines shot from the ground, encircling Akita's body, completely immobilizing her limbs.

"If I must die, then you shall go before me." Sada stated, blood dripping down from the corner of her lips.

Thorns on the vines tore into Akita's flesh. The Koorime-kitsune would not cry out. She would not give Sada the satisfaction of knowing she had caused her pain.

* * *

Hiei slashed through another plant-covered door with his Sword of the Darkness Flame. His Jagan glowed red. Akita was very close. Only a few rooms away.

Plants had stopped their assault and no more tried to attack. If any showed a hint of movement, they were reduced to ashes with a touch from Hiei.

Suddenly, a pain that went through his entire body nearly brought him to his knees. The Jagan showed him Akita's current state.

Thick green vines circled around the small female's body. Red blood gushed from the many puncture wounds made from the thorns of the plant.

A female watched with savage glee. "Suffer but don't die, my darling. Feel indescribable pain but keep on living until every drop of your blood stains the space where I stand. Only then will I permit you the pleasure of death."

Steam rose off Hiei. His blood boiled at the sight of his mate being taunted as she grew closer to death. This creature...she would pay. He would bleed her dry, watching her writhe in agony. She would pay dearly.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	15. Escape from the Plant Demoness

A Past Love

Chapter 15: Escape from the Plant Demoness; Shocking News

By AngelK

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Akita floated in a haze of pain. She drifted between unconsciousness and the non-living. She was gripping to the thin thread that connected her to consciousness. The smell of her blood kept her alive. The vines were squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"It'll all be over soon. We'll join one another there." Sada murmured happily.

The doors shattered into pieces.

Sada's eyes shifted quickly to the door. A diminutive, black clad male stood in the doorway. An unnatural eye was wide open upon his forehead. It glowed red. His clothes were a bit worn and ripped from his encounter with her plants. Flames danced at his fingertips and he was glowering with rage.

"Are you the foolish creature who chose to attempt to murder my mate?" He growled, steam rising off his body.

"Ah, the fun is really beginning. So, Hiei, Mukuro's lapdog, decides to show his face? And Akita is your mate no less. Tell me," Sada swung and twirled the flute easily in her fingers, "How long do you think she will last? I'm estimating another ten minutes. But, you're welcome to place your own bet, little jaganshi."

Hiei snarled, rushing forward, re-drawing his katana. "I'll kill you!"

Sada brought the flute up, blocking Hiei's blade. "So angry. Tell me, how clear is your mind that you'll be able to-"

"Shut your mouth!" Hiei took his fist and punched Sada squarely in the face.

The female was knocked back several feet from the force of Hiei's blow and, when she stood, blood and burns covered her face. "You'll pay for that." Instead of going at Hiei, she opened her hand and blue energy surrounded it. She fired the blast at the knot of thick vines that were in the process of literally squeezing the life out of Akita.

The vines absorbed the energy like water and instantly grew even larger. The thorns turned to thick red spikes that drove deeper into Akita.

"Watch your beloved suffer for your own foolishness." Sada smirked.

"So, you play at weaknesses, do you? She is not my weakness. She is my strength. Until you die, I won't be satisfied." Hiei growled through gritted teeth. Akita's pain was hitting him hard. He needed to destroy that plant or else...

Akita's spirit energy was draining, as was her life energy.

Hiei raced toward the plant. "Double Fists of the Mortal Flame!" He pummeled the outer part of the plant, his knuckles bleeding in the process. "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" He sliced through the vines and the plant pieces flew everywhere. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Akita's bleeding body.

"Did I mention the thorns would discharge from the plant itself? It's still going to bleed her dry." Sada said smugly.

"We'll see about that. I'm sure everything will wither and die once you are dead. So, I will speed up the process." Hiei prepared another attack with his Sword of the Darkness Flame.

"Just one moment."

Hiei stopped in mid-attack.

Sada remained in a stunned silence.

Akita was sitting up. The spikes were still lodged deep into her skin.

"How...how can you still move!" Sada exclaimed, outraged.

"Easy." Akita's eyes glowed and the spikes removed themselves from her flesh and shot straight at the plant demoness. "You just missed all the vital points."

Sada growled, dodging Hiei and the oncoming plant spikes while lunging for Akita, claws extended.

Akita met the female with her own claws. Snarling, she landed a kick to Sada's ribcage, knocking her breath away.

Sada fell to the ground.

"Now, it's time to kill you." Akita raised her arms skyward. _Grant me strength..._ With her body glowing from spirit power, she trembled under the immense energy. Two tears slid from behind her closed eyes. "Abandoned Dragons!"

Hiei watched in awe. This was indeed a beautiful sight to behold.

Two dragons, a color that was a mix of fire and ice, shot at their target, blue energy orbs forming in their mouths. Firing them at the exact same time, they hit their target.

Sada was instantly destroyed.

Akita crumpled to the floor, faintly glowing.

Hiei surveyed the damage of the room. It was pretty bad. He scowled. How did Akita manage to cause such large messes? The jaganshi shook his head. A bit of movement caught his Jagan's attention. Akita was getting up.

The Koorime-kitsune got to her feet. Blood was still coming from her many wounds. "Thank goodness."

"For?" Hiei asked, walking to his mate's side.

"The children's spirit energy is alright." Akita placed a hand to her lower abdomen with a satisfied smile. She sighed in relief.

Hiei's eyes were wide. "What?"

Akita only smiled tiredly and shook her head. "Can we go some place quiet? Preferably near a healer... I don't think I'm going to stay standing much longer." Her knees gave way when the words were out of her mouth and Hiei lunged to catch her.

"I'll take you to a healer." The Koorime turned to leave the room.

"Flute... is it...?" Akita looked up at him through half-closed eyes.

Hiei raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Set me down. I need my sword and the flute." Akita murmured.

Hiei did as the female requested and collected both items. "You know, I can't carry you and these items..."

"Kurama is on his way I believe. I called him...yes, he's coming. Go outside and wait for him." Akita closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Akita's eyes fluttered open. Her body was resting upon a white cot and the room was lit dimly.

"Finally awake, eh?" Nariko sat at her bedside.

Akita nodded feebly. "How am I doing? Are my-"

The door opened and Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and Kaori entered.

"Good to see you awake, Akita." Kurama smiled warmly at his sister.

"Hn," was Hiei's only comment.

Jin grinned. "You gave us quite a scare, ya devil."

Kaori had her fingers tightly gripping a silver flute. "Thank you, Aki."

Akita only smiled.

"Well, Akita is recovering nicely. I think it would be best if she continued to recuperate." Nariko stood and motioned to the others.

Kaori, Jin, and Kurama left the room and Nariko followed, shutting the door.

Hiei strode to Akita's bedside. Lifting her slim hand off the bed, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Are you really alright?"

"No. But, I will be. I was so worried. I'm pregnant, Hiei. Twins." Akita smiled peacefully.

"For how long?" Hiei asked.

"Um...about five weeks. I believe I'll carry as long as my mother did. Or maybe a bit longer. Or shorter. I really am not sure. Being a half-breed. I will have to ask Yukina how long Koorimes carry. My mother was pregnant for twenty-eight weeks." Akita closed her eyes.

Hiei's Jagan glowed blue briefly. "They're developing just fine. I suppose we'll have to discuss things with Yukina. I'm sure she was taught much about...well..." Hiei trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd like to leave for Genkai's tomorrow. Or as soon as you'll allow me to travel. I'd like to see everyone. To tell them and visit. I haven't seen them in a long time." Akita's eyes were pleading.

Hiei let go of Akita's fingers and walked to the door. "I'll bring back some food. You should at least have something in you before we leave." He then walked out, closing the door quietly. Once outside and out of Akita's hearing range, he sighed. "Why children?"

* * *

Later, after Akita had eaten and she and Hiei were preparing to leave, Kaori had knocked timidly at the door. "Master Hiei, may I speak with Akita?"

Hiei looked at Akita who nodded. "Go right ahead. We'll be leaving soon, Akita. I'll go and tell Nariko." The black clad demon left the room once more.

Kaori walked to Akita's bedside and climbed up, resting at Akita's feet. "So, will you be back?"

"Of course. It might be awhile. But, when I'm well, I'll be back. I'll teach you how to channel energy into the flute so you can play." Akita explained.

"Um...I already know how. I might go to the Realm. That's where my parents are. I'd like to meet them. And see what world I belong in." Kaori frowned.

"Good for you. I'll bring young ones the next time I see you." Akita's smile was filled with pride.

"Kids? You're gonna have kids? Well, they'll be as beautiful and as handsome as you and Hiei are. They couldn't be anything else. They'll be strong and... amazing." Kaori said with a smile.

"They will be. Kaori...before I leave, I have a question. What are your feelings for Jin?" Akita asked thoughtfully.

Kaori blushed pink. She was approaching thirteen years. She would soon be considered an adult in a little more than two years. "I don't know really. I... really care for him."

"Will you take him with you to the Realm? I'd like to know that you'll have someone to accompany you into this unknown place." Akita murmured, as she sat up in bed, propped against plump pillows.

"I will. Akita, why did you risk your life so I could have the flute?" Kaori asked curiously, standing near the door to call Hiei back in.

"Why wouldn't I?" was all Akita replied.

Kaori knew she wouldn't get anything out of her "sister" so she decided not to push the issue. Akita had her reasons obviously. Reasons that extended farther than concern for her own children. She shook her head. She doubted she'd never understand adults. Ever.

* * *

Kurama walked beside Hiei and Akita.

Akita was sound asleep, resting on Hiei's back.

"Feel like running, Kurama? I won't wait for you if you fall behind." Hiei shot off, not waiting for the kitsune's response.

Kurama sighed. It was just like the half-Koorime to get bored at their slow, meandering pace. He rushed after the black blur with his half-sister upon Hiei's back.

* * *

"What a surprise! A lovely one at that. It's so good to see you!" Yukina exclaimed, obviously delighted at the sight of the trio.

Kurama smiled.

Hiei nodded his acknowledgement. "Could you show me where I could place Akita until she wakes?"

"I'm awake now. Yukina, may Hiei and I speak to you privately? No offense, Kurama." Akita turned her head slightly and smiled meagerly at her elder sibling.

"I'll telephone Kuwabara. And I'll go and speak with Genkai for a little bit." Kurama said calmly, departing from the entry room.

"Now, what do you need to speak about?" Yukina asked.

"It's about Akita. Um...well... Akita, maybe you should...?" Hiei hesitated.

"Yukina, how long is the average pregnancy of a Koorime? My mother, a kitsune, carried for twenty-eight weeks. I want to have some sort of an estimate as to when my children will come..." Akita smiled.

Realization dawned upon the female Koorime and her smile spread with joy. "That's wonderful. On average, Koorimes carry children for about thirty weeks. You'll probably carry in between there. So, I guess it would be best to be prepared from about twenty-five weeks on. How many are you expecting?" Yukina asked, smiling happily.

Akita's own smile was bursting with pride. "The two of them are doing just fine. Hiei's Jagan confirmed it."

"Would you mind leaving us for a few minutes, Hiei? Akita and I have some things to discuss." Yukina requested softly.

Hiei gave a curt nod of his head and left the room. The jaganshi wandered outside and stared skyward.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The redhead asked as he walked outdoors.

"This is all quite ridiculous. Children... I never asked for that. And, I know Akita wants me to tell Yukina that I'm her brother. She was telling me that she deserves to know that these children will be related to her." Hiei rolled his eyes and continued to mutter under his breath.

"She is right, you know. Yukina is your sister. These children will be her-"

"Niece and nephew. They're twins." Hiei interrupted.

"If you hadn't known Yukina was your sister and she was having children or doing something else important and she also knew you were her brother, do you think she'd tell you? Wouldn't you want to know?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "Hn...I could care less." He walked away slowly.

"Where are you going? Yusuke and-" Kurama was interrupted yet again.

"I'll be back. I need some time to consider what's happened and think it over. Tell the detective not to leave until I return." Hiei held up a few fingers in farewell and walked towards the forest near Genkai's temple.

Kurama shook his head and returned inside to speak with his sister and await the arrival of their friends.

* * *

Hiei sat comfortably upon a rock. He had set up a barrier around him to keep anyone or thing from disturbing him. Children... he should've known that would come eventually... but now? It was too much to think about. And yet another vulnerability. Until his children could fend for themselves or at least until Akita was strong enough to protect them again, he would be at a large disadvantage against anyone who would perhaps want revenge or hold a grudge against himself or Mukuro.

The wind blew gently, creating a breeze that ruffled his hair.

Then again, imagine raising the two to be as strong if not stronger than their parents. It would be a challenge for Hiei and his mate that they would surely take up with pleasure.

Footsteps upon grass caught his attention. His head whipped in that direction, a deep scowl on his features.

**_If you hold that look too much, your face will stay that way._**

Hiei shrugged.

_**Do not make Akita sad. She has always wanted young of her own to look after. No matter how cold-hearted she appears, mothering has been a strong point. Probably because she only had her true mother for a small portion of her life. Her weak spot is for children, especially orphans. I should know after all... out of anyone that she knows, I've been with her longest.**_

Hiei's scowl deepened. He envied the wolf for the fact. He directed a statement towards the white creature. "I never wanted children. I've never asked for them!"

**_Do you think Akita asked for this? She's wanted it but don't think she wasn't happy without it. Why do you think she hasn't told you? _**

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

**_Fear. Deep in her heart, she fears you would leave her. She understands you better than you think. _**Comp trotted away from the rock and stared skyward. **_Young are important to my pack. If anything is to happen to you or Akita, we will care for your young as if they were our own._**

The one side of Hiei's mouth twitched upward. "Thanks."

Comp turned and left the half-Koorime with silence.

* * *

Akita sat in darkness, excluding the single candle that burned faintly. She was partly meditating, partly contemplating. Perhaps she should never have told Hiei anything.

**_He's thinking hard. How are you?_** A great wolf nudged Akita's shoulder gently.

"Comp...I'm scared..." Akita trembled slightly with her arms gripping the wolf in a hug.

**_Of what?_**

"Everything! What if I'm a terrible mother?" Akita asked, half sobbing, half hysterical.

**_Why do you worry? You and the jaganshi will be fine parents. You have one another to aid in raising them._**Comp settled his head gently upon his massive paws.

Akita gulped back a sob as Comp cleaned his paws. "You're right. I know it. Is... is Hiei angry with me?"

**_Never. Why do you ask such silly things? Have the humans corrupted you with worrying over such petty affairs? You're a demon...heartless as can be. Get used to it._** Comp stretched out for a nap.

Akita smiled weakly. "You're right."

**_Of course I am._** The wolf closed his eyes after his terse reply and went to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Hiei entered into his room that he was sharing with his mate. It was empty and eerily silent except for the ghostly breeze that whistled softly through the open window.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were sound asleep in the other rooms. He could sense them. Another aura mixed in with Yusuke's caught his attention. He would investigate before looking for Akita.

_Kurama's missing as well... _his mind noted.

"'Course he is. It's just like the kitsune to kidnap my mate..." Hiei muttered darkly. Naturally, he meant nothing by the comment. But he was tired and wanted rest.

A low rumbling broke the silence.

Hiei's eyes glared down at his stomach. Apparently, he would have to stop at the kitchen on his way.

* * *

A dark blur vanished from its current spot, reappearing near Yusuke's and Keiko's sleeping quarters.

Yusuke's loud snores reassured the Koorime that the former Spirit Detective was sound asleep. He could only wonder how Keiko got a moment of rest with a noise like an earthquake rumbling beside her.

Hiei entered the room. His Jagan was open as he approached a small, topless carrier of some sort. He gazed down at the creature with all three of his eyes.

The child had a strange aura. _Mixing of human and half-demon... _There was some demon in this young boy though. He was already taking after his father in looks. Dark hair covered his head. _I'll just hope he isn't as arrogant and as annoying as his father..._

Hiei left Yusuke's chambers and quickly made a stop in the kitchen. He opened the freezer, a burst of cold air hitting him. He snooped around until he found what he was interested in. Searching through drawers, he picked up a spoon and opened the lid off of the carton of frozen sweetness. Digging into the icy treat, he devoured spoonful after spoonful.

After he had polished off the entire carton of chocolate ice cream, he discarded the spoon and continued on his quest to find Akita.

* * *

Low voices in conversation reached his ears.

Hiei entered into the dining room. It was dimly lit and Kurama, Akita, and Genkai were present. Their conversation ceased.

"I thought I sensed you nearby." Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei focused on Akita. Her eyes were slightly red. He strode to her seat and rested his hands firmly upon her shoulders. "Why have you been crying?"

Akita lowered her eyes and tried to release herself from Hiei's grip. "I'm fine," she replied flatly.

Hiei growled lowly. She was blocking him mentally as well. "What is the matter?" He looked to the wolf that lay at Akita's feet for answers. The great creature did not reply.

"Good night, Akita, Hiei. I'll see you tomorrow." Genkai said, departing.

Kurama stood and smiled at Akita. "Good night to you both." He nodded in turn to Hiei and left.

The silence was awkward and long as Hiei seated himself at the table.

Akita blindly poured him a cup of tea and took her seat again.

Hiei reached across the distance and grasped Akita's hand firmly. "Tell me what is the matter."

Akita's dark eyes stared at Hiei full on.

The jaganshi could not tear his gaze away.

"Will you stand by me?" Akita asked. "Will you help raise these children? Will you put caring for them above any other duty?"

"Do you think I could abandon you!" Hiei snapped.

"Quite easily. You always have Murkuro to return to." Akita replied brusquely.

Hiei opened his mouth but immediately shut it again.

"I know I'm right." Akita glared at Hiei.

Comp stood. **_I'll leave you humans to your squabbling._**He trotted from the table and vanished into the night to hunt.

Both of the demons glowered as the wolf departed. But the insult had stuck with them.

The room was silent once more as both sulked.

_He's right. We're acting like human children._

Hiei calmed a bit. Akita was using telepathy. It meant she couldn't trust her voice. She was too filled with emotion. _We'll do better if we go and sleep. _He helped her stand and clear away the remnants of their late tea.

They returned to their room. After Akita had changed into a light-sleeping robe, she crawled into bed. Hiei immediately joined her.

"His name is Kazuo by the way." Akita was asleep instantly before Hiei could reply.

The Koorime shook his head. He wrapped his arms snugly around his mate's waist and was put to sleep by the sound of her steady, soft breathing.

* * *

Light woke Hiei. Along with the loud, incessant, and cheerful chirps coming in through the window. He sat up, lazily stretching. Rising, he shut the window quietly and pulled curtains over the window. The sun was just above the horizon in the distance. Hiei then turned back to the warm and inviting bed. He pulled back the covers, exposing Akita to the slightly cool air.

Akita shivered lightly in her sleep, not stirring.

Hiei went back into the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Akita. He kissed her ear and the back of her neck. He soon fell asleep once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	16. The Beginnings of Pregnancy

A Past Love

Chapter 16: The Beginnings of Pregnancy; Hiei, I Need You!

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Wake up, dear one. I have breakfast." A soft, sweet sounding voice murmured.

Hiei squinted, to make sure the light wasn't too bright.

"You closed the curtains. There's no sunshine." The voice continued.

Hiei rolled onto his side and propped his head upon his hand, supported by his elbow.

Akita moved about the room, straightening up. She appeared graceful and delicate in her light and summery sleeping robe.

A tray rested on the bureau top. Steam rose off the contents of a white mug. Hiei had come to prefer the taste of coffee over tea in the morning. A plate with a piece of toast and some eggs was next to the coffee.

"Are you hungry?" Akita asked, bringing the tray over to Hiei and seating herself beside his lounging form on the bed.

Hiei accepted the mug, knowing caffeine would be one of the only things to wake him up completely. Drinking it nearly scalded his throat so he resorted to sips after he had gulped down a glass of orange juice to soothe his throat. He cleared the plate in moments. "Back to bed..." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Akita shook her head and abruptly stood. She gasped in pain and the tray clattered to the floor.

Hiei was up in an instant. He leapt out of bed only to find his mate had fainted and lay motionless on the floor. He scooped her up into his arms and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Keiko was sitting in the entry room, chatting with Yukina when Hiei rushed into the room, sweat forming on his forehead. He wore only his black pants and was barefoot.

"Yukina... I-It's Akita. She passed out..." Hiei trailed, casting a panicked look at the ice apparition.

Keiko's eyes widened in alarm.

Yukina quickly stood, followed by Keiko. The ice maiden came over and placed a hand on Akita's pale forehead. "Take her up to the bathroom. Place her in the tub and run some cold water. I warned her that she'd be going through stages of feverish heat. She'll also need ice. If you or someone else can run out to the store for a couple bags..."

"I'll go." He turned but the turned back around. "I'll need something to exchange for the ice. I have none of this ningen currency."

"I'll get you some." Keiko instantly departed from the room.

Hiei gazed at Yukina for a moment and raced to the bathroom. Closing the door, he began to run the cold water after placing Akita on the floor. He began to remove her robe and placed her nude form into the cool water. Leaving her to soak, he left the room. The jaganshi paused, took the money Keiko offered, and sped towards the nearest store. After purchasing several bags of ice, he rushed back to the temple.

* * *

Yukina was waiting up in the bathroom for Hiei and she poured the two bagfuls of ice into the tub. She placed a damp rag on Akita's forehead. "She'll be better soon, Hiei. Please try not to worry too much. Why don't you go and visit with Kuwabara and Yusuke? They were asking about you."

Hiei glared at the Koorime. It was the first time he had ever shown any slight hostility towards her. "Are you expecting me to leave her in this state!"

"That's exactly what I expect." Yukina responded firmly. "I'll make her as comfortable as possible. Please, do me only one favor. Fetch a basin for Akita. I don't want her to be about and it's best if she stays in the tub. The basin is for vomiting." Yukina said in reply to Hiei's puzzled expression.

The half-Koorime only did as she requested and visited for awhile with Yusuke, Kurama, and the idiot.

* * *

Later, during the early afternoon, Yukina came downstairs. She seemed a bit weary and gladly accepted the tea from Keiko.

"Is she better?" Hiei asked anxiously.

"She will be soon. I left her to soak in the tub. Color is returning to her face and skin. Akita should rest in the bathroom. She's thrown up quite a few times and still feels nauseous. Hopefully she'll be able to hold some food down." Yukina had drained the cup and Keiko was pouring her another. "Kurama, would you give her something to soothe her stomach?"

"I'll see what I can give her." Kurama left.

"Why don't you rest now, Yukina? The shrimp will do well enough watching her." Kuwabara said, smiling sympathetically at the fire demon.

Hiei only glared, bristling at Kuwabara's old nickname for him, and disappeared abruptly.

"I pity him. Keiko went through a fair amount of morning sickness. I'd wake up every morning to the sound of her retching. It was terrible." Yusuke commented.

Keiko returned, rocking her son. She seated herself beside her husband. "Would you like to hold him, Genkai? He'll probably think of you as his grandmother."

The child looked up at everyone with wide brown eyes. He blinked, yawned, and snuggled nearer to his mother.

"Perhaps another time, Keiko. He seems perfectly happy with you." Genkai stated.

* * *

Hiei stroked Akita's forehead. She seemed so young and vulnerable.

Akita stirred. "Hello."

"How are you feeling?" Hiei asked with concern.

"Empty. If I vomit again, I'm not sure what I'm throwing up. It certainly isn't food." Akita sat up. "Can I have my robe? I don't think I can soak any longer. I feel cooler."

Hiei gave her a robe.

Akita dried off and got out of the tub, pulling the robe on. "How many visitors did I have today?"

"Only Yukina and myself." Hiei replied.

"Good." Akita approached the door and suddenly, her knees gave out from beneath her.

Hiei caught her before she hit the floor.

"Silly legs...won't cooperate..." Akita murmured giddily.

Hiei swept her into his arms. "Time for bed."

* * *

A polite knock came later after Hiei had settled Akita under the covers.

"Come in."

Kurama opened the door, holding a tray containing an ice pack, damp towels, and some sort of drink he had concocted from different plants. "How's my sister?"

Hiei looked up at the kitsune. "Well enough. She hasn't vomited in the past hour. It's an improvement."

Kurama smiled. "That's good. This drink should calm her stomach and keep any symptoms she'd be expecting according to what Yukina has told me at a minimum. The ice pack should do well enough if she starts feeling warm." He began to tend to his sister.  
"I worry, Kurama." Hiei murmured, looking at the floor.

Kurama looked up in surprise. Hiei had whispered so softly that he wasn't sure he has heard right. "I didn't know she meant so much to you. You rarely worry. Only threaten when you show any kind of concern."

Hiei turned his gaze toward the window. He remained silent.

Kurama picked up the tray and rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Then don't hurt her, Hiei." He left and closed the door.

Hiei looked over at Akita and let his head fall heavily into his hands. _I have to get out of here. I can't stand this. Since when is she as fragile as glass?_

**_Since she started carrying those two young ones..._**

Hiei's head automatically snapped up.

Comp stood in the doorway, watching the jaganshi. Yukina stood at his side.

Hiei went to stand.

"No need. I'll just sit by the window." Yukina smiled warmly.

Comp trotted into the room and leapt up onto the bed. Akita's small form left plenty of room for the wolf's bulk.

Yukina sat down on the chair near the window. Birds twittered cheerily to her. She smiled.

Hiei observed her happiness.

_You should tell her. She deserves to know. _

Akita's voice echoed in his mind. He'd tell her. And he'd return to Mukuro for a few days to leave her to think it over. He'd wait until Akita contacted him to tell him of Yukina's reaction.

* * *

_Akita was perched on a rock near the edge of a cliff. She could hear waves crashing against the sturdy cliff. _

_"Akita..."_

_She turned her head to stare behind her. A figure dressed in a black cloak, black boots, a white scarf, and a white bandanna approached. _

_"I'm going back to Murkuro. I'm going to tell Yukina about whom I really am. Please do not be angry with me. I will return when she wishes it. If it isn't before you're due, please request I may return to see my children. I..." The male hesitated, casting his eyes down. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with emotion. "I will never bother her again if she desires that. Take care, my beloved."_

_Akita watched, a tear trickling down her cheek, as Hiei turned and vanished into the forest from which he had come. The tear fell, forming an odd shaped, imperfect pearl as it hit the surface of the rock. "Farewell, my darling..."

* * *

_

"Yukina...would you mind if we talked?" Hiei asked. He never had felt this nervous.

"Of course, Hiei. Is it about Akita? Her symptoms will improve very soon. I'll do my very best and-"

"No. Not about Akita. I... I know some important information that you should be aware of. I'm not really sure how to tell you." Hiei said.

"Well, take your time. What sort of news is it?" Yukina asked innocently.

Hiei's hand clenched the sheets of the bed. Suddenly, he felt something move. Akita's slightly clammy hand slid into his.

_I'm right here with you, Hiei. I have faith in you. I believe this is the right decision._

Hiei took another breath before he began. "It concerns your older brother."

Yukina's eyes were filled with surprise. "Please, you must tell me."

"It's me. I-I'm your older brother." Hiei's tone was clear but anxiety filled his nerves.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "You... you are?" Her voice was shaky and it was impossible to identify how she was feeling.

Hiei swore he heard disappointment. A clatter caught his attention. A hiruiseki was on the floor. He bolted from the room.

Yukina buried her face into her hands.

"Are you sad?"

The ice maiden looked up.

Akita sat up in bed, gazing at her. "Are you sad?" She repeated.

The Koorime shook her head. "Never. I've longed to know the identity of my older brother. It was just so shocking... To be honest, I think I've known that Hiei was the one I was looking for. He always protected me. He's the one who rescued me from Tarukane. I only wish he would've told me sooner."

Akita smiled sadly. "He never wanted you to know. He's... done many bad things in his life. Hiei was ashamed of you knowing-"

Yukina's hands were clenched tightly together in her lap. "His past doesn't matter to me. He doesn't have to be a typical brother like Kurama. He can be himself. I will love him nevertheless because he is my brother. My only family. Even though we are only half-siblings...it doesn't matter. You and Kurama are so close and you are only his half-sister."

Akita swung her legs over the bed, careful not to disturb Comp. She stood and walked over to Yukina. She embraced her gently. "I'm so happy he's finally told you."

Yukina hugged her back. After she had helped Akita back into the bed, she took Hiei's empty chair. "Are you feeling better?"

Akita nodded. "I think I'm too happy to feel any pain." She smiled.

"I just realized. This means... I'm going to be an aunt." Yukina murmured, stunned.

"Yes. To two beautiful children." Akita said proudly.

"I'll be sure to spoil them." Yukina promised, patting Akita's hand with a smile.

They both chuckled and continued to talk excitedly of the two coming children.

* * *

"Why not!" Hiei demanded, hands clenched in anger.

"You are my heir. She is insignificant to me." Mukuro calmly replied.

"She is my mate. I want her to live with me." Hiei snapped.

Mukuro sat, regarding Hiei with a raised eyebrow. "Does she really mean that much to you?"

Hiei opened his mouth and stopped. He stared at Mukuro in surprise but quickly recovered. "Would it matter?"

"A little," she curtly responded.

"She is the first being I have ever truly loved. I have never regretted giving a part of myself to her." Hiei looked at Mukuro calmly.

Mukuro stood. "If she's affected you that deeply, I'd like to see how far these changes have spread. After a brief fight between you and myself, I will see if she has influenced a decline in your fighting abilities."

Hiei smirked and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Five and a half months passed quietly at Genkai's temple.

Akita spent most of her time meditating and resting. Her children were developed wonderfully, according to Yukina. She missed Hiei immensely. The jaganshi's visits were as often as he could make the trip to the human world but were brief. He rarely stayed more than a few hours.

On this particular day, entering her twenty-seventh week of pregnancy, Akita visited the garden Kurama had planted recently. The scents were all unique. Some plants were of the ningenkai, others were of the demon world. A few were even from Reikai, gifts from a certain blue-haired ferry girl who worried about Akita's happiness.

Comp stood faithfully at the young woman's side. Pressing his head against her, he whined softly.

Akita reached down to scratch between his ears. She sighed. "I wonder when my time will come..." She sat on the grass, feeling another slight cramp.

"Akita! You should be resting." Yukina reprimanded as she approached.

The Koorime-kitsune could only nod. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Yukina asked, immediately concerned.

"Cramps... I've been getting them all day..." Akita confessed.

Yukina looked alarmed. "How often?"

"Every half hour or so currently." She stroked Comp's ears and placed a hand to her lower abdomen. She felt kicking and smiled faintly.

"We should get you inside." Yukina placed her hand to Akita's forehead. "You're cold."

Akita shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything about the cramping or the temperature drop?" Yukina asked as she helped her brother's mate stand. "Your temperature dropping is a usual Koorime trait."

Akita only took the assistance Yukina offered and said nothing.

"You've been keeping to yourself a lot over the past two days. Is something troubling you?" Yukina asked as they walked towards the temple, Comp following loyally by Akita's side.

Akita bit her lower lip. Many things troubled her. The coming of twins... Hiei's rare visits... "It's nothing. Can we just get inside so I can lay down?" Akita's voice was more gruff and snippy than she had meant.

Yukina nodded and smiled. "Of course. I think it would be best if I got you settled. The cramping is a sign you're going into labor."

"Will you call Kurama?" Akita sought out her brother's reassurance and comfort desperately.

"As soon as I get you settled. I'll ask him to contact Keiko as well." Yukina assured the girl.

"Yukina, did you- Here, let me help." Kuwabara advanced towards the two females and assisted the ice apparition in bringing Akita inside.

"Take her to her room, will you, Kazuma?" Yukina requested.

"Sure thing, Yukina. Come on, Akita." Kuwabara helped Akita to her room and had her resting as comfortable as possible when Yukina returned.

"Kurama is going to get in touch with Keiko and he'll be over. We'll be downstairs. Would you like me to telephone Hiei?" Yukina asked. At Hiei's last visit, he had accepted a small compact phone from Kurama. It was so he could be informed of when Akita was going into labor.

Akita shook her head fiercely. "No!" She snapped through gritted teeth.

Yukina was taken by surprise by Akita's sudden anger.

Kuwabara guided her out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Akita wept in shame. Her anger shouldn't be directed at the kind apparition who had taken such good care of her. What was the matter with her!

Comp took his place at the foot of her bed. **_You're crying._**

Akita nodded halfheartedly.

**_You shouldn't bother. Yukina understands that you miss Hiei terribly. He's your mate, if you didn't miss him, something would be wrong._**

Akita only scowled and tossed restlessly in the bed.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, a knock came at the closed door.

"Akita, it's me." A male's voice commented from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Kurama," Akita murmured.

Her older brother entered, emerald green eyes filled with concern.

Akita turned her face away from her brother's searching stare. "Is Keiko coming? And Yusuke?"

"On their way." Kurama confirmed.

Another cramp passed. Akita winced. There was a bit more sting to that one.

"Are you in pain, sister? If you are, I'll get Yukina." Kurama offered.

"Is she upset with me?" Akita asked.

"Not in the least. She understands." Kurama came to sit at her bedside, patting her hand. "Where's Hiei?"

Akita jerked her hand out of his grasp, as if she had been burned at the mention of her mate's name.

"Oh. Are you upset with him?" Kurama asked.

Akita stubbornly refused to meet her brother's eyes.

"I see. He's probably doing what he does best when he feels helpless. He's trying to keep busy." Kurama said.

"I. Don't. Care." Akita responded with bitterness in her voice.

Kurama smiled. "Of course not."

Akita's eyes flashed angrily. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself, Kurama! Especially not for me! Or even his children!"

"I'm going to go and wait for Yusuke and Keiko. Call if you need anything, won't you?" Kurama strode towards the door. He peered over at Akita before he departed.

Akita lay on her side, slightly curled. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to surface.

* * *

"Yes, Hiei. She's having contractions about every fifteen minutes Kurama said. It would be best if you came soon. She's miserable." Yukina said into the phone's receiver.

"I'm on my way." Hiei clicked the device that Kurama had given him off. Sending for an imp, he told the creature to inform Mukuro he was leaving for at least a few days. He'd return with his mate and children when they were ready and well enough to make the journey.

The imp departed immediately after Hiei had given him the message and Hiei headed off as well.

* * *

Akita's contractions were about ten minutes apart when Yusuke and Keiko arrived.

Keiko left Kazuo with Yusuke and she and Yukina went to Akita's room.

"So, who wants to play some cards?" Yusuke asked cheerily.

* * *

Hiei arrived at the temple breathless. He was known for his speed but never had he rushed anywhere so fast. Entering inside, he found Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke engaged in a game of cards.

"Ah, about time you arrived." Yusuke commented.

Keiko rocked her son gently. "Yukina said when you arrived that you should join her in Akita's room. Call us if you need anything."

Hiei nodded acknowledgement to the others gathered and gave a bow of his head in thanks to Keiko. He blurred from the room.

* * *

Akita winced. A deep cramp with biting sting to it came every five minutes.

Yukina had checked her and informed her that it was necessary she released the water.

Akita merely nodded. Where was Hiei? He'd always come to her aid without so much as a word from her.

Pounding came at the door.

"Come in. No need to break the door down," Yukina said. Her hands were placed gently on Akita's belly, transferring healing energy to the pain that had been slightly dulled before the water had been removed.

The door burst open. Hiei stood there, panting. "Akita..."

Unwanted tears sprang to Akita's eyes at the sight of her mate. "You came."

Hiei was beside her in a moment. He grasped her hand. "Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't?"

Akita only reached to embrace him, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	17. A Real Family

A Past Love

Chapter 17: A Real Family; Going Home Together

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Later, Hiei entered the room where the others had been waiting.

"Well?" Yusuke asked anxiously.

"I...I'm a father." Hiei said as if the news was still stunning to him. He was immediately met with hearty congratulations from Yusuke.

"The shrimp? A father? I can't believe it." Kuwabara stated, as shocked as Hiei seemed.

"How is Akita? Is she alright?" Kurama asked, getting to his feet.

"She's exhausted," Hiei replied.

"We didn't hear anything," Keiko commented.

Hiei only smirked. "She isn't much for screaming."

* * *

Hiei was the first to enter the room again.

Yukina had cleaned up the mess of blood and was sitting at Akita's side. She cradled a squirming bundle. A smile spread across her face as she saw Hiei. "Brother, they're beautiful..."

Hiei nearly did a double take at his new title but returned his sibling's smile. "Thank you...sister," he replied with a hint of shyness. He didn't know when he'd ever be used to being referred to as what he truly was to the female Koorime that was his twin.

Yukina offered the bundle of blankets to Hiei.

The jaganshi accepted the bundle and came to stand beside his mate.

Akita looked up at him with a weary smile that showed she was clearly fatigued. "I'd like to rest soon..."

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko entered into the room.

"Akita, Botan just arrived. She and Genkai will be in later." Keiko explained.

Cradling her son to her chest, Akita's smile only widened. "Wonderful. But they had best come soon if they'd like to see me awake."

"What did you name them?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama approached the bed. "May I?"

Akita nodded and offered the child to her brother.

The youko cradled the newborn. "He has Hiei's eyes and hair. But he has all of your facial features otherwise."

"Miniature shrimps? What has this world come to? I didn't think there could be more Hieis running around." Kuwabara teased.

Hiei glowered. "Be quiet, oaf."

The room erupted with laughter as the banter between Kuwabara and Hiei continued with Kurama and Yusuke joining in occasionally.

"Did you think of names?" Keiko asked.

Hiei looked at Akita with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't even given any thought to it.

Akita apparently had. "Our firstborn, our daughter, is Akiei. Our son is Toshiro for that is what he will surely be. He will be talented and intelligent."

Everyone gathered to admire the two children, asking to hold them, and fussing excitedly at the new infants.

Yusuke looked over Kurama's shoulder. He did his best to make Toshiro laugh and joined in chuckling with the child's proud new uncle when he succeeded.

Kuwabara looked at the female that Keiko held. "She could be Hiei's twin..."

"She's adorable. Absolutely beautiful," Keiko murmured.

Yukina rocked the sleeping Kazuo. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Hiei stood beside Akita, never leaving her side, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

After Akita had insisted the children needed to rest and Hiei had offered to remove anyone by force who wouldn't leave willingly, the group had departed, leaving the couple alone with their newborn twins.

"The both of them have your red eyes and black hair with the white starburst," Akita commented.

"But Toshiro has black kitsune ears and probably a tail to match. As for Akiei, she looks nothing like a kitsune," Hiei observed.

"It doesn't matter. If they look like you, I'll at least have them when you disappear like you're so good at doing." Akita retorted, stroking Akiei's hair.

Hiei wrinkled his nose at her and gazed at his son. He cleared his throat. "Akita..."

"Yes, my love?" Akita answered, never taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"Would you want to come and live at Mukuro's palace with me?" Hiei looked at Akita.

With her head tilted, she regarded Hiei for a moment, not saying anything. "I think so. The question is, am I welcome? Are our children?"

"Yes, completely." It had taken a lot of convincing on his part but Mukuro had reluctantly agreed. Hiei seated himself beside his mate after placing Toshiro and Akiei in the large bassinet that Kurama had purchased as a gift for his niece and nephew. He took Akita's slim hand in his. "I don't want to be apart from you if it can be avoided." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

Akita was asleep in moments.

* * *

Akita woke before the sun had even begun to rise. Looking out the window, she realized it was still twilight. Hiei's arms were circled around her. Tightly. She'd have to use the usual method. Akita rolled over so she could face Hiei. Extending her fingers, she ran them lightly up and down his ribs.

The ticklish Koorime quickly released her.

Akita escaped his hold and went over to the bassinet to check on her children. She had expected them to cry during the night if they were hungry or restless. They had slept solidly so far. She'd fed them about two hours ago, according to the digital clock in the room. She'd feed and change them when they woke. Surely their cries would wake Hiei. Akita dressed in loose, flexible clothing to train in. Dressed in black, she ventured outdoors. Laying her sword in the grass, she went through basic exercises to loosen her neglected muscles knowing that cramps were inevitable if she didn't stretch. Even when Yukina had given her a stern lecture about how any overexertion or training would harm her children's development, she was still reluctant about giving up training.

After her run-through with different defensive and offensive maneuvers using her body alone, she began to work with her sword, using complex combinations until she was near exhausted.

"You look like you're dancing."

Akita looked to the source of the comment.

Yusuke strolled easily down the grassy knoll, reaching where Akita had decided to train.

Akita had chosen this particular spot where the grass was thick and springy. It was easy on her bare feet. It was the way she usually trained. Shoes bothered her more than aided her. Her feet were callused and could handle other sorts of terrain but she preferred this sort until she wanted to do any extreme training. "Isn't it late for walks?" Akita flopped down into a sitting position.

"Nah, Kazuo woke me up so I fed him. Keiko and I switch on and off with night duty. He's wearing her down and it worries me." Yusuke sighed.

Akita looked up at her friend sympathetically. It was obvious Keiko's mortality was often on his mind. "She's only in her early thirties, Yusuke. Or is it her late twenties? Well, years pass differently for you and I. But, you'll have Kazuo..."

"Will I! How can you be certain! He's still part human...I'm not even sure how much. Would Hiei examine his aura with his Jagan? It never bothered me until... Will I lose my son along with my wife?" Yusuke's shoulders trembled.

Akita turned her gaze away, knowing that the young man was crying. It was best to give him the privacy he deserved without someone gawking at him.

After a few minutes, Yusuke sniffled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. Just losing Keiko is something I couldn't imagine going through right now. We've been married for eleven years. I just want those to keep on coming." His smile was sad.

Akita's eyes were misting gradually. "I worried about that too. Before I went looking for Hiei again, I'd wondered if I'd be surrounded by humans and their fragility for the rest of my life. It wasn't something I was looking forward to. I had never experienced anything like you and Keiko had for one another. If I hadn't returned to Makai, I was doomed to live a life with ningens and losing anyone close to me." Akita looked over at the young looking Spirit Detective with a sad smile. "I'm sure you'd rather be human because of Keiko."

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know... If Kazuo is half-demon, I want to spend as long as I can with my son."

Akita looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think there might be a possible way to save our human friends. I can't imagine losing Kazuma or Keiko. We can't do much for Master Genkai. But Kazuma and Keiko are only in their very late twenties or early thirties. They still have at least forty years...hopefully. There's a plant that could create an immortality draft. I'm sure Kurama's heard of it. It's located in one of the more _dangerous_ parts of Makai. But, you've faced worse I'm sure. It would be worth it. The potion is legendary. The drinker can live for as long as they wish. It wears off at the end of an average demon's lifetime. You'll live for quite awhile. Won't you want Keiko to be with you?"

"No." Yusuke's tone was low but harsh. "I don't want that for her. There has to be an alternative."

"What about another Dark Tournament? The Committee will grant any wish. I'm sure you could think of something to ask for to keep Keiko alive. I'm sure Koenma could sponsor one. He's rich..." Akita picked up her sword and headed back to the shrine. "I'll leave you to think. My children are calling."

Yusuke waved a limp hand at her and sprawled out on the grass.

Akita raced across the dew-filled grass and vanished into the bedroom window to return to her mate and children.

Hiei was still asleep, looking adorable and peaceful to Akita.

Akita brushed his forehead with a kiss and went over to her children. Lifting them carefully out, she settled them in either crook of her arm. Singing softly, she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Earlier, Kuwabara had offered to buy formula and the cupboards were now stocked completely.

Akita figured two bottles of formula would be enough for the two until breakfast time when she would feed them with milk from herself.

"Do you want some help?" A kiss brushed the back of Akita's neck and a warm pair of arms held her close to a familiar body.

Akita smiled. "If you wouldn't mind getting their food, you can also help me feed them."

Hiei retrieved the bottles and held the twins while Akita tested their temperature.

"Who would you rather feed?" Akita asked, holding the bottles in her hands.

Hiei gazed down at the two. "I'll take our son."

Akita accepted Akiei and handed a bottle to Hiei.

While the proud parents fed their children, Hiei couldn't help but smile slightly.

Akita observed him with a raised eyebrow.

Hiei saw her and shrugged slightly. "They're just like you, Akita. They're beautiful."

"And I'm sure they got enough of their father's handsome features to make them really beautiful children." Akita kissed Akiei's forehead as the child sucked her bottle dry.

After the two infants had been burped, Hiei and Akita returned the sleeping children to their bassinet. Akita yawned and wandered back to the bed to curl up under the covers. Hiei joined her and they both went back to sleep.

* * *

Yukina was passing down the hall when she saw Akita and Hiei's bedroom door slightly ajar. She peeked in to see her brother and Akita sleeping soundly. She walked quietly past them to check on her niece and nephew.

The two newborns were curled up side by side.

Yukina reached into the bassinet to ruffle each head of dark hair.

Akiei began to whimper.

Yukina picked up the girl and watched Toshiro blink his wide red eyes at her. "Are you two hungry? Or do you need to be changed?" She lifted the boy out and continued crooning softly to them as she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall.

* * *

Akita rolled over to face the window. She squinted out to see the sun rising up in the sky. The clock read 9:00 in red numbers. She propped herself up to look at her mate.

Hiei opened his eyes to see Akita gazing lovingly at him. "How long have you been awake?" He asked, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Less than a minute." She lowered her lips to his.

After a few more long kisses, Hiei voiced another question. "Are the twins okay?"

Akita nodded, stroking his hair. "Yukina took them. Of course they're fine."

"Do you think she'd mind baby-sitting for awhile?" Hiei asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Akita only answered him with another long kiss.

* * *

"They're cute. I wouldn't expect any less from Akita's kids. She's anything but an eyesore. But on the shrimp's part..." Kuwabara observed the children with interest.

"I'm glad to be their aunt." Yukina cradled both of the children, humming softly to them. She had fed and changed them and they were now sleeping again.

"Can I hold one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Be careful not to wake them, Kazuma," Yukina murmured. She offered Toshiro to him. From her observations, Toshiro slept more soundly and, even when wakened, he didn't fuss.

Kuwabara peered down at the small bundle he now held. "I like this one. He's quiet. She's always starting to whimper. And Urameshi's kid is always bawling if he doesn't have someone tending to him."

Yukina smiled at Kazuma. He was rocking the child gently. _I think he'd make a fine father to...wait! What am I even thinking? _She shook her head hurriedly, a pink blush settling over her pale face.

"Um...Yukina? Is something the matter? You're blushing..."

* * *

"You're beautiful..." Hiei murmured as he stroked her face gently.

Akita kissed him passionately. "I've wanted you for so long." Her kisses trailed all over his upper body, sending chills down his spine.

As the Koorime enjoyed her loving caresses and kisses, he couldn't help but think of how Akita had changed him. _I never thought_ _anyone could want yet alone love the Forbidden Child. The Koorimes poisoned my mind, making me think I was meant to be abandoned and alone. Akita changed all that. She's intrigued me since the beginning and she is the first to refuse to leave my side. _

Akita curled against him, head leaning on his bare chest. The black, smooth silkiness, belonging to her alone, spilled across his body, covering her face from the light.

Running callused fingers through her hair, he smiled. "I will always protect you. You and our children. Until the end of time, you are mine." His hand slid to her slender neck, touching the scar. His mark that made her his. She had requested to do the same to him when they had mated.

"I love you, Hiei." Akita's whisper tickled his chest lightly. She was drifting off to sleep.

Never had this particular saying felt natural to him before. He always had kept a part of him from completely loving the female demon. But, now, his whole heart was in the simple phrase. "And I love you, my beautiful Akita."

Akita slept to the lullaby of his heart beating strongly.

* * *

"Now, remember, we want you to visit as often as you want!" Keiko exclaimed, smiling.

"Yes, I'd like to see my niece and nephew from time." Kurama said.

"I would too," Yukina added.

"Now, you'll be expected to come and visit us humans every now and then," Kuwabara declared with a goofy grin.

"More constant guests. I would have never known that my home would become a hotel..." Genkai sighed.

Hiei sighed heavily. "This must be come cruel and unusual punishment thought up by that child-sized moron."

"You can storm Koenma's office tomorrow. I just want to get my meeting with Mukuro over as soon as possible..." Akita sighed, cradling her children in her arms.

"Guess you're right. Let's go." Hiei walked down the steps of the temple, Akita following behind him.

The female demon turned to wave cheerily at the group gathered as she continued down the stairs with her children who watching everything with wide eyes.

Hiei paused, waiting for his mate.

"Yo, Akihabara!"

"Yes, Yusuke, my dear?"

"We'll spar once you get your strength back. It'll be a level playing field. Last time I was worn out from the Tournament and-"

Akita interrupted. "And you could've whooped my ass. Save it for when we fight. It'll be soon." She blew a kiss to Kurama and went to catch up with Hiei.

Everyone continued to wave until Akita and Hiei disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Do you think it will really be okay?" Akita asked as they approached the borders of Mukuro's territory and Akita's new home.

Hiei hesitated before he put his arm around his mate. "It will be fine. You'll see."

A howl pierced the air accompanied by a series of different howls.

"It's Comp and the pack!" Akita knew all of their voices by heart.

New tones had joined the song.

_Brothers and sisters, I have returned! _Akita fought the desire to change into her wolf shape. _I belong in this form... _She thought to herself. _It's how I'm meant to be..._

**_Welcome, our sister._** The reply filled the air.

The pack reached the couple and their children in moments. Hunter led the pack, Nightsong and Comp were behind him, the rest following them.

Akita smiled as she bent to receive the welcome of her pack mates after handing the children over to Hiei.

Tails wagging like banners, the wolves greeted their pack-sister. They then stood back, waiting to see their kin's children.

Akita took Toshiro back into her arms. "My son..." She presented the quiet child to the wolves.

Hunter trotted forward to nudge the infant. He sniffed the child's face and his tail wagged. **_He looks a lot like your demon form._**

Hiei knelt, joining Akita, cradling Akiei firmly in his grip.

The pack leader came to examine this child as well. Interest filled his eyes. **_She smells like a wolf. Or the beginnings of one. They'll both be able to transform into one of us, wouldn't you say so, Kit?_**

With their leader's approval, the rest of the pack approached to look at Kit's younglings. They were satisfied and faded back into the forest until only Comp, Loner, Nightsong, and Hunter remained.

**_Take care of these pups, Kit. We'll look in on you occasionally. _**Hunter turned to leave, waiting only for his mate.

**_Daughter, do take care of yourself. These new ones will be sure to wear you out. You- _**Nightsong turned her dark eyes on the jaganshi.**_ Take care of these. I will not accept you abandoning my Kit again. _**With that, she turned, trotting with Hunter until they vanished.

**_I'll kill you if you do anything to hurt her. _**Loner glared at Hiei, yellow eyes practically glowing. **_Don't dare think I shall not._**

"As if I would even think to." Hiei snapped back, regarding the wolf with his own angry glare.

Loner licked Akita's face. **_Fare well, Kit. _**He too disappeared into the forest.

Hiei could've sworn he saw a black wolf where Akita stood, watching as her pack departed.

Comp stood, waiting. **_I will come with you. Someone should watch these children when their parents often act like children themselves._**

The two only glared at the white wolf.

* * *

The group continued walking until they reached the entrance to Mukuro's compound. They paused there.

Hiei looked at Akita. "Are you ready?"

_This is where their future will begin... This is the place where my life will begin with Hiei... _"Yes, I'm ready," Akita murmured softly.

The jaganshi offered his hand. "Then, we'll take these steps together. From here on in..." _It'll be alright. You'll see. _

Akita smiled, hearing his thoughts. She took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Note that Hiei and Akita's new daghter's name is pronounced as Awk-E-ay. 


	18. Trial by Mukuro

A Past Love

Chapter 18: Trial by Mukuro; Return to Hanging Neck Island

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The pair walked towards Mukuro's palace with Comp following them.

Akita watched Hiei walk confidently with a smug look on his face.

They passed two sentries.

The two demons gave Hiei acknowledgement and then their eyes fell upon the creature at his side. They stared openly, pretty much gawking at the female that Hiei was with. "Who is that?" One sentry questioned.

The Koorime only glared.

Akita couldn't help smiling at Hiei's obvious protectiveness and looked at the guards with friendly eyes. "I'm Akita. It's nice to meet you both."

An imp suddenly appeared. "Mukuro requests your presence immediately, Master Hiei. I'm to take both you and your mate to her chambers. Naturally she wants to see your children."

Akita forced herself to keep smiling.

"We'll be ready in a minute. You must forgive my mate. She is tired from the journey and probably wants to change her clothes." Hiei informed the imp.

Akita looked over at her mate with wide-eyed surprise. Hiei did often lie but not for the sake of others.

"Summon me when she is ready." The imp disappeared.

* * *

Hiei led the still speechless half-Koorime to his quarters. He opened the door and led Akita inside. "You can change out of those clothes if you want. I have anything of yours somewhere around here." He waved his hand in the general direction of the room.

Akita placed Toshiro in the bassinet that had been set up near the bed. She numbly went through her wardrobe, going through the fabrics.

"Wear that."

Akita looked up from her current task. She held up a loose black outfit that she often trained in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to test your strength. Not against her but surely one of her better trained soldiers." Hiei said as he checked the twins to see if they were hungry or needed to be changed.

Akita sighed, deciding it would be the best time to stretch and she changed out of her red colored kimono into the black pants and black waist length sleeveless tunic. Taking time, she worked her way through a series of stretches, adding sword passes to each movement.

Hiei watched with pride for his graceful mate. Most couldn't go through techniques without breaking a sweat and still appear to be dancing.

Soon, she placed her sword into its sheath. "Ready." No one could tell from her outer appearance but within she was all nerves. "Did you bring the contents of my armoire?"

Hiei gestured to an onyx colored wooden cabinet on the wall.

Akita opened its doors and smiled. All of her weapons were perfectly intact. She joyfully embraced her mate, taking him by surprise and staining his cheeks with a blush. She quickly scanned her choices of knives, daggers, throwing stars, and swords. Running careful fingers over each after she had narrowed her options down, Akita strapped a dagger to each wrist. She strapped throwing stars and knives together on each ankle. The Koorime put knives and daggers into places on her belt and added her sword. She slid into a loose jacket to cover her weapons.

"You don't take any chances, do you?" Hiei asked dryly.

Akita blushed lightly. "Well, it's better to be prepared. Besides, I want to put up a good fight."

Hiei retrieved their two children, settling them snugly into his arms. He opened the door to find a pair of sentries waiting.

"We're to accompany you." One explained, his voice gruff.

The other remained silent as they walked. When they neared Mukuro's chambers, he spoke up. "Are the rumors true, Hiei? Is she really yours? And these children as we-"

His companion elbowed him hard in the ribcage. "She's waiting."

The two bowed their heads and left the pair and their children to enter alone.

Akita reached for the door. "I'm going first." She yanked both doors apart and caught a dagger that had been meant for her chest. Her eyes glowed with rage as she unsheathed her sword. "Welcome, am I?" She sliced through another attacker and lodged a throwing star into another's throat.

Hiei watched grimly before he realized each "attacker" vanished once hit. It was some odd illusion. He went to state his discovery when he felt the slight pressure on his arm.

"I want to watch. I've seen her psychic abilities. That was raw energy that knocked me out when she transported you and herself to another place in Makai. I'd like to see what sort of fighter she is."

Hiei looked over at his lord. "She doesn't like to be toyed with."

"I'm not toying with her. I want to see if she'll be of any use to me as far as scouting and such. She was of value to Nariko." Mukuro turned her attention back to the demoness fighting. "She's already worked her way through half of the illusion."

Hiei and Mukuro continued to watch Akita's progress.

Akita's hands glowed, her right hand surrounded by flames and her left hand enclosed by ice particles. She shot ribbons of fire and ice at the coming opponents. With only a few shadowy figures remaining, her daggers tied to her wrists were released and firmly grasped. Akita gave a yell as she threw the daggers and slashed another unfortunate creature with knives. Panting slightly, she waited for any other attackers to come from the shadows.

Dim light from candles lit the room instantly.

Akita looked around, bewildered.

"You fight well," Mukuro stated. She stood in the doorway beside Hiei and the two infants.

Akita shrugged indifferently as she retrieved her weapons and replaced them in their proper places. "Is this normal for you? Attacking newcomers, that is."

"Only when they are of interest." Mukuro walked into the room.

"You find me interesting. Should I take this as an insult or an honor?" Akita sheathed her sword and turned to face the female demon lord. She was shocked to hear Mukuro chuckle.

"You and Hiei have that sarcastic aspect in common. I shouldn't have expected any less of you. From this observation, I must say that I am impressed. Won't you both join me on the balcony for some tea?" Mukuro asked.

Akita stared at the Makai lord openly, obviously shocked. She too couldn't help but laugh. "You aren't what I expected either. From my first meeting with you, I didn't think you'd have such a dry humor like Hiei's. I guess that's why you two get along so well." She went to Hiei and took Akiei from him. Cradling her child, she smiled at Mukuro.

"You birthed fine children." Mukuro stroked Akiei's hair gently, doing her best not to wake the child. "They take after their father though," she commented with a very slight and small smile.

"If you two are finished with your odd sort of game, I'd like to put the children to bed. You can give them a closer examination once they've woken, Mukuro. As soon as they are asleep, we'll join you for tea."

"Of course." Mukuro said.

Hiei and Akita departed from the room.

* * *

Days continued easily for Hiei and his new family.

On this particular morning, it was just after dawn. Hiei rose unusually early in order to fulfill any duties Mukuro might have for him. He went to the balcony of the bedroom to see soldiers at early morning drills and exercises. The jaganshi could only guess that Akita was among them, training some rookies in weapon techniques.

Today was a special day. It was the twins' first birthday. Akita and he had planned to return to the ningenkai for this special occasion. A few friends from the Makai would accompany them to the celebration that would take place at Genkai's home. At this particular celebration, everyone would also be present to witness Kuwabara's marriage to Hiei's sister.

Yukina had given Akita the whole detailed account of Kuwabara's proposal. Much to the fire demon's dismay, his sister had accepted and seemed very excited. She had asked if Akita would help her to prepare for the ceremony. It was odd that Akita had turned down the chance. She had only replied that Keiko and Shizuru would do a much better job than she. Nevertheless, Yukina had asked Akita to be some sort of "maid of honor" or something to that effect. Akita had tearfully accepted the offer.

"Good morning, love." Akita came into the room, dressed in a dark training outfit. "I'm going to get ready. Will you be coming with me or do you want to bring the children later?" She went to her chest of drawers and began to look through clothes until she picked up a sea green colored kimono that matched Yukina's hair color perfectly. Akita began to dress and strapped a few daggers to her wrists and ankles for a "just in case."

"Do you honestly think you'll need weapons?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akita didn't look at him as she adjusted the position of all her weapons and made sure they were secure. "Never know." She picked up a neatly wrapped package. "Either you bring this or the children. Choose."

Hiei shrugged, disinterest plainly showing in his face. "I'm not interested in this ningen affair. The only reason I agreed to come is because it's an important day for both my children and my sister. So don't push me." He growled.

Akita only laughed. "Forgive me. Why don't I take the present? Knowing our dear friends, they're preparing for quite a party. It probably would be best if you keep the children until then." She was finished preparing and threw one of Hiei's dark cloaks over her shoulders. "Try to dress in even a little bit of something besides black, okay? How about that kimono Yukina made for you?"

Hiei remembered the birthday gift that his sister had made for him. It was beautiful to say the least. The material and the embroidery were of the finest quality. Naturally, he expected no less of his dear sibling. Yukina had a very careful hand and her stitches were perfect and precise. The black kimono suited the fire demon's taste of clothing. A red, blue, and silver dragon, symbolizing Hiei's most powerful attack, was so skillfully made that it was almost too fine-looking for the user to wear.

"It suits you. She made it just so her handsome brother could wear it to a fine occasion such as this." Akita smiled. "You really do look good-looking in it." She kissed the twins and picked up the present. "I'll see you in a few hours. Call if you're going to be late." Akita turned and left the room.

* * *

The wedding had ended as the sun was sinking. The time remaining would be for the party and reception. Yukina had looked radiant in her snow-white kimono edged with pale blue stitching. The new couple spoke with friends and family.

Hiei only watched sullenly, seated with his Akita and their children. Akita reached for his hand. He gripped it firmly. A sigh escaped him.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" Akita looked at her lifetime companion and frowned, seeing the odd look deep in his eyes.

"She belongs to him now. I don't like the idea of that. I will like it even less if he causes her to become with child." Hiei's frown only deepened as he continued to think of this "marriage."

Akita stroked Hiei's back. "Yukina can take care of herself. Kuwabara would die before he'd hurt her. You know that."

"And I will gladly grant him death if he does hurt her in any slight way," Hiei said with a growl.

Kuwabara approached where they were sitting, his arm around Yukina's waist. "Hey there, Akita. Hello, Shrimp."

Hiei glared, lip curling back in a snarl.

"So, you two are brother-in-laws now!" Yusuke suddenly appeared, giving Hiei a hearty slap on the back.

Hiei growled again.

"Congratulations, Yukina." Akita said warmly.

"Thank you, Akita. I'm very glad you and Hiei could join us at this special occasion. I have the gifts for the twins. They're inside though. Did you eat already?" Yukina asked, her face glowing with happiness.

Hiei grunted.

"Kurama!" Akita exclaimed, standing to embrace her brother.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up." Kurama explained as he returned Akita's hug.

"It's alright, Kurama. We're glad you can be here now." Kuwabara said. He and Yukina departed to greet other guests while Yusuke returned to Keiko and Kazuo.

Kurama seated himself beside Akita. "How have you two been?"

Hiei grumbled.

Akita sighed. "He's not happy with Kuwabara marrying Yukina."

"The oaf has no right to have my sister. None."

"Maybe we should go home." Akita said with a sigh.

"I'll stay. I guess I'll have to accept that oaf as being my sister's husband." Hiei shook his head. "Or try at least."

Kurama and Akita couldn't help laughing at the face the jaganshi made and continued talking. The trio was eventually joined by Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuo, and Genkai.

A young woman stood off to the side. "So, all gathered in a nice little bunch. Time to tell them." Keeping her hood up, she sauntered over to the group at the table.

"You know, I haven't seen Botan. Isn't she supposed to be coming?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you Yusuke Urameshi?" A figure cloaked in black asked.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Do I-"

"And you are the demons, Hiei and Kurama? Is he Kuwabara?" The creature pointed a gloved hand at the carrot top.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"You four are once again required at the Dark Tournament. It will be hosted by Koenma. You will obviously need a fifth member. I'm sure she will suffice." The speaker gestured to Akita.

"Who the hell are you!" Yusuke demanded.

"Only your favorite assistant." The hood was removed to reveal Botan's cheery face. "Like I said, Koenma's hosting this year's Tournament. You will fight as Team Urameshi, won't you?" Botan asked. "It's all been put together. We're just waiting for you to accept the invitation. The Tournament itself will start in a month at your favorite spot, Hanging Neck Island."

"Aw, a little tourist place. I can't wait." Akita said with a roll of her eyes.

"A **rich** tourist place for that matter." Yusuke commented.

"Are you up to it? It has been a year since you had the twins but has your energy been completely restored?" Hiei inquired with concern.

"Don't be silly. Of course I am. Besides, it's for a good cause. I've got two ningen friends who I want around for a long time. This may be the best way for them to always be like that." Akita smiled at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Do we really want to get dragged into this?" Kurama asked.

"No one will oppose us. I'm sure of that." Hiei's expression was smug.

* * *

"This feels great!" Yusuke exclaimed as they prepared to board the ship to Hanging Neck Island with a shipload of apparitions.

Akita only glared at any demons, wearing a pale lavender kimono and dark purple obi.

Hiei's face was just about set in a scowl. Any male demons that passed by paused to gawk at his mate. Purple flames danced at his fingertips, promising to crisp anyone that stayed to look too long. He didn't know his right arm had begun to smoke through its' bandages until Kurama had elbowed him. He growled, keeping a possessive arm around Akita's waist.

"Bit too tight, love. Loosen up..." Akita murmured, watching the lustful eyes that surveyed her hungrily.

Kurama stood, arms folded across his chest, leaning against a tree. He regarded everything with a cool air about him. The sinful eyes that watched his sister soon received cold looks from him. There was also now a threat of plants, ready to maim any who approached.

"We can't take you three anywhere." Yusuke said with a sigh.

Kuwabara nodded his agreement. "Well, think on the bright side, Hiei," the tall human told his brother-in-law, "We've got the chance to kill every single one, just to prove we're meant to be the guest team."

Hiei's face changed, an unsettling grin on his lips. "Good point, Fool. Thank you for the reminder."

* * *

The ship emptied of all previous occupants, the Urameshi team waited until they reached land. The former occupants were either in the ocean or scattered about in pieces onboard.

Akita stood on an upper deck, talking with Kurama. She leaned against the rail, watching for the island where the Dark Tournament would take place. "I'm glad the ship's finally clear. If I have to hear one more male ask if I'd like to share his bed, I would've gouged out his eyeballs."

"Does that include me among the lust-filled males finding you desirable?" Hiei asked, approaching the pair of siblings.

Kurama held in a chuckle at the glare that Akita fixed on the black-haired male. "If I recall correctly, you always seemed to be especially gifted at bewitching males with some of your more _alluring_ qualities."

Akita's tone was flat when she replied. "Why don't you just say I use my sex appeal and looks to my advantage? It sounds so much less complicated." Her comment received large laughs from Kurama. A snigger or two escaped Hiei. She glared at them both and stormed away.

"It's been a long time since we were here last. Amazing to be returning." Kurama looked at his companion.

Hiei only stared at the open area in front of them. "I hope to never return again. Only as a spectator perhaps to watch my children pummel arrogant demons and show those weaklings where they stand against strong demons like those with my blood flowing through their veins."

* * *

The Urameshi team easily made their way to the semi-finals. No one was worth their time or energy according to Hiei. The others couldn't help but agree. They met no opposition.

"It's disappointing. I hoped that there would be some sort of a challenge..." Akita said softly once after Yusuke had finished a fight in less than two minutes.

The five of them were returning to their rooms at the hotel that same night.

"The semi-finals are always interesting. We'll just hope there's someone worthwhile to fight." Kurama remarked.

Akita shrugged. "How are you doing, Kuwabara?" Both she and Yusuke openly showed their concern for their mortal friend.

"I'm doing alright. I just can't wait for the finals." The human commented enthusiastically.

"We'll beat them, no problem!" Yusuke exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

And, they did beat the team they faced in the semi-finals. Much to the dismay of those that had placed bets on the other team, the Urameshi finished the five battles in less than ten minutes. It was enough to make those who had squandered away money want to vomit.

* * *

It was early morning. The day of the finals had arrived.

Hiei sat on the edge of a bed, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was half-dressed, clothed only in black pants with white double belts.

Akita stood near the window. She was dressed solely in black. Massaging her temples, she groaned. Her headache was still massive. She'd have to ask Kurama for something before the fight today.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked.

Akita turned to her mate. The concerned ruby orbs and the impassive violet Jagan eye met her onyx eyes and locked upon them. "Yes, I'm fine." She came over to sit beside him on the bed. She traced the black tattoo on his right arm, the mark of the master and wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Hiei's hand rested gently on Akita's forehead for a moment. "You're not well. I'll get Kurama." He stood and walked to the door. The jaganshi let himself out and traveled to the kitsune's room. He knocked.

The door opened. Kurama stood, herbs in hand. "I'll make her some tea." He fell in step with Hiei as they returned to the room that Hiei and Akita shared.

* * *

Akita sat on the window seat that overlooked the ocean. She cradled something in her palm and ripped paper littered the floor.

Kurama approached her quietly.

The half-breed offered the bauble that she held in her hand. She accepted a cup of tea and drank it straight down. Immediately her head began to clear. "Thank you, Kurama."

The youko studied the gem with interest. "A gift from Kaori?"

Akita responded with an earnest nod.

Hiei came over to inspect what Kurama held. "What is it exactly?"

"A phoenix tear, otherwise known as a Flamestone. They're valuable and hard to come by. Kind of how Tarukane would keep Yukina hostage just so he could benefit from the money that the hiruiseki stones are worth."

Akita saw Hiei bristle at the memory of his twin's captivity. She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Kurama glanced at Hiei and sighed. "Hiei, I know it upsets you but it's the best way to give you an example to relate it to. Well, a phoenix is harder to come by than a Koorime. Phoenixes are rarely seen in this world. They survive in another dimension. That's why Kaori is legendary to those that know her."

A knock came at the door. "Sorry to be interrupting any fun you two might be having, but we're going to be late if you guys don't move."

"...pervert." Akita muttered.

"We'll be right out, Yusuke." Kurama explained.

"Before I get old, if you don't mind." Yusuke called back.

"Hmph. As if you need to worry about gray hairs, Urameshi," Kuwabara commented. "Now, me on the other hand..." His voice trailed off as he and Yusuke began to argue, their voices drifting down the hall.

"Well, we'd best finish getting ready. Thanks, Kurama." Akita smiled meekly at her brother who gave a slight nod of his head.

"Of course, Akita. I'm glad you're well. I'd hate to see you fighting when you're not at your best." Kurama patted his sister's head and strode from the room.

"Are you sure you're well now?" Hiei asked, worry clear on his face.

Akita waved away his concern. "Fine." She adjusted the position of her weapons.

Hiei stood and pulled her into his arms, keeping her wonderfully close and his grip tight. "If you get yourself killed, I swear I will never forgive you."

Akita's laugh was hushed. "To battle we go, my love," she murmured with one soft kiss.

* * *

"Welcome to the finals of the Dark Tournament! We have our two teams, Team Urameshi and Team Nariko. Will the first pair of combatants please step into the ring?" The announcer, Koto, requested.

Akita studied the opposing team. All wore black cloaks with hoods up to cover their faces.

"I'll go." Kuwabara was already on his way.

One black figure stepped forward. She leapt and landed crouched in the ring.

"Take your places. Fighting for Team Urameshi, Kuwabara and fighting for Team Nariko-"

The being removed the cloak. A female of average height with crystal blue eyes stood, a staff in her hand. Sapphire colored hair was arranged on the top of her head and she regarded the human male before her with cold eyes. The demoness wore a ninja like outfit, a horn protruded from just above her forehead.

"-Hana. Remember, your opponent must be either dead or stay down past the ten count. Fighters, ready? Be-" Koto was cut off.

"Hold on just a second. I'm not fighting a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Urameshi, have someone else fight her. Like Hiei or someone that doesn't have an honor code."

"I'd fight her for you, Kuwabara, but I plan to see what others there will be for me to fight. Unlike you, I don't really have anything against fighting females that are in our way." Yusuke called back.

"I do have an honor code of my own, you fool. Unlike yours, mine isn't ridiculous," Hiei snapped.

Kurama just shook his head.

Akita shrugged helplessly. "Just get it over with, Kuwabara. If you beat her, we're only two points away from demanding wishes from Koenma."

"Note that she said _if_," Yusuke mocked.

Kuwabara glared at the team captain. "Once this fight is over with, Urameshi, I'm gonna beat you until you can't think anymore."

"If you're done spitting all over the arena floor with your idiotic chatter, may we begin? It's clear your teammates expect you to fight this battle. Don't worry, I'll make your death swift." Hana sighed impatiently.

"If you're finished. Besides, you can't leave the ring once you've entered unless you've lost the fight. So, let's begin the finals of the Dark Tournament!" Koto exclaimed into her microphone.

Hana suddenly vanished.

Kuwabara looked around wildly. The demon hadn't reappeared. "Koto, start the ten count. Obviously, she got scared and took off."

"Puh-lease. The thing that might scare me most is your ugliness." Hana appeared on the opposite side of the ring that she had started at.

Kuwabara growled. "I'll get you for that, you little punk!"

"Feh, I'd like to see you try." Hana disappeared and reappeared right behind Kuwabara, bring her staff down, slicing open Kuwabara's shoulder. She vanished again, back in her original spot. Holding her staff, which now sported a twelve-inch blade on the top and one to match on the bottom, she smiled.

"What is she doing? She's not moving faster than I can see." Hiei commented.

Akita nodded her agreement.

"It's teleportation. You notice that she simply disappears and reappears somewhere else?" Kurama observed.

"The fool will screw it up, I'm sure." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Yusuke sighed. "Well, I guess it's up to us then."

_So, they're already losing faith in me. Well, I'll show them. _Kuwabara turned around. "Listen, before you all start losing faith in me cause I'm human or I usually have a tendency to lose or something, I have my reasons for being here. I'm not going to let some little kid beat me." Kuwabara formed a sword with spirit energy. It crackled and solidified into a bright orange weapon.

"Wave your silly spirit energy around all you like. You still haven't come up with a way to stop me. As for you-" Hana turned to look at Akita. "I wanted to say hello and bring forth greetings from Mistress Nariko. She said you'd be fighting in the Dark Tournament. I'm glad to see a familiar face." Hana winked and turned her gaze back to Kuwabara. "As for you, try not to make a fool of yourself." She gave her weapon a twist and it separated into two wooden weapons with an extra foot of blade on each. "I will not forgive mistakes. If you fail to beat me sufficiently or I'm forced to kill one of Aki's friends, you'll pay dearly."

"You won't have to." Kuwabara responded.

Hana gripped her weapons with a wide grin. "See that I don't."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	19. The Finals

A Past Love

Chapter 19: The Finals; Haunted Soul

Author's Note: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've written. I like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do. If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. If you wouldn't mind, a review would be nice.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My brother got home from college back in May and has been playing World of Warcraft or something since he's home. He's working now so maybe I'll be able to post more.   
Hope you all enjoy the last installment of this fic.

* * *

"...ten! The winner of this match is Kuwabara!" Koto exclaimed.

As soon as the match was called to an end, Akita raced to the defeated demon. She threw Hana's arm around her shoulder. "Can you stand?"

The blue-haired demon nodded.

"Easy." Akita urged as she helped Hana out of the arena. She helped her sit up against a wall.

"I knew the rumors weren't true," Hana rasped. "I knew Kaida was lying about you abandoning Nariko." She smiled with closed eyes and her head listed to the side as she lost consciousness.

Akita looked at the other cloaked figures. Who would be the next to step forward? She patted Hana's shoulder as she returned to her side of the ring.

"Is she hurt too badly?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"She'll live. Nothing life-threatening." Akita said softly.

"Will the next two competitors please step into the ring?" Koto requested.

One from the Nariko team leapt and landed in the ring. The cloak was removed to reveal a young male who was about as tall as Kuwabara with mint green hair. He held a sword in his right hand.

"Kurama, he's yours to defeat. He's a disciple of Kaida's and he can't wield a sword to save his life. Just a simple plant could do him in. Even a slash of your Rose Whip will send him running." Akita hissed to her brother.

"If none of you will mind that I take this fight? I'd like to gain these two victories quickly so we can take Kuwabara to be healed. The girls are staying at the hotel." Without another word, Kurama strode towards the ring.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" Koto shouted.

The two remained motionless, staring each other down.

"By the time Kurama is done studying that boy, I'll pass out from boredom." Hiei muttered.

Yusuke sighed in agreement.

The male, called Kin, came at Kurama, sword in hand, ready to attack.

Kurama observed the boy for a moment. Watching his pursuit, he realized the difference between this boy's stance and those of Akita and Hiei, both incredibly skilled and gifted with the sword. _A foolish mistake... _Kurama pulled a rose from beneath his red locks. "Rose Whip!" His green weapon wrapped around Kin's sword and jerked it from his reach.

Kin's hazel eyes widened in fear.

"It will be the last mistake you ever make, I'm afraid." Kurama's emerald colored eyes were hardened somehow. "If you can't grip your own weapon properly, you don't deserve to wield it."

"P-P-Please, spare my life!" Kin begged, clearly trembling with fear.

_He has a rotten, dirty soul. Kin has killed many innocent children and others that were weaponless. _There was hatred in Akita's thoughts.

_But does he truly deserve death? _Kurama asked through telepathy.

Akita's eyes brimmed with loathing and revulsion. _I watched him slaughter all of the children in a village. He lined them up and beheaded them one by one. Sloppily at that. He... _Akita faltered for a moment. _...he almost killed Kaori. I stopped him. _

"Kurama! Look out!" Yusuke called out.

"Baka kitsune!" Hiei exclaimed.

Kurama dodged, catching Kin's sloppy sword chop in the shoulder. He winced. "Akita's right about you. Only a fool would've attacked me just now. Your life is in my hands." A seed lay in the palm of Kurama's open right hand. "Have you any last words?"

Kin watched the redheaded human, eyes wary. "And what can some flower do to me?"

"Arrogant fool." Akita muttered, glaring.

"I'll show you." The energy aura around Kurama changed as well as his voice. "They will show a fool exactly how to respect Youko Kurama." Kurama's angry emerald colored eyes shifted over to ones of pale amber before returning to their original bright green color.

Kin's mouth shaped itself into a sneer. "Try it, weak human."

"Apparently, you've never heard stories of Youko. Well, now you'll know." With a sudden burst of color, the seed burst into full bloom.

"Oh my... If you blinked, you missed Kurama's final attack. I'm not even sure what just happened but we've got a beautiful plant creation and no sign of Kin at all. You know what that means. The winner of this match is Kurama!" Koto exclaimed with a flourish of her hand.

Kurama stepped out of the ring, his hands in his pockets.

"Good job, Kurama." Yusuke congratulated his friend enthusiastically.

Akita eyed the remaining team members with cool interest. Who else had Nariko sent?

"Will the next combatants come into the ring?" Koto requested.

One team member from the opposite side walked into the ring. With a removal of the cloak, Kaida was revealed. She stared at the Urameshi team, her cold violet eyes settling upon Akita.

Akita glared right back, black eyes reflecting hatred.

"Is that Kaida?" Hiei was standing beside her, voice close to her ear.

Akita gave a curt nod.

"Well, who wants to fight her?" Yusuke asked his companions. "I'll do it if no one else is interested."

"I'll do it."

The four males looked at Akita in question. Her tone had been cold, low, and harsh. Something they hadn't heard often before.

"She and I have a score to settle that only death will be appropriate." Akita began to walk toward the ring. "Oh... and, Hiei?" She gazed back over her shoulder at her love.

Hiei waited for her response.

"Please...take care of Akiei and Toshiro. Never abandon them." Akita continued walking, hands buried into the pockets of the cloak that Hiei had given her so long ago.

"Two female fighters. This should be a good one. Be sure to make it as bloody and gruesome as possible, ladies. Begin!" Koto backed up, standing a minor distance fron the center of the ring.

"Why, Kaida? What do you want? What will you gain?" Akita asked, tone simple and eyes sad.

"I could've been Nariko's second in command. Because of you...I'm nothing to her." Kaida's violet eyes flashed with hatred.

"Your loss. If that's why you've come today, you've just wasted your life." Akita drew a katana, the blade directed at Kaida's chest. "Draw your last breath. I'll make it quick."

Kaida smirked haughtily. "As if you could." Blue and violet colored flames danced at her fingertips.

Akita's glare deepened. "I can and I will." She rushed forward, sword raised to strike.

Kaida met her attack with crossed knives. Dragon-fire danced on the blades. "If only the plant sorceress would've killed you. It never would've come to this." She said, grinning smugly.

"Sada... You mean, that was your doing?" Akita asked, stunned.

"It was only too easy to plant that flute in her hands. You were so... distracted when you returned to Nariko..." Kaida commented, grinning manically.

* * *

_"I'm glad you've come back to us, Akita. It..." Nariko slowly shook her head. "...just hasn't been the same without you here."_

_Akita nodded her head, eyes cast down at the floor._

_"Will you be with us...long?" Nariko's amber colored orbs held question in them._

_Akita bit her lip and refused to make eye contact._

_"So...you'll leave me for him?" Nariko asked, understanding Akita's unsaid words._

_"I won't say that I will. But, I won't swear to you that I will always remain here." The half-breed gestured to the room around them, indicating Nariko's compound._

_"But...you're my friend." Nariko's eyes were sad. "The only friend I've ever had. I've had accomplices and allies. Never once did I have a friend besides you." The female demon thief could only frown._

_"I know...I know. You're the best friend and ally I could ask for. Please, don't think I'll abandon you." Akita found herself wrapped in a loose, friendly embrace of her long-time comrade and friend._

_Nariko rested her chin on Akita's head. "I'll always care about you. I just want to ask you something..."

* * *

_

"When I was informed that she named you as her heir, I knew it was time to get rid of you." The grating noise of the blades being slid across one another filled the air.

Akita's eyes blazed hatred in their depths. "I hate greedy creatures like you. You want your greed to be satisfied. Mine was only satisfied through another."

* * *

Hiei's keen red eyes focused in upon his mate. She was trembling, having sealed the katana to her hand with ice. His gaze intensified and he summoned the powers of his Jagan to examine Akita's aura. His eyes widened with dismay as he examined the results.

Akita's aura was pulsing and flickering. Something was incredibly wrong. Or, at least very different.

* * *

"Who gave you the right to stand up on a soapbox and preach? You're no better than the rest of us. At least we know that when we die-" Kaida lunged forward; the knives dancing with dragon flames were prepared to strike. "We'll have something to take with us!"

"Fool." Akita drew her Death Sword with her right hand. Flames shot up its' length. "This fight is over." Her slash sent flames through the air, catching Kaida right in the lower abdomen.

Kaida stumbled, crouched in a low position with her knees bent. She had dropped her one knife and was holding her right hand to cover the bleeding wound.

Akita stood over her, her blades poised to strike. "Don't bother with a plea for mercy. There will be no allowance for one."

Hiei saw her aura blaze, burning his eyes even to look at it through his Jagan. It wasn't its usual mixture of red and blue color either. It was the color of blood.

Kaida chuckled. "You're just like me. That's why you want to kill me. You hate knowing that I am exactly what you are."

Akita trembled. "You're right. I am just like you. Unless I can feel the thrill of killing you, I won't be satisfied."

"Our souls are dark and tainted." Kaida said with a grin.

"They are." Akita's sword drove straight through Kaida's throat.

"The match is over. The winner is Akita." Koto exclaimed. "Team Urameshi is the winner of the Dark Tournament once again!"

Akita collapsed to her knees. Her hands shook.

Yusuke jumped into the ring. He knelt beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You okay?"

Kurama helped Kuwabara into the ring. "Akita? What did she say to you?"

Akita remained motionless and unable to answer.

Hiei walked slowly into the ring. He stopped a few feet from the rest of his team.

Akita looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened. "I..." _I've done a bad thing._

Hiei was the only one to hear her.

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone settled in to sleep peacefully. The award ceremony would take place tomorrow and then it would be farewell to Hanging Neck Island once more for the original members of Team Urameshi on the first time around.

Akita stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the water.

The water glistened and shimmered in the soft, pale moonlight.

"You should be asleep." Hiei commented as he emerged from the shadows.

Akita did not reply. She only stared out at the endless water.

Hiei gritted his teeth and stalked forward, gripping Akita by the shoulder. He turned her to face him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Ever since that fight today you haven't spoken! Kaida had to die. She tried to kill you. She-" He stopped.

Akita didn't respond. Her eyes were eerily blank.

Hiei softened. "Akita, I'm just-"

"If you're so worried, leave me alone!" Akita snapped, tears sliding down her cheeks. They slid down and dropped into two imperfect hiruiseki stones on the ground.

"Akita-"

"Don't touch me!" Akita's voice was shrill and tears continued to fall. She blindly brushed them away. "I'm dirty. Just like Kaida...I'm just like her." Akita's tone had developed almost into hysterical as she dropped to the ground, her legs collapsing from under her. Her head hung as she buried her face in her hands, weeping.

Hiei was startled by Akita's sudden display of emotion. What **was** wrong with her? He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair, with his mouth close to his ear, he whispered soothingly over and over again, "It's alright. It is going to be all right..."

Akita closed her eyes, still trembling. "I hate myself for what I've done." She suddenly looked up into Hiei's deep, dark crimson eyes with an unsettling intensity. "Do you hate me?"

"Do you think that everyone but you has a clean slate! Do you think you're the only one who's ever done anything wrong!" Hiei demanded incredulously. He gripped her arms, applying light pressure. The jaganshi leaned forward, planting a shy kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Doesn't that count for anything? Do you even remember what love is?"

Akita sighed and rested in his arms, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "Love is when you care for someone without any strings attached no matter what."

The pair remained entwined together, Akita resting her head against Hiei's chest.

The wind whispered softly and, suddenly, rain began to pour rapidly from the sky, drenching the two.

"Perhaps we should return." Hiei helped Akita to stand.

Akita smiled. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist. "I love you too, Hiei..." She released him, laughing and began to spin beneath the dark sky, arms open and palms facing upward.

Hiei sighed, shaking his head hopelessly. _I may never understand females and their behavior..._

With her face turned upward, Akita felt the raindrops splatter against her skin in little bubbles filled with coolness. _Forgiveness...it is a wonderful thing...

* * *

_

Akita rushed inside the room, shivering. Her clothes were soaked and her teeth chattered.

"If you'll just let me hold you for a moment, you won't be so cold. I can dry your clothes at least- eh?" Hiei raised a confused eyebrow.

Akita's clothes were scattered about the room. She reappeared, wrapped in a blanket, her expression identical to Hiei's own. "What are you doing standing around? Aren't you coming to bed?"

Hiei shook his head hopelessly. "You're a very puzzling creature..."

Akita blushed sheepishly as she quickly picked up her clothes and tried to keep a towel wrapped around her wet hair. A hand appeared over hers and squeezed gently.

"Why don't you call Genkai? I'll clean up your stuff." Hiei offered.

Akita smiled and went into the bedroom to find the cellular phone. After a conversation with Genkai, she hung up, reassured that her children had been fed and cared for by Keiko. Akiei, Toshiro, and Kazuo were already sleeping. Akita sighed happily and turned to go in search for Hiei.

Hiei stood at the bedroom window. "They're alright, then?"

Akita nodded.

Hiei turned to face his mate. She was still wrapped only in a blanket. "Do you want to?"

Akita began to undo his belts.

Hiei tilted her chin up and kissed her.

* * *

"Well, what are your requests?" The child-sized ruler with a pacifier in his mouth sat, awaiting Team Urameshi's reply.

"Keiko's frail mortality. I want her to be with me for as long as I live and after death naturally," Yusuke replied.

"Yukina's happiness is what I request."

"Nothing for yourself, Kuwabara?" Koenma asked, a curious eyebrow raised.

"No. As long as she has what she wants, I'll be happy too." Kuwabara said with a faint smile.

"As for you three?" The prince looked to the three demons.

"When I deem necessary, I'll use my wish." Kurama answered.

"Hn."

"Same for me, Koenma. You'll just owe us." Akita said with a wink.

"How unfortunate for me. Three demons with promises that I must grant. Botan, will you escort them out?" Koenma requested.

* * *

Akita stood on the balcony that overlooked Mukuro's territory.

"What are you doing?" A shadow landed on the balcony's railing, materializing into the diminutive jaganshi.

Akita shrugged. "Are Akiei and Toshiro sleeping?"

Hiei did not answer. He leapt down from the railing, landing softly on his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Are we going to keep evading one another's questions?" Akita asked, an air of calm around her.

"Is that what you would prefer?" Hiei replied.

Akita grinned and chuckled. "How was patrolling Mukuro's territory today?"

"You're giving up your banter?" Hiei asked, ignoring the question.

Akita glared at Hiei and walked away.

Hiei touched the railing that Akita had been leaning on moments before. He closed his eyes. In less than a breath, he saw, thought, and felt exactly what Akita had before he had found her.

* * *

**_Why is it always like this? I've been back from the Tournament for almost a month now. _**_Akita closed her eyes, recalling a nightmare. **Will it ever stop haunting me? Those violet eyes...devoid of feeling. Why did it have to end that way? Why! I'm...I'm... **Fear, anguish, distress, sorrow, grief, and sadness flowed through her in a jumble of confusion. Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the corner of her eye._

_"What are you doing?" A familiar male voice asked, pulling her from the abyss of her mind.

* * *

_

Hiei was jerked out of the connection as the nightmare that haunted Akita flashed through his mind once more. The image of the nightmare had fled from her mind when he had made an appearance. Her nightmare... Dark purple eyes watched constantly as Akita watched herself kill not only Kaida but also apparently every other creature she had slain. The nightmare advanced into showing her kill all of her friends and allies. The last that she murdered was her mate, who held her children in his arms. "You're just like me. That's why you want to kill me. You hate knowing that I am exactly what you are," Kaida's chilling voice accused over and over as the bloody sword was raised once more.

Hiei wrenched his hands from the railing, gasping for breath. What was happening? The bond between his mate and himself was increasing and becoming more and more powerful each day. How was that possible? Was Akita going through the same things? He'd have to ask. But that nightmare... The jaganshi clutched his head in both hands, letting his legs collapse out from under him. Was this the torture and torment that Akita went through constantly?

Hiei got quickly to his feet and raced to his rooms.

* * *

Akita ran a slender blade down the length of her arm. A trail of dark, distinctive drops followed the knife along its course. _I'll end up killing them. I'll go mad...driven by that insanity...I'll...I'll... _Her dark eyes fell upon the bassinet where her children were sleeping.

The two were still so small...they were over a year old and developing amazingly. The twins were sleeping peacefully no doubt.

Hiei was probably speaking with Mukuro before coming to bed.

The three were unaware of the female's distress. No one would know...until it was too late.

The silver knife blade ran across her neck lightly. It was sharp enough to kill. The Child of Death...the Angel of Death...was doomed to destroy everything around her and bring about her own undoing...

_I love you...Hiei..._

The doors were flung open violently.

A panicked Hiei stood in the doorway. His eyes widened with sudden comprehension. He rushed forward. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't come any closer!" Akita exclaimed. Her hand trembled but steadied. "I have to go, Hiei. I'm tainted. Just like Kaida. I'll kill all of you..."

"What kind of garbage is this! Those are all lies! I don't know what caused you to crack at that tournament but don't even **begin** to think that you and that scum bitch have anything in common besides the both of you being female demons! If I can't convince you, look at those two children you bore. The ones we created **together**! Can you really abandon the ones that you love so dearly!" Hiei was livid with anxiety. Panic, worry, and even fear pulsed through his veins. He took a small step forward. "Please, just put that dagger down." He slowly progressed forward, trying to keep it as inconspicuous as possible.

Akita's eyes widened.

Hiei was in her mind, reliving the nightmare again.

Akita woke from it every night in a cold sweat. There was no use returning to sleep; it would only repeat. It never ended! "Hiei..."

A strong hand gripped Akita's wrist. "Let go of it." Hiei pulled the hand wrapped around the knife away from Akita's throat.

Akita obeyed. The knife clattered to the floor.

Hiei placed gentle fingers to her temples. "I'll erase it all. I'll erase this nightmare that you live every day. I'll erase the memory of murdering Kaida. I'll erase everything just to have my Akita back." His Jagan glowed, pulsing with power. _I'll do it all for you, my love._

In that instant, Akita heard Hiei's thought. She hadn't heard nor felt him since the Dark Tournament.

"Let go of these memories, Akita. They're only destroying you from the inside out. They're rotting your brain, causing you to hate yourself. Forget it all...let go. Or else I'll do it for you." Hiei said, his voice strong.

Akita gazed into her mate's eyes and then made contact with Jagan. She allowed her eyelids to fall. _I'll let go of these memories...I'll them go...just so I won't lose you, Hiei... _The female demoness collapsed into the Koorime's strong arms, unconscious.

The Jagan closed. Hiei lifted Akita up and walked towards the bed. He stopped, pausing to gaze at the sleeping toddlers. They had unknowingly saved their mother's life. He would never forget it.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes, startled. He reached his hand out over the sheets, troubled at their emptiness. His hand gripped the sheets tightly and Hiei launched himself from the bed. Grabbing his katana, he raced from the bedchamber. Running through the halls, his eyes darted everywhere. Where could she have gone?

"Master Hiei?"

Hiei froze, nearly skidding into a wall. "What is it?"

The imp looked up at Hiei. "Mistress Akita departed early this morning. She asked that I tell you not worry. She will be returning before long."

Hiei snarled at the imp. "Where did she go!"

"My apologies, Master. She did not say." The imp replied meekly.

"Inform me as soon as she is sighted on her return. Understand!" Hiei stormed away.

"Ever since the mistress entered his life, Master Hiei has never been the same..." The imp sighed and vanished from the hall.

* * *

Akita slipped into Nariko's compound. Slinking amongst the shadows, she blended flawlessly with the darkness.

"Nice try."

Akita nearly fell over before she quickly regained her composure. "You shouldn't sneak up on your elders, Hana. You could give them a heart attack..." Akita scolded.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun," Hana retorted with a wink. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hello to Nariko. I won't be long. Is she out?" Akita asked.

"Nah, she should be working on some paperwork. Well, better finish patrolling for invaders. I'll see you before you leave..." Hana walked away, humming. She then teleported out of sight.

Akita smiled and headed inside.

* * *

"This is a surprise, Akita. Why the sudden drop by?" Nariko asked, pouring another cup of tea for her heir.

"Just thought I'd come for a visit. It's been awhile after all. How are things now?" Akita asked, blowing on her tea gently to cool it.

"You mean now that you've eliminated Kaida? It's kinda boring." Nariko set the teacup back down, clinking it in its saucer. "I mean, with no threat of an uprising and no one to try and take away my power, my amusement has been low. Akizoko is on a lookout for a treasure that's worth stealing but so far we haven't had any luck. These are the times when I'm worried that I might have to disband." The demon sighed dramatically. "The pains of a leader. You'll have to deal with this some day. But, as the co-leader, I'm expecting you to take up some work soon."

"All right, I get the message. If you start nagging me about taking up my position, I'll resign." Akita muttered, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Don't make me ground you as if I were your parent. I have demons working for me that could force you to stay here and I have quite a few rooms, which I could confine you to. You're going to have to take some responsibility soon. Anyway, enough with the badgering, I'm sure you'd like to visit with some of your devoted friends. You're dismissed. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Nariko returned to her paperwork.

Akita stood, walking towards the door.

"You know, I might end up having to employ one of your offspring to take over if you refuse." Nariko commented, taking her eyes off of her files momentarily.

"If they're going to act as a secretary, go right ahead. If it's more interesting than that, I'm up for it." Akita flashed a thumbs up and winked. "I'll be back next week, first thing in the morning." She departed, closing the door behind her.

Nariko shook her head, chuckling.

* * *

"Master Hiei, Mistress Akita has returned." An imp stated. "She appeared on the eastern part of Lord Mukuro's territory and is swiftly approaching."

Hiei did not say anything as he rushed to find his mate. He stopped at the entrance to Mukuro's compound, waiting.

Akita walked slowly, hands hidden in the sleeves of her kimono. "Did you miss me?" She was instantly wrapped in a tight embrace. With a smile, she leaned her head against Hiei's chest, listening to a heartbeat. "I missed you too."

_You have no idea how worried I was... _The embrace tightened and Hiei's fingers lingered in the strands of silky hair. His sigh was relieved. _I didn't know if you were going to come back... _

Akita heard Hiei's confession. "I'm sorry."

Hiei released her. "I'm glad you returned. In more ways than one." His lips lifted ever so slightly into a smile.

Akita took his hand and walked alongside him.

"Now that you've come back, would you like to come on a patrol with me?" Hiei asked.

Akita smiled. "As long as I'm at your side, I don't care what we do." _I'll never leave you again. I promise._

"I'm glad to hear you've returned to normal. The twins are with Yukina for the day. I asked if she wouldn't mind watching them." Hiei let Akita's hand go and began running.

Akita grinned as she hurried to catch up. She would always be happy as long as she had Hiei.

_I feel the exact same way, _Hiei's voice commented within her mind.

* * *

Author's Note: A prequel and a sequel are on the way. Prequel is 2 parts and sequel is being currently worked on. Sequel is going to be long… That could be a good or bad thing… Please review or give me input somehow... you know the drill. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	20. Chapter 1 Sequel: A Spat Between Lovers

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 1: A Spat Between Lovers

by AngelK

* * *

Note As of 10/8/05: I've decided to take the story and just add all the chapters to the original A Past Love/Lost and Found: Love

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel. Four years have passed since the first story. 

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

A male somewhat petite in height wearing a black cloak and a white bandanna was walking through a forest in Makai. His hair was black and flame shaped, with a white starburst at its center. His red colored eyes were piercing and intense and seemed to see and notice everything at once.

A young child walked in step with him. It was somewhat obvious that the two were related. Her hair was longer but was as spiky as the male's and contained a white starburst. Her eyes were identical to the demon's and she was dressed in a black yukata tied with a dark blue obi belt. "Are we there yet, Papa?" Garnet colored eyes looked expectantly up into the identical male demon's eyes.

Hiei's mouth twitched. "Almost, Akiei." He offered her his hand and they continued walking together.

"I wish Mama could be with us too. And Toshiro." Akiei commented earnestly, frowning slightly.

"As do I. But, she had to go and Toshiro wanted to go with her," Hiei explained patiently to the five year old.

"I wish I had gotten to go see Auntie Nariko too," Akiei moped, lower lip covering her upper lip in a classic pout.

"How about a weapon lesson?" Hiei asked, quickly steering the girl from the current subject.

Akiei raised a curious eyebrow. "Is that a bribe, Papa?"

Hiei chuckled. "You learn fast, my daughter. But you would like a weapon lesson, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes, Papa. I want to be as good as you are someday. I'll train really hard until I'm as good with a sword as you," Akiei stated, her eyes shining brightly.

Hiei kissed the child's head. "I have no doubts. I believe you'll even surpass me someday. You have amazing potential for your age and you already wield your weapon well. Shall we get started?"

Akiei unsheathed her katana. It appeared to be a full length sword compared to the child's small size but she handled it better than most would at her age. "Alright, Papa. What sort of drills will we be working with today?"

"Hm...start with usual exercises. Move onto combinations and today, I'll teach you a new one." Hiei promised.

Akiei's eyes lit up and she immediately began her movements. She was as graceful as her mother; each sword pass was smooth.

Hiei smiled with pride. His daughter was developing wonderfully. He should have expected no less from a combination of himself and his mate, Akita. The jaganshi wondered what his mate was doing at that very moment.

-

* * *

-

Wide red eyes watched every agile movement of a bowyer at work. "Are you almost done yet?" Excitement rose in the young child's voice.

"Yes, my little darling. Almost." Careful fingers fletched steel to an arrow shaft. Holding it up to eye level, ebony eyes examined the arrow. "Perfection-" The words had barely left her mouth before the steel feathers fell to the ground. "All my damn work put into that one arrow and the feathers don't stick...for heaven's sake..." More cursing and swearing followed before the rage subsided.

"Mother? Perhaps you should have used that stuff." The boy gestured to the jar of glue.

Akita raised a confused eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you that maybe white paint wouldn't work." Toshiro's red eyes darted to indicate the jar Akita had been using.

His mother picked up a feather and stared at its white painted tip in wonder. "We'll start over then." She murmured with a sigh.

-

* * *

-

"Akita has been sighted, Master Hiei. She and your son are approaching from the east." A messenger said and then disappeared from the doorway.

Hiei stood from his desk. "Did you hear that-" He turned. "Akiei?" The jaganshi raced to the balcony. He smiled.

"Mama!"

The demon hybrid saw a streak of black racing towards her from the direction of the fleeing sunlight. Akita lifted the girl into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Mama! Why'd you have to go to Aunt Nariko's?" Akiei asked, clinging to her mother's neck in a hug.

"Only to see my new niece, love." Akita replied, shifting her daughter to her right hip. She took Toshiro's hand in her left and began walking towards the compound.

"You're so lucky you go to see Aiko, Toshiro. Is she still really cute?" The young child asked her brother.

Toshiro nodded. "She's so tiny though."

Akita laughed. "She'll grow bigger than you, I'm sure." Ruffling his hair, she smiled.

Suddenly, someone lifted Toshiro up.

"Hello, Father!" Toshiro said with glee.

"I'm glad you're back. How are the Wind Master and his child?" Hiei asked, balancing Toshiro on his left hip and slipping his right hand into Akita's.

"Kaori recovered well from the birth. Aiko has the red hair of her parents and has the most beautiful pair of amethyst colored eyes. The flame colored are from her mother and the blue are from her father, combining into purple. Jin is fine. He sends his regards to you both." Akita explained.

"Well, Akiei got a weapon lesson this afternoon. Would you like to-" Hiei began to ask the young female.

"Shhh..." Akita hissed. She gestured to the sleeping pair with her head.

"They _are_ five years old. How can they already be asleep?" Hiei asked incredulously.

"Perhaps they aren't as similar to us as we thought. Fighting tires them out more than it tired me when I was this age." Akita kissed her daughter's forehead.

Hiei slid an arm around her waist. "Let's go and tuck them in then."

Akita nodded and leaned against her mate as they walked towards their home.

-

* * *

-

Akita tucked the covers tighter around Toshiro. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

At the bed beside his son's, Hiei ruffled Akiei's hair lightly and smiled softly as he watched her clutch her katana nearer underneath the bed covers.

Akita shut off the light and she and Hiei returned to their chambers.

-

* * *

- 

Morning light was sneaking in through the minuscule spaces of the blinds that covered the window.

Hiei cracked open a crimson eye and glanced at the sunlight. He re-closed it instantly and wrapped his arm tighter around his mate.

Akita's bare back leaned in against Hiei's chest snugly. She felt his body shift slightly and smiled. "Awake already?"

"Hn..." was the sullen reply.

"Well, would you mind if I got up?" Akita asked tentatively.

"Hn," Hiei muttered and tightened his grip.

Akita sighed. "Brat."

Hiei grinned. "I know."

"Don't make me tickle my way out." Akita threatened.

"Try me." Hiei said smugly.

A few minutes later, Akita was dressing into a sea green kimono with a disgruntled Hiei getting up as well.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Hiei grumbled, buckling his belts.

Akita only snickered as she tied her blue obi.

Hiei growled as he pulled a cloak on. Picking up his katana, he stalked from the room.

"Brat..." Akita said with a chuckle. She went to the door of the adjoining room to wake the twins.

-

* * *

- 

"Eye on the target...that's it. Now, aim and fire!" Akita instructed.

Toshiro closed an eye so he could focus completely on the bulls-eye. Lifting his bow, he put an arrow to the string and released it. It hit the target precisely.

"Beautiful shot, Toshiro! I'm so happy!" Akita swung her son up into her arms joyfully and kissed his cheek.

"Will I be able to use heavier arrows from now on? To practice with at least until I get the hang of it? Like some of those armored arrows that are meant to puncture buildings?" Toshiro queried.

Akita chuckled. "Soon, my son. You're only five years old. You're well on your way to becoming a talented archer."

"Is it almost time for my plants lesson with Uncle Kurama?" Toshiro asked anxiously.

"Your uncle promised to teach you only if you harnessed your weapon by today. So far, I haven't seen it..." Akita trailed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oooh! I want to show you then, Mother!" Toshiro closed his eyes and instantly a pale violet aura began to emanate around him. From beneath his shoulder-length, raven locks, he pulled a pale blue flower.

"Of the Reikai? Those are expensive plants." Akita commented with a smirk.

"Not really of the Reikai. It's a close relation except from the pits of Spirit World. I got it when we were traveling to return that jewel to the Chaos Dragon," a male voice remarked softly.

Akita whirled. "Kurama!" She wrapped her arms around him. "It's been awhile."

"Mother, will you please focus?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

Akita rolled her eyes.

Purple energy surrounded the blue bud. It burst into full bloom. A small ember burned at the center of the ice colored blossom.

"Now, remember, Toshiro, concentrate on what you want the weapon to be." Kurama reminded.

Toshiro gave a curt nod and the flower began to transform.

"Beautiful," his mother observed aloud a few moments later.

"But, what is it specifically, Toshiro?" Kurama asked, studying the weapon with immense curiosity.

"I used my imagination, Uncle. I thought of your weapon, Father's, Mother's, and Uncle Yusuke's. I wanted a mix of them all." Toshiro explained simply, as if it should have been obvious to his intelligent uncle.

"Well, you've done a wonderful job." Akita murmured, approaching to inspect the weapon.

What the young boy held in his hand was intricate and elegant. It was slightly longer than a katana but shorter than a full-length sword. Fire raced up the entire length of the weapon; fine threads of ice made up the sword itself. The hilt was of a thick green stem and five thorn-like handle structures arched to meet the blade. A sphere of violet energy glowed through the open spaces directly above the sword's hilt within the arcs of green thorn spindles.

Just as Akita and Kurama bent closer to examine the weapon, ice-colored thorns grew from the blade.

"Remarkable," Kurama stated, awed.

"This is taking a lot of energy to uphold, isn't it?" Akita asked, concerned for her child.

"Not really, Mother. If it worries you, I'll simplify it. Besides," Toshiro smiled up adoringly into his mother's onyx shaded eyes, "I prefer to fight long range with the bow and arrows you made for me. I'm not very good with close range attacks. Father said so." For a moment, disappointment flashed in the young child's brilliant ruby eyes.

Akita's eyes shimmered for a moment but she quickly blinked. Kneeling, she looked at her son, pride and love brimming in her tear-filled eyes. "Toshiro..."

"Momma..." Toshiro dropped his weapon to be swept into his mother's embrace. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

Akita stroked his hair and ruffled his kitsune ears that were identical to her own except for their white tips. She could blame that on Hiei.

"I love you, Momma." Toshiro said softly.

"I love you, my son." Akita whispered, clutching him tightly.

"Eh-hem."

Akita looked up into her brother's kind green eyes. Momentarily, they shifted to harsh, pale amber and returned to emerald. "I guess it's time for his lessons then." She reluctantly released her son and kissed his forehead. "Have a good time." She straightened and walked towards where Hiei often ventured with Akiei. She paused beside her brother. "When you're done, call for me. I'd like to have him go visit Comp and his mate, Snowblossom. They have pups and I want Toshiro to practice shape-shifting a little." She continued walking.

"Come, Toshiro." Kurama offered his hand and the boy took it. They walked towards the borders of Yomi's territory.

-

* * *

- 

Akita stood in a large open field. "Ice..." Stretching out her hands, frost and ice particles leapt from her palms, and flowed out from her feet, racing along the ground and through the air. Flowers shriveled and were covered with a layer of ice. "Fire..." Flames shot out all around from her body, melting the ice in a heartbeat. Embers threatened to engulf the forest surrounding the field.

Akita's eyes glowed red. "Don't you dare."

The flames seemed to test the demon's words and were instantly extinguished with shots of ice.

"Hn...climate control. I figured you had to be around here." Hiei commented with his arms folded smugly.

Akita's eyes blazed again. "Twin Drag-"

Akiei squeaked. "Mama, you aren't serious!"

Akita whirled, eyes burning furiously. "Akiei, leave now. Your father and I have... things to discuss. Your uncle is on his way back from another lesson with Toshiro on Yomi's territory. Meet him at the border and go and train with your brother under Mukuro's instruction. Immediately."

Akiei didn't dare refuse her mother and took off like a shot.

Akita stood, flames racing up her right arm and ice forming around her left. Dragon tattoos were burned into her flesh. Her form was drifting between human and demon shape.

"Hm, I've never seen you take on this form. Since when did you have tattoos?" Hiei asked, still amused.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I burn it off." Akita shot forward, drawing her sword with lightning speed.

Hiei was able to block with his katana. "What in heaven's name is the matter with you?"

"How **_DARE _**you degrade Toshiro's fighting abilities!" Akita pulled back her left fist and it shattered as it made contact with Hiei's face, partly melting, partly broken on impact.

Hiei's eyes widened angrily. "How dare you accuse me of debasing our son!" Pulling back his fist, he growled. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Akita bent and flipped backwards, escaping the burning purple flames. "You're the one who told him he wasn't good at close range attacks. If someone spent a little more time with him rather than with just Akiei, he might pick up some stuff from someone besides me and Mukuro!" Reversing her blade, she smashed it into Hiei's chest.

Hiei drew back his right arm. "I'll release it." The black tattoo pulsed with energy; the dragon appeared more menacing than ever.

"I dare you. After what you did, I'll shred you and your precious dragon." Akita growled, hands bleeding from the sharpness of her blade when she had forced the blunt side against Hiei's chest. Her sword had left a long burning cut mark there across his torso.

"Dragon of the Darkne-" Hiei began, preparing his attack.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

Author's Note: Sorry it ended so abruptly… I didn't know of a good spot to end the chapter. I write stories way ahead before I post them and the information flows together in a constant. Unfortunately, I had nineteen pages that could have flowed nicely for the most part into one chapter. But, everyone would've gotten bored with the massive chapter. So I split it….sorry if it's a bad split. Fortunately enough, I can post both chapters since they're already written. So, no wait! How lucky!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note 10/8/05: Fortunately enough readers will get to see Chapters 1-7 of the sequel...how luck are you!


	21. Chapter 2 Sequel: Out on the Town

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 2: Out on the Town

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel: Chapter Two. Please enjoy!

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"Dragon of the Darkne-" Hiei began, preparing his attack.

"Mama!" A voice exclaimed.

"Father!" Another cried out.

"**_STOP!_**" The pair shouted in unison.

Hiei and Akita froze, both breathing heavily.

Two pairs of shimmering garnet colored orbs looked at the enraged couple.

"Ah, so there is trouble in paradise these days." Mukuro declared.

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

"Mama!" Akiei raced to her mother, clinging to the female's waist, sobbing.

"Father..." Toshiro shot towards his father with amazing speed, tears trailing from his eyes.

"You two have to learn how to control yourselves. Honestly, almost every one of the sentries came racing to me to inform me of two rogue demons going at it," Mukuro reprimanded bitterly. She started to walk away and looked back over her shoulder. "Grow up, the two of you. Don't make these children cry like they just did. You'll have crime lords after them for the gems that their tears can make." The demon lord continued back to her compound.

Hiei glowered for a moment at his liege but his expression instantly softened at the sound of his child's sniffling. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. I'm so sorry." He put an arm around the trembling form of his son.

Akita hugged her daughter's wavering form, whispering soothingly over and over again.

"I-I-I w-w-was so-o-o scared, Mama. I-I-I ne-ne-never heard you use that tone of voice." Akiei stuttered. She gripped her mother's shirt in tight fists. "Please don't scare me ever again..." She continued to cry, silently this time.

Akita lifted her daughter onto her hip. She wiped her daughter's tears away. "Would you like to go visit the pack with me? You, Toshiro, your uncle, and your father?"

Akiei nodded feebly.

Akita looked at her mate that she loved so dearly. "How about it, Hiei? Would you want to come to see the pack?"

Hiei stared at Akita. He hesitated for a moment. "Well..."

"Please, Father. I wa- I would like to go and see Comp and Snowflower." Toshiro piped up.

"I guess it would be alright then. Kurama-" Hiei fixed his gaze on his long-time friend and brother-in-law. "Coming along?"

"Of course. Have you been working on transformation with them, Akita?" Kurama asked his sister as they began to walk along.

"Toshiro and Akiei both grasp the concept firmly. I'm very proud," Akita replied as they began to walk along.

Howls rang throughout the air.

"They're so close," Hiei commented, surprised. "I thought they never hunt this near by."

"After they made an agreement with Murkuro to take down predators or trespassers that come onto this or their territory, she allowed them to stay and hunt wherever they'd like." Akita explained.

Toshiro let go of his father's hand and raced through the grass. His stride lengthened slightly as he transformed. Sprinting through the forest, he was overtaken by the pack.

**_It is our grandson, Hunter. He's growing splendidly, isn't he? _**A black wolf, white areas around her eyes, spoke with love in her voice.

**_Indeed. Toshiro, would you like to come hunting with us?_** The pack leader, Hunter asked. He stood beside his mate, Nightsong, the black wolf that had spoken.

**_Of course, grandfather but, only if Akiei comes._** The black pup with white tipped ears replied.

Akiei's eyes lit up as she leapt from her mother's arms. Changing in midair, Akiei became a black wolf with white tipped fur. She and Toshiro were just about identical in appearance, except for Toshiro's white tipped ears. **_I'm ready._**

**_We'll be back shortly. Just want to teach them about trails. Comp and Snowflower are in our caves. He said you'd be coming._** Hunter said to Akita.

"Yes, I told him. Bring them back safely, Pack-father." The female requested softly.

**_Certainly. Come then, all of you._** Hunter gave a loud authoritative howl and took off with Nightsong at his side and Toshiro and Akiei keeping close behind.

With a series of responding howls, the rest of the demon wolf pack followed at their leader's command.

"The caves are close by. Come on." Akita beckoned and Kurama followed his sister.

Hiei hesitated, watching the wolves run.

_They'll be fine, my love. Let's go and treat your wounds at the caves._ Akita reassured, observing him quietly.

Hiei's eyes locked upon Akita's. "Am I forgiven then?"

Akita walked abruptly forward. She wrapped her arms around Hiei in a tight embrace. "I love you more than I'm angry with you, my dearest."

Hiei nodded his understanding.

**_So, you're reunited still. I'm glad to see it._** A snow-white wolf spoke, standing in the clearing in front of a series of caves.

"Comp!" Akita released Hiei and went to hug her long-time friend.

**_Hello again, my dear friend. Your mate hasn't left you yet, I see. _**Comp nodded his acknowledgment to Hiei and Kurama.**_ My mate is in the caves with our litter of six pups._**

The trio of demons followed the wolf into the caverns.

Three young wolves came stumbling out of the inner cavern, walking on legs not yet mastered.

Akita knelt to greet the three pups, running fingers through slightly thinner coats. "They'll be gaining winter coats soon." She smiled as she transformed, leaving a trail of embers and frost, the form of her energy. A black wolf shook herself free of the former body. Black eyes bright, she began to frolic among the wolves as if she were a pup herself.

Kurama couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't seen Akita this comfortable in a long time..." Hiei admitted quietly, watching the wolves play.

Kurama observed the petite fire demon's actions. Hiei had changed so much since their first meeting. He was cold, cruel, and heartless no more. It might be a good time for a long talk with his old companion. It had been over several years.

"Perhaps...perhaps, I should've never torn Akita from a world she loved so dearly. If she had never met me..." Many emotions filled the jaganshi's voice.

Kurama's eyes widened. Regret was heavy in the male's tones, interwoven with sadness and some other unknown emotions. Hiei never was this willing to take so much blame upon himself. As Kaitou had once said in the House of Four Dimensions, Hiei was a fighter and had a tendency to bully others into doing whatever he wanted. He rarely, in fact, possibly **never **did he mention that he was ever wrong. Except concerning the humans and demons he had under-estimated, such as the Spirit Detective, much to the prideful fire apparition's own shame. A sad smile settled upon the kitsune's features. Perhaps Akita had changed Hiei more than anyone had expected.

Hiei continued to watch his mate. He had said the words aloud. But, were his words true this time? Not some hollow lie he said only to make himself feel slightly better? Akita looked at peace among the youkai wolves. No matter how much he cared for his mate, was it possible she was untamable? Did she just belong with her own kind?

_**Get these disgusting thoughts out of your head, demon boy.**_

Hiei briefly shook the current thoughts from his head. Only that wolf's mind voice had the particular effect over him.

**_If you don't stop with those ridiculous "pity" thoughts, I may be forced to bite you. _**Comp narrowed his blue eyes and grinned a malicious wolfish grin, showing all of his sharp and pointed teeth.

Hiei glared pointedly at the wolf. He could've sworn that damn creature winked.

Kit had removed herself from the pile of now sleeping puppies. A transformation took place once again. Akita came over to stand by her brother.

"You might want to get off all fours..." Kurama hinted, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

Akita glared at her sibling as she stood and stretched to her full height of four feet and nine inches. "Why must you always be so smug about being right?"

Kurama shrugged innocently.

Hiei continued glaring at the wise wolf, arms folded agitatedly. _Must you always be so blunt and intrusive?_

**_Live with it, boy. I honestly don't care how you feel. Just leave my pack mate in peace._** Comp rested his head onto his massive forepaws.

_You were never this protective over Akita. Why the sudden change? _Hiei raised a curious eyebrow.

**_Just like to watch out for her. In a lot of ways, she's like the blood sibling I never had. _**Comp shrugged and continued to watch his pack-sister argue with her own half-brother.

"Hey, you two!" Akita came over to Hiei and Comp. "Your pups are growing splendidly. I can't wait to see them when they've grown fully."

Comp gave a nod of his regal head.

**_Beautiful as Comp described._** A white wolf with silver tipped ears and tail approached from an inner cave, three half-grown pups following in her wake.

Akita nodded acknowledgment to the speaker. "Kurama, Hiei, this is Snowflower. She is the mate of Comp. Snowflower is from a pack that resides on Yusuke's territory."

Snowflower stretched her foreleg out in front of her and lowered her head in a bow.

"Snowflower, this is my brother, Kurama and my mate, Hiei." Akita continued with the introductions.

_Hm...a friend of Yomi's and Mukuro's heir. You all could really unite the majority of the kingdoms. Probably overcome Yomi if he didn't want to cooperate... _Snowflower thought with amusement.

"We're not interested in causing a war. Let things be as they are. This world hasn't this sort of mutual peace in centuries." Hiei said with a grunt.

"The pack is on their way back," Akita noted, keening her ears.

**_Hopefully they return with meat for myself and for my mate_**, Comp commented thoughtfully.

Akita led Hiei deeper into the cave in order to bandage any wounds in private. She had him sit as she carefully ran her fingers over any injury that would require treatment besides first aid. After her examination, she bandaged up the long gash in his torso that was already beginning to heal. "To prevent infection," she explained.

Hiei nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you." Akita murmured in apology.

"It's alright," Hiei replied.

"Toshiro was just so downtrodden. I needed someone to vent my anger out on. You've just been so busy lately with Mukuro and Akiei and patrolling. I don't even remember the last time we had any fun together just you and me…" Akita looked away.

"You're back and forth to Nariko's everyday. If we ever wanted to do anything, you're always tired." Hiei stated.

"You never even ask me!" Akita snapped.

"Don't start with me, Akita." Hiei muttered under his breath.

Akita heard the comment. "Me, start with you! How about if I finish with you?" She shot to her feet, glaring at the fire apparition. "I'm sure I'll find some demon that will appreciate me." She stormed away.

Hiei sighed hopelessly. Maybe this was what happened as creatures stayed together. The fighting was probably one of the reasons why most demons remained single for much of their lives.

-

* * *

-

Akita returned to her own house immediately, leaving her two children in her brother's capable hands. She had bid the wolves a good-bye and promised to visit them whenever she got back.

Kurama had tried to persuade her just to calm down and discuss things maturely with Hiei instead of running away. She had snapped she'd prefer to be immature than to tolerate the stubborn jaganshi.

The Koorime-kitsune dressed into a very form-fitting tank top and short skirt. She fussed absently with her hair and applied some make-up to her face. She added some necessaries into her small carry-on and settled the purse onto her arm. The half-kitsune hesitated before putting a dagger into the bag and strapping a knife around her waist. It was concealed nicely beneath the mini-skirt.

Akita gazed into the mirror at her reflection. She'd surely get attention in this get-up. Trotting down the stairs, she went outside, locking the door behind her. She'd give Keiko and Yusuke a call and drop by the shrine to see if Kuwabara or Yukina or both wanted to go out on the town. _Maybe if I have enough liquor in me, I'll be able to forget about Hiei and our fight. Or at least if I have some fun, I'll be at least a little better._

_- _

_

* * *

_

-

Akita stood in the downtown area. She had called Yusuke. Keiko was sick with the flu and he was taking care of her, Kazuo, and himself. He said he would've gone to have some fun with her but he couldn't leave Keiko alone. Genkai had said Kuwabara and Yukina had gone out for dinner.

Groups of high school kids meandered by, boys gazing at Akita lustfully. Girlfriends either slapped their boyfriends to get them moving or other boys would look guiltily away when Akita looked at them.

Akita chuckled to herself as she walked down the street.

"Hey, sweetheart, wanna get a drink?" A teen called out to her.

Akita glanced at the boy who had spoken. His friends stood back a few feet, laughing with one another but watching the other boy closely. "Hm, I don't know. Aren't you with your friends?" She asked quietly, playing the role of a shy girl out on her own. "Nah, and besides, even if I were, I'd go with you. You look lonely. I'll treat you to dinner. How's that sound?" He asked encouragingly.

"Well, I've got to be home by eleven." Akita warned.

"No problem. I'll give you a ride home on my bike. I'm Haruto by the way. Haruto Takashi. You are?" The boy ran his fingers through spiky blonde hair.

"Akita Akihabara. I guess I'll have to accept your invite then. I wasn't looking forward to dinner alone." Akita commented earnestly.

Haruto offered his arm. "May I escort such a fine lady like yourself to a nice restaurant?" His blue eyes twinkled.

Akita grinned. "My, I'd be delighted." She slid her arm into the crook of Haruto's arm. "Lead the way."

The two walked down the street.

Haruto stopped at a streetlight about four blocks down from where he'd met Akita. He unlocked his motorcycle from its' chain. He offered Akita a vibrant red helmet. "Lucky I brought my spare."

"I bet it was intentional. I'm sure you were planning to pick up some pretty girl." Akita flirted.

"Well, I'm glad I lucked out by meeting you." Haruto said with a wink. He settled a black helmet snugly over his head. Walking the motorcycle out of the alleyway, he waved Akita over. "Get on."

Akita hesitated. "I dunno if I'm really dressed appropriately to ride a motorcycle." She gestured to her mini-skirt.

"You'll be fine." Haruto encouraged.

"I think I'd better not." Akita handed the helmet back. "Maybe some other time." She turned and began walking away.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" The male asked, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"I come into town every now and then. Give me your cell phone number. I'll call you." Akita said. "I promise."

Haruto reached into his pocket and offered a business card. "It's my dad's restaurant." He scribbled a number on the back. "And that's my cell. Come eat at my dad's sometime. I'll watch for you." He gunned the engine of his bike and sped away.

Akita put the card in her purse and headed to a nearby parking garage. She walked casually through, looking for a vehicle she could use. She was in luck.

A shiny, brand-new looking motorcycle was propped against one of the concrete pillars holding up the garage's structure. The key was still in the ignition. The only thing that would probably keep someone from stealing it was the heavy chain that roped it to the column.

_This is too easy._ Akita knelt next to the bike and blew fire onto a link of the chain and then froze it simultaneously. She gave it a flick of her finger and the chain link shattered. She removed the chain, dropping it on the ground and got on the bike. The Koorime-kitsune gave the key a turn and the motorcycle began to hum. She pressed down on the accelerator and was propelled instantly and rapidly forward.

-

* * *

- 

"Haruto, how could you batch this up?" A female shrieked over the phone.

The blonde held the phone away from his ear until the shrieking stopped. "Listen, Karynga, I wasn't going to demand she come with me. Besides, if I would've come onto her, I think that Hiei character would've slit my throat. I picked up on his energy near there."

"You impudent fool! I should have your tongue cut out just for speaking to me so informally." The woman snapped shrilly. She clicked off the phone and threw it against the wall. As soon as the human contraption made contact with the wall, it shattered. "Goro!" She bellowed.

A large, muscular kyukonki entered the room when called. "My lady, how may I be of service?"

"The armies are ready, I presume?" The female asked.

"Of course. All are ready. We will march upon Makai when commanded." Goro responded.

"Excellent. Send out our special task team. I'm sure Witchdoctor has already poisoned the two humans in the way. That will weaken the detective and the kitsune. We just need Haruto and our fair maiden to drive a wedge between Hiei and Akita. As for the human, Kuwabara, we will have our kidnappers take his dear impregnated wife. We'll whittle the unstoppable team to nothing. Then, with our assassins out, we can defeat the rulers of the remaining two kingdoms with ease. My plans are foolproof. You are dismissed. Ream that boy when he gets here." The woman ordered.

"Yes, Lady Yumeji." The kyukonki departed.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

Author's Note: Hope this doesn't leave you hanging too much…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 3 Sequel: Forgiven

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 3: Forgiven

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel: Chapter Two. Please enjoy!

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

With amazing speed, Akita shot through the Makai. She slowed as she reached the closed gate leading into Mukuro's compound.

"Who goes there?" A voice called.

Akita left the bike hidden away in the brush and leapt up and over the entrance. She landed soundlessly and paused, waiting to see if anyone approached.

"Hm, I could've sworn we heard someone out here…" A sentry commented. He and his companion headed away from where Akita crouched.

Akita continued inside. She paused, peeking into her children's bedroom. They were asleep, having peaceful dreams no doubt. The female walked into her bedroom that she shared with Hiei. It was empty. She removed her kimono that she had changed into at her home, slipping into a simple black yukata she often slept in. Akita hesitated but added daggers and knives to her sleeping ware. The hair on the back of her neck bristled. Something was uneasy in the air of Makai.

"So, you're back."

Akita whirled, drawing her knives.

A black-cloaked figure stood on the railing of the room's balcony. It jumped to the ground, walking slowly toward the female. He gazed into her eyes. Blood red pools locked upon the half-kitsune. "Where have you been?"

"You should know. After all, you were there. I sensed you," Akita retorted and returned the knives to their sheaths and went to lie down.

Hiei removed his cloak and the shirt beneath it. He walked to the bedside and sat down upon the bed, leaning over to remove his boots. The jaganshi sighed, setting his katana besides his boots. He glanced at his mate.

Akita had her back to him, apparently asleep on the very edge of the bed.

Hiei lay down on his side and kept his back to Akita. If she didn't want to have any part of him, he'd have no part of her either.

Akita felt Hiei settle into sleep. She peered over her shoulder. It was so easy to feign sleep. Just keep your breathing slow but constant. Keep your body still and eyes closed. He had his bare back to her. She yearned to touch him but the space between them stretched like a vast ocean, unable to be crossed. The female lay down, blinking back tears.

It was unsettling. As of the last few weeks, the two had barely exchanged kind words between one another. Time rarely passed without bickering or arguments. They had barely shared any affection or intimacy in a while. Hiei had become completely absorbed with his duty to Mukuro and his training.

Akita could feel their bond becoming weaker and weaker with each passing day. She was afraid that her mate would be lost to her. She slipped from the covers and crossed the room towards the balcony.

Hiei was in front of her, blocking the doors that led to the balcony. "Where do you think you're going?"

Akita glared. "Why would you care?" She spat in reply.

"Going to bed that ningen male you were with?" Hiei snapped.

Akita flinched. She quickly regained her composure, sneering at her mate. "Were you jealous, seeing me flirt with someone else? At least I'd have a better time with him than with a lump like you."

Hiei gritted his teeth. "Well, maybe we'd be able to do something together if you weren't so busy trying to get away from me."

"Well, I didn't think you even noticed me, being so absorbed with Mukuro!" Akita snarled.

"Is that what this is about? Petty jealousy?" Hiei growled.

"No, you ignorant fool. It's…oh, just forget it. I wouldn't expect a blockhead to understand." Akita replied.

Hiei's eyes widened, realization hitting him like a wall. His Jagan had unknowingly lifted the dominant thought from Akita's mind. "You're afraid."

Akita's face blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiei believed not a word. He'd caught Akita without a doubt.

The half-kitsune scrambled her thoughts. "Just let me leave."

Hiei gripped her wrist firmly. "Not until I hear the truth."

Akita glared. "I admit it. I'm afraid. Satisfied?" She tried to tug away from Hiei's grasp.

"Afraid of what exactly?" Hiei asked, not letting go.

Akita looked down shamefully. "Afraid of losing you."

Hiei gazed at her. "How could you even think that?"

Akita locked gazes with the jaganshi. "Because I'm already beginning to!"

The male looked at her, confused.

"Every day, you become more and more devoted to your duties and your own training. You're totally absorbed in training Akiei to become your heir. You're tired all the time and you constantly snap at me. I can feel you slipping farther and farther away from me. I can't even hear your thoughts anymore…" Akita admitted softly.

Hiei pulled her close. He rested his cheek against the top of Akita's dark, silky hair

Akita closed her eyes, leaning into Hiei's warm embrace. _I'm afraid…that I'll lose you to death without so much as a farewell._

Hiei kissed her forehead tenderly._ You will never lose me…_

They shared several passionate kisses before they both returned under the covers.

-

* * *

- 

Hiei slowly awoke the next morning. The bed sheets were tangled around his legs. He glanced to his side where his mate was breathing softly in her sleep, dressed in nothing but the morning light.

Dark orbs were revealed as Akita woke. "Hiei…?"

The jaganshi pulled her to him gently, kissing a pattern up to her ear. "Sleep well?" He whispered.

Akita's eyes slid shut, feeling the gliding trail of kisses. "Very. I'm so glad we got to talk last night."

Hiei nodded and stroked the female's delicate skin. "I want to say that…"

"I know. I know…" Akita nuzzled closer against Hiei. _I know that…you're sorry._ She wrapped her arms around her mate and kissed him sweetly.

Just as the pair were about to revisit some of the lovemaking they had started the night before, a high pitched ringing filled the air.

Hiei muttered a few colorful phrases aloud.

Akita chuckled and picked up the cellular device that was vibrating upon the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Akita? I need to see you right away. Please, hurry!" The phone abruptly clicked and Akita was left to stare at it, bewildered.

Hiei was pulling on a pair of pants. "Who was that?"

"Yusuke. He sounded quite flustered." Akita noted, looking for clothes to wear.

Hiei shrugged, wrapping a cloak around his muscular frame. "Shall I wake Akiei and Toshiro?"

"Yes, this might turn into a day long visit. We'll be headed to Yusuke's territory definitely. I hope everything's alright…" Akita commented absently as she dressed into a fuchsia kimono, adding weapons to her ensemble.

"You don't think there's anything to worry about, do you?" Hiei asked, concealing his katana beneath his cloak.

"Surely not." Akita added her sword to her purple obi belt. "Children?"

Two blurs appeared in the doorway, one dressed in a red yukata, the other dressed in black pants and blue sleeveless tunic. "Mother?"

"Gather your things. We're going to visit Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko." Akita said, concealing her emotions and worries away.

"We'll be out in a minute." Akiei and Toshiro chorused as they both vanished.

Hiei and Akita headed to the compound's entrance to find a large blue demon bird lounging at the gate.

"Puu!" Akiei exclaimed, running to give the bird a squeeze.

"So, Yusuke must really need to see us. Are you flying us to his territory?" Akita asked.

The bird nodded and allowed the four demons to board onto his back before taking flight.

-

* * *

- 

Yells and shouts could be heard as soon as the family of four stepped onto the area surrounding Yusuke's home. A chorus of crashes and other unidentifiable noises followed.

"Oh dear…" Akita murmured.

Toshiro and Akiei only glanced cautiously at the palace.

A boy raced outside, panting with tears staining his pale cheeks. "Aunt Akita…" He threw himself at the female, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and sobbing uncontrollably.

Akita ran her hand through the child's hair. "Calm down, Kazuo. What's wrong?"

"I-I-It's my mom. She's dying!" Kazuo broke into sobs again.

Hiei's eyes widened as he raced inside.

"Children, please, go and play for awhile. I'm going into to check on your father, Kazuo." Akita gave the boy a gentle shove.

"I can't leave!" Kazuo howled.

"C'mon, Kazuo. My mama and papa will fix your mom right away." Akiei said encouragingly, slipping her hand into the boy's.

Toshiro nodded in earnest beside his sister.

"Al…Alright." Kazuo followed the twins.

Akita watched the three wander off. "Puu…"

The demon bird gazed down at her with his dark eyes.

"Please, watch them." Akita murmured, ruffling the creature's feathers.

The bird nodded and flew off, going after the young demons.

Akita waited until Puu had caught up with them and quickly hurried inside. She stopped to greet a few servants before heading upstairs. The Koorime-kitsune opened the bedroom door cautiously and ducked to narrowly evade a vase that had just been thrown at the door. Closing her eyes, she focused, stopping the vase in mid-air and allowing it to settle softly on the floor. "For goodness sake, Yusuke, you could wake the dead."

The dark-haired Makai Lord sighed, settling on the bed where his wife lay, shivering in her slumber.

Hiei stood by the window. "The fox is on his way."

"I called Kurama, Akita. There's nothing I can think of that would make her this sick. I thought it was just the flu yesterday but she wouldn't wake up this morning." Yusuke looked down, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "I don't want to lose her."

"Get a hold of yourself, Yusuke!" Akita snapped. She approached the bedside and checked Keiko's vital signs. "Her pulse is fast and erratic. She has a fever and the chills. What could it be?" She rested a hand on her friend's forehead, closing her eyes. Using her spirit energy, she created a connection between her mind and Keiko's. _Hiei?_

_What? _

Akita could instantly feel the pressure of the Jagan weighing upon her mind. _You're too strong. You're hurting me. _The pressure vanished._ Better. Please, look into Keiko's mind. Do you see anything?_

There was silence.

_Hiei?_ A strange sensation gripped her. There was fear...along with panic.

_Let go of her, Akita. Now! Before-_

Akita screamed as unexplainable pain filled the link between her mind and Keiko's. The agony was clouding her mind and she could feel everything fading slowly into black.

A strong force, the force of the powerful Jagan, broke the connection between demon and human, throwing Akita's very being back. Something else had caught her and held her now, cradling her gently in its' grasp. There was heat, warming her body and mind that had been frozen from the contact with Keiko's mind. Slowly, things faded away once more as Akita lost consciousness.

-

* * *

- 

A strong, foul smell filled her nostrils, bringing her back into wakefulness.

"Akita, can you hear me?"

That was her brother's voice. _Kur- My voice...I can't speak._

"Can she hear us?" Yusuke asked.

Akita struggled to move slightly. _I can hear you! _She tried to scream.

"She's paralyzed." Hiei's emotionless voice replied.

"What!" Kurama and Yusuke exclaimed together.

Yusuke's eyes were wide with worry.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Will you tell us what happened again, Hiei?"

Hiei sighed. He extended his hand, stroking Akita's hair tenderly.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. At first, it had been somewhat unusual to watch Hiei, whom he considered his best friend, fall in love with anyone, let alone Kurama's own beloved half-sibling, Akita. Hiei had changed as far as his behavior and personality. He could almost be considered, well, sweet, as far as how he treated Akita most of the time. To most, Hiei was cunning and cruel with a cold heart. He could barely carry on civilized conversation without being too aggressive. Usually, his katana solved more problems than words did. However, Akita was a completely different matter.

True, pure love shone in Hiei's blood colored eyes. It was plain to anyone willing to take the time to observe.

"Well, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Your wife has been poisoned." Hiei stated simply.

Kurama's eyes went wide; they seemed capable of falling right out of their sockets. Yusuke's jaw went slack and his eyes rolled back into his skull.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

-

Author's Note: Check out the Prequel. It's posted under Lost and Found: Love: Prequel. Link is: http/ REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 4 Sequel: Discovery: Who

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 4: Discovery: Who

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel: Chapter Four. Please enjoy!

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Breathe, Yusuke, just breathe."

Yusuke could hear a voice. It was…Akita's? A cool hand rested against his forehead.

"Is he coming to, Akita?" Kurama asked.

"Any minute. Just shock, that's all." Akita smiled at her brother.

Kurama nodded and walked towards the window. He could see the three children, trotting beside Hiei, chattering happily. The redhead couldn't help but smile.

Yusuke sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Kurama turned. "You fainted. Yusuke, I'm going to try my very best to find an antidote for Keiko. But, I have to return to the Human World right now. I wanted to wait until you regained consciousness. My stepfather called. My mother has fallen ill and is in the hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can." The youko strode to the door, pausing to kiss Akita's head on his way out.

Yusuke clutched his head in his hands.

A gentle hand rested on his knee. "There are threads of poison in Keiko. Her mind and body are flooded with it. I saw them within her. They were thick, black, and vine-like, infecting her bloodstream and nervous system. It worries me. We must know how she contracted such a lethal poison." Akita smiled encouragingly.

-

* * *

- 

A female smiled. She wasn't necessarily beautiful, but was more majestic looking. Her hair was dark bluish purple to match her vibrant dark, almost navy blue colored eyes. She was tall with a short horn protruding from her forehead and had long, gorgeous legs. Her skin was rich and cream colored and her lips were blood red. Gazing into a pool of crystal clear liquid, her grin widened, revealing sharp fangs.

Within the water, a picture began to take shape on the surface.

A brown haired female lay on a bed, sweating heavily and trembling visibly.

A dark haired male with slicked back hair rested a hand on her cheek. "Akita, what can we do? Her fever's getting worse."

A creature with black kitsune ears and tail walked to the bed, a basin filled with cold water in her hands. She set the basin down on the nightstand and lifted a cloth from it. Wringing excess water from it, Akita placed the washcloth on Keiko's forehead. "We just have to wait until Hiei gets back here with Yukina and Kazuma. The herbs that Kurama left should be able to keep her fever down until then. I have no healing magics as Kurama and Yukina do. Anything I try might be too extreme. The fire might produce too much heat while the ice might freeze her. I'll go and brew some tea at least." Akita collected the varied herbs on the table.

"I'll come with you. I told the kids to fetch the guards. We're going to question the cooks and servants. No doubt, a treasonous one poisoned my wife." Yusuke's eyes were filled with determination. He would execute whoever had done this to his beloved Keiko.

Akita nodded her head in the Makai Lord's direction and the image faded as another took its place.

A redhead sat beside a hospital bed, holding a pale white hand in his grasp.

The hand was attached to a frail looking woman who had dark hair and pleasant face that was now twisted with pain. Her body convulsed, shaking badly.

"Mother, please hold on…" Kurama pleaded. His stepfather and stepbrother were also present in the room, grim and serious expressions on their faces.

A doctor stood, talking with the woman's husband. "We don't know what is wrong with her. Her fever continues to climb…" The two men continued to talk, their voices fading as they walked out into the hall, followed by Kurama's stepbrother.

Kurama gazed at his human mother. She was in the same state as Keiko had been when he had left Makai. "Who could have done this to you?" He questioned softly. His stepfather had explained to Kurama earlier that they had gone for coffee as they did every morning at the corner shop the day before. That evening, Shiori had flu-like symptoms, which seemed normal. The flu had been going around quite a bit and she'd recalled some of her co-workers having similar symptoms. Shiori had simply gone to bed early after a nice cup of herbal tea with fresh herbs she had picked from the garden that her beloved red-haired son, Shuichi, had helped her to plant. Strangely, the next morning, Shiori could not be awakened. Her fever had escalated to a high temperature and she had been rushed to the hospital. Doctors had no diagnosis as of yet.

Kurama rose, looking at his mother with his emerald colored eyes. He had to return to the Makai. After monitoring the symptoms of his mother and Keiko, he knew the dangerous insect that had caused this bizarre sickness. And, he also knew where he'd have to travel in order to obtain the plant that would provide the antidote to save the two humans. The insect and the plant came from the same area of Makai, a hazardous wasteland where no demon ever ventured unless they had a death wish. The kitsune walked to the door, departing from the room.

The image faded and the pool was clear and empty once more. Karynga Yumeji stood, feeling satisfied. She dusted off the outfit she wore, powder blue pants and a silver sleeveless, waist-length tunic. Her muscles were cramped from sitting for so long. But she was pleased nonetheless.

Witchdoctor had the two ningens poisoned with the venom from the insects that he raised himself. His two "nurses" had made sure the two female humans had gotten a healthy dose of venom. They had less than a week to live.

"Lady, you requested to see me?" A smooth voice stated.

"Come forth, Carina, I have your task ready for you." Yumeji commanded, beckoning the female forward.

The one called Carina stepped forward, visible in the light. She was a seductress, one that used sex appeal more than anything else. Her body was filled with rich curves and blonde curls tumbled down her back to her waist. Her icy blue eyes were piercing and could entrance just about anyone. She wore _very_ revealing clothes, showing more skin than necessary. Also a shapeshifter, she could take on any form she wished, after she had seen only an image. After a form was chosen, or she simply kept her own shape, she could seduce any male creature into doing anything she wished. "I look forward to the job you have for me, Lady. Do I get to have any fun?"

Yumeji pointed to the pool as an image formed. Hiei was racing through the Makai, heading for the portal to the human world that was located on the edge of Mukuro's territory.

"Yum, he looks delicious. I can't wait to try some fun with him. I could use some sex… Afterall, you've dragged me all the way here to a place filled with some of the ugliest creatures I've seen. Besides, all they do is drill with that damn Goro. All a bunch of tightasses… Only Haruto keeps my interest and he's al- well, he's got a job." Carina complained, twisting a strand of her hair around her manicured finger.  
Yumeji shrugged. "I really don't care what you do with Hiei. Slit his throat, drain his energy, whatever you'd like. It matters not. As long as he's out of the way. I advise you, do not fall in love with the jaganshi."

Carina waved a hand. "Please, Lady Yumeji, I don't fall in love with food. That's all he is to me….just some eyecandy that you're graciously giving me."

"Take his mate's form. She's one of the prizes in Makai. Anyone that's heard or, if they were lucky, even caught an eye full of that one have fallen head over heels in love. Akita would have made a fine enchantress like yourself…" Yumeji commented as the pool showed Akita lounging in the grass, watching her children and her adoptive nephew play a human game called Tag.

"I must admit that she is pretty. Not nearly as much as I am but…" The enchantress didn't finish her sentence, only gazing into the pool enviously.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Of what?" Carina snapped.

Yumeji gave her a hard stare. "Remember who you're addressing."

Carina could feel her skin begin to tingle. "Forgive me, Lady. I forgot myself."

Yumeji walked away, leaving the enchantress alone. "Make sure not to forget yourself again. Next time you will adorn the hallways along with the other sculptures."

Carina collapsed to her knees, trembling.

Everyone knew better than to cross Lady Yumeji, even when she wasn't armed with her beloved scythe. The reason was simple… Yumeji could turn anyone to stone with a look. If someone would address her wrong or speak to her ignorantly or just annoy her simply with their presence, she'd freeze them, turning them to stone. Those poor souls would never have another chance either. There was no one able to reverse the spell except Yumeji herself. And, if she did, the resurrected were similar to mindless zombies, easily controlled without wills of their own.

-

* * *

- 

Akita stood from the grass where she had been previously seated. "Your father's on his way back…"

At that very moment, a streak of black came racing towards them at full speed. Two others could be seen in the distance, just over a green hill. Hiei swept Akita into his arms and held her close to his chest, cradling her fondly.

Akita rested her head against Hiei's chest, smiling. "Well, love, how is your dear sister?"

"The idiot is carrying her rather than have her walk that distance. Genkai also came along. I assume the fox is returning as well?" Hiei asked his mate.

"Yes, his mother, Shiori, has the very same illness that Keiko does. He has news to share with all of us when he returns." Akita replied, reaching a hand to stroke Hiei's cheek.

"If all of this romantic mush is done, I found our poisoner. I've got her in the dungeon." Yusuke stated as he walked towards the demon pair.

Hiei deposited Akita onto the ground at her request. "So quickly, Yusuke? Didn't anyone try and defend her?" Akita asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "All of my servants know better than to try and conceal anything from me. Besides, they are utterly loyal to my family. The vast majority were slaves that I purchased and freed, giving them paying jobs in our service. Most would not so easily be turned against us. The girl is one that I am unfamiliar with, one whose name I'm not even aware of. She was planted among the kitchen staff one day and others might not have realized it, let alone questioned it. I'll purchase only one slave sometimes. She will be tortured fitfully if necessary until we get all the information we can from her, as far as whom she works for and what she was sent to do. I would appreciate your assistance, Hiei, with use of your Jagan. You can tell if she truly lies and what is going on in her mind. She appears weak in body and mind with no particular skills. I will leave her to your capable abilities." The Spirit Detective smiled in the jaganshi's direction, who gave the Detective a curt nod in reply.

"Hey, Urameshi! Long time, no see. You don't even have the decency to call, for crying out loud!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he appeared at the top of a hill, cradling Hiei's sibling in his arms.

"Yo, Kuwabara! Things have been hectic…" Yusuke trailed.

Kuwabara glared at the former Spirit Detective. "So, you only call me when you need me! Some friend you are, Urameshi!" The carrot top snapped as he set his pregnant wife on the ground.

Yusuke sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "You caught me."

The male ningen shook his fist menacingly. "Why, you little…"

"Children, please, fight nicely. There are more important things at hand." Akita stated, breaking up an argument that could last for quite sometime if allowed.

Kuwabara offered an arm to Yukina who accepted the assistance.

"Akita, I'm so glad to see you're well." The ice apparition declared, arms stretched out for an embrace.

The Koorime-kitsune lovingly embraced her mate's sister. "I see your fine as well. How're you feeling?" Akita asked, placing a gentle hand on Yukina's slightly swollen abdomen.

"I'm fine. Kazuma has been taking such good care of me." The Koorime maiden beamed at her husband.

Kuwabara smiled with pleasure. "Anything for my darling Yukina."

"Hey there, Granma! I see you're still breathing." Yusuke grinned at his former mentor.

"Yes, dimwit, but I can see you aren't able to handle both a wife and a son. Irresponsibility…" Genkai said, her arms folded over her chest.

Yusukes growled, lunging for the old woman. "Damn you, Genkai. I'll knock you back to your grave!"

The small woman side-stepped Yusuke's assault. "Idiot. Will you ever learn?"

Yusuke gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the ground. "I'm always so delighted to see you, you old hag."

Akita sighed as she helped Yukina into the palace with Kuwabara trailing behind them. Hiei, who had been bored with the conversation and banter for some time, had decided he'd go and watch for the fox's arrival rather than die from boredom.

Yusuke watched his friends depart and turned to his mentor. "Genkai, do you think you can help her at all?" His question was futile, for they both knew that the psychic could do nothing.

Genkai sadly shook her head. "I doubt it, Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed and swiped at his eyes, which had begun to tear again. "God, I can't believe this is happening. Especially to Keiko, of all people."

The elderly woman patted her apprentice's arm. "I know, Yusuke. I know…"

-

* * *

- 

"Finally, the way I want things to happen." Yumeji turned from her pool, a thin smile gracing her lips.

"Lady Yumeji?"

A pool of yellow light appeared in mid-air before the demon female to reveal her horned general's head. "Goro?"

"Witchdoctor would like to know if you require any more of his expertise." The kyukonki filled the communication circle.

"Well, if any servants of his are up to the test, I have a place to send them."

Goro smiled, malice lining his features. "Very good, Lady. I will tell the Witchdoctor immediately."

-

* * *

- 

Yukina sat in a chair at Keiko's bedside. She was knitting embroidery on two infant-sized kimonos, gifts for her coming twins.

Keiko shuddered, tossing restlessly beneath the bed's sheets.

The ice apparition placed a cool hand on the human's forehead. "Isn't it almost time for Kurama to come with his herbal tea?"

A noise came from the window about two feet behind where Yukina sat.

_Probably just the tree outside._ The Koorime decided as she returned to her knitting.

The window lifted noiselessly and a black clad creature entered the room. With a dagger in one hand, it reached for Yukina with the other.

The ice maiden turned, eyes wide with terror.

"If you call for help, I'll gut you like a fish. I'll make sure your children suffer first." The masked male claimed.

Yukina stiffened. What could she do?

-

* * *

- 

"Who sent you?" Yusuke demanded.

The shackled female turned her head and spat on the ground. "You'll find out soon enough."

Hiei stood with his back to Yusuke and Akita, Jagan focused on penetrating the mind of the creature responsible for poisoning Keiko.

The oaf and Kurama were observing the three children as they trained with Genkai.

Akita sat in a wooden chair, watching the girl with interest.

"Do you like Haruto?"

The Koorime-kitsune looked at the bound demon, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Witchdoctor told us about some of Lady's plans. Sounds quite entertaining." The girl smiled thinly.

Akita turned her attention away as she stood to go and tend her children. She vanished through the doorway without another word.

"That got rid of her. Now, what can I say to get rid of you two?" The demon asked with a sneer.

Yusuke leaned down, glaring at the female. "Tell me who sent you, what their motive is, and what they intend to do next. Then I'll leave so I can appoint your executioner."

Hiei waited. Her mind seemed to be opening up.

"I'll tell you that Witchdoctor will succeed as long as he is at Lady Yumeji's side." Suddenly, her skin began to bubble and abruptly, she became stone.

Yusuke stood back, thinking. "At least we know what we're going aft-"

The jaganshi's eyes were wide and he was…trembling? "Where's Yukina?"

-

* * *

- 

Yusuke and Hiei rushed to the master bedroom that Keiko and Yusuke shared.

Yukina's chair was empty and a note was pinned to the bed's comforter.

The Makai Lord hesitantly picked it up.

Hiei could see faint traces of demon energy all along the piece of paper.

Yusuke read the letter silently as Hiei inspected the rest of the room.

The fire apparition picked up the kimonos that his sister had been making. They were unmarked…no sign of blood of his sister. There was a trail of fine drops of blood that didn't belong to Yukina that ended at the open window. The pin that held the note in place… "It's one of Yukina's knitting needles. It's got her captor's blood on it."

The ex-Spirit Detective offered the note to Hiei. There was a bold scrawl upon it.

**We have Yukina. She will not be harmed unless you take drastic action. Our spies are everywhere. She will die.**

**Please tell Akita that Haruto sends his love.**

**Lady Y.**

Hiei crumpled the piece of paper in his hand.

Yusuke rested his hand on his wife's. "That makes two hostages."

"More like three." Kurama stood in the doorway, frowning. "Let me explain."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Hope you like this one.


	24. Chapter 5 Sequel: Chosen Partners

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 5: Chosen Partners

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel: Chapter Five. Please enjoy!

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So, you're telling me your mother has the same exact illness that Keiko has?" Yusuke asked, still trying to take in all the information Kurama had just given Hiei and himself.

The redhead nodded. "I monitored the exact same symptoms and I know the cause. The poison is extremely lethal to humans. Demons typically have lower scale affects if infected. It is caused by an insect-"

"Hold your horses, boys! We've got a problem!" Botan exclaimed as she rushed into the room, holding a silver briefcase.

Yusuke glared at his former assistant. "I hate how you refer to me as a boy, Botan."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Foolish ferrygirl…"

Kurama was the only one that gave a proper and somewhat positive greeting. "Hello, Botan. What is the problem?"

"No time for talk." The Grim Reaper set the briefcase on the bed and quickly opened it. She knelt on the floor beside the bed.

An image appeared on the lid. Koenma was seated in his red high-backed chair behind his desk.

"Hello, you three. I was hoping you'd all be together before I tell you this news." The Junior Prince of Spirit World commented.

"Hn." Hiei flitted off, sending a thought to Kurama that he would fetch everyone.

"Hiei will be back shortly with the others. They'll be at least two minutes." Kurama explained to the three others in the room.

Yusuke nodded and sat beside his wife, stroking her hand. He smoothed hair from her closed eyes and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Keiko…"

Hiei returned through the open window with Kuwabara, Genkai, Akita, and the children coming in through the door.

Genkai seated herself in the chair at the window.

Hiei lounged in the windowsill while Akita took a seat near Botan.

The children sat on the ground, whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Kuwabara's eyes widened, glancing around the room. "Where's-"

Yusuke quickly shook his head at his best friend.

The human leaned against the doorframe, eyes filled with worry.

"Now that everyone is here, I will relay the information that I received through intelligence reports. Yukina's kidnapping as well as the poisoning of the humans, Shiori and Keiko, are all traced back to the same person." Koenma paused.

A picture filled the monitor. A female's picture filled the screen. The picture was a headshot. Hair that was dark blue with a tint of violet trailed past her shoulders and the screen. Piercing navy colored eyes glared at the group gather. A short horn came from just below her hairline, almost concealed by the dark locks. Her skin was a rich, creamy color and her lips looked as if they had been painted with blood. Her cheekbones were high and she had a razor of a nose.

"This is Karynga Yumeji, a demon in the upper B class. She has powers that can turn any creature to stone and is a master of her weapon, the scythe. From what we've heard, she is gathering an army to overtake all three kingdoms of the Makai. Her headquarters are unknown. Her general is a kyukonki named Goro. There are no other details beside his name and title. She plans to have Yomi and Mukuro assassinated." Koenma sighed. "That could bring about wars that could last for years. We must prevent it. This sort of war would be capable of throwing all of the worlds into chaos." The Reikai prince looked weary. "There seems to be no end to the problems that you all attract like bees to honey."

Yusuke approached the briefcase. "Listen, toddler jerk. I want to know what's happened to Keiko and I want to know now."

Kurama nodded his agreement.

"And I want to know how to get Yukina back."

Akita glanced at her human friend. He had remained silent until then. His dark eyes were filled with tears.

All eyes turned to Kuwabara. His shoulders were shaking as he struggled not to cry.

"Ah, Kuwabara. I have agents searching for Yukina as we speak. As soon as we have an area pinpointed, I will tell you immediately." Koenma dared not look the male in the eye.

No one seemed to be able to look at the ningen male.

"That's not good enough!" Kuwabara shouted. Lowering his voice, he glared at Koenma. "She's pregnant with twins! Even if she does make… there's no chance that the twins will be alright."

Kurama approached his friend. "Kuwabara… If Yukina lives, there is always another chance for more children…"

"You don't understand, Kurama. You can't possibly understand how I feel." Kuwabara stormed from the room, tears streaming down his face.

Botan closed the briefcase after Koenma promised to send news if he received anything. "Should any of us-"

"I'll go." Akita stood, striding to the door.

Hiei vanished through the window.

Botan took the briefcase in her hand. "I'll come as soon as I hear word." She left the room, leaving Kurama, Genkai, and Yusuke to discuss a plan.

--

---

--

Kuwabara sat in the courtyard right outside the kitchen.

"Kazuma,"

His head shot up and his eyes lit up. The redhead turned away when he saw Akita rather than Yukina.

Akita sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Kuwabara. We'll all be looking for her everywhere. I'm sure we'll find her…"

Kuwabara sighed. "You don't understand, Akita."

"I understand perfectly well!" The female snapped indignantly. "I know what it's like to be separated from the one you love and not by your own choice. You're like me…you'll stop at nothing to find Yukina, right?"

The ningen gazed at the kitsune as if she had two heads. "Of course. It's my duty. Besides, she is my wife and one of the only people I really and truly love."

Akita studied the man beside her for a moment. "You know, you and Hiei are kind of similar in some ways. You both are incredibly honor bound, with your codes and what not. Both of you care immensely about the ones you do end up loving. However, on the outside, you're extremely different." She smiled helplessly. "You're both considerate when you want to be." Dusting off the back of her kimono, she stood. "Have a good night, Kazuma. Don't do anything reckless."

Hiei rested in a tree that overlooked the courtyard where the oaf had been conversing with his mate. He closed his eyes, watching from within as Akita walked away. There was something…different about her aura. As she walked towards the vegetable garden that lay next to the kitchen courtyard, Hiei did what he normally did. He followed her.

Akita went to sit on the bench in the kitchen garden. She looked as if she was waiting for someone.

Hiei paused before making his presence known. "Akita…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hiei. I just…I'm worried about Yukina and her children." The female folded her hands in her lap.

"Hey, Hiei, Kuwabara! Koenma's back." Yusuke called from the bedroom window.

Hiei was hesitant to go. "Akita… What that girl said before? About Haruto? It meant nothing, you understand that, don't you?"

Akita smiled innocently at Hiei. "Of course. Go and hear what Koenma has to say. You need to start looking for Yukina if that's what Koenma wants."

The jaganshi tilted his head to the side. What was Akita hiding? "Yes, well, I'll be back when Koenma's done running his mouth." He turned, glancing over his shoulder before hurrying inside.

Akita held a crumpled piece of card in her hand. She gripped it tightly before she stood and headed to find Puu.

--

---

--"I've already got some news, guys. It turns out that Yumeji's stronghold is underground. That's why no one found it. It's deep…hidden in darkness. There's a series of caverns that are all linked that lie on the border between Mukuro and Yomi's territories." The child-sized ruler sighed.

"How do you want us to look for her? Send out small or large groups? Have the spirit guides start and give us a heads-up as to where to search?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I would like you to search for them as well my spirit guides. I will leave Botan to look after the children and Keiko. Kurama, I believe you want to go and search for the antidote for this illness." Koenma stared at the kitsune intently.

"It is of great importance that I go. Both my human mother and Keiko are at a high risk if I don't go." Kurama bowed his head. "I worry about Shiori. She has never been in good health."

"Don't sweat it, Kurama." Yusuke rested his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We'll look for Yukina and watch out for any attacks from Yumeji. You go and find that antidote."

"Perhaps you should come along with me, Yusuke." Emerald green locked upon deep brown.

The Spirit Detective turned to his former boss. "That cool with you, Koenma?"

The Reikai Prince nodded. "Please, be careful. I would hate to lose any of you to disaster. Especially when the chaos Yumeji is cooking up could be catastrophic for all three worlds. Good luck." With that, the transmission ended as the briefcase screen went black.

--

---

--Akita was walking through the streets of Japan. She was unsure of why she was there. Her fingers stroked the business card absently. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers, she looked like a human. Glancing at the small white card, she checked the address. About six blocks from her current location.

The streets were thriving with nightlife. Teenagers walked past, ready for a night of clubbing. People in business suits were rushing to their homes or some appointment.

Akita shuffled through a crowd, trying not to bump into anyone. She glanced out into the street, watching children run home from a long day at the park.

A lone child stood at the corner of the street, waving to his friends as they headed home. Paying no attention to the 'Caution: Do not walk' sign, he ran straight into the street, looking up to see a speeding car a mere few feet away. With a shriek of terror, he screamed.

The kitsune didn't even think before rushing into the road to save the boy. She picked him up, staring at the headlights. The car caught her in the hip, knocking her back as it tried to steer out of the way.

Screams of terror filled the air as Akita's world went black.

--

---

--"That was a pretty foolish stunt."

Akita's whole mind was blurry but she knew she recognized that voice. It certainly didn't belong to her mate. Well, of course Hiei wouldn't be there. He was probably searching for Yukina that very second. As she struggled to get up, feeling as if a lead weight sat upon her chest, a strong hand helped to guide her into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't even be up." A friendly voice murmured, holding her up.

Akita looked into deep blue eyes. "Takashi?"

The human smiled. "I prefer Haruto. No need to be formal. I'm surprised you regained consciousness so quickly. It's like you're not even human."

"You'd be surprised. So, what's the verdict on my condition? Can I leave?" The female asked, pausing to look at herself. She was dressed in a green hospital robe over her jeans and t-shirt.

"Well, the doctors will be returning on their next round to check on you. You should really just rest until then. Are you hungry? I'll get you something from my father's restaurant." Haruto offered, concern in his eyes.

"That would be fine." Akita glanced at the table beside her. A small stack of papers lay there, including some x-rays.

"But, just one thing. Before I go, I want to do something." Haruto rose and walked towards the bed. He placed his arms on the bed, leaving Akita between the space his arms made. "I have you right where I want you."

Akita's eyes widened almost to the size of plates at he planted a kiss upon her lips.

--

---

--Hiei grumbled, kicking at the path in irritation. Of course that damned fox would do this to him. Leave him partnered with the idiot. While Kurama and Yusuke were on their way to scour the wastelands of western Makai for the plant that contained the juice that would revive Keiko and Shiori, he was left with Kuwabara to find Yukina.

"Look, Hiei, I really don't want to be partnered with you either, okay?" Kuwabara parted through some overhanging tree branches, which had momentarily hidden the path they were walking on.

"Hn." Hiei growled and leapt up into a tree. "I just want to find Yukina."

"Same here." Kuwabara replied.

Suddenly, Hiei froze. There was a high-pitched screaming in his mind. He clamped his hands over his ears, in pain. But, his hands provided no cover for the shrill sound reverberating through his head.

Kuwabara glanced up at the apparition who had sunk to one knee, almost falling from the branch he was balanced upon. "Hey, pipsqueak. What's the matter?"

"My…head…" Hiei winced in agony. It felt as if his ears were going to starting bleeding any minute. Then…there was silence. The jaganshi relaxed until the scream picked up again. "Akita's in danger."

"What?" The redhead focused on Hiei.

The dark-haired swordsman vanished from the branch, racing at top speed. "I'm going to Ningenkai. Wait for me at Yusuke's home." He should've known there was reason for Akita's absence. She'd been missing for a few hours…why hadn't he realized the reason why Akita's presence was so faint? It was because of the barrier between the human world and the demon one. This always happened whenever she went to theNingenkai and he stayed inMakai. The barrier separated his spirit completely from hers. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

--

---

--Akita sunk her fangs into the human's bottom lip. It would serve him right for forcing himself upon her.

Haruto stumbled back with a howl of pain. "What's the matter with you?"

Appearing in front of the annoyed human male, a black clad creature seized Haruto roughly around the neck. "What the hell do you think your doing with my mate?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Hope you all liked.


	25. Chapter 6 Sequel: Haruto's Intentions

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 6: Haruto's Intentions

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to A Past Love/ Lost and Found: Love's Sequel: Chapter Six. Please enjoy!

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So, you're saying Hiei just ran off on you?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara glared at his friend. "Duh, Urameshi. That's what I just said. Haven't you been listening?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Listen, Kuwabara, just wait. Hiei will sense your presence and come back…"

"It's Akita."

The dark eyes settled upon the redhead at his side. "What do you mean?"

Shadows lay deep within Kurama's emerald-shaded eyes. "My sister was calling him. I heard her too. She has only made that call once before. It was when her life was in danger from that plant user, Sada."

Yusuke's eyes widened. Akita had told him about that particularly desperate situation. "She must be in real trouble then."

Kurama nodded his head. "I would think so. We'd better hurry. There is trouble brewing. Kuwabara, contact us again if any problem arises."

The human flashed a thumbs-up sign. "No prob, Kurama. I'll keep an eye for things here until the shrimp gets back." He vanished from the communicator's screen.

"Botan's little make-up things come in handy more times than none." Yusuke shoved the purple compact into the pocket of his jeans.

"We should reach the Forest of Death within a few days, depending on how often we stop to rest." Kurama said, studying an ancient piece of parchment that he removed from his pocket.

"Sure sounds foreboding. Figures. Lead on, foxboy." Yusuke followed his friend along a winding path.

--

---

--

"Please, Hiei, don't hurt him. He works for Yumeji!" Akita exclaimed.

"Even more reason for me to crush his windpipe." Hiei snarled back.

Haruto struggled futilely. How the hell was this little midget holding him? Glancing down at his body, he realized thick red bands were constricting him, keeping him completely immobile and levitating. The bandanna around the head of the twerp in black hid a glowing object.

Hiei closed his hand slightly.

Haruto clawed frantically at his throat. That guy…Hiei, was it…had an invisible chokehold on him. He was going to black out if he didn't do something soon.

Akita's eyes were pleading. "He could probably tell us exactly where Yumeji's stronghold is. Even if it's not where Yukina is being held, it would be a major help."

The jaganshi glared at the human he held with his Jagan eye. "If you try and hide anything from us, either of us can read your mind and break you apart. I will erase you from the memories of any that you have come in contact with. No one will find your pieces once I scatter them throughout the three worlds." He released his hold on the male's throat, allowing him to breathe. He then let the human drop to the floor painfully. "Now speak."

Haruto growled. "Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me?"

The Koorime-kitsune focused her eyes upon him, paralyzing him as he was caught in her dark gaze. "Haruto? Do you know what Yumeji has planned? Does that include kidnapping pregnant and innocent creatures like Hiei's sister? Will she come after me next because I hold something that could aid the safety of the worlds in the future?"

Hiei raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

A knock interrupted everything. The door of the room began to open.

Hiei abruptly vanished, taking Haruto with him.

A female doctor in a white coat came inside the room. "Miss Akihabara?" She asked, glancing at her clipboard.

Akita nodded. "Yes, Doctor?"

"We've had tests done and have monitored you for a few hours since you saved that young boy. His parents are eternally grateful for what you did." The doctor commented, reading through the top sheet of paper.

"Is he alright? The boy?" Akita croaked, wincing as she went to move her leg.

The doctor's gray eyes widened as she quickly rushed to the table beside the bed. She lifted a plastic pitcher and filled a cup with water. Offering the cup to Akita, the human studied her. "Drink. I'll send for a nurse to bring you some pain medicine to hook up to your IV there. I'll start with the analysis. Your leg is broken. Fortunately, the car didn't get anything else. It was a pretty bad break, the bone coming through the skin on the inner side of your leg. I believe it was from how the car hit your hip bone. It could've been shattered if the car had been going much faster." She pressed a button on the remote beside Akita to call for a nurse.

Akita nodded, listening as she held the empty cup in her hand.

The doctor refilled the glass with more liquid, brushing stray strands of brown hair from her own face. "The boy is fine. He got through with only a few scrapes. You traveled only several feet after the car made impact with you. He went home after I checked him over myself. Also, we performed a few tests, to insure there was nothing else beside the leg, which was easy enough to identify." She flipped through some more sheets. "You're pregnant though you're barely showing-"

Time seemed to slow as the woman stopped speaking, her mouth open as if she was still talking.

Hiei climbed in through the window. "Akita? Why didn't you tell me?"

Akita looked at him. "What did you do the last time I was pregnant? You weren't too pleased about being thrust into fatherhood if I recall."

The jaganshi sighed and seated himself beside Akita, reaching for her hand. "I thought we were going to be more honest with one another."

Akita turned her head. "Old habits die hard." Her leg was killing her. What she wouldn't give for a decent painkiller…

"I heard that. I'll leave you here then. So you can recuperate and build up your strength for the battle with Yumeji. When are you due?"

"Speaking of Yumeji, where'd you hide Haruto?" Akita asked, gazing out the window.

"Bound by the Jagan and sitting on the roof. I admit…I've noticed fluctuations in your energy and a considerable drop a few months ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Hiei repeated his question from earlier.

"I was worried you would've left me again. It's an old fear. Besides, you have other things to worry about. Do you want to question Haruto or should I?" Akita raised a dark eyebrow, focusing intently upon Hiei's crimson eyes.

"We'll do it together." The jaganshi kissed his mate's forehead affectionately and ruffled her raven-colored locks.

Akita shook her head. "You're supposed to be looking for Yukina and Yumeji. I'll be fine. I can fend for myself."

Hiei sighed and stood. "I'll come back by tonight unless they release you, okay?"

"But, Hiei…"

The jaganshi shook his head. "I will be here. Good bye." He disappeared before her eyes.

Abruptly, feeling too tired from all of what had just taken place, Akita fell back against her pillows and went to sleep.

--

---

--

Kuwabara had decided to look for something to eat. He was tired of waiting for the twerp. He wanted to go and look for Yukina now. The human headed to the refrigerator and began to rummage. Finally, he decided to check in the freezer and found a half-empty gallon of chocolate ice cream. Digging around the drawers, he found a spoon and was about to help himself to the sugary treat.

"Hands off, fool." A voice snapped.

Kuwabara relinquished the spoon. "I was waiting for you to come back."

"I had…something to take care of…" Hiei trailed. "I want to go now."

"I'm not at your beck and call, Hiei. I could've went and looked for Yukina on my own without you." Kuwabara snapped.

"Then why didn't you?" The jaganshi shot back haughtily. He headed to the door. "Because you can't, that's why."

"At least I care enough about my wife to always be with her and not go gallivanting off without a word to her." Kuwabara replied.

Hiei froze. The oaf had hit a nerve.

"I bet you didn't know Akita was in trouble a little bit ago. Thankfully that feeling is gone but I felt that she was in danger. Shouldn't you be watching out for her now that she's pregnant?" Kuwabara continued as he began to make himself a sandwich.

Before he could breathe, Hiei had returned, gripping Kuwabara by the shirt collar. "What the hell do you know, ningen? She's my mate. It isn't any business of yours as to what I do with my life."

"It appears you don't have much of a relationship if neither of you can share things with one another." Kuwabara stated. "Now, could you put me down? It's too weird for a shrimp to have me up in the air when you're waaay shorter than I am."

Hiei dropped the redhead easily on his back. "I'm going. I work better on my own." He strode through the door and vanished.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn Hiei. Such a smartass."

--

---

--

Yukina opened her ruby eyes. She took in the scene around her. Currently, her body was resting upon a cot and her hands were bound behind her back. She was within a concrete cell from what she could tell as she ran her hand over the smooth surface of the wall beside her. From where she lay, she could see a window plastered with spells.

"So. You're finally awake." A female voice asked.

Yukina turned, eyes wide with worry.

The cell door opened and a female demon entered. "Yukina, welcome. I hope you have been treated well." She raised her hand to move her dark blue hair behind her one pointed ear. Approaching the cot, she held a dagger and swiftly cut the ropes that were keeping Yukina's arms immobile.

The ice apparition narrowed her gaze at the woman as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen. The energy that the twins were emitting was still healthy. As relief washed over her, energy came from her body, subtly lowering the temperature until the room was bearable for a Koorime but not for any other demon without Koorime blood.

"Trying to freeze me out, are we?" Yumeji raised an eyebrow. "We can play this game for a little while." She left the room, closing the cell door. "I will send someone with food shortly. I want you to understand that it would be to your benefit if we are friends, Yukina. You don't want me as your enemy. As far as I'm concerned, you are only a sweet and innocent creature that will not be harmed unless you wish me to hurt you. Understand?" With that, the demon disappeared from sight, her footsteps echoing as she left.

The Koorime stared out the window. How long would she have to wait until her brother or her husband found her?

--

---

-

"So, Haruto…" Akita pushed away the tray that held a bowl of miso soup. A crumpled paper bag lay next to the bowl.

Haruto lifted a pair of chopsticks to his lips from a white paper carton of food. He glanced at the female. "What?"

"Why did you come here? Are you here to kill me?" Akita asked as she dipped a spoon into the bowl.

"I am." The human gestured to his pocket. "I have a few mediocre weapons that will easily kill you. But," The blonde put his food aside. "I just can't. I-" He looked over at her.

The female stared back at him, her eyes concerned for him, even though he had already declared he was intent on murdering her.

"Why? Why do you keep looking at me like that!" Haruto demanded, removing a small gun from his pocket. "I'll put a bullet to your brain before you can even blink."

The kitsune just gazed at the human, her dark orbs seeming to look right inside of him. "You can't kill me. We both know that. Why keep up this charade any longer?"

"Of course I can kill you. Don't try and think that I won't." The young teenager snarled.

"This isn't what you want. You love me, don't you?" Akita queried.

Haruto fell to his knees, dropping his weapon with a clatter. "How did you know?" He clutched his head, smacking himself with his hands. "Why did it have to be my target!"

Akita sighed. "Just your unfortunate fate…" She turned her head in the direction of her room's window. Resting her head back against the pillows, she placed a hand to her slightly swollen abdomen and smiled contentedly. She always loved to feel when her child or children kicked.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter.


	26. Chapter 7 Sequel: A Change of Heart

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 7: A Change of Heart

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying this sequel and that it isn't a let down compared to the original. I'd really appreciate some feedback but I'm pleased that people are reading it. Thanks to all the readers.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yusuke swiped at an overhanging branch as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Kurama, why didn't you warn me that this forest was so hot!" He had already removed his shirt and would be removing his white undershirt at any moment. They had finally reached the Forest of Death.

Kurama pushed his red hair off of his shoulder. "I know it's hot, Yusuke. As we travel deeper into the forest, it will cool down immensely. I suggest you don't get rid of your t-shirt just yet." He knelt on the path beside a small pale yellow plant. With his hand placed over the bud, energy flowed from his palm, causing the plant to burst into a huge blue flower as the stem thickened and grew to about six feet. Water immediately began to spray gently from it. "Just stand below it. It'll be like a shower. We've still got a bit to go before we even reach the center of the forest." Suddenly, light gathered around Kurama's body. Once the blaze of light reduced, a taller creature stood in his place. A white clothed kitsune gazed skyward. "Be prepared, Yusuke. The plants here aren't what you would expect. They have minds of their own, capable of thinking, and will attack anyone at any point in time. The plant we seek, Eternalth, grows at the center of the forest and is extremely rare. However, the plants are guarded and protected by a legendary creature, which very little is known…"

Suddenly, a squat green plant sprang from the low bushes, jaws gaping.

Yusuke's eyes widened as the creature shot through the air.

Youko pulled a seed from his silken locks. "Get ready." The seed burst into bloom, a plant-like creation wrapped around the kitsune's arm, snatching the attacker and swallowing it with a gulp.

Other identical creatures raced from the underbrush to attack.

Kurama spread seeds throughout the ground. Plants sprouted, gobbling up attackers as quick as they could.

Yusuke fired multiple spirit gunshots at the green assailants. "I've never been attacked by vegetables before."

"These are just vermin as far as plants go. However, they can combine into large flowers with pointed teeth." Youko gathered the seeds from the ground once the assault had stopped. The plant that had wrapped around his arm purred, rubbing its' head against the ex-thief's shoulder. "My gratitude."

"Let's get going. We've got no time to spend on small fry. Lead on, Kurama." Yusuke said.

The youko bowed his head and ventured deeper into the forest, one of the Makai Lords at his side.

--

---

--

Akita snuggled closer to the warmth at her side.

An arm wrapped around her body gently but firmly.

Her eyes immediately snapped open. With fear, she looked at the one that held her.

Blood-colored eyes focused on her. "Are you alright, Akita? Do you want me to keep you warmer?"

Akita relaxed, ceasing her body's trembling. "You…frightened me."

A bandaged hand ruffled her hair affectionately. "A promise is a promise, Akita. Haruto left before I entered the room. He'll be back as soon as this healing facility opens tomorrow." Hiei pulled his mate closer to his bare chest, heat emanating from his body.

The Koorime-kitsune nestled herself against Hiei's warm skin and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, my beloved." The jaganshi murmured, stroking her back with his right hand. Closing his eyes, he could see the aura coming from his children through the power of his Jagan eye. Sleep washed over him like a rain shower as he drifted into darkness.

--

---

--

"Tucked away, all cute like that. It makes me want to throw up." Carina snarled. She looked away from the reflecting pool in disgust.

"Now, now, let's not be bitter. You'll have your way with him no doubt." Yumeji commented. She ran her hand along the curved blade of her scythe.

"When, Lady Y.? I want to make him scream now…" Carina whined.

"Our dear Doctor has seen the records for the hospital. Akita will be released in the morning. You can have Hiei tomorrow. However, I have a task that you must accomplish first before you can snack on Hiei…"

--

---

--

"Well, Miss Akihabara, you are able to be released this morning. Just make sure you take it easy on that leg. Anyone we should contact to ensure you get home safely?" A nurse asked, looking up from the paper that the doctor in charge had given her.

"My fiancée is out of town right now on business. However, the young man that was visiting me yesterday? His name is Haruto Takashi. Please let him know I'm being discharged. He'll make sure I get home safely." Akita informed the woman, smiling brightly.

"Very good, Miss Akihabara. I'll bring you a wheelchair and crutches. The doctor told me that you should be off you feet for at least a couple weeks, especially with the twins that you're expecting. Make sure that fiancée of yours takes good care of you, alright?" The nurse left.

Akita sighed, glancing at her untouched tray of food. She reached for her cup of tea and stared at it. As she raised it to her lips, she heard someone yell.

"Don't drink that tea!" Haruto bellowed.

"No yelling in the hospital." A nurse reprimanded.

Haruto darted forward, taking the cup from Akita's hand. He looked at the liquid and sniffed. "Definitely one of Witchdoctor's concoctions. Probably something lethal enough to have killed those newborns of yours as well as yourself."

Akita's eyes widened. "Why did you just save me?"

The blonde set the cup back on the tray. "I've been thinking quite a bit since yesterday. I love you, I am fully aware of that now. The true question was, what would I do now that I know? I have decided to join your cause and look out for you and your friends as best as I can." He planted a kiss on her head. "I will take care of you."

The female smiled serenely. "I appreciate your concern as well as your change of heart. Now…could we get something to eat?"

--

---

--

Kuwabara and Hiei were continuing the search for Yukina. Neither had spoken since their last argument the day before. Because of that, the trek had been anything but exciting.

"Hiei…do you think Yukina is alright?" Kuwabara queried as they walked through yet another forest on the borderland between Mukuro's and Yusuke's territories.

"I'm sure they have not harmed her in any way, ningen. My sister will be fine no doubt until we reach her." Hiei replied curtly as he paused on a tree branch a few feet above the path that Kuwabara was walking upon.

"Aren't you worried though? Don't you care about her at all?" Kuwabara inquired curiously.

"You humans and your emotions. What have emotions ever really done for you? If it weren't for you and your caring, Yukina would be fine right now. All demons are that way. We don't desire companionship." Hiei snapped, jumping to the next tree.

"Then why the hell did you get involved with Akita? If you demons don't need anyone, why mate with her?" Kuwabara shot back.

Hiei growled under his breath. "That is none of your business, ningen. Don't ask things that you don't understand." He sprinted ahead, leaving the human to run after him. An abrupt humming reached his ears. He paused for a moment. Something was vibrating against his leg. Reaching in his pocket, he fished out the mobile device that Kurama had given him for emergencies. He flipped open the lid.

"Hiei?"

"Akita? Are you aright? Is something the matter?" Hiei demanded.

"Don't fret, my love. I'm fine. Haruto escorted me to Genkai's. I'll be making my way to Makai. Botan said she and the kids are coming to get me. I need to head to Nariko's. She's been receiving rumors that I need to hear. I'll return to Mukuro's as soon as I can, okay?" Akita murmured.

The jaganshi nodded. "Understood. Are you sure you will be okay? You don't have anyone to protect you and your leg is fairly broken up from what I saw."

"No problem. I'll be okay, Hiei. Our children will do fine taking care of me." Akita hung up the phone in Genkai's kitchen area. "Genkai, thank you for your hospitality. I'll be heading on my way." Walking away with a shadowed face, she turned to leave.

"Akita…" Genkai's raspy voice stopped her.

"Yes, Master Genkai?" Akita inquired, smiling at the old woman. She hobbled away awkwardly on the crutches the hospital had given her. Her leg was healing incredibly fast but she still needed the extra support from the crutches.

Genkai watched the demon leave. Her heart was filled with sadness…that girl was so much like Hiei… All Akita ever wanted was to be completely independent. Therefore, she was very alone.

--

---

--

Hiei returned to Mukuro's compound that night. Kuwabara had gone to Yusuke's to keep an eye on things while the Makai Lord was away.

The sentries nodded respectfully to Hiei as he passed them.

"Has my mate returned?" The jaganshi inquired.

"We haven't seen her, sir, but she tends to sneak past unnoticed. She may very well be here." One replied, wiping the raindrops from his forehead.

A storm had started early in the evening and hadn't let up since.

"Very well. If she does return, let her know that I will be in our chambers." Hiei ordered as he walked down the hall. As soon as he reached the room, he felt something strange as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Brushing the feeling aside, he opened the door.

A figure was seated on the bed. Dressed in a thin robe, one could practically see through the garment.

A silver tray was on the nightstand. A tea set consisting of two cups was steaming slightly. "Hiei…" The figure stood and approached, pausing in front of the jaganshi. "Welcome home, my love."

Hiei studied his mate, puzzled for some odd reason.

--

---

--

"I don't think you should chance the trip back to Lord Yusuke's, let alone Lord Mukuro's." Nariko set her teacup aside. "Especially in your condition, I do not want you to be getting sick. You are more than welcome to stay here for the night. In fact, I insist."

Jin sat on a couch in the meeting room, popping cookie after cookie in his mouth.

Kaori was playing a game with her daughter, Aiko.

Comp lay sprawled at Akita's feet, eyes closed lazily.

"The storm isn't that terrible. Comp will help me along the way." Akita sipped her tea.

"I want you to stay 'ere too, Akita. You can't be around, causin' a ruckus while you're pregnant." Jin commented in between bites.

Aiko walked over to Akita, holding her hands up to her. "Play too, Auntie?"

Akita smiled, gripping the child's hand. "Well, I'd hate to leave in the middle of our game, Aiko. Let's play…"

Nariko stood. "Escort her to the bedroom on the second floor, near your bedchamber. I will make sure to have it prepared for her." She left, closing the door behind her.

"I hope Hiei won't worry about me." Akita murmured as she began the hand patting game Kaori had been playing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be releasing chapters as fast I can write them. Please review.

Also, I apologize for this chapter's shortness. I just wanted a good place to end...the next one will be longer for all you constant readers, I promise. Anyone think they know what's coming next?


	27. Chapter 8 Sequel: It's Only An Illusion

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 8: It's Only An Illusion: Part 1

by AngelK

Author's Note: Hey everyone! First I want to apologize that it's taken so long. I can't make any promises as to how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up. I hope you're enjoying this sequel and that it isn't a let down compared to the original. I'd really appreciate some feedback but I'm pleased that people are reading it. Thanks to all the readers.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Last time:_

_Nariko stood. "Escort her to the bedroom on the second floor, near your bedchamber. I will make sure to have it prepared for her." She left, closing the door behind her._

"_I hope Hiei won't worry about me." Akita murmured as she began the hand patting gameAiko had been playing._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sir?" Ayame asked, straightening a wrinkle in her black kimono. She held a file folder in her right hand.

Koenma sighed. "What is it?" He turned from where he was standing. This particular ledge gave him a perfect view of the gate that led to the palace and was one of his favorite thinking places.

"There is news from a source about where Yumeji is, sir. It is where Yukina, Hiei's sister, is also being held. However, she has not yet been harmed and is in Haruto's care. Haruto is the human in question who has recently sworn loyalty to Akita and admitted his love for her." Ayame looked up from the file she was reading. "Koenma, sir, are you listening?"

Koenma had his eyes closed, showing he was deep in thought. "Akita…she is an asset our side in so many ways. I know I will never be able to understand her, just like Kurama and Hiei, her constant allies. The way she can turn those from their cause…" The Prince of the Spirit World glanced at Ayame. "May I have the facts that have been found about Yumeji's whereabouts?" The spirit guide read the sheet of paper. "The caverns are located approximately 100 feet below the surface. Above ground, there is an old mansion that had been abandoned for several years. The mansion belonged to-"

"Sakamoya. It shows her hatred for all members of the former Team Urameshi. He was her father." The Reikai Prince sighed. "Such a petty reason…"

Ayame placed the paper back within the folder. She turned to walk back within the palace. "I'll return with any word, Koenma, sir."

The toddler stared out over the misty landscape. "I'm unsure of her reasons are really what I think they are…"

--

---

--

Hiei stared at Akita, a strange look in his eyes.

Akita smelled…different. Like one of those ningen flowery types of sprays. It was too sweet for her. Akita had the fragrance of fresh cut flowers and of thundershowers. The aromas of natural sweetness hung around her like a veil. The thought of using unnatural ningen products to essentially ruin her scent…

"What is that smell?" Hiei asked, sniffing the air.

Akita looked taken aback. "Don't you like it? I thought you would. A friend bought it for me once and I thought I'd save it for a special occasion."

Hiei walked to the nightstand and picked up a teacup. "How's your leg injury?"

The female snatched the cup from Hiei. "Sorry, I had some pain medicine in here that Kurama gave me. I made yours the way you like it." She placed the cup on the tray and selected the other one, handing it to Hiei.

The jaganshi studied the cup before he drank half of it, made a face, and turned his attention to Akita. "What did Nariko have to say?"

"Nothing really… I've missed you, Hiei." Akita pressed her body against Hiei's.

The fire apparition stepped away from her. "What's going on, Akita?"

The Koorime-kitsune raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I see fear in your eyes. You can't hide anything from my Jagan." Hiei stared at her, studying her.

Akita averted her gaze. "You're mistaken. I'm just in a lot of pain. My injuries haven't healed completely. Can we just get some sleep and maybe some fun as well?" The female turned to looked at Hiei, her eyes filled with hunger and desire. She laid her hands on his chest.

"Not in your condition." Hiei gently pushed her away.

Akita had his cloak tightly in her fists. "No. You won't get away from me now. Not when I'm this close."

The jaganshi narrowed his blood red eyes. "You are not my mate. You can never fool me, no matter how similar you appear to be. Shed your false form now or allow me to see your true identity after you are dead."

Akita drew lifted her sword, her hand wobbling under the weight of a full-length sword.

"I suggest you not turn that on me. It will reject any one beside the one who it was forged for." Hiei warned, hand on the hilt of his own blade.

"Well, I was getting tired of this form anyway." Yellow colored energy formed around her like a thin veil.

Hiei watched as the female's robe slid away, revealing her nude body. However, the body gradually grew taller and the skin color changed from dark olive to pale ivory. The hair curled into blonde locks and the dark eyes shifted easily to blue.

"Hello, Hiei. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance after so long. I'll have some nice, healthy sex, steal your energy, and kill you when you're helpless. Try and enjoy this." She lifted her robe, smiling. "I surely will."

Hiei growled, drawing his weapon.

"Don't even try that act on me, Hiei. I can use my own specialty to bring you into my grasp. Beside, that potion I gave you should be taking effect. Even though you didn't drink that whole cup, the special ingredient from Witchdoctor rose to the top. You drank all of it." Carina walked toward him, energy emanating from her body.

The fire apparition began to feel strangely aroused. He gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you?"

"An enchantress. I specialize in seducing males like yourself. Give into your hormones." The blonde removed Hiei's cloak. Pressing her bare body against his, she smiled. "You'll be unable to move very soon. I'll make you feel good and then you'll die. Fair enough, right?"

"I…can't…move…" Hiei tried to lift his arms in vain.

"Your body will start to act as I tell it to." Carina slid her hands down his body, feeling it involuntarily tense. Her fingers toyed with his waistband. "These belts must be a pain in the ass for Akita. I'll free you up, my delicious darling." She began to unbuckle the belts. Suddenly, she froze. "What's going on?"

"My Jagan is very angry. It doesn't appreciate when I am touched by anyone but my mate." The eye on Hiei's forehead was glowing red. Already the Jagan had disintegrated the white bandanna that hid it from sight. "Any last words?"

Carina growled. "Bastard. Even if you do kill me, I've carried out my mission." Those were her last words as the Jagan bands squeezed her tighter, crushing her chest cavity as well as her soul and mind.

Hiei's vision began to blur as he regained control of his body. He collapsed to his knees. "Whatever she gave me. It's taking effect…" The world instantly went black.

--

---

--

"What I wouldn't give for some weed killer…" Yusuke muttered, kicking another mobile weed out of his way.

"These are all lower level spawn like I said before." Kurama's arm was completely entangled with the roots of the plant he had grown earlier.

"How much farther do you think it is before we meet this massive creature you've been telling me about?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his arms briskly, trying to circulate the blood to his numb limbs.

"You can feel the frigid air. We are extremely close. Note the temperature and the frozen ground. We are just about to trespass onto Morio's territory. I forewarn you, Yusuke. Morio is an ancient plant creature unlike anything that you have ever seen. Prepare yourself for a tough fight…" Kurama paused, staring into the depths of the forest.

"I think you're just over-reacting. We're both strong. We can beat this guy and be back in time for supper." Yusuke said nonchalantly, walking deeper into the forest.

Kurama watched the careless detective wander deeper into the woods. _If only I could be so optimistic._

--

---

--

Akita laid her head on the silken pillow but she hadn't been able to close her eyes. Sitting up, she began to dress, pulling her clothes back on. Glancing out the window, she could see the moon beginning to sink. She headed to the door with Comp following her. Doubt had settled into the pit of her stomach…and it wouldn't leave her alone. Pausing in the doorway of Aiko's bedroom, she went inside. The kitsune walked to the child's bed and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Aiko. Sweetest dreams…" She turned to leave.

"Auntie…?"

Akita whirled back around to see Aiko's violet eyes blinking sleepiness out of them. "I'm sorry, sweet. Did I wake you up?"

Aiko rubbed her eyes. "No, Auntie Aki. I had a nightmare. But then, just as a monster was going to gobble me up, a beautiful angel saved me and kissed my forehead, sealing me with her protection. Do angels exist only in dreams?"

"Of course not, Aiko. The world is filled with angels. They protect, love, and guide all of us to safety. Now, I must return to my own young ones. Sleep well, Aiko." Akita kissed the top of the child's flame-colored hair, ruffling the phoenix feathers intertwined among the fiery strands. She tucked the covers around the child, placing her stuffed animal into the crook her arm.

Aiko had already closed her eyes, drifting back to dreamland.

Akita pulled Hiei's cloak around her body more snugly once she was standing outside of the compound.

Comp looked up at her with his peaceful blue eyes. _Are you all right?_

"Just missing Akiei and Toshiro." Akita bent, tangling her hands in the wolf's white coat. She breathed in his scent, trying to calm her agitated nerves.

_No, something else. You're uneasy…_ The creature stared deep into her eyes, questioning.

"I just need to get back to Hiei. I don't feel right." Akita looked in the distance, her face troubled.

_I will help you back to Mukuro's. It'll be slow going with these crutches of yours. _Comp licked her cheek.

Akita smiled feebly. "Let's go."

It took almost triple the time to get to Mukuro's compound. The pair took many breaks to rest Akita's leg. When they finally arrived, two sentries were standing at the gate.

"Lady, you've returned safely. Lord Hiei was looking for you. He's in your chambers." One commented with a grin.

"Thanks, Kurio. I'll go and see him now." Akita began to walk with aid of her crutches, Comp at her side. She paused at the door of the rooms she shared with Hiei. "Comp, will you wait?"

I think I shall. I want to make sure the jaganshi will care for you properly. Comp stationed himself at the door, lying down on the floor.

"As you wish." Akita leaned on one crutch so she could open the door with her free hand.

The door creaked softly, admitting her into the room.

Abruptly the door closed.

Akita turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

Hiei stood behind the door, his fingers wrapped around his katana.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" The half-kitsune queried. Her eyes took in the rest of the room.

A naked female corpse lay on the ground.

The fire apparition looked up.

Akita's eyes widened with alarm. Hiei's eyes were completely blank, black orbs.

"Kill…kill…kill…" The jaganshi chanted softly, malice dripping from his voice.

"Hiei…?" Akita murmured, backing up slowly.

Instantly, the apparition bent and his body shifted to his green-skinned majin form. Jagan eyes opened wide all over his skin. As he straightened, Akita could see his eyes burning red.

"What…what's going on?" Akita whispered.

Hiei lunged, sword poised to pierce Akita's heart. "Kill her!"

Akita stepped back and her leg crumpled beneath her. "Damn." Hiei had barely missed her. She glanced to her side. Her sword lay scant inches from her. She stretched her fingers to wrap them firmly around the hilt.

Hiei had turned, his weapon poised to strike.

Akita dragged her body back and quickly rolled to the side, avoiding another strike from Hiei's blade. "Damn this leg…Comp!"

The wolf forced his body against the locked door. He couldn't break it. _Akita! What's wrong?_

_It's Hiei. Something's wrong with him and he's trying to…_

Comp waited for her to finish her sentence. However, silence only met his ears. _Akita!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Sorry, guys… I'll be working on a few more chapters. If you'd like, I'll release two at once. Therefore, I'll write like heck for you readers. Let me know.

Much love- AngelK


	28. Chapter 9 Sequel: Illusion Part 2

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 9: It's Only An Illusion: Part 2

by AngelK

Author's Note: Alright, I'm sure everyone hates me by now. I'm sorry, to say the least. My computer hasn't been accepting floppy disks, even formatted ones. As a treat, I'm giving you two chapters with a third in the making. However, the next two weeks are going to be hellish. I have my two AP exams, try-outs, and loads of other extracurricular stuff that will fortunately be finished with soon. So, please don't hate me if I don't get a chapter up for awhile. I might be permanently posting two chapters at a time. Apologies, readers.

Again, I hope you're enjoying this sequel and that it isn't a let down compared to the original. I'd really appreciate some feedback but I'm pleased that people are reading it. Thanks to all the readers.

Disclaimer: This is a story based upon characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Last time:_

The wolf forced his body against the locked door. He couldn't break it. _Akita! What's wrong?_

_It's Hiei. Something's wrong with him and he's trying to…_

Comp waited for her to finish her sentence. However, silence only met his ears. _Akita!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kurama froze in his tracks.

Yusuke stopped beside him. "What'sa matter, Kurama?"

"There's something wrong…Akita…she's…" He clutched the Eternalth tighter in his grasp. "We need to get to her. Now."

"I'll summon Puu. We'll never make it in time otherwise." Yusuke called for his spirit beast, using all of his energy to summon him.

_Please, don't let Akita be harmed…_ was the thought the two males shared as they raced from the outskirts of the Forest of Death.

Yusuke had been able to reach Puu and the large blue demon bird was already on its way.

--

---

--

Yukina watched Haruto cautiously as he set a tray on the table within the room.

The blonde was dressed in a heavy jacket yet he was still shivering from the cold. "Yukina, you must trust me." His lips barely moved as he whispered.

The ice apparition cocked her head to the side, studying the male.

Haruto sighed. He slipped an envelope beneath the tray swiftly, ensuring that the camera in the corner was facing the other direction. "I'll be back to check on you later." He growled as he left the cell.

Yukina focused the energy in the room at the camera posted in the upper corner. The camera began to be covered in ice; soon, it was completely crystallized. Picking up a stone on the floor, the Koorime hurled it at the device. It shattered into pieces. Only after that was taken care of did Yukina go to the tray of food. She lifted the silver lid by the handle. The food was still warm and certainly looked appetizing. She needed to eat for the twins that she was carrying. Remembering the envelope, she put the food aside and opened the item that boy had left her. She emptied the envelope and found a black cord with a hiruiseki stone attached. The ice maiden examined it. There was no mistake. It was definitely Akita's tear gem. She turned her attention to the bold scrawl of the letter.

**Yukina: You must trust me. I am Haruto. I used to be on Yumeji's side. However, Akita has persuaded me to abandon Y. I will do my best to get you away from this place. I know you're eager to return to your husband and friends. Yumeji will keep to her word. You won't be harmed. I will sacrifice my life if I need to in order to protect you and your twins.**

**H.**

The ice apparition paused in her reading. In the corner, there was a delicate writing that belonged to Akita.

_**Yukina, please take care. Keep that token close. It will bring us closer.  
Akita**_

Yukina smiled with relief as she tucked the letter away into her kimono. Akita had sent her that token for comfort and for a deeper reason. Hiei would surely be able to track the hiruiseki of his mate as well as sister. She held the pendant and closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. Her time was coming soon. She did not wish to have her twins here in this place that was away from the ones she loved.

--

---

--

The jaganshi took another swing at Akita, having re-sheathed his katana. He raised his fist, punching her square in the face.

The hybrid flew through the air to painfully crash into the wall. It felt as if all of the bones in her head had collided with the back of her skull. Her body dropped to the ground with a thud. Her nose gushed blood; Hiei had broken it.

Hiei lurched toward her.

Akita stared at Hiei, her black eyes huge with terror as she applied pressure to her nose, in an attempt to slow the bleeding. She had managed to stand only to be faced with another problem.

The jaganshi stood inches from her, his sword poised at her throat. He stared blankly at her.

_Why…why is he hesitating? _Akita thought silently. Comp was still calling for her. She didn't dare risk a response. Anything could trigger Hiei into killing her.

Hiei took his katana and used it to pin Akita's kimono to the wall. His claws glittered in the candles that lit the room. "I will peel the flesh from your bones."

Akita tugged futilely at her kimono. Hiei's weapon was lodged deep into the wall. Listening, she could hear someone or something pounding against the door.

"Step back."

That voice. It was…

The door slashed into bits. A kitsune dressed in white with silver hair stood in the entryway. He held a rose whip in his hand. "What is going on?"

Comp stood at his side, his hair on end. He growled deep in his throat.

Akita glanced to her brother. "Something is possessing Hiei."

Hiei charged, claws ready to strike. Instantly, he was halted. With a growl, he stared at the one that had stopped him.

Kurama's new weapon, a vine whip, was wrapped around Hiei's arm. "If you dare move to hurt her, Hiei, you'll force me to do something that I'll regret."

The hybrid attached to the wall ripped her kimono with all of her strength. "Don't, Kurama!"

Comp galloped forward and lunged, knocking all of his weight and bulk against Hiei.

The Jagan eye flared.

The wolf sailed backwards, smashing into the wall. He fell, stunned.

"Comp!" Akita exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, intruder." The fire apparition loosed a stream of Mortal Flame at Kurama, who agilely dodged. He pulled his sword from the wall and turned his attention to the white wolf that lay unconscious on the floor. He approached slowly.

The youko noted how Hiei's eyes remained completely blank, almost trance-like. His eyes darted around the room, observing many facts at once. He could smell a familiar odor in the air. According to Hiei's symptoms, that odor could only be associated with a certain drug made from a plant, Dreamshade. It created illusions that the victim could not be rid of unless he is knocked unconscious.

"Hiei, don't hurt him." Akita stepped between Hiei and Comp, who was struggling to get to his feet but was failing miserably. Her onyx orbs were pleading and tear-filled.

"Akita, don't get in his way. He doesn't know what he's doing." Kurama explained as he thought of what plant he could use to stop Hiei.

Akita reached her hands out towards him. "Hiei…come back to me…you can hear me…I know you can… I know you don't want to hurt us. Please, come back to me."

Hiei pulled back his sword and lunged forward.

"Akita! Move!" Kurama ordered but his warning fell on deaf ears. His eyes widened with fear.

Akita stood unmoving with her arms wide open. **_Hiei…_**

The jaganshi ran Akita right through her shoulder.

The Koorime-kitsune stared at Hiei, stunned. She fell to her knees, her arm exploding with agony.

Immediately, Hiei collapsed forward, eyes shut.

Kurama rushed to Akita. "Don't remove that, sister."

Akita smiled, supporting Hiei's weight with one arm. "It's only a minor hole. I'll be better in the morning, don't fret, Kurama."

In moments, Hiei opened his eyes. He settled his weight onto his knees with help from Akita. "What…" His gaze fell on his katana, buried in his mate's shoulder. "Akita!"

His mate patted his arm. "It's not your fault, my love." Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed forward into Hiei's arms.

The jaganshi gazed bewilderedly at the silver-haired kitsune. "What happened?"

"Let's get this blade removed." Kurama suggested.

Hiei nodded mutely as he lifted Akita off the ground, one hand on her shoulders, careful to avoid his weapon, the other supporting behind her knees.

Comp managed to get to his feet. _Well, fool, you've managed to endanger her yet again. When will you leave her in peace?_

Hiei's lip curled back in a snarl. "Shut up."

Kurama bit back chuckle as he prepared to follow the two. However, something else caught his attention. "Hiei?"

"What do you want, fox!" Hiei snapped.

"Who is this?" The kitsune gestured to the dead corpse on the floor.

Hiei's eyes hardened. "An impersonator sent by that bitch. She did an excellent imitation…however her mistake was not knowing Akita as I do."

"What do you think her purpose was?" Kurama asked, draping a sheet over her. "You'd better dispose of this."

"Someone will do it. I'll burn it personally if I have time. But, as for what her purpose is, I think I have a decent idea. There were rumors that Akita and I were having…problems. If she could drive a wedge between the two of us…" Hiei looked away as he turned to leave the room. "Did you find that plant, Kurama?"

Kurama followed the Koorime down the hallway. "Yes. I am going to go now and administer the antidote to my mother now."

As they reached the medical room, a healer immediately saw to Akita. After the weapon was removed and her wounds were healed, Akita was to be left to rest in solitude.

Kurama steered Hiei from the sterile, white room into the contrasting dark and gloomy hallway of Mukuro's stronghold. Comp lay next to the bed that held the sleeping Akita. He gave his word that he'd protect his sister.

"I'm going to have Akita moved to Nariko's. I want her to stay there until she gives birth. It isn't safe here or at Yusuke's. There was a breach in security and we suffered for it." Hiei stared longingly back into the other room.

"You know, Hiei, it wasn't your fault. What happened. It just shows how much your guard is down around Akita. Even though you love Akita, you knew not to trust that shifter that took her form…" Kurama smiled at the petite apparition.

"There is no excuse for my action. Now, go to your human world, Kurama. Restore your mother's health and return here to keep Akita company. She will need you." Hiei said, being drawn back into the other room.

"You won't be, because?" Kurama raised a curious eyebrow.

"My search for Yukina continues. She should be giving birth any day now. For the sake of her happiness, I want it to be somewhere safe where that oaf is near. Although I hate to admit it, he's her mate. He's the one that she chose to make her happy. They both deserve to be together when the children are born." Hiei closed his eyes. "I'll expect you in the morning, Kurama. I'm trusting both you and Comp to get Akita to Nariko's safely and I'm requiring you to make sure she remains unharmed. She's much too important for me to lose her now." The jaganshi walked back into Akita's room.

Kurama knew that it was the best time to leave and did so. As he stepped into the cool night air, he began to race toward human world. He had saved his sister. Now, it was time to save his mother.

When Hiei felt Kurama go to Ningenkai, he focused all of his attention on his mate.

Akita looked tired, even in her slumber. Dark circles curved around her closed eyelids. Her skin seemed paler than usual. Was this pregnancy taking a larger toll on her than her first? Why hadn't he noticed?

"Your fretting is giving me a migraine. I was in the middle of a nice dream involving me, you, and a warm bed." Akita muttered. She attempted to sit up and was immediately assisted by Hiei. She squeezed his hand with gratitude.

"My apologies," Hiei said with a thin smile.

Akita patted the bed she lay upon, inviting her mate to join her.

The fire apparition's eyes lit with a lustful glow but he restrained himself with a healthy amount of effort. He seated himself above the covers. As he stroked her hair, Akita leaned against his shoulder with a content sigh. "Akita?"

"Interrupting my sensual dreams again. What?" Akita asked, glancing up at him.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I should've have overcome that drug. I never should've attacked you, even though I had no control over it. In your condition…" The male could not continue for he found Akita's lips pressed against his own in a fierce kiss.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Hiei, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Your love is tangible to me. I know you would never do something like that." Akita closed her eyes. "Now, would you please go to sleep? I'll let you eavesdrop on my dreams this once. It'll be a much better sexual fantasy if my mate takes part in it himself. After all, you owe me." Akita commented with a wide grin.

"You have a dirty mind." Hiei scolded with a smirk. "Let's have some fun then…" He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her firmly, and slept.

--

---

--

"My plans are going exactly as I expected. I don't think I could've asked for it to go better." Yumeji studied the now blank reflecting pool with a smile.

"What now, my lady?" A male asked on bent knee with his head lowered. He appeared to be a middle-aged human. He had brown hair and a dark pair of green eyes. However, it was unusual for a human to have insects hovering around him like a shroud.

"Our next step. The execution of all mythical beasts begins today…particularly Akita's beloved wolf pack, her dear friend, Kaori, as well as her daughter, Aiko. Send out our hunters. Akita is due within the month? You're certain?" Yumeji inquired.

"I would swear on my life. Her twins will be born this month. I would estimate in two weeks." Witchdoctor replied.

"Excellent. The day they are born, we will take our next step. How is Yukina?" The cold-hearted female asked.

"She has recovered well from her delivery. Her two twins are healthy. Haruto has been looking after her." The doctor stood. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You may leave." Yumeji permitted. She turned her attention back to her reflecting pool. The main event was yet to come.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Read on.  
XOXO, AngelK


	29. Chapter 10 Sequel: Jagan's Powers

A Past Love: Sequel

Chapter 10: The Powers of the Jagan Begin to Unfold

by AngelK

Disclaimer: See past chapters.  
I'm not going to hold you up. Scroll down and begin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Last time:_

"Excellent. The day they are born, we will take our next step. How is Yukina?" The cold-hearted female asked.

"She has recovered well from her delivery. Her two twins are healthy. Haruto has been looking after her." The doctor stood. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You may leave." Yumeji permitted. She turned her attention back to her reflecting pool. The main event was yet to come.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Akita, I'm leaving now." Hiei whispered.

Akita moaned softly in her slumber as she opened her eyes. "So early?"

"Yes, my dear one. I will do my best to return by nightfall." Hiei kissed her forehead and then a peck on her lips. He placed his hand on the sheet covering her slightly swollen abdomen. "One of them kicked."

Akita covered his hand with hers. "Yes, I do believe they're going to kick their way right out of my womb."

Hiei's eyes widened. "You're in pain."

"Nah, I'm just fine. Don't you fret one little bit…" Akita smiled.

Hiei was sorely tempted to probe with his Jagan.

"You wouldn't dare. Now, get going. You're just wasting your time here with me." His mate commented.

Hiei still hesitated. "Only if you're sure…"

Akita waved off his concern. "I'm fit as can be. I think I'm well enough to even make the journey to Yusuke's."

The jaganshi rolled his eyes. "Don't be that ambitious." He ran his bandaged hand down her face. "Please, be careful. I would hate to lose you too."

"Hiei, why are you being so serious?" Akita asked.

"It's nothing. I just want you to be safe. Promise me." Hiei commanded.

Startled, Akita stared at him. "Alright. Now, are you going to leave or not?"

"I am." Hiei stood. He walked to the door and left through the threshold. As he made his way to retrieve Kuwabara, his mind kept returning to his reoccurring dream. Or, was it his nightmare? As he closed his eyes for a moment, he was drawn back into the reverie that haunted his every waking moment as of late.

--

---

--

_Hiei found himself in a dark passageway. Torches lined each side of the hall, barely providing enough light to see by. As he walked, he was highly aware of his surroundings, noting many things at once as his Jagan eye lit the way._

_Rats scurried across the floor, darting away from Hiei's boots._

_His footsteps echoed slightly in the hallway. **What is this place?** _

"_Hiei, hurry, Akiei and Toshiro are in danger." Kurama was at his side, squinting into the distance. "There, I see the room. We have to hurry." The youko took off running._

_Hiei darted after him, hearing his children's cries._

_As the pair got closer, the light got brighter. But, no matter how much Hiei ran, he felt as if he wasn't getting closer._

"_It's an illusion, Hiei! Use your speed and break through it!" Kurama exclaimed. He seemed to be several yards ahead of him._

_Hiei's legs blurred faster as he caught up to Kurama and passed him. He reached the room in seconds and froze._

_Akita had her arms wrapped tightly around Akiei and Toshiro. A barrier surrounded the trio. Her eyes shot up, locking instantly with Hiei's. **On three, I'm going to let go of them. You two had best protect them**. _

_Karynga Yumeji held her scythe at the ready position. "You have three seconds. Our duel will begin when those seconds are up." _

_Akita kissed each child on the cheek. "I love you both." _

"_Mama, please, don't leave us." Akiei whimpered pitifully._

_Toshiro gazed at his mother, clinging tightly to her kimono. _

"_Uncle Kurama and your father will protect you." She turned, eyes blazing as she drew her weapon. **Now.** She flung herself from the barrier just as Kurama and Hiei shot forward._

_Kurama held Toshiro while Hiei seized Akiei firmly in his arms. The four stood safely within the barrier Akita created._

_Akita charged Yumeji. **As long as they are safe…my life matters not…**_

_Yumeji grinned as she began to spin her weapon above her head. "Scythe Twister!" A cyclone glowing with yellow energy and filled with slashes of white spun toward Akita._

_Akita had barely any energy left after creating the shield around her family. She caught the attack full force. Caught in the twister's center, the blades within sliced her body until there was not an inch of skin free of blood. She collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. Her chest rose raggedly once and fell. No more movement came from her body._

_With a triumphant smirk, Yumeji waved her hand, evaporating the assault. She dragged Akita's bloody corpse to the center of the unknown room, stopping in front of the barrier. "It's over, Hiei. I have won. You all have lost. She is my prize and I will never allow you to have her back." Her chilling laughter filled the room. With that, she vanished._

_Kurama, Akiei, and Toshiro had also disappeared. Hiei was the only one left to face the corpse of his dead mate. Slowly, he knelt, raising a hand to brush her bruised face. She was so cold already, as if she'd been dead for years rather than moments. He rested his cheek against hers. How could he ever forgive himself for not protecting her?_

--

---

--

Hiei shook his head briskly to try and remove the memory. Was it a premonition? An omen? Or simply a dream? By this time, he was already on the outskirts of Yusuke's territory.

"Papa!"

"Father!"

"Uncle Hiei!"

Three voices called to the fire apparition at the same time as he came into view. Akiei, Toshiro, and Kazuo were waiting for Hiei.

"C'mon, Papa, Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwabara have news." Akiei was the first one to wrap her arms around her father.

"And my mom is finally awake now, Uncle Hiei." Kazuo added eagerly.

Hiei found himself being more or less dragged to Yusuke's home by three eager youngsters. Well, two, minus his reserved son.

"Hey, Hiei! News from Spirit World about Yukina and also the location Yumeji's hide-out." Yusuke called, his head sticking out from his bedroom window.

Hiei gave a nod and followed the children inside.

Akiei and Toshiro blurred up the stairs with Kazuo right on their heels.

Hiei trailed after them at a slower pace.

"I won!" Akiei shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I definitely got here first." Toshiro protested.

Kazuo scowled. "I wanted to win…"

Keiko smiled warmly. "Now, now, don't fight. Everyone will get their own ice cream sundae for being so well-behaved for Botan."

"Hooray!" The children chorused and followed dutifully after Keiko like ducklings.

Keiko exchanged a look with her husband before she closed the door, leaving Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke alone.

"You read each other a lot better now." Hiei commented.

Yusuke glanced at Hiei and grinned. "You heard? With just a look, we can communicate. She knows this stuff isn't for her. It never has been."

Akita came to his mind instantly. She was his equal in so many aspects. It was strange. He had never expected to find someone like her.

"Can we talk about something else? Like rescuing my wife perhaps?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Oh, right, Kuwabara. Hiei, we talked with Koenma a little bit ago. He said that Yumeji's hide-out is underground right beneath Akita's old crimelord's mansion. Also, Yukina had her twins, one boy and one girl." Yusuke peeked in Kuwabara's direction. It was strange to see his boisterous friend so silent. "How's Akita?"

Hiei looked taken aback by the inquiry. "Fine. I'm sending her to Nariko-"

"Who're you trying to kid? No one sends Akita. She's sending herself." Kuwabara interrupted with a chuckle.

"Anyway, perhaps Keiko would like to go with her. Nariko's place is safe and well guarded. Besides, Akita will want the company. Kurama's already agreed to stay there and protect her." Hiei continued.

"Hm, I think Keiko would like to see Akita. It's been awhile." Yusuke commented.

Hiei nodded.

"Well, if we're going to leave by this afternoon, I had best get Keiko to Nariko's. And the kids as well…" Yusuke walked to the door. "I'll be back in an hour. Be ready by then." He vanished from the room.

Hiei turned to Kuwabara. "We're going to map out our best plan of attack today."

The carrot-haired human nodded. "The sooner, the better."

"Agreed." Hiei went to the door.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara voiced questioningly.

"Yes, ningen?" The jaganshi glanced back at him.

"I'm sorry. For the other day. What I said about you and Akita was uncalled for." Kuwabara said. "I know you would feel the same if you were in my shoes."

The apparition shrugged. "No blood, no foul. Besides, you're only human, Kuwabara." As Hiei left the room, Kuwabara was startled to observe that the fire apparition's aura was very strange. It was changing, sporadically rising and falling over the past several days. The redhead had seen this on several occasions but the rise had been gradual.

Hiei mulled over the oaf's scrutiny, wondering himself. He had noticed changes in his psychic ability, able to hear thoughts more clearly and see dreams move vividly. His memories were so easy to recall, as if he relived them whenever he thought of them. He would have to inquire of someone if this was usual for a holder of the Jagan.

"Hm, it's quite plausible. However, I would have to observe for a longer period of time."

Hiei had to fight the impulse to be startled. He turned slowly. "Hello, Kurama."

"Don't try to pretend as if I didn't startle you." A small, triumphant smirk twitched at Kurama's lips. He stood at the side of the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning nonchalantly against the frame.

Hiei muttered under his breath, cursing the fox and his sneakiness.

Emerald eyes glared at him. "I heard that."

The jaganshi snickered, having to fight the impulse of making a face at the kitsune. "So, anyway, why are you here?"

Kurama shrugged. "Thought I'd come and say good-bye to you and wish all of you luck. You are going to keep in touch with Akita, I hope." His tone was reproachful.

"Of course." Hiei snapped back in reply.

"Good. Better have this though, just in case."

The Koorime caught the small, cellular device that Kurama tossed to him. He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like these human contraptions. Besides, I have my own."

"Ah, but this is the newest version. It's best on long distance." Kurama began.

"Save your ningen drivel. I don't care. If it makes you happy, I'll take it." Hiei tucked it into his cloak.

"Akita's on the first speed dial. It's better if she doesn't try and communicate over long distances with telepathy. It puts a lot of strain on the little energy that she has." Kurama commented, his voice low. "This second pregnancy is taking a larger toll on her."

"I've noticed." Hiei replied curtly.

"Hey there, Kurama." Kuwabara said in greeting.

Kurama smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Kuwabara. I was just wishing Hiei good luck on behalf of all of you." He replied cordially.

"Gee, thanks, Kurama." Kuwabara grinned.

"Hello, kiddies. Ready to begin the fun?" Yusuke asked as he came racing to meet the trio.

"Well, I bid all of you farewell and good luck. Hope you're successful." Kurama glanced at them each in turn. _I'll protect all of them with my life. Don't worry._

The three were aware of whom Kurama was referring and nodded acknowledgment.

"We appreciate it, Kurama." Yusuke smiled hugely. "Now, let's move out."

--

---

--

Akita closed her eyes as she tried to enjoy the pleasant ride on Kurama's back. Wind rushed around them as her brother sprinted toward Nariko's. She winced in pain.

"Sorry. Did I jar your leg?" Kurama inquired.

"No. It's the twins. They seem agitated." Akita closed her eyes, whispering soothing words to her babies.

"Are you reassuring them or yourself?" Kurama inquired.

Akita rested her head against his shoulder. "Please, if you're going to badger me, keep it to yourself."  
Kurama heard her breathing slow as she went to sleep. He sighed. She was definitely going into labor very soon.

--

---

--

"I hated traveling here the last time. This just makes it more antagonizing." Yusuke muttered as he walked behind Kuwabara and Hiei.

Kuwabara had said nothing since they had departed from Yusuke's.

Hiei was his usual silent self.

"What a glum pair." Yusuke remarked with a sigh.

"We're here." Hiei noted aloud.

Sakamoya's mansion looked worse for the wear. It hadn't done well over the years.

"This place would be condemned if it were in the human world." Kuwabara commented.

"It should be condemned. We should've probably burned it down after we got rid of its occupants." Hiei studied the house with his own eyes as well as his Jagan. He detected no security aboveground. There must be deep caverns far below the structure.

"Well, is it safe?" Yusuke inquired, directing his question toward the jaganshi.

"As far as I can see, yes. I'll know more once we go in." Hiei replied. He walked to the entrance. "Be on your guard. We don't know what could happen." He stepped cautiously into the mansion.

The floorboards creaked softly as the pair joined Hiei inside the building. There were places where the wood had begun to rot through.

Unexpectedly, Hiei's Jagan eye began to glow and pulse brightly. Hiei winced for he could feel the Jagan literally burning his forehead.

"This is certainly new…" Yusuke murmured in awe.

The jaganshi did not respond as his body abruptly dropped to the ground.

--

---

--

Hiei felt his spirit hurtling through the air. He forced his eyelids open to see himself plunging swiftly through the floors of the mansion. He had passed into the basement as he began to slow. His third eye lit the room with an eerie blue light. His crimson eyes studied the room, taking in every detail he could. However, his Jagan directed his attention to the wall farthest from where he stood. He strode forward slowly and placed his slightly iridescent palm against the hard, thick wall. To his surprise, it went right through. Quickly, he pulled his hand toward him to examine it briefly. Deciding to follow through with his hunch, Hiei pressed his whole body against the wall, vanishing through. He now stood at the top of a steep staircase. Knowing he had definitely found something, he rushed down the stairs.

--

---

--

Akita slept pleasantly in the room Nariko had prepared for her.

Kurama and Comp were her constant companions.

Nariko, Keiko, Toshiro, Akiei, and Kazuo were the most frequent visitors. Others, such as Kaori, Jin, and other, unknown comrades of Akita, came periodically alone or in groups.

Kurama looked at the door as it opened a crack.

Toshiro peeped inside. "May I come in?" He whispered.

His uncle beckoned toward him to come closer. He held a finger to his lips. "Just be quiet."

Toshiro nodded docilely and flopped down next to the white wolf sleeping at the side of the bed. He observed his mother for a moment before turning his eyes toward his uncle. "Is she sick, Uncle?"

Kurama frowned. "I'm not sure, Toshiro."

The child stood, concern in his eyes. He tiptoed to the bedside and raised hesitant fingers to rest upon Akita's cheek.

Akita's eyelids twitched but did not open.

Toshiro focused hard and was able to see an aura surrounding his mother that was not her own. "Mother…" the child whispered, loud enough for his mother to hear when he was standing this close.

Akita did not stir.

"Mother!" Toshiro suddenly shouted.

"Toshiro! Lower your voice!" Kurama hissed.

The young demon stubbornly shook his head. "Something has my mother." He wrapped his fingers around her hand. Instantly, he felt his energy being pulled down toward the connection between his mother and himself.

Kurama's eyes widened with alarm. "Toshiro, let go of Akita's hand now. Somehow, she's sucking your power into her own body."

Toshiro wrenched his hand from his mother's grip. "It's not her. It's…" His voice trailed off weakly as he collapsed onto the bed.

Kurama laid his hand on the boy's body. Only Toshiro's spirit energy had been pulled from him, but none of his aura remained in Akita's unmoving form. Wary of touching her, he closed his eyes, focusing on her. Immediately, his body was forced back against the wall. "The Jagan…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: I'm going to include a sneak peek to hold you over until next time. Note that this is not necessarily in the next chapter; actually, this one definitely isn't cause I don't want to just throw something together…Enjoy, my beloved readers!

_Sneak Peek:_

The child fought her father's grasp, screaming and shrieking with all her might.

Kurama clung to Toshiro tightly as the boy cried, struggling futilely, "I want to save her. Please, let me go!"

"Let me go, Papa. Mama! Let me go!" Akiei screamed with tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

Toshiro had given up trying to release himself from his uncle, only wailing desperately for his mother.

"We can't save her," Hiei bluntly told his daughter, his voice empty of emotion.

"We have to, Papa! You can't just let her die!" Akiei shrieked, beating uselessly against her father's firm hold.

---  
XOXO, AngelK


End file.
